A Scot and the Snake-man
by nicsnort
Summary: Laire had worked as the Earl's Stablemaster for a year and half. She was content with her horses after the Earl had saved her from being killed. However, she realizes how much happier she could be when Snake joins the household. Will that happiness be at risk when the men hunting her return? Is it possible for anyone involved with the Earl to live happily ever after? Snake/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Salutations! Thank you for reading. This story is based off a roleplay I am currently doing with my friend username LilyHelsing. She gave me permission to post her Snake and my OC's interactions. My OC, Laire, is Scottish and I wrote her with an accent hopefully you will be able to read it easily enough, if not please tell me so I can reduce the amount of accent I write. As I said this was originally an RP so I am sorry if the POV changes a bit more frequently than usual I did try to iron it out but you never know what I missed.**

 **Anyways thanks for reading!  
**

* * *

The Earl Phantomhive's carriage trundled along the country road to the manor. Inside the Clarence carriage the child Earl was staring at a the papers that his butler had gathered.

"This is all Sebastian?"

"Yes, my lord. All that remains is your approval."

"Very well, I will sign them in my office."

"There was also a message from Lady Elizabeth this morning. She wants to ensure that you will still be hosting Easter this year as you promised at Christmas."

The young boy sighed. "Yes, yes."

Outside the carriage pulled to a stop in front of the manor. There was a thud as the driver dismounted and soon the door opened.

"We have returned tae th' manor mah Laird." The Scottish born driver said with a bow as they held the door open. The young Earl stepped out without a word his butler following him.

"Laire," the butler said to the driver. "We will not be needing the carriage for the rest of the day. The young lord has his riding lessons in two hours. Set up the course and ready his horse."

"Aye, sir," the Scot replied shutting the door and detaching the steps. With a slight bow they hopped into the driver's seat and drove the carriage to the stables. Stepping down once more the driver removed their bowler hat. The long curly red hair that was tucked inside came tumbling down.

"Och," the woman sighed as she removed her suit jacket. "Ah doona know how th' men stand wearin' suits all th' time. Tis' bad enough havin' tae wear one tae drive."

With her arms fully free the driver and stablemaster stretched before beginning to unhitch the horses. "Th' city roads were nay tae rough on ye were they?"

"No, Mistress," Betsy, the elder of the two black Hackney carriage horses, said.

"Speak for yourself. I despise cobblestone," William, the other of the two, complained.

"Ah am sorry William but Ah canna change th' streets now can Ah?"

"I suppose that would be difficult."

Removing their hitches Laire rubbed their muzzles where the leather had rested. "Och, both of ye go an' rest. Ah doubt th' Laird will need tae go owt taemorrow."

Shaking out their mane's the two horses trotted over to the manger to eat and drink their fill. With a smile Laire hung up the hitches and began to undress herself completely. Carefully she folded up her dress shirt and suit coat. Then with a grateful sigh she removed the vest that Sebastian had made for her that compressed her breasts and gave her a more masculine appearance. Laire pulled on a loose tunic style blouse before removing her slacks and shoes. She replaced them with a pair of tan leather breeches-skirts were impractical to wear while doing outdoor work-and a pair of tall riding boots. As a final touch she wrapped a leather belt around her waist and placed her long dirk in the sheath attached.

Now in her proper attire for working in the stables Laire set about checking on the horses. There were five in total. Betsy and William were now resting in the shade of their stalls while the other three were out in the large paddock. From her position in the stables Laire could see Anne, the Chestnut coloured American Quarter horse, and Rachel, the palomino Akhal-teke, resting in the shade of the trees near the stable. However, Vincent, the Earl's prefered Belgian Black leisure and hunting horse, was nowhere to be seen.

"Are you looking for Vincent, Mistress?" Anne asked getting up from her resting position and coming over to greet her caretaker.

"Aye, do ye know where he is?"

"Yes, Rachel and he had a fight. He took off to the far side of the paddock."

"Och, Ah donna need tae deal wit' 'hat reit now….Anne could ye go an' fetch him? Ah need tae set up th' trainin' coorse fur th' Earl."

"I will do that," Anne agreed.

"Thank ye." With Anne fetching Vincent Laire went back inside to gather the small fences and other obstacles needed for the Earl's lessons. Carrying them out to the large flat area of the paddock where the lesson would take place. She had just finished setting up when Anne returned with Vincent not far behind her.

"Och, good, Vincent Ah need tae saddle ye up. Th' Earl will be owt here soon fur his lesson." The stallion walked past Laire and into the barn without a word. Laire rolled her eyes and followed the horses.

"What did ye an' Rachel fight abowt?" Laire asked as she saddled the horse.

"It is mating season and she did not take to my advances that is all," Vincent replied a bit huffily.

"Och, Ah see. Well th' Earl doesna want any of ye tae mate this year so perhaps tis fur th' best. Ah will provide ye wit' a potion tae tak' th' edge off yer urges."

"If you must, Mistress."

"Well Ah ken nay hav' ye an' Rachel fightin' now ken Ah?"

"I employ a inhumanly strong Irish man as a gardener, an American pyromaniac mercenary as a cook, a clumsy Welsh assassin as a maid, and my butler is a demon; yet the strangest thing in this manor has to be the Scottish witch stablemaster that can talk to animals."

Laire jumped slightly at the unexpected voice. Turning she bowed to the Earl. "Mah Laird, yer horse is ready an' please Ah am nay a witch Ah am a bhuidseach."

"A word which means magic user in Scots Gaelic," another voice familiar voice said from behind Laire. Said witch jumped again and turned to see Sebastian holding Vincent's reins. "To be more precise you would be a bana-bhuidseach, a female magic user, or in more common tongue: a witch." The young Earl smirked as Sebastian helped him on to his horse.

"Could at least call me a sorceress 'hat does nay hav' th' same connotation of evil as witch," Laire said as soon as they left the stable, then she sighed. "Though Ah guess tis does nay matter, Ah lost any right tae be called bhuidseach when Ah lost mah staff."

Laire leaned against one of the stable windows watching the Earl outside. As she watched she allowed herself to become lost in her memories.

* * *

Laire hummed to herself as she hung the freshly washed clothes out to dry on the line. From up the way she heard a male voice join in her song.

"Alein!" Laire shouted dropping her sheet back into the basket and running to the young man coming down the path.

"Och Laire!" Alein called running towards her as well. When they met he scooped her into his arms and swung her around.

"How was Edinburgh?" She asked in their native tongue of Gaelic.

"Wonderful but I missed speaking Gaelic, English is such an odd language."

"So did you bring me anything?" Laire wrapped her arms around her neck and looked up at him with a pouting lip.

Alein laughed and pressed a short kiss to her bottom lip. "Naturally my love, another one of those books you love so much."

He pulled the leather bound book from his satchel and pressed it into her stomach forcing her to let go of him to take it. "Thank you Alein!"

Laire spun around with the book clutched to her chest. "Which one is this?"

"A new one just written this year by a fellow Scot, called: 'The Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde'."

"Sounds fascinating, I am going to put it inside would you like some tea?"

"Yes please." They walked together holding hands into Laire's and her mother's home.

Alein sat down in one of the hewn wood chairs. "How is the town? Any better than when I left?"

"No, I am afraid the mold keeps growing over whatever they plant. All the crops have been destroyed."

Sighing Alein rubbed his face. "I was afraid of that. Are you sure you cannot do anything about it?"

"I told you Alein there is no spell to fix this. Mother and I have looked in all the books and even sent out word to others who might know but this seems to be unfixable by magic. It does not help with that new preacher in the town riling everyone up by calling us evil and the cause of it."

"He is still up to that? I thought once Isla cured him of that illness he would have calmed down about you two."

"No, still as loving as ever," Laire said with a short laugh.

"Laire?" Another voice called out.

"Mum! Your back!" Isla, Laire's mother, walked in the door her and in her arm a basket of herbs and roots for potions.

"Oh hello, Alein. Laire put these away for me." Laire dutifully took the basket and put the ingredients in their proper places while her mother talked casually with Alein about his studies in Edinburgh. Alein was currently studying Medicine at the University of Edinburgh and was currently back for a few weeks in the summer before he started his apprenticeship at the hospital.

"Laire," her mother said once she was done putting everything away. "I am sorry to send you away when Alein has just returned but I need you to go over to Pitlochry. Mrs. Aberdeen's tonic is ready."

"But Mum, that is a 5 hour ride." Laire complained even as she knew that she would be going.

"Well then young lady you better be on your way if you wish to make it before nightfall. Take Glen to ride but spend the night and some time in town. I do not want you riding back in the dark or too early."

Laire sighed and grabbed her staff, riding cloak, and boots. Putting Mrs. Aberdeen's tonic in her own satchel Laire hugged her mother and kissed her on the cheek. Alein followed her out of the door and to the small stable where they kept several animals including chickens, a goat, and their horse, Glen.

"I wish we had more time together." Alein said pulling her into her arms.

"I will be back in less than a day. Tomorrow afternoon at the latest." Laire mounted Glen. "I love you, Alein."

"Goodbye Laire!"

The sun had just peeked above the loch when Laire took off that morning. Her mother had told her not to leave this early but she did not care. She had had plenty of sleep and a good breakfast of eggs and bacon. Laire wanted to get back to her town, and to Alein, as soon as possible. She followed the path back to her home to drop Glen off.

Glen smelt the smoke before she did. Rushing towards her home Laire arrived to find it in ashes.

"Mum!" Laire cried urging Glen forward. Above the tree line she could see the smoke now. They burst into the clearing. Her home was a smouldering ruin.

"Mum! Mum!" Laire called riding around the rubble.

"The villagers took her away," their goat said.

"The villagers? No. Glen run, please!" Laire reached the town in record time. "Mum!"

Laire rushed through the village looking for any hint of her mother. No. Laire pulled glen to a rough stop. No. There she was next to the church. Hanging from the tree. Dead.

"NO!" Laire roared leaping off Glen and up to her mother's body.

"There she is!" A cry came from behind her. Laire turned the preacher and a group of villagers had come up behind her.

"What have you done!?"

"We shall break the curse you witches set on this village!" The preacher exclaimed. "First the elder now the younger! Grab her and tie her up like the other!"

Laire ran back to Glen but they grabbed her before she could mount. Quickly she cast a defensive spell to push them away from. As they slid back Laire managed to get onto Glen. They started to ride away when a gunshot went off and Glen was hit in the rump. Together they fell and Laire's staff flew out of her hand. She reached for it desperately but before she could reach it a familiar hand picked it up.

"Alein quick! Give me my staff! They killed Mum!" She looked pleadingly up at him holding her staff in his hands. Then he broke it over his knee. "NO!"

"I am sorry Laire but this is the only way!"

The townsfolk converged on Laire pulling at her clothes and hair. "You know it is not a curse it is just nature!"

"Do not listen to her! This is God's punishment! You shall not let a witch live! That is what the Holy Word says." The preacher yelled over the crowd.

In an act of utter desperation Laire pulled the dirk from her belt and stabbed it into the leg of the man nearest her. The crowd released her just enough for her to begin to run. Then the stone started to rain down upon her. If the villagers could not hang her the would stone her to death.

From up ahead there was the rumbling of hooves and a carriage. "Help me!" Laire called out. The carriage was in sight and she ran towards it. She was almost there when well placed rock hit her on the back of her head knocking her out.

When she came to Laire was still on the ground but now there was a boy standing over her. "Good you are finally awake," he said in a clipped English accent that spoke of pure nobility.

"Aye," she said in English. "Help, please, they killed 'er. They killed mah Mum."

"I am aware. Do not worry you are safe my butler took care of the problem. The villagers have been chased off for now." It was then that a larger black figure stepped into view.

"Demon," Laire whispered in horror. Then her eyes fixed on the boy again. "Which makes you his contract holder."

They two looked at each other surprised. "Yes," the demon finally said. "My Lord it seems we have a true witch on our hands. Should I take care of her as well?"

"No." The boy said sharply. "Tell me witch, what is your name?"

"Laire….Ah donna care if ye kill me Ah hae nothin' tae live fur wit mah Mum dead an' Alein…."

"I am not going to have you killed. I wish to present you with an offer. Come and work for me. As you said you have nothing left, if you can swear that you will help protect me and my home then I can give you employ and protection from the villages if they should so wish revenge." The boy held a hand out to her as if to help her up. Laire knew if she took it she would be accepting his offer. She did.

"Excellent now the question comes of how you can best serve me….are you any good with horses?"

"Och, aye, Ah am verra good wit all th' animals."

"Then from now on you shall be my stablemaster and carriage driver. Laire welcome to the household of the Earl Phantomhive."

* * *

Laire broke from her reverie as the Earl and Sebastian returned. "Ye are improvin' mah Laird," she said as he dismounted.

"Yet he still has a long way to go," Sebastian said helping the Earl down. "His posture while trotting is still abysmal."

The young Earl was scowling and rubbing his back where Sebastian had tried to correct his posture with a riding crop. Fortunately for her, Laire was able to hold back her smile at his misfortune. "Would ye like a tonic fur th' pain mah Laird?"

"I am fine," he said sharply. "Sebastian I want tea in my office while I work."

"Yes, my Lord," the butler said with a bow. The two left without a further word to Laire, a boon for the Scot. As grateful as she was to them for saving her life and taking her in she still had her problems with the demon and his contract holder.

Once she had removed the saddle and reins from Vincent Laire went to her trunk of supplies to begin creating the libido suppressant for the male horses. Upon searching her dried herbs and flowers Laire realized she was missing one of the key ingredients. With a slight sigh she checked the sky. Given the position of the sun it was nearing three o'clock. She had just enough time to take Anne into town to the apothecary and buy the herb needed.

"Anne," Laire called and the reddish coloured horse came trotting into the stables. "Ah need tae go intae town."

"I would be pleased to take you."

"Thank ye," Laire said as she grabbed the saddle she used for Anne. After getting Anne ready Laire went back over to her trunk and pulled out one of her skirts. Although the townsfolk were very nice and friendly Sebastian would skin her if he found out that she went to town wearing her breeches. Changing again Laire hopped up onto Anne and set off.

In town Laire made her way to the apothecary waving to a few familiar faces as she went. At the right building Laire hopped off Anne and tied her to a post. Though it was unnecessary, Anne would not allow anyone but Laire to ride her while they were out. Patting Anne's nose Laire entered the shop.

"Oh Miss Laire what a pleasant surprise." The shopkeep exclaimed as she entered.

"Good day Mister Nelson. How are ye?"

"Excellent my niece has actually just arrived for a visit. Might I introduce you?"

"If tis th' niece ye rant an' rave abowt fur studyin' plants all ova th' British Empire most certainly."

"Excellent, I will fetch her." The chemist disappeared into the back where his shop connected to his living space. Laire heard some muttered voices and soon two sets of footsteps were returning. Mister Nelson appeared first followed by a young woman approximately the same age as Laire.

"Miss Laire this is my niece Eileen Box, Eileen this is Miss Laire she works at Phantomhive manor."

"Miss Box," Laire greeted with a slight bow.

"A pleasure, Miss Laire." Eileen said moving around the counter to extend her hand. With a smile Laire took it.

"Yer Uncle has told me of yer work an' show me some of th' sketches ye sent him. Ah must say 'hat Ah am impressed by yer work an' knowledge."

"Thank you. What work do you do at the manor?"

"Ah am th' Stablemaster," Laire replied proudly. Eileen looked a bit surprised but then she smiled.

"It is nice to see another woman not allowing social etiquette to limit what they can do. I am glad the Earl Phantomhive is forward thinking as well."

Laire had no idea how to take her words so she merely smiled. "Thank ye, Ah would love tae chat, however, Ah must get back tae th' manor. Mister Nelson could ye measure owt ten ounces of cat's-head seeds fur me?"

"Of course Miss Laire." Mister Nelson said.

"How long will ye be here, Miss Box?" Laire asked the other woman as he Uncle moved about.

"A few months, actually. I am putting together all my work and am going to try and get it published as a book. Uncle John has a spare room and he is letting me stay with him in exchange for some help around the shop."

"How kind of him. Perhaps we ken get together fur tea some time and chat then. Ah would love tae hear more about yer work."

"Of course, that would be lovely. In a few weeks, perhaps? Send a note around when you have the time."

"Aye, Ah will do 'hat." At that moment Mister Nelson finished measuring out the seeds. He came over the small bag in hand and gave it to Laire. Handing him the coins to pay for it Laire smiled. "Thank ye, Mister Nelson."

"Naturally, you are one of my best customers with all those tonics you make for the horses."

Laire smiled and gave a nod. "Ah will contact ye Miss Box, abowt th' tea. Hav' a good evenin' both of ye."

"Farewell," the pair said as Laire shut the door. Outside Laire tucked the seeds into the saddle pouch before hopping up on to Anne.

"Alright Anne, time tae go back tae th' manor.


	2. Chapter 2

Laire was sucking on a small bit of strawberry taffy she had snuck from the kitchens and watching the clouds in the sky pass by while laying on the grass. Master Ciel and Sebastian had returned a few days ago from their most recent mission and tonight Master Ciel was hosting his first dinner party here at the mansion. Laire was a little miffed that she was not a part of the team of drivers Ciel was using to bring his guests to the mansion. In fact, she had been relegated to messenger. Sebastian had told her that she was to leave at 10am sharp to deliver several messages in London.

One was to go to Prince Soma and Angi along with a bill they were being charged for breaking several Ming vases in the London home. The rest of the letters were to go to different businesses in London for services Master Ciel would need at the beginning of the week.

From inside the manor Laire heard the chiming of the grandfather clock. Ten o'clock and time to go. Springing to her feet Laire hopped on Anne who she had already prepared for travel and left. First she would go to the businesses, then Prince Soma, and on her way back she would perhaps stop by Mister Nelson's to see Eileen. They had had tea together while the Earl was gone and had a lovely time conversing and Laire had introduced her to all the horses. When they parted they had promised to get together again but both had gotten caught up with their lives and it had not happened yet.

A few hours later Laire was in London finishing up her last drop off. It took only took to the second knock for Prince Soma's door to open. Normally it would have been a serious faced Agni, the servant and protector, but oddly enough it was a purple haired prince. "Did you need directions repeat-?" The prince stared at Laire for a moment, realizing that this was not who he expected. "Oh, you're one of Ceil's servants, aren't you?!"  
At hearing the half-finished sentence, Agni stepped forward and towered over his would-be ward. The only reason he hadn't stepped before him was the mention of Lord Phantomhive's name.

Laire bowed deeply at the sight of the prince. She had been expecting Angi. "Prince Soma Ah come on behalf of th' Earl Phantomhive tae deliver this letter." Taking the letter or really bill from her from her inside pocket and handing it over.

Prince Soma's face lit up and he all but grabbed at the "letter", looking ecstatic. "Ceil wrote a letter, to me?! I wonder what he could want, perhaps to play another game of chess?" He nodded at Laire, "Thank you boy."

As he stepped away to read the "letter", Agni studied Laire for a moment longer. Clearly he was a bit more...perceptive. "What did you say your name was?" Unlike his master, he left the gender neutral.

Laire hid a smile as the Prince grabbed the letter with a look of ecstatic excitement, oh how disappointed he was going to be. "Mah name is Laire, Mister Agni. Ah am usually jist th' carriage driver an' stable master but taeday Ah am a messenger."

Agni looked her up and down once, suspicion making his eyes sharp and not any sort of dishonorable depraved feeling. He gave a short bow of the waist. "I see. Thank you then. We will have a reply sent to Lord Phantomhive shortly." Which probably meant they would be riding out there themselves to see Ciel. "Good day...Laire."  
The butler knew. Laire noted as she bowed again and left. Or at least he had an inkling that something was not right with her appearance. Perhaps he was even sensing some of her magic as she could sense a touch of magic within him.

Hopping back on to Anne and setting off Laire took a slower pace than she had been at before. The residential roads were a lot less crowded here meaning she didn't have to push through to get Anne out of the noise.

It took a just over two hours to go from London to the town and by the time she arrived at Mister Nelson's stoerfront it was beginning to rain. Leading Anne over to the most sheltered spot she could find between two houses/stores Laire ran up and knocked on the residential door.

The door opened after a minute, revealing a cautious looking Eileen balancing two books on top of each other. "Yes?" She blinked and recognized the "boy". "Ah, Laire! What in the world are you doing here? Come in, come in, don't get soaked in the rain." She kicked the door open with bare feet under her skirt, having been holding a messy quill in her free hand.

Laire was rather unsurprised at Miss Box's disheveled appearance while they were chatting the other woman had revealed that while working on her sketches and writings that she was usually a mess. Still Laire stepped inside. "Good evenin' Miss Box. Ah hope Ah am nay intrudin' but Ah was jist headin' back from London an' was wonderin' if ye wished tae hav' tea again in a few days."

"Of course, that would be wonderful. Would you like to come in and warm up a tad? Uncle John is not home he went to Essex for the weekend to get more supplies."  
"nay sorry, Ah must return afore th' rain gets worse. It is supposed tae storm taenight."

"It is?" Eileen looked out her window for the first time perhaps all day. "Oh, it is. Well thank you for the offer. Stay safe on the roads, Laire." She opened the door.  
"Och aye, Ah will." Laire left quickly and was pleased to discover that Anne's saddle was not terrible wet. Hopping back on she started the journey back. It would take most half an hour to reach the mansion but with the storm she was going slower than normal. There was an awful gale battering her this way and that but she was almost to the bridge a mere half mile from the mansion. Suddenly a bolt of lightning hit a tree. Anne reared up in fear and the harsh movement threw Laire from the saddle. She crashed to the ground just as the struck tree landed across the bridge blocking the path.

"Mistress! Mistress!" Anne called realizing that her rider was no longer there. She circled around and saw Laire unconscious on ground. Nudging an arm with her snout Laire smelt blood. Anne circled back to the tree there was no way she could jump over it. There was no choice but to go back to town. Find the human Laire had met with. It was a good thing that Anne was the fasts of all the horses.

Traveling at her utmost speed Anne made it back to town in just over ten minutes. She quickly found the stable of the human woman and reared back neighing wildly. "Please hear me! Mistress is hurt!"

Eileen had just sunk back into her chair and tried to work again once Laire left. Alas, though her eyes skimmed the pages of her sketches, her mind was far from there. Laire was a curious person. There was something odd about her. When Eileen had been introduced to the horses under her care Laire conversed with them as though they were actually talking back to her.

She was just pulling herself out of the thoughts of the odd behavior of the Scottish stablemaster when there was an outrageously loud ruckus outside. The woman put her paper away and walked out, opening the door to spy a free, but familiar, horse.

"Whoa there, whoa. Where is Laire?" Eileen grabbed her coat and slipped it on over her loose pale blue dress, walking out barefoot. "Laire!? Laire!" She looked around but found no sign of the horse's rider.

"Whoa there girl. Which one are you again? Rachel? Anne?" She held her hand up, cautious in approaching the beast in case she kicked.

Anne saw the human woman open the door and instantly calmed. Well as calm as she could be. The woman was talking to her but it was so much harder to understand normal humans compared to Laire. Anne had to rely on body language. The woman was cautiously approaching. Good she wasn't too scared.

"Mistress is hurt, please help!" Anne nayed in an attempt to communicate also stomping on the ground to show urgency. When the woman finally put a hand on her Anne gently took the flappy bit of her coat and tugged on it. "Please!"

"Wah!" Eileen was startled at the tug, but understood the meaning behind it. "Alright, alright, I get it." She glanced back at her apartment.

"The doctor lives next door let me get him." In her barefeet Eileen ran to the next house over and knocked furiously on the door. It opened within seconds. Apparently she was not the only one to have heard Anne's cries. As the doctor ran to his own horse Eileen approached Anne again.

"Alright take us to Laire."

Upon hearing her Mistress' name Anne took a few steps before realizing that the human did not have her removable hooves on and then remembered that humans could not run as fast as her. Though she hated doing it this way Anne bent down for the human to mount her.

Eileen stared for a second more before saying a prayer to any god that could hear her that she would survive this. She carefully climbed onto Anne and inhaled shakily. "Okay, onward!"

Within twenty minutes Eileen and the doctor arrived at the site with a tree blocking the road, and a familiar body near it.

"Anne," Laire muttered as the sound of hooves surrounded her. Suddenly there was warmth by her and Laire turned her head towards it.

"Good she's not paralyzed." A disembodied voice said. There was a tap on her face. "Miss? Miss?" Another few taps and Laire slowly opened her eyes. An old man's face was floating above her. No, his whole body was there. Laire blinked and the man smiled. The moments before her fall came rushing back to her and she straight up right. Or at least tried to the man kept his hand on her chest preventing her from raising.

"Where is Anne?"

"Anne's here." Eileen called out, on the other side but a foot or two away so as not to crowd her. Ah, right, that was her name. "What happened?" It looked like lightning but one was never too sure.

It took a few seconds for Laire to comprehend the question. "Lightnin', burst cabre, bucked aff...Ah am braw." Laire said her accent and preferred dialect coming through stronger than usual.

"Just like a Scot to be so careless," the doctor muttered. "Well let us get you back to town. We will not be able to move the tree in the this weather and I need to take a better look at your head...you can pay correct?"

"Aye, Ah work at th' manor, jist send a charge aroond."

Eileen's gaze traveled from the fallen tree, to the horse, to Laire. What a smart horse, she thought, to go back to her house for help. At the doctor's mutter, she looked over sharply. "Glad to see your Hippocratic Oath meant something to you, Doctor." She said coolly before walking over. "How can I help - free of charge, of course."  
The doctor helped Laire up and lead her over to Anne who dutifully kneeled allowing her to get on. "Box," Laire called out still dazed. "Gie on wit' me. Ah canna ride properly like thes."

"Of course!" She quickly got on Anne and waiting for Laire to sit before her, wondering faintly just how much of a site they looked to strangers. Well, not like anyone would be out in the rain like this.

"We will take her back to my home, doctor - least you attempt to charge Lord Phantomhive the equivalent of his butler's salary." She said dryly to the doctor.  
The older man looked mildly offended but it was hard to tell with the sheets of rain coming down. By the time they arrived and had gotten inside Eileen's home - which she quickly but carefully cleared a space for Laire void of paper and books, they were soaked to the bone. "Where should I put Anne? Or should I make tea and stoke the fire first?" Her priorities, if the position were switched, would have been her work, so she imagined the horse came first to Laire.

"Anne will find someplace dry tae settle doon for th' netch. She will be fine." The ride over had cleared Laire head somewhat but it was still throbbing.  
The doctor moved around to the back of Laire and removed her hat which somehow had not fallen off this entire time. Her long red hair tumbled out and down her back revealing her true gender.

"A woman?" The doctor muttered, "go figure a Scot dressing up in such clothing."

Laire elected to ignore him. "Miss some tea wouldna go a miss."

Eileen added another log to the fire before setting water to boil. As they waited, she went to get a few towels and handled one to the doctor and the other to Laire. It was only as she turned to check the tea did she realize - remember, really - that she had been barefoot and tracked in mud.

Well, at least she had something to clean as the doctor checked on Laire, ensuring no worrisome concussion. Once the water was ready, Eileen poured them all some tea and glanced into her pantry, seeing no pastry to go with it but cubes of sugar instead.

"Alright I am going to give you some morphine to help ease the pain but not enough to go to sleep." The doctor said reached into his bag.

"Nay, nay," Laire muttered. She didn't want morphine it made her less aware of what she was saying and she might let something slip to Miss Box about Master Ciel or herself.

"I am sorry you don't really have a choice." The doctor replied grabbing her arm. Laire was too weak to fight him off. He administered the drug and she felt its effects immediately.

Eileen placed a tray on the nearby table after nudging over some books. Pouring them each a cup, she watched the scene and frowned slightly. "I suspect you will not be charging Lord Phantomhive for that drug since the lad - young woman said she did not need it….One lump or two?"

"None, I do not partake in sugar." The doctor took his cup.

"Laire, how do you take your tea? I'm afraid I'm out of cream."

"No doubt the Scot…"

"Doctor, if that is all?"

The man grumbled something but stepped back to drink his tea. "Be sure she does not fall asleep for the night. Her pupils reacted accordingly, but with a bash to the head that nasty, one cannot be too sure."

"Sugar sugar," Laire murmured in response to Miss Box's question ignoring the doctor all together now. "Like a horse..." she neighed like a horse and smiled. The drugs were affecting her heavily. Miss Box handed her the cup which she was luckily able to hold. Taking a sip Laire felt her body instantly warm. "Thank ye, Miss Box."

The woman had to look away to keep her smile hidden at Laire's antics, she suspected Laire would not remember much. After a few minutes, the doctor placed his empty cup down. "Thank you for your time, sir, and I am sure the Phantomhive manor will keep an eye out for your modest bill." Eileen walked him out and all but slammed the door, perhaps a bit more irritated than previously let on.

"Honestly! For centuries doctors have been humble and served for the sake of making the quality of life bearable, and living! To think we've gone from men who set broken bones right in the Bible to this!" She turned around and walked back to Laire, moving her pile of thin books from the loveseat to the table so that she could sit.

"How's the tea?" She knew the aches would be non-existant at this point. "Hm, do you think I should phone the manor with the phone in the town hall? Someone might worry and send someone out to search risking further injury."

"Th' tea is great. It maks me so warm...ye ken try if ye wan' but Master Ciel is hafin' a party. So nay anyone is there tae pick up...tha' is if th' guests are nay dead yet though..." Laire laughed at her own joke. "Oh Ah shouldna ay said tha' ye arena supposed tae ken abit th' stuff he does."

"Dead? What do you mean 'dead'?" Eileen asked with horror in her voice.

Laire sighed Sebastian was going to kill her for letting that slip.

"nay, naw, jist a bad joke. Th' Earl jist has bad luck when people come tae visit, there is always an' accident...aye thats wha' Ah meant nay tae daw wit' th' Queen….Ah donna think anyain will actually die tis' only a joke….Ah need tae tell Anne Ah am alright. Ken ye help me tae th' back door? She is probably next tae th' house."

Eileen stared at the Scot for a second before answering."Yes, can you stand?" Eileen stood herself, prepared to help Laire walk if need be.

Laire stood uneasily and felt Miss Box grabbed her to prevent her from falling. Carefully they walked to the backdoor. Laire realized through her drugged mind that she had a limp. Once they were at the door Laire hung on to the frame.

"Anne!" She called out. There was a soft whinny and Anne came around the corner.

"Mistress you are okay."

"Aye, Ah am alright."

"I am sorry I threw you. I swear I did not mean to...the sound it just scared me."

"Ah ken, Ah donna blame ye. Thank ye for gettin' help. Do ye need food? Miss Box might have an apple."

"No, I can survive the night."

"Ye found somewhere dry?"

"Yes, there is a nice overhand by the house here where I can sleep but can I have a snout rub?"

"Coorse, come here ye' big lout." Anne approached and Laire reached out petting her snout. "Alright goin' get dry. Ah need tae lay doon."

Laire shut the door the. "Ken ye help me goin' lay doon…" Miss Eileen was staring at her wide eyed. "Och bugger Ah forgot ye were here."

Eileen had been standing near the door, near Laire, as she talked to Anne her eyes wide. "You...you're talking to your horse!" She nearly yelped, though luckily the downpour of rain kept it unheard. "No, you can't even...you...the...Anne understood you! How...how did you do that?! What?!"

"Obviously ye hit yer head too." Laire said quickly. "Anne didna understand me, she is jist a horse...ye arena goin' tae believe 'hat are ye?"

"Don't you dare try to lie to me, Laire, I know what I heard - for a second time, no less!" Eileen sounded slightly panicky, breathless. "Close the door before the rain blows in." She muttered before going to the living room. She paused, turned around, and rummaged through a cabinet until she found what she was looking for: a bottle of rum.

Adding some to her tea before sipping, wincing at the burn Eileen sighed shakily. "You can talk to horses. You can talk to horses. I have heard that the butler of the manor works like magic. Is he a wizard or something?"

"There is nay such thing as a wizard, magic like 'hat only runs through th' female line...blimey Ah am only makin' it worse. Och, maybe we ken sit doon. Ah will answer some questions since it seems Ah canna shut up. But only if ye promise nay to tell anyain wha' Ah tell ye."

Eileen looked up and watched her for another moment as the wheels started to turn. Despite the bit of rum, Eileen's tolerance was fairly low and already she could feel the sleepy effects of it. "I...promise I will not...tell anyone you told me any of it.

They both went and sat in the living room next to the fire. Laire peeled off her soaked riding jacket putting it next to the fire to dry before sitting down with a groan. "Alright what do ye want tae know?"

"What do you mean magic only runs through females? Like, a witch? The stereotype? What are you, what about your family line? Are there many like you?"

"Mah family has lived in Alba for centuries, since there were people in Alba as far as Ah know. When Ah say mah family Ah am nay talkin' about mah clan but mah female ancestors. Ah suppose ye ken call me a witch if ye want-'hat what Master Ciel calls me-but Ah prefer bana-bhuidseach or if ye want English a sorceress. As fur what I truly am Ah am human; aye, Ah hae abilities beyond th' normal person. Aye, Ah ken talk, communicate, understand, animals. nay all mind ye, but all th' intelligent ones like horses, snakes, cats, more…." Laire trailed off the morphine making her head slow.

"A witch who can talk to animals...So can you...cast...spells? Potions?" She felt silly for asking but all she had was the old stories to go by and all witches made potions and cast spells in the tales.

"Och aye, Ah ken do some of 'hat. There are many spells 'hat Ah could perform though even if Ah wanted tae Ah couldna anymore, 'cause those bloody villagers broke mah luirgean-uh, mah staff. Ah know a lot of potions though. 'hat is what Ah used tae give th' villagers before they turned on me. Have nay had much time or need fur those lately though except fur th' horses."

For a split second, Eileen felt that girlish flutter in her stomach at the idea of magic being real - worse, she thought, as a child read of nothing but love tales would, of a love potion. Banishing the thought harshly and swiftly as it came, she focused on Laire once more. "So you need a staff to casts spells, you cannot turn me into a frog right now? Does it have to be a special staff? Can you get another?"

"Th' staff acts as a conduit fur th' energy durin' th' spells. Witowt it th' spell will be chaotic an' spread all over. Th' best staffs are made wit' yew, oak, or really any hard wood. Mine was a bonnie ash 'hat went up tae mah shoulders. But th' really important thing is 'hat ye make yer own staff. It needs tae hae bits of yer soul, yer hardwork in it. It took me ten years tae make mine. 'hat staff is supposed tae be th' only one, th' one ye keep fur th' rest of yer life." A few tears welled in Laire's eyes at the thought of her broken staff.

"But," she continued wiping her eyes, "Ah still hae mah dirk an' mah ability tae talk tae animals. Most of mah line used Keek-Stane fur scrying but mah ability to scry was replaced by being a manranduil-animal-talker."

Her heart broke for Laire. She understood a sliver of the idea of losing such a precious thing. To think if anything were to happen to her research...she focused on the present, unable to contemplate a horrible idea such as that. "I'm so sorry for your loss." She said quietly.

Animals though...that was interesting. Very interesting. "Do...does any of your...family still live?"

"Ah hae a few second cousins livin' in Stirling an' Aunt livin' by Loch Lomond but they are all on mah Da's side. As far as Ah ken Ah am th' last of mah Mum's line. The last pure blooded bana-bhuidseach."

"That's…" she sat back in her chair, stunned, "...astonishing. Amazing. Everything changes." She gasped out.

Laire felt her face fall. Yes, she was the last blood of the ancient witches of the Alba Highlands. And as far as she could tell she would remain the last. "Ah donna want tae talk abit this anymore." She said shifting in her seat towards the fire and away from Miss Box.

Eileen's hazel eyes landed back on the closed off Laire and softened. "Of course. Well...I will just...take the tea back. If you need anything, do not hesitate to nudge me." She knew the doctor said not to let her sleep, and she would not, but she would give the woman some space at least.

The night passed slowly or perhaps quickly. There were a few times that Laire nodded off but Miss Box always woke her up worried. Miss Box worked on her research and sketches while Laire stared into the fire thinking of all the paths her life could have taken if just one thing changed. After 4am Miss Box gave into sleep and so did Laire. When they awoke it was still storming outside. It was not until after 2pm that the sky finally cleared enough to go outside. Laire and Miss Box rallied a few men from the town to help them move the tree from the bridge.

"Thank ye, Miss Box," Laire said mounting Anne. "Are ye sure ye donna want a ride back to town?"

"A walk would do me some good, better than being cooped up all day." Eileen smiled a bit. "Are you sure you feel well?"

"Och aye, tis' only a quarter mile from here an' Anne knows th' way." Laire trotted off deciding not to push Anne or herself too hard. As they rode back a few carriages passed them. They must have been from the party. Laire sent Anne to the stables to eat, rest, and tell the others what happened. While Laire went to the kitchen to eat and find fresh clothes. When she opened the backdoor she found all three servants sitting at the table silent.

"Och why th' long faces, did ye' really mis me 'hat much? I didna die."

The trio looked at each other, Meyrin's lip trembling and Finny crying freely once more at the word of death. Bard sighed and looked away. "Laire, last night…"

The door opened and in walked Tanaka with sharp foot falls. He was wearing the butler pendent. "Miss Sheach. We were worried about you." There was a solemn tone in his voice.

"Sorry, lightnin' struck in front of me while ridin' an' Anne threw me. Ah hae been at Mister Nelson's in town recoverin'...Mr. Tanaka why are ye wearing the head-butler pin? Where is Sebastian?"

Meyrin broke out into tears and Bard had to turn away to hide his own suspiciously bright eyes. Finny was sobbing. Tanaka waited a moment for them to settle before sighing. "I am afraid...he was killed last night, Miss Sheach."

"Killed?" Laire stepped back a pace. "nay, it was jist supposed tae be a dinner party...how?" Who at the party could have had enough power to kill a demon? There was just no way.

For the first time in a while, the old man looked his age, worn and tired. "Stabbed and beaten over the head. It was gruesome, Miss Sheach, I am glad you were not here for it." After a moment, he added, "The funeral is today, around lunch. I will serve the young master his tea and dress him for it."

"Aye," Laire said still a little dazed at this revelation. "Ah need tae change an' then Ah will prepare th' carriage. Meyrin could ye help me dress? Ah think Ah cracked a rib or two in th' fall."

Meyrin sniffed and wiped her eyes from under her large glasses as she stood. "Ribs? Y-you should not be putting up the carriage then!" She sounded surprised and worried, almost frazzled given everything that had happened lately. She darted over to the woman still, focused on her and not on the deceased butler. For now.

"Thank ye fur th' concern but Ah will be fine. Ah jist need mah ribs bandaged an' a new set ay dry clothes. If Ah need help Ah can ask ye tae help me right? It isna hard." Without waiting for a reply Laire left the kitchen for her bedroom. She just needed some fresh clothes and then she would be fine. In her room there was a potion she kept that would speed along her healing process and also dull the pain in her ribs and back.

Meyrin followed and went to look around for Laire's clothes, then paused. "Will you be in disguise, Laire, or as a lady?"

"Ah only hae one vest an' it needs tae dry. So Ah guess a lady but a corset willna do wit mah ribs. So grab mah tartan, tis' more formal anyways, more proper fur a funeral." Carefully Laire unbuttoned her shirt and unzipped her vest. Slipping both off she tossed them on her bed. Then she gently took off her breeches. There was a full length mirror by the door and Laire examined the damage. Bruises lined her sides and back in dark black and blue blotches. Her legs were mostly fine except for the swelling she was experiencing in her right ankle. Probably what was making her limp.

"Can ye' bandage mah chest an' ankle Meyrin?"

It was nearly unheard of that women go out without corsets, but Meryin said nothing. She went around and grabbed the clothes, sniffing occasionally to keep the tears at bay. She looked over her shoulder to spy some bruised flesh and gasped quietly. "Uh, yes I can, Laire." The maid tried her best not to stare as she located the familiar bandages.

"Thank ye', Laire said as Meyrin bandaged her. She could tell the maid was uncomfortable with this but Tanaka was busy with Master Ciel and neither Finny or Bard would be appropriate. When they had finished Meyrin helped her put on the shirt and skirt. Laire directed her how to drape the sash and then Laire pinned the long piece of fabric with an old heirloom from her mother one of the few things that had been saved from the fire thanks to the sturdy old trunk it was kept in.  
Meyrin studied the fabric with her eyes wide behind her large glasses. She had not seen such fabrics, such patterns in a long time. "You look beautiful." She muttered, forgetting for a second that it was all for a funeral. Then she remembered, having half expected Sebastian to knock and remind them they were on a time limit, and felt her heart break again.

Laire felt a blush cross her cheeks. "Thank ye' Meyrin, Ah ken Ah will stand owt in this but tis the only thing Ah hae 'hat will work with bandages...Ah need tae hitch th' horses now. They will be glad tae ken Ah am alright."

Laire left grabbing her potion along the way and drinking it as she walked to the stables.

"William, Betsy, we must go in tae town an' bring everyain. Rachel and Vincent we will need ye too as Anne needs tae rest."

Hitching them up took longer than usual due to her injuries. But when she was done William and Betsy were attached to the Master Ciel's formal covered carriage while Vincent and Rachel were on the open top servants carriage. Sebastian's body had already been taken by the undertaker now all that was left was to attend the small and rushed funeral for a demon.


	3. Chapter 3

Laire was gathered with the other servants in the drawing room awaiting the "revived" Sebastian and his announcement. Finally the door opened and Sebastian stepped inside.

"Firstly, Meyrin, Finny, Bard, Tanaka, I will be giving you your duties for today." As Sebastian read off his clip board Laire rested against the opposing wall. Her duties were the same everyday so this never mattered to her.

"And that will be all your duties today, however, there is one thing you need to know. Starting today there will be an increase in servants at the mansion."

"What," everyone, including Laire, asked. Sebastian opened the door and a plethora of snakes flooded in. The servants near the door ran backwards. Meyrin ran to Laire in hope of her protecting her against the snakes.

"Do not worry," Sebastian said, "they will not bite unless he tells them to."

"He?" Laire and Bard asked. Just then a person with pure white hair and pale as milk skin peeked around the corner of the door. Laire's mouth dropped at the sight of him. She had heard of these types of people before: skin-changers. Sometimes they would get stuck in between their two forms...she just had no idea that it could be so beautiful.

Snake was nervous even despite the whispers of assurance that Emily gave. He picked at the ends of his suit, feeling oddly confined even if the cloth was nice. He was not used to such covering, form fitting outfits. Usually he wore pants only, or maybe a small vest with it; never a suit. But if it was what Black and Smile wanted…  
The door opened and in rushed his anxious friends. He heard familiar squeaks of surprise and slowly peaked in, his hand on the frame. Would he be liked? Would they make fun of him? He missed his friends back at the circus…

There was an old man who looked weary, but otherwise was alright, the tallest man there looked ready to wet himself, and the boy next to him was...actually smiling. He knew that Hugo would be nice to the boy, unlike Victor who had a bit of a _teasing_ streak in him. The poor maid with huge glasses looked horrified and all but ready to climb out the window, and…

Snake stared at the woman who was watching him. It was not so much that she was staring, but he could not name it. He had been stared at a lot in the old circus, picked on, things thrown at, and gaped at with disgust. But this woman looked...awed?

Suddenly Black crossed his field of vision and smacked him on the back, sending him a step forward and straight standing. "Straighten up! Introduce yourself loud and clear. Since you are here you will have to obey our rules."

A strand of his hair stood up, the subtle sign of his nerves. The snake around his shoulders hissed and he translated, "N-nice to meet you. I-I am Snake...says Oscar."  
Laire raised an eyebrow. Snake? His name was Snake. Even more so it just sounded like he really did translate for that snake. The other servants were confused about his name thinking it was Oscar. Fools could not tell that that it was the snakes name that was Oscar. Snake began introducing his other snakes. Emily, Bronte, Wordsworth before Sebastian cut him off.

"Yes, yes we will talk about them later. Anyway...he will be the footman of the household from now on. Please work together...oh and Laire he will also be the driver from now on so please introduce him to the horses."

"What!?" Laire shouted forgetting about composure. "Ah bloody hell think nay! Th' horses are terrified ay snakes! Ye canna hae a snake boy drivin' th' carriage!

All the servants turned at the sound of Laire's vocal outburst. Snake, however, only flinched at the loud noise and remained still, stiff even. Though she did have a point, he thought.

"That is why Snake will not have any of his 'friends' visible when he goes to drive the carriage." Sebastian stated matter of factly. He paused, then added, "If there are any issues, I trust you will give them a helping hand in soothing their fears, Laire." Talk them out of it, in other words.

"Now then, we must prepare the young master's meal before it gets too late."

Snake looked away from Sebastian to study the Scottish woman. There was something different about her, but he could not quite tell what.

Laire clenched her fists in anger. This was ridiculous. She was the stable master and carriage driver. They just could not usurp her role like that. Sure she still was able to take care of the horses but...damn it. She had to calm herself. Laire did not like it when she was angry, it always made her unpredictable and a Scottish stereotype. Closing her eyes Laire took a few deep calming breathes. When she opened her eyes she was in the room alone with Snake, the others having gone to prepare dinner already.

"So do ye even know how to drive a carriage?"

The others filed out rather quickly - well, except Finny, he took the time to say goodbye to Hugo. It was that simple display of kindness that both startled and confused him. When he turned to look back at the woman he had apparently taken over for, she had her eyes shut. Why had Black done that if the position was already filled?  
Then she opened her eyes and spoke.

Snake's spine tensed and he cleared his throat. It was ironic that he felt more exposed in this suit than he did in his performing outfit. The snake around him, Oscar, spoke and he translated, oblivious to the Scots gift. "We often had to help transport the circus around, says Oscar."

Behind her, Emily and Wordsworth slithered from their previously occupied area towards Snake, passing Laire.

Laire raised an eyebrow. That was definitely a translation. Could Snake talk to snakes? It wasn't impossible but as she knew skin-changers could not communicate with the animals of their species unless they were in fully changes form, perhaps it had something to do with his inbetween state.

"Th' circus? alright. Well Ah donna use a whip on mah horses. Ah will introduce them tae ye taemorrow an' when Ah do ye' will bring yer most wee snake wit' ye. Ah am th' stablemaster so ye will treat mah horses wit mah rules. Do ye understand?"

It was not hard to see that Laire was unhappy with this arrangement. There was a part of Snake that felt bad, but the majority of him wanted to find his friends. The only way to do that was to work with Smile until he found out where they were. "I understand, says Wordsworth." Who had just slithered up his leg and rested around his arm. This outfit, he added quietly, didn't do well for keeping close.

"I did not use whips on the circus horses, they were comfortable with me, says Emily." It would be, since she was the motherly type.

"Good." Laire stuck out her hand. "Then, even though ye took half mah job, 'tis good tae meet ye Snake. Ah hope we ken get tae ken each other well. As ye donna seem like a fool like th' others."

Snake blinked and stared at her hand, unsure despite her words. To the others, no doubt he would have looked a tad bit slow.

 _Shake her hand_ , hissed Emily, _it is what humans do_. The man slowly raised his hand, gloved as per Sebastian's orders, and took hers. He just held it though, not shaking or moving, just...holding it.

"Thank you, I look forward to working with you, says Oscar."

Laire felt a small crack in her emotions. He did not know what a hand-shake was. He had to rely on one of the snakes to tell him. Was this from living in the circus? She moved their hands up and down in a quick shake before letting go.

"Och one more thing, kept yer snakes away from th' stables even if Ah am there. As Ah said mah horses are terrified of snakes. Ah donna want tae stress them owt right now."

When she let go, Snake's hand lingered there for a moment before he put it to his side. His hand was warm despite the glove from hers, something he noticed more than most people would, given his skin's needs.

Snake nodded, looking and sounding a bit solemn as normal, "My friends stay with me unless there is something to be done, but I will remind them, says Wordsworth." From afar, the smell of dinner wafted through rooms.

He looked like he was thinking, then added, "There are mice in the stables, aren't there? Asks Emily." The source of food was something important to keep in mind; after all, he doubted there would be a mouse in the pantry under Sebastian's orders.

"Ay we sometimes get mice owt in th' stables, however, Ah hae a cat tae tak care of them. There are snakes by th' woodpile though. An' Ah ken 'hat there are many mice in the woods. We could probably start breedin' them…" Laire scratched her chin, thinking. "Aye 'hat might work. Capture some an' set up cages fur 'em tae breed in 'en use 'em as a steady food source…"

No doubt he would soon meet the snakes near the woodpile. If they did not find him, his current friends would find them for him. Breeding, in cages though? Snake tensed once more, the thought bringing back some memories he preferred to ignore for the moment. "That will not be needed, says Emily. We can leave the greenhouse and hunt in the woods ourselves, says Bronte. Otherwise we will have nothing to do, says Oscar." The sudden flurry of snakes speaking up was a bit rare, but from picking up on their friend's discomfort.

"Alright whatever makes ye happy. Well ye should goin' help wit dinner. Ah need tae feed th' horses. Ah will see ye when Ah come in tae eat." Stepping over a couple snakes that had curled near their feet Laire left the room.

Snake watched her leave without realizing it, his eyes almost locked on her. When she was gone, Emily made a sort of 'hm' noise, a hiss of intrigue. Wordsworth mimicked it but there was a certain edge to his hiss. Brushing it off for now, he walked to the kitchen and winced at the sound of the maid shrieking.

Perhaps he should somehow warn in advance next time?

* * *

"Ah am back everyain. Turns owt 'hat demon didna die after all." Laire said entering the stable.

"We saw," William said. "Why do you tolerate him? He is so unnatural."

"Ye know why, he saved mah life with th' Earl. Besides Ah am a human who ken talk tae animals an' if we think ay demons as another animal 'en he is jist doin' what he ken tae survive."

"If it pleases you to think like that." Rachel said with a toss of her mane.

"It donna matter Ah have somethin' tae tell all ay ye. Ah hae been replaced as carriage driver."

"What?" William and Betsy snorted.

"Aye, Ah donna know why but Ah met th' new driver an' he says he willna use whips on ye either. He seems like a nice boy but I donna think ye will like his friends. Ah jist warning all ay ye, he owns snakes. In fact, Ah think he might be a skin-changer so he looks like he is have snake himself."

"Scary," Vincent said.

"He seems verra shy, Ah also think he was abused before he came here. Ye must have some sympathy wit 'hat." Anne, Rachel, and Besty all lowered their heads as all three had been rescued by the Earl from the same abusive master. "Now wit 'hat owt ay th' way. Who is hungry?!"

After Laire had fed the horses she went back to the kitchens. She was starving she had not eaten since tea last night with Miss Box. When she entered Bard, Finny, Meyrin, and Tanaka were seated around the table but Snake was nowhere to be seen.

"Where is Snake?" She asked taking her seat.

"Oh he is servin' the young master," Meyrin replied. "He should be back soon."

Snake just wanted today to be over with. Even though Smile was tolerating it, Black seemed to be a bit rougher around the edges with his patience. The butler's eyes had narrowed ever so slightly as Snake brought in the food to Smile. Whether it was the way the wheel squeaked or the fact that Snake still had Emily wrapped around his neck under the shirt, he was not sure.

Once he got out of the room, his entire body relaxed - or at least released the high tension he had been using, as if he were on the high wire - and he realized just how nervous he had been. Emily hissed something encouraging, but he was felt a bit drained from that display.

Was that what footmen did?

When he returned to the servants area, he hesitated at the door. At least his other friends didn't swarm in with him, all deciding to go out into the woods for dinner. Emily was the only one who volunteered, if not demanded, to stay with him for a bit longer. She had had an extra large mouse the other day, she said.  
So when he spotted an empty seat next to Laire, he blinked. Should he...go away? Sit somewhere else? No, she said she was okay with him. But at the sight of silverware...Emily promised to guide him through as much as she knew - she was a very observant snake - and he would copy the others when the time came.  
When Snake sat down, his eyes flickered to Laire before resting on the food before them. His stomach growled...a bit louder than he liked. His scales turned a soft pink.

"Alright," Bard said, "let's eat!"

The servants reached for the food on the plates to take their own servings but Laire noticed that Snake did not move. She grabbed a second slice of ham and put it on his plate.

"Th' ham is always th' best when it is warm."

"T-thank you...says Emily." He watched everyone for a moment before reaching out to take a roll, adding gravy and the like once he figured out how to 'function'. Emily hissed something as he reached for the piece of hand by hand, making him pause. Then his hand went to the fork to his left, his other hand to the knife.

 _How excessive_ , he thought. It would be more efficient for humans to swallow their food whole. Emily agreed. But then they had very different digestive tracks.

While they ate Laire carefully watched Snake out of the corner of her eye. He was having trouble with the fork and knife. "So Snake," she asked after a few minutes while the other servants were talking animatedly to each other. "What is th' name ay th' beautiful friend on yer shoulder?"

At the sudden noise and reminder of another person being next to him, Snake nearly dropped the utensils. Managing to keep hold by a sliver, he looked up at Laire. Someone wanted to know about his friend?

Said friend poked her head up at last from the collar of his jacket, studying the woman before them. Meyrin gave a squeak but otherwise didn't fall off her chair or anything similar. "I am Emily, says Emily." He said quietly, not at all aware of how redundant it sounded.

"Hello Emily, nice tae meet ye. Ye are an albino snake aye? What species may Ah ask?"

This was rather new, someone taking that much of an interest in his snakes. He liked it though. His tense shoulders relaxed a bit while Emily 'stood' a bit taller from her position. "Correct, I am a coral, says Emily." _I think her questions are from concern for her horses._

 _Maybe,_ he thought _, but maybe she actually wanted them to feel welcomed. She already does not scream or run, is that not enough?  
_  
A coral snake? She didn't know where those came from but she knew coral was in the tropic oceans, far away from England. Laire opted to ignore the private conversation between Emily and Snake. "Och, ye come from far away then? Do all ye snakes come from foreign lands then Snake?"

"Not entirely. I was born here in England, but traveled for a living, says Emily." He put his utensils down, focusing on translating and, admittedly, Laire's conversation with him and said snake.

"Most of my friends are from Europe, where as Emily escaped from an English zoo, says Emily." In fact, she was the first that had really become something of a friend, and not just a passerby. But that wasn't something he mentioned casually, at least not in public like this.

Laire raised an eyebrow. He had changed what Emily had said. To make it sound more as though he said it or maybe he was never translating in the first place. Maybe they just happened to be on the same wavelength, have the same thought pattern.

"Interestin' Ah hae neva been anywhere but here an' London or mah home in Alba-err-Scotland."

She went to pick up the last remaining bun when pain shot through her ribs. "Agrh!" Laire cried clutching them. She must have strained them too much earlier feeding the horses.

She had cut off from what she was going to say originally, he noticed - Emily noticed it too. Before either could think or speak, however, the woman cried out. Alert, Snake stood from his seat, making it scrape backwards. "What is wrong, asks Emily?!"

Tanaka put his green tea down as he looked over, offering a sympathetic look. Meyrin dropped her fork, making an almost unbearable clanking sound when it hit the plate - both Snake and Emily winced. "I told ya you should take it easy and rest!" The maid called out with concern.

"Just take a nip from the ol' bottle." Bard said not unkindly. Tanaka gave him a sharp look that made him look away, grumbling about how it was an old soldier's medicine.

"Bottle?" Finny repeated naively.

Snake then realized that he was...standing. Slowly, he sat back down.

Laire heard Snake's concern but she was in too much pain to reply right away. The others reprimanded her for pushing herself too hard. By the time the pain had passed Snake, who had leapt up in shock, had cautiously taken a seat.

"Sorry abowt 'hat Snake, Ah didna mean tae scare ye. Ah hurt mahself last night, lightning struck in front of mah horse an' she threw me."  
 _The lightning must resemble a snake_ , a new hiss was heard. Snake blinked before glancing down at his chair leg, seeing Webster wrapped around his leg and chair in a figure eight. The taunt was not lost on Snake, but he chose to ignore it for now. "I am glad it was not too grave of an injury, says Emily." Was that why he was replacing part of her job?

Laire heard a new voice and it's little jab. When Snake looked down so did she. A sandy coloured snake was wrapped around the chair leg.

"Och Thank ye, Emily. Horses donna really like loud sudden noises an' Anne is particularly sensitive. She was abused by 'er last owner, they would purposely scare 'er by shootin' guns off by 'er head. Ah hae gotten 'er used tae guns now but when she isna expectin' a loud noise…well tis th' result. Donna worry though th' carriage horses, William an' Betsy, are th' best behaved an' least likely tae bolt."

Something flashed over Snake's eyes at the mention of Anne's previous owner. Even Emily lowered her head slightly, looking as sympathetic as a snake could. Webster hissed and made his way up Snake's leg. His pants were loose enough, but his shirt and jacket wouldn't allow for such a large friend. He nodded and sat back in his chair, no longer hungry. "I see...then it is good that Anne had you to help, says Emily." And it was good to know the horses he would be driving were fairly behaved.  
Across the way, Finny called out, "So what's for dessert?!"

Bard glanced over at the door and seeing that there was no Sebastian around the corner, he turned back around and smiled. "I think we can whip up something. Maybe a cake or something."

"Ho, ho, ho." Having finished his meal, Tanaka seemed quite content to sit there sipping his tea.

"Did ye not jist get in trouble fur blowing up th' kitchen yesterday? An' ye want tae make cake." Laire said standing and bring her plate to the sink to be washed. "Och, it doesna matter tae me. Ah am goin' tae bed. Snake Ah wouldna stay aroond here if Bard is goin' tae cook."

Bard gave a sheepish grin as he rubbed the back of his neck.. "It's not that bad," he muttered in a weak self-defense. But he was the most qualified of them there to cook; Meyrin would drop everything and Finny...would probably rip the stove off the wall somehow.

"I can cook, says Emily." Snake raised his hand slightly, volunteering.

Three of the servants stared at him for a second. "But you're not the cook!" Bard protested.

 _He already has taken part of other human jobs, why would this be different?_ Webster said as he wrapped around Snake's waist.

Once more, Snake decided not to translate, least it offend Laire. "You can supervise, says Emily."

Finny seemed willing to take the risk. "It might be safer, and cake does sound good!"

Laire frowned at what the sandy snake said. It appeared that one was rather mean spirited. "Well if it isna Bard cookin' then Ah ken stay aroond. Ye ken make this a peace offerin' tae me then Snake."

Laire winked jokingly. Even as tired as she was she wanted sometime sweet and a cake would be perfect for ending the night with.  
"Laire, do not be so mean to Bard." Finny said. "He does not always blow things up."

"Jist whenever fire is involved."

There was a part of Snake that felt lighter when Laire joked. He did not have long to think about it for there was a familiar, to the household at least, crashing noise near the door. Meyrin, having spotted Snake's new "belt", tripped and tripped her plate.

 _Skittish, isn't she?_ Webster mused as he watched her quickly jump down to clean up.  
 _We will hide better when the maid is around,_ Emily determined. It was unlikely that Meyrin recognized Webster as a venomous snake, and just noticed the 'snake' part.

 _Why are you back so soon, Webster?_ Emily wondered.

 _There were plenty of mice on the outskirts of the woods. I had a good share._

 _Well she won't be in the kitchen, now will she?_ Emily pointed out, tucking herself back under Snake's jacket collar.

Snake walked towards the kitchen when Bard, realizing he'd enter before him, jumped up to follow. There was no way he would have Snake mix everything in his cabinets up, placing the flour where the baking soda was or the sugar where the salt was - Bard made that mistake before himself, and regretted it. Severely.  
Once inside the kitchen, Webster slid off of Snake and all but flew past Bard's feet, making jump startle. "Ah!" He quickly cleared his throat to cover the sound. "Where is he going?!"

Snake looked over to where his friend had disappeared to, then turned back to face the cook. "To get eggs, says Emily." He looked around for the bowls, finding them after two cabinets opening while Bard retrieved the other ingredients.

Whether intentionally or not, Snake had beat Bard to the stove, and oven, to light. The kettle was filled with water and placed on top before he turned to the table. All he needed was there, along with a watchful eye of Bard.

Snake started to pour the dry ingredients in, followed by the wet. He paused though, looking over towards the door Webster had slipped through. The snake slithered back with something in his mouth, maneuvering up the table with only a slight hint of difficulty. He placed what was in his mouth onto the table, then arched back to place the second one: eggs.

Bard took a step back and looked a mixture of disgusted and intrigued. "How...did he know to get those?"

"Cooking was a rotating job, says Webster." _Ah, I finally get a voice, do I?  
_  
Snake took the first egg, cracked it on the edge of the table, and poured it into the batter. Just as he reached to take the other one, he paused. Webster, let it go, he thought without even glancing over. Said snake had taken the egg back into his mouth, ready to swallow it by the looks of it.  
Now Bard's brow twitched.

Reluctantly, Webster obeyed and slithered down the table. I thought he said he had plenty of mice, Emily said. Bard leaned against the edge of the snake-free table with his arms crossed, watching the young man stir. "You're not too bad at this." Bard commented.

Snake nodded, looking up as he realized something. "Thank you, but I am missing one ingredient, says Emily."

"Oh yeah? What's that?" Bard was a bit unnerved at the idea of having missed something Snake did, or did not do.

The young man darted towards the cabinet just as the kettle whistled. When he did return, he had a brown bottle in his one hand. Using the other, he turned the stove top off, removed the kettle, and came back to the mixing bowl.

Bard laughed without restraint. This guy knew how to live, that was for sure. "Is that a staple in all your recipes?" Sebastian would not like it, but then, he would not be the one eating this cake - neither would the young master, for that point.

"Only for special things, says Emily."

"Well," Bard scratched at his chin, "I suppose it wouldn't hurt. If anything, Laire looks like she could use it."

Snake nodded once more before pouring out what looked to be a decent amount in the batter. Once it was mixed in well, he poured it into a pan and stuck it in the oven. With that done, he turned his attention to the 'peace offering tea' that Laire spoke of.

A few minutes later, Snake stepped through the doors and placed a cup of hot tea before her, an aroma of earl grey and spices filling the air. "This should help with your injuries, says Emily."

While Bard and Snake were in the kitchen Laire rested her eyes. Her chest was still throbbing. She would have to go get some more of her potion soon. She was just drifting off in her chair when Bard and Snake entered. Sitting up Laire smiled as Snake gave her a cup of spiced tea.

"Thank ye, Snake an' Emily." Blowing on the top to cool it Laire took a sip and immediately spit it back in the cup. Setting the cup down. She glared at Snake.  
"What th' hell are ye tryin' to poison me?! What is in there!?"

Snake's shoulders set back, a hint of pride in hearing her gratitude. It wasn't often he was told thanks, nor Emily to be acknowledged like that. In fact, the only time that happened was with the circus, people who understood.

At the display, however, he was brought back to reality. Poison?! Snake's eyes widened ever so slightly. "I would never put my friends' venom in your drink, says Emily!" He would just have someone bite his target. "I made the tea as I always have in the circus, with rum, explains Emily." It would help with the aches and pains, as it did with the circus performers.

"Rum?" Well alcohol was a type of poison but not the type she was thinking. "Och sorry. Ah usually donna drink alcohol Ah didna recognize it." She looked down at the drink. It would be rude to refuse the offering.

"Thank ye again, Ah shouldna hae accused ye like 'hat."

Picking up the cup she took a small sip swallowing it this time. It still tasted awful but she would drink it all to make him feel better. "Better now 'hat Ah know what it is."

When she took another sip, this one daintier than before, he nodded with a slight grin. "I am sorry, I should have asked how much you usually have with your tea before pouring, says Emily." Not understanding that tea was not often served with alcohol as a staple.

In the background, Bard could be heard snickering.

Laire took another couple of sips. There was a warmth spreading over her body. Was this the tea or the Rum? But either way she could feel her body relaxing unfortunately that also meant her tongue was loosening too.

"Ah feel better already Snake, thank ye….Ye know yer skin is verra bonnie."

Warmth flooded through Snake's skin, scales and all. "Th...thank you, says Emily." He could feel the others looking over, but he was accustomed to being gaped at. The man sat down and watched her drink, occasionally looking over to the others as they waited for the cake to finish.

A few minutes later, Bard brought out a simple cake on a plate, knife and plates in the other hand. There was a mischievous twinkle in his eyes. "Take it easy, everyone." He foreshadowed before cutting equal slices for them. Tanaka shook his head; evidently green tea and English tea did not mix.

Laire took the piece of cake gratefully. Good something to help absorb the alcohol in the tea. "Och Snake ken ye tell us a bit abowt yerself? How did ye come tae work fur master Ciel?"

Bard took a bite and hummed in pleasure, savouring the rare treat. The ridiculously rare treat, actually; Sebastian preferred his staff to be sober except for special occasions. And what was more special than welcoming a new servant?

Snake did not touch the cake though. He watched as the other servant did, but didn't notice their faces as he looked away. The question was a simple one, but he wasn't sure what to say. He didn't want to lie but…

"Smile...I mean, the lord is helping me find someone."

Helping him find someone? Did that mean he wouldn't be staying? "Well 'hat is nice ay him but does 'hat mean ye willna be stayin'?"

Laire took a few bite of the very soft and moist cake. "An' this cake is delicious verra good." She drank some more tea the large cup half finished. Now that she was used to is it was a lot more tolerable.

Meyrin and Finny made a face, but deemed their taste buds as worthy to ignore. Bard scarfed down his slice and smiled. Snake, however, remained still. "I am not sure, says Emily." He had not actually thought about it. He figured, at most, a few months. But now that she mentioned it…

"Och alright. 'hat makes sense. Ah was wondering what did ye do in the circus. 'hat is where ye said ye came from retch?" Laire took another deep sip of the tea and another bite of cake.

Across the room Bard was staring at her with a stupid smile. So this was why she never drank all her silent and (mostly) gentle nature disappeared or at least the silent part.

Snake shifted in his chair. Even though there were others, the only ones that had any interest in them, or sober enough consciousness, was Bard. Faintly he wondered if this all would be a fair 'peace offering', or if she would even remember it.

"I was known as the 'Snake Charmer', and danced along with my friends, says Emily." It was the most humane circus he had been in. The best, really. Recalling all of these memories tonight made him wish he could go search for his companions himself.

"Coorse ye were, silly ay me tae ask. What else would ye be? 'hat must of been somethin' tae see. Maybe ye ken give us a demonstration sometime? nay tonight though…" Laire downed the last of the tea. "Ah need tae go rest my head."

Getting up carefully she patted Snake on the head. "Thank ye for th' peace offerin' Nathair."

Leaving the room she made her way down the hall to the bedrooms. Opening a door she did not even bother to make sure she was in the right room. Simply noting that it was a single bed room meaning it was either hers or Meyrin's as the boys all shared. Flopping down on the bed she promptly fell asleep.

* * *

For some reason or another, Snake felt his flesh warm once more. Why though? Just because Laire was the one who asked for a show? Or was it before an audience that made him flush? That made no sense since he had danced before hundreds before. Or maybe it was the pat.

 _Strange woman,_ said Emily, _reminds me of Dagger._ This didn't help Snake's confusion. "Nathair, asks Emily?" He muttered, watching her leave. She did have an interesting way about her…

Looking over at the other tipsy servants, he put away Laire's dishes and his own untouched ones. Bed sounded nice, he thought, trailing off to the hallway. Which did Black say was his? It was...this one, he realized due to the soft hisses in it.

Wait, hisses?

He threw the door open, prepared for something fierce, and saw...Laire in his bed. Asleep.

 _What light through yonder breaks?_ Keats called out as soon as Snake entered.

 _What...should he do?_

 _It would be rude to wake her._

 _If you even can._

 _Perhaps find her room?_

 _Isn't that worse?_

 _These humans are so troublesome with their rules._

 _Alright enough,_ Snake ordered. He stroked his chin, unsure of what to do. Finally he turned and went to find the next unoccupied room, knowing his friends would follow.


	4. Chapter 4

Laire awoke slowly. Her head was pounding what happened last night? Rum...rum in the tea. That explained her headache. What happened afterwards though? She had been talking to Snake but what had he told her? All she remembered was that he was looking for something and was a snake-charmer in the circus. Then she had gone to her room. Wait…

Laire's eyes shot open. This was not her room. This was the empty room next to hers. No longer empty it seemed judging by the set of clothes laid out by a chair near the fire. A small black suit. For all that was holy. This was Snake's room now it appeared.

With a groan Laire sat up and got out of the bed. If she was in Snake's room where was Snake? Poking her head out of the room she snuck down next door to hers. Opening it slowly she heard a multitude of hisses coming from the bed. Go figure...well it was only fair. Should she wake him? No. She would not. He could sleep for now where he was.

Stepping gingerly around the snakes that were on the floor Laire crept to her closet. She had not changed out of her clothes from the day before. Opening her closet she found her work clothes. Quietly she changed into dark brown breeches and a loose cream coloured cotton shirt. Pulling her hair back with a length of clothes she looked towards her nightstand where her healing potion was. There were several snakes in between her and it.

Creeping around them she slowly opened the drawer and pulled out the bottle. Taking a swig she instantly felt her headache lessen. Another sip would get her through the day. If she had time she would make more after she had finished introducing Snake to the horses.

Leaving the room she shut the door as quietly as she could. She had to feed the horses before she had breakfast. Hopefully by the time she was done Snake would be awake and out of her room. Then she could apologize for falling asleep in his bed.

It did not take long for Snake to wake after the intruder - which really was not an intruder on a technicality - left the room. In fact, the only reason he had slept so soundly through the visit was his exhaustion of the first day. From nerves to cooking to...well, nerves. It took a toll on him. But eventually the many whispers and hisses of his friends made him end his slumber. Snake sat up with his hair sticking up every which direction, taking a moment to look around and remember last night.

Ah, Laire's room.

Her bed.

Her scent was a confirmation of it. In fact, he thought faintly, it would stay on his skin and hair, if not his clothes, all day. A few of his friends gave what sounded like a chuckle - or was he imagining things? No, definitely not.

He got out of her bed and made it as best as he could, wondering if he should just strip it. A glance at the window told him he did not have much time. Snake went to his room and got dressed, pausing at the door to tell the many snakes to stay back. Oscar slithered up around him this time, hiding under his jacket.

To the stables he went.

The horses nickered telling Laire that someone new was approaching.

"Is that him?" William asked.

Laire turned and saw Snake approaching them. She was hoping he would wait until after breakfast but win some lose some she guessed. "Och Aye, 'hat is him."

"Och Snake over here," she called out waving her hand to catch his attention.

The movement caught Snake's attention and he walked over quickly. He felt a bit unsure, almost nervous but not quite as...well, it was hard to pinpoint. Perhaps Emily or Keates would have an idea of what he was feeling. "Good morning, says Oscar." He looked over at the horses and studied them closely. "Are these the two carriage horses, asks Oscar?"

"Good morn' Snake, Oscar. nay, only William here." She replied patting William on the neck. "Th' other one here is Vincent, Master Ciel's horses. Ah will call th' other carriage horse. Och! Betsy!"

Across the paddock Betsy's ears perked up and she trotted over. "Yes, Mistress. Oh is this him?"

"Aye, William, Betsy, this is Snake he will be yer new driver. Snake hold yer hand owt tae them so they ken get tae know yer smell."

It was not lost on Snake that she seemed to be using words, only a few, that implied she was talking to the horses. That was not terribly surprising though, he suspected she had bonded with them and felt it normal to talk to them instead of at them. Or maybe...maybe she could communicate. Talking and communicating were two very different things, as Snake knew from experience.

A moment passed before he realized what she said to do, starting up again. He held his hand up slowly to their snouts, watching the two. "Hello William, Betsy...says Oscar." And said snake remained hidden for now, though he did peak out from his hiding spot.

Betsy pressed her nose into his hand. She was the kinder of the two horses. William could sometimes be a stuck up arse.

"'hat is Betsy. She is another one th' Earl rescued from th' abusive owner, same as Anne. All our female horse come from him. There are five horses all together. William and Betsy are the two carriage horses. Vincent is Master Ciel's horse, Rachel is Lady Elizabeth's horse-Master Ciel's fiance-and Anne is a huntin' horse for guests."  
William was still looking warily at Snake. Both horses knew that there was a snake around his neck but Betsy was more willing to trust them. Laire patted William soothingly on the neck. "alright if ye want Ah ken show ye where Ah keep th' carriage an' things before we goin' in fur breakfast."

Hunting horse for the guests, Snake thought, Laire really did have to get her comfortable with guns then. He decided to voice how impressed he was, "You are very talented with horses, says Oscar." The young man looked at William but didn't comment or move; he would have to decide whether or not to trust Snake on his own. As long as it didn't interfere with work.

"I would like that, says Oscar." He removed his hand and let it rest back on his side. Oscar sunk back into the full hideout.

Laire felt a touch of red enter her cheeks at the compliment. While her abilities did help in training Anne it still had taken over a year and a great deal of work for her to get her used to gunshots.

"Alright 'tis over here." Leaving the horses behind she lead Snake into the stables to where she kept the carriages. "Here we have th' nobel covered carriage. 'Tis th' one Master Ciel uses gonnay town an' London. Ye will be usin' 'tis one th' most. But jist in case next tae it we have th' servant's open carriage. If we goin' on trips accompanying Master Ciel somewhere 'tis th' one we use. Any questions?"

 _She blushed,_ Oscar pointed out the obvious. Snake felt the corner of his lips tug upwards into a grin. She looked...pretty when she blushed. _More so than you think already?_ Snake did not answer that.

Nobel covered carriage, got it; Snake studied it but knew immediately he would not be able to mix it up easily. The servants carriage was rather nice, he thought, and he liked it being open. It was less like a cage.

"What does 'Nathair' mean, asks Oscar?" Well, she didn't specify the questions.

Laire's eyebrows shot into her hair. "Nathair? Where did ye hear 'hat? Ah mean 'tis nothin' bad, 'tis Gaelic mah native tongue. It means snake."

Snake blinked, a bit amused. Gaelic? That was...an older language, wasn't it? "From you, last night." Well, it was bound to be brought up eventually.

"Och, really? Ah donna remember all ay last night. Jist bits an' pieces. Ah recall 'hat ye were a snake-charmer in th' circus an' ye are lookin' fur someain but other than 'hat, nothin' off th' top of mah head." From the house there was the sound of a gong. "Och 'hats th' food bell. Breakfast is ready. Shall we goin' in?"

At least she remembered something. Snake thought back to an older performer at the circus, one who would drink as soon as the show ended, sleep, then barely recall his own performance the next day.

"We should, I did not eat much last night, says Oscar." He started his way back as Oscar poked his head up, looking over at the horses as they left.

They walked back to the mansion in silence. Once the reached the backdoor it was tossed opened and smoke came pouring out.

"Sorry, no toast today." Bard said with a sneer. "But the rest is ready. Wait Snake could you go and grab some more firewood. The stuff I brought in earlier is all ash now."

"Ah will meet ye inside." Laire said holding her breath and stepping inside. Bard followed her in.

"So Laire you were getting pretty cozy with Snake last night. You should drink more it loosens you up real good."

"Haud yer weesht," Laire scowled. "Ah only drank 'hat much because it was a peace offerin'."

"Whatever you say Laire." He said with a pervy chuckle.

Snake nodded and waved his hand to avoid some of the smoke, disliking both the scent and look of it. When he turned away to go to the woodpile, he was relieved to get away from the suffocating cloud of black. It didn't take long to find the pile, and when he bent to pick up a log, then another. Then suddenly, an angry hiss was heard.

When he looked, he spotted a new snake. "Hello, says Oscar."

 _Can't you see I'm trying to sleep, human?!_

 _I did not notice at first. What is your name?_

The snake's head bobbled slightly as it looked him up and down, spying the 'Oscar' snake on his shoulder. _You are not the same human as before. You are not human at all.  
_  
Snake blinked. _Same human as before? What do you mean_ , he asked.

 _The female human with fire on her head. She said I could stay here.  
_  
Oscar raised his head, alert. _Do you mean that she talks to you?  
_  
 _Yes, what else would she do?_

 _And you...understand her? Does she understand you?_ Snake's heart started to beat a bit faster at the prospect.

The new snake hissed in an exaggerated fashion. _Obviously_.

So...so he wasn't alone. Not entirely, at least. In looks, he always had and would probably be alone, but...in his natural ability to speak...could it be? He thought back to the horses just minutes ago.

 _Shall we test it?_ Asked Oscar.

Inside the other servants were already eating. They had no time to wait for Snake. The breakfast food usually went fast so Laire took some eggs, bacon, sausage, and a piece of grapefruit for Snake. She was getting worried that the eggs would go cold when Snake finally entered the room.

"Och Snake Ah grabbed ye some food since ye were takin' so long."

"Thank you, says Oscar." Snake said as he walked over to the table, his hands a bit dirty from the wood. He took the plate and sat down, eating as he mulled the new information over. After a few minutes, some of the servants left. When he felt they were relatively safe and alone, he looked over and told Oscar to try out their test.  
 _Thank you for saving me some food._ Snake did not translate this time.

"Yer welcome, th' breakfast food always goes fast because we need tae get on wit' our duties so 'tis always best tae get here early." Laire replied taking a bite of her sausage.

Once more, like last night, Snake's utensils fell to the plate with an unholy ruckus. He stared at her, slowly smiling. Oscar seemed to approve as well, rising up from the jacket to nod.

 _So you can talk to snakes, what else can you talk to?_ Oscar was now translating for Snake now. Hadn't she caught the lack of 'says x'?

Laire paused in her eating. She had been distracted by eating and had not noticed the difference. Snake usually translated when his snakes said something like that, that she had just assumed.

"Och aye, seems ye found me owt. Verra clever. Ah wasna gonnay say until Ah knew Ah could trust ye. Ah ken talk tae snakes, aye, Ah ken talk tae all intelligent animals. Mah horses, cats, dogs, crows, almost all animals, nay fish though or insects."

Snake looked impressed and was grinning, almost smiling. "That is amazing, says Oscar!" He spoke from habit. At last, he was not alone! Well, not entirely. "You were able to talk to animals since...birth, asks Oscar?"

She was surprised by how excited he was. It was the first time he had shown so much emotion. "Aye, coorse, Ah am Ah bana-bh...witch. 'Tis mah magic tae talk tae animals. But ye are a skin changer 'hat got stuck are ye nay? Ye should ken abit witches."

His eyes widened without restraint. A witch! That would explain the language, he thought, and of course the animals. A witch from Scotland...Black and Smile did keep quite an interesting set of people around.

"What is a skin changer, asks Oscar?"

Laire frowned slightly. "Tis a man 'hat ken change intae an animal. Usually a wolf or a bear, sometimes a seal, but others are nay unknown. If ye are nay a skin changer how did ye come by yer form an' ability tae talk tae snakes?"

"When England first took control of India, they had many settlers move in as British citizens, says Oscar. The people who moved there found a great number of snakes and started to kill them, even offer rewards for the Indian people to kill them, explains Oscar." His eyes were slightly distant, but still bright with excitement at someone else being able to hear his friends, "According to what the show owner told people, my parents upset an Indian shaman and...he cursed my mother when she was pregnant with me." He let that sink it, the rest unsaid.

Laire's mouth dropped open. He wasn't a skin changer. He was cursed and a very, powerful curse it seemed too. A blood curse probably, something that could only be undone with the murder of the person responsible by the cursed one's own hand.

"Ah….Ah am sorry. Ah….so ye grew up nay knowin' abit….ye thought ye were th' only one….'hat ye were alone. Ah…" Laire could not stop herself. Her comforting nature took over and she wrapped her arms are Snake in a gentle hug. She did not want to pity him but now that she knew the pain he must have went through she needed to reassure him that he would not need to be alone again.

The young man had just been about to explain that it was alright, that he preferred his life like this, that he had many friends and saw life differently, better, when she moved. And then she hugged him. Snake froze, almost hesitant, when he felt a pressure around him, her scent closer than when he had slept in her bed, her red hair in his face.

Truth be told, he could not remember the last person who hugged him - perhaps it was Dagger or Beast, or even Joker, when he first started, when they woke him from a nightmare. Slowly, ever so slowly, Snake reached up and wrapped his arms back around Laire. He did not need Oscar to tell him how to return a hug.

Laire was relieved when his arms returned the hug. She could feel his strength in his arms, from the years as a snake charmer and handling heavy snakes. The knowledge that her comfort was accepted and that he did not push her away, and perhaps the feel of his body, tinged her cheeks pink.

"I am pleased to see that you two have made up but if you are done it is time to get on with the chores." A voice said from behind them. Sebastian.  
Laire gave Snake a little squeeze and let go.

"Aye, aye we are goin' Sebastian."

A sliver of him resented Black just for a fraction of a second when he felt Laire pull away. Alas, he took the meaning behind his words and released her before looking at the butler. He stood and nodded in greeting.

"Today, you will be polishing the silver, as part of your footman duties. Afterwards, we will see how the horses feel with practicing to set up the carriage, in case the young master requires a trip into town." The butler looked at Snake, explaining.

The young lad nodded, keeping his eyes on the man. "Come this way," Sebastian walked away, expecting to be followed.

Snake finally looked at Laire and found his lips moving into something of a smile. She was blushing - although no doubt he was too. He opened his mouth, hesitated, then stuttered, "Th-thank you...says m-myself."

Laire sat in shock. Snake had darted out of the room before she could reply. He had spoken to her for the first time. No translation just himself. Perhaps it was not that strange or special but from the way he had stuttered, the hesitance in voice she would bet it was.

Grabbing both of their plates Laire realized that Snake had not eaten anything. Dumping his leftover food in the compost bin she grabbed an apple, some hard cheese, and a bit of bread. Snake would probably be hungry when he came out to work on the carriages.

Out at the stables she told William and Betsy that Snake would start working with them today. William was displeased about having to work with someone new while Betsy was fine with it.

"You have his scent on you." William said with disdain.

"Aye, Ah probably do. Ah hugged him today."

"Why would you ever hug a snake?"

"One he is nay a snake an' two because th' reason he is th' way he is, is because of a blood curse from before he had even been born. Now if there are nay more questions Ah need tae tend tae everyain else."

"Fine," William said moving away. Laire shook her head. It was take a while for him to get used to Snake.

* * *

It was only a small set of silverware that Snake had to polish, mostly because he was just learning. Black seemed to be patient with him, but there was a sort of edge to his tone and eyes that bothered Oscar. And, now that he wasn't currently at the stables just yet, Wordsworth as well who had wrapped around his ankle. _He feels...strange_ , uttered Wordsworth.

Snake did not like to agree, but he was sure it was just because of how they...interacted last. After all, he had tried to kill Smile before he offered to help Snake. Oscar merely hissed.

When the set had been polished, he let Oscar slip down and into the woods for a meal. Wordsworth took his place. He spotted the two horses when he got close to the stable. "Hello Betsy, William...says Wordsworth."

"Mistress he is here," Betsy called out from the paddock.

"Alright." Laire replied setting down the brush she was using on Rachel and joining Snake who was outside the paddock looking at William and Betsy. "Och Snake, Ah have something fur ye follow me."

Snake blinked at the appearance of Laire. She seemed to be everywhere these past couple of days...but that wasn't a complaint. In fact, he was curious to see what she had for him, and followed without question.

"Ah noticed ye never ate breakfast 'cause we got tae talkin' there. So Ah grabbed this fur ye from th' kitchen. Have some before ye work with Betsy an' William." Laire said giving him the food she had snuck from the kitchens. "Ah need tae finish brushin' Rachel ye ken eat it here or follow me an' Ah will introduce ye tae th' rest ay th' horses."

Right on cue, Snake's stomach growled. He had not really eaten a lot of dinner last night either, come to think of it. "That's very kind, says Wordsworth." He took the food and took a bite of the cheese. The apple, he figured, might come in handy for bribing the other horse - William was not it? - who did not seem to like him much.  
"How did you come up with the names, asks Wordsworth?" He looked over to the stables, intending to follow her as she worked. He took a bite of the bread.

"Well Master Ciel named Vincent an' Rachel afta his parents. Anne Ah named Anne fur his aunt because she was always nice tae me an' she thought 'hat Anne was a bonnie red horse. She passed jist a few months ago afore Christmas. William is named afta William Wallace but donna tell Master Ciel 'hat, Wallace was a Scottish rebel. An' finally Betsy named 'erself, she said it was th' name of th' only human she liked afore me. What abowt yer snakes?"

Amused by her cleverness of the names - William in particular - Snake nodded at the explanation. "Most of them do not have names that they call one another, says Wordsworth." He was a bit intrigued that a horse had named herself, come to think of it. "Because most humans cannot tell them apart like I can, they do not mind me distinguishing them though; they are all named after authors, explains Wordsworth."

"Authors? William Wordsworth, Emily Dickinson...Oscar Wilde? Ye ken how tae read then? 'hat is good Sebastian had tae teach Finny an' Meyrin." Laire had finished brushing Rachel and let her go into the paddock. Anne walked up next ready for her brushing.

"I do not know what William was talking about," Anne said spotting Snake. "He seems fine to me."

"Do ye think so Anne?"

"Yes he does not smell scary at all….but I want to see how he treats us. Let him brush me."

"Och, Snake. Anne says she wants ye tae brush her."

Snake had learned long ago just how rare it was for anyone in the lower class to know how to read, or even sign their name. "There was a bearded woman long ago that taught me how to read. Since then, I have read many great books, says Wordsworth." He watched the the horses traded spots. "Do you know how to read, asks Wordsworth?"

And read just what, he wondered. He wanted to know more about her life as a witch, as someone different, but didn't have the nerve to ask just yet. Clearly a Scots in England spoke in volumes as a refuge of sorts.

When Laire spoke, he snapped out of his thoughts and stared at Anne. "She does, asks Wordsworth?" He took a tentative step closer. While they had been talking, he had kept an eye on Laire's actions - okay, Laire too - and felt like he could replicate it. Still, he cautioned, "Anne will not mind if I'm this close, says Wordsworth?"

"nay Anne said she wants ye tae brush her." Laire handed the brush over and stepped aside for Snake to get closer. "Abowt yer question. Aye, Ah know how tae read but Ah am nay verra good at long works like books, Ah go verra slow. At least in English in Gaelic Ah am verra good as it is mah native tongue."

"What sort of books are there in the Gaelic language, inquires Wordsworth?" There was obvious interest in his tone. He got closer to Anne and after slowly raising his hand, as if to test her reaction, he then brushed her mane. Wordsworth peaked out, the tip of his nose and half an eye seen from Anne's angle if she noticed. As if, a snake could protect his friend from a horse's attack.

"That is right," Laire said encouragingly as Snake began to brush Anne's mane. "Well nay books more so manuscripts are what Ah read. But at Edinburgh College some of th' students translate English books intae Gaelic fur practice wit' th' language an' then they sell th' translations tae be printed. They cost a lot more than usual books but it is worth it tae be able tae read them in mah own tongue."

Snake wondered just how much more the translated books cost, frowning at the idea of someone being taken advantage of. As he worked on brushing Anne's mane, he commented, "Do you know any other language, asks Wordsworth?"

"Nay jist English an' Gaelic. Och see 'hat 'tis a tick. Ye need tae pluck it owt." Laire said pointing at the small flat bug in Anne's mane. "What abowt ye? Do ye jist know English?"

He turned to look closer at Anne's mane, then held his hand out. Wordsworth traveled through his sleeve and darted out to snatch the tick off of the horse before hiding once more, hardly noticeable. "I can speak a little bit of French, though Balzac is teaching me more, says Wordsworth."

"French? 'hat is nice. Ah hear there are lots ay good poems in French. What is yer favorite genre tae read? Ah like tae read poems mahself."

There were many good poems, most of which were about romance and love - and more. Snake tried not to think about that as he focused on Laire's question, staring at Anne as he thought. "I'll read whatever is available, says Wordsworth." And it was true. From Balzac the conservative realist to Oscar Wilde who lived up to his name, Snake found pleasure in reading anything, everything.

"What is your favorite poem, asks Wordsworth?" He paused and stepped back, certain that he had brushed Anne well enough.

"Och mah favorite? Ye wouldna know th' name. 'Tis a old Gaelic poem never written doon. Mah mum used tae sing it tae me when Ah was jist a wee thing. Well actually it is actually nay a proper poem 'tis a spell." Laire felt her face fall just a little bit. Even if she had her staff it was not a powerful spell. It was made to help children fall asleep like a highly effective lullaby. There were other side effects like warming the person it was directed at up and making them feel loved. It was called the mother's spell.

Her mother could perform it without her staff but that was because she was better at spells than Laire so a simple one like that was no problem for her.  
It was difficult to picture a mother singing to their child - not when so many usually yanked their child away from his path, his gaze even, as if he were contagious - but with Laire, it was slightly different. While he still could not imagine it, he did feel just a string of warmth that he thought parallel with sitting before a fire, or sipping hot tea.

"What...happened to her, if I may ask, says Wordsworth?" Snake was hesitant, catching the slight fall in her expression. It wasn't he who wanted to know, not entirely, because he already sensed what may have happened. Anyone who was different tended to lead a harsh and swift life.

Laire blinked slowly as if coming out if a reverie. She had not expected him to ask about her mother. "There are many groups 'hat donna like witches...people think th' witch hunts ended over a century ago but they are wrong. If anything goes wrong we are blamed in th' Highlands...Ye ken understand from there."

Snake nodded solemnly. Yes, he understood. "I am sorry for your loss, says Wordsworth." He placed the brush down, looking right at her eyes. He was as well, not just the snake.

"Thank ye Snake, Wordsworth. Ah woulda been killed by th' same crowd if nay fur the Earl and Sebastian...Alright her mane is done good enough. Let us practice wit' th' ken drive intae town an' Ah will show ye some of th' stores ye will be goin' tae a lot."

"Alright, says Oscar."

"Good. Call over th' horses."

He blinked and turned, unsure whether to whistle or use their names. Judging by Laire, Snake called out in a voice just a sliver louder than he usually spoke, "William, Betsy, says Wordsworth." Perhaps he needed practice.

Laire had to hold back a laugh. Him calling out their names so softly was adorable and he looked very uncomfortable with the idea of raising his voice. "Ye have tae be a bit more commanding. We might have tae get ye a whistle fur them. Daw ye want tae try again or shall Ah jist do it?"

He looked thoughtful before deciding, "You should, for now...says Wordsworth." Or they will be here all day as the wind was against them.  
"Aye. William! Betsy!" Laire barked. From across the paddock the two lifted their heads then they came over. As well trained as they were they lined up in front of the carriage readying to be hitched on. "Alright. do know how tae hitch this type of carriage?"

Snake studied it for a moment before nodding. It had not been too long to where he forgot how to hook up carriages and trailers. It took him a couple of minutes, but when he stepped back, his shoulders were held back with pride.

She watched him fiddle with the carriage for several minutes, this type of carriage should be able to be hooked up in two minutes. Ah well he would get used to it. "Alright...bugger. One second Sebastian doesna want me tae goin' intae town like this. Either mah drivin' gear or a skirt. Ah have one in here."

Laire dashed to the truck of spare clothes and blankets that she kept in the stables for emergencies. Digging to the bottom she pulled out a deep green skirt and pulled it on over her breeches. Then she realized that she could not tie it properly in the back by herself with her injuries. Damn it. Holding the skirt up with a hand she went back to Snake.

"Och Snake, wit' mah injuries Ah cannay lace up mah skirt ken ye…?"

Snake's eyes widened slightly and his brows raised at the sight of the skirt. It was not so much the piece of fabric, but what she was asking. And she was not naked underneath, not by far, but the act itself…

He had helped dozens of performers get dressed, both naked and clothed, but for some reason, Laire made him...get caught off guard. The man walked over and laced up the skirt with expert, nimble fingers, done in a mere moment or two. "All laced, says Wordsworth."

"Thank ye," Laire replied dropping her hands. "Should we be off then?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks to those of you who have favorited this story. You rock!**

* * *

The drive had felt surreal to Snake, almost like a dream entirely since not even a month ago he had been in the circus. Now he was driving through the countryside with a lord's stable master being shown where to pick up supplies for a manor.

They were driving down the mainstreet of the town heading back to the manor when Laire told Snake to stop. "Miss Box," she called out to the woman on the road next to them.

"Laire, how are you?" The woman asked looking up at them. "Are you feeling alright?"

"Aye, aye, thank ye verra much fur yer assistance th' other day. Ah would like tae introduce ye tae Snake. Th' newest member of th' Phantomhive household. He is th' Earl's new Valet. Snake this is Miss Eileen Box. She is the niece of th' apothecary owner."

"A pleasure to meet you Mister Snake."

"Hello, says Wordsworth." Snake said inclining his head a little to the woman.

"Wordsworth? Like the author?" Eileen inquired.

"Aye, he talks through his snakes."

On Snake's shoulder Wordsworth poked his head up to greet the other woman. At the sight of the snake Eileen went a bit pale.

"Is that so? Well I will not keep you from your tasks and I must help Uncle go through his stock room. I will see you another time."

"Aye, my invitation of tea will have tae wait. Ah will be busy for the next couple weeks teachin' Snake th' roads. Perhaps after Easter."

"Yes, perhaps. Good bye, Laire, Snake."

Laire waved to Eileen as Snake set the horses into motion again. A half an hour later they arrived back at manor. After dropping off the supplies at the kitchen they went to stables.

"Ye did verra well Snake. How did ye fell drivin' them?" Laire asked as Snake pulled the carriage into the stable.

"Good, says Wordsworth." As soon as they put the two horses and carriage up, several other of his friends darted to me. He greeted them each as they made themselves comfortable on various locations. "I think they were alright with me as well, says Wordsworth."

"Aye Ah would agree William complained a bit but he dosna like anyone but me drivin' him." Laire said taking off her skirt and tossing it to hang over a fence. She would put it away later. When she looked back at Snake her mouth went oddly dry. He was covered in snakes. Wordsworth was still around his neck but now his head was full poking out and raised. Emily was around his right forearm, there were two more snakes one his arms. Another pair were wrapped around his legs and finally the largest snake she had ever seen was around his stomach and resting its head on Snake's shoulder.

It was not the sight of so many snakes so suddenly that caused her sudden dry mouth but the look of Snake with all those snakes on him. He looked very alluring and she could suddenly see him as a snake-charmer dancing with his friends.

Finally she licked her lips in an attempt to wet her mouth and the movement brought her attention to the flame in her cheeks. "Ye-ye should probably get back in Sebastian might have some more work fur ye...aye."

It was not loss on Snake the shift of Laire's emotions. He felt comfortable, entirely so, with all his friends around him once more. He knew he'd miss them during the rides, and they him, but it was emphasized when they all returned.

When he noticed the similarity between her cheeks and her hair, he blinked. "Oh, that is right, I believe he wanted to teach me how to set a table, says Victor." A few of the snakes whispered something, the word 'mating' heard.

Just like that his face matched hers. "I will see you at dinner, asks Emily?"

"Aye," Laire said her voice cracking. She covered her mouth in embarrassment and turned away from him. It would not be good for her to look at him any longer. "Ah will see ye at dinner."

Laire did not turn back around until Snake had left. But still her body was still hot all over...she needed to go for a ride.

 _That was...interesting_ , Snake decided as he walked back to the manor.

S _he wasn't scared of us,_ stated Oscar.

 _Then what? And why did I feel it too?_ If snakes could giggle, that would be now.

 _Her body was...very warm._

 _What do you mean?_

H _er entire body heat rose...if you were looking for a sign, Snake-human, this was it._ For what, Snake repeated. The others hissed softly at his naivety.

* * *

Laire sat with Snake on top of the covered carriage. They were rather squished together on the driving seat but Snake had been very clever and was using Goethe to wrap around their waists and hold them together on the seat. There was a large riding cloak over them shielding Goethe from sight. Laire tried to ignore their closeness. Yet they were very, very close.

A particularly large jolt rocked Laire in the seat and she grabbed onto Snake's leg for support. She laughed nervously when she realized what she had done and let go. Why did they have to be so close?

Currently they were riding to pick of Nina, the personal seamstress of the Earl and his fiancee Elizabeth. After an accident earlier this week Master Ciel required a new set of clothes and when Elizabeth had showed up unexpectedly she had demanded that their outfit for this Easter Sunday match. As it was Snake did not know his way around London and therefore needed Laire to show him where to go.

"Take a left up here and then it is the fifth house on the right." She said pointing.

She was warm, very warm, was Snake's initial thought. Even with being so close together and wrapped with a cloth, he found her body heat rather...pleasant. The lull of the ride, coupled with Laire's warmth, had let Snake start to drift into his own thoughts.

However, it was quickly broken when there was a jolt - which really just made him alert - and he felt a squeeze on his leg. At this point, Snake jumped from the unexpected touch. He looked to her with color rising in his cheeks, but otherwise kept still. He inhaled slowly though, feeling something quite nice go through him.

 _It's called 'pleasure'_ hissed Goethe to his friend.

 _Ah,_ Snake thought, _that's right.  
_  
Snake often forgot that Laire could hear his snakes, mostly because he was so accustomed to being the only one with such a gift. Really, what first came to mind when he thought of Laire, besides the fierce red curls, was her kindness. And then, the recollection that she could speak to more than just humans. He wasn't sure which "quality" he liked the most.

He nodded at her instructions, turning left after a pedestrian and her child crossed the road. Well "crossed" was a generous word. When the mother had looked up from her child waving at the horses, she seemed to catch glimpse of Snake and do a quick two-step. No doubt it was the bit of color in his face that brought out his scales from afar. He opted to ignore it, as he often did.

When they reached the fifth house on the right, he tugged at the reins so the horses could stop. "We are here, comments Goethe" Snake stated, looking over at the house before turning to Laire. "Should I knock, asks Donne?"

Laire had blushed at Goethe's words but tried to ignore him. She could tell that Snake and the his snakes often forgot that she could understand them and she did not wish to ruin their intimacy and comfort by changing the way they speak. Finally they arrived and Goethe unwrapped from around their waists hiding underneath the seat until needed again.

"Ye ken knock, when she answers tell her 'hat th' Earl Phantomhive requests her presence fur a new Easter outfit. Or should Ah say have Donne tell her 'hat." Laire winked at the tiny little snake resting behind Snake's ear. "Jist be careful she is rather picky abowt who she likes. She might hug and squeeze ye or tell ye that ye are unfashionable. Tis really a toss up."

Snake looked like she had just handed him a pistol, told him to walk ten paces, turn and shoot with a prayer of hitting his target. He swallowed audibly and nodded, looking determined. Hopping off of the carriage, he walked up the stairs, paused, and knocked. He preferred the pistol scenario suddenly.

The door opened shortly after to reveal a woman in glasses, an interesting hairstyle, and clothes that edged on the line of being daring. It was her stare, however, that caught Snake slightly off guard; she was so intense, so keen in her gaze that he felt...scrutinized. "The...Earl of Phantomhive requests your presence at the mansion, for an Easter outfit...says Donne."

Nina looked at him up and down once more before saying, "So he sends his servant Donne does he?"

"No," Snake said, "I am Snake, and this is Donne, says Donne." The little snake rose his head from his ear.

Nina took a double look before blinking. "He...he's a snake." Clearly she was struggling to process what was just said.

Donne hissed, and Snake translated, "Lord Phantomhive's fiancee also wishes for a matching Easter outfit, says Donne."

The woman shifted suddenly, the idea of two outfits, matching at that, exhilarating. "Why didn't you say so sooner, dear?!" She ran into her house to grab a few things, returning in a few minutes. "Hm," she mused as they walked down the stairs, "you're a small thing, aren't you?"

Snake tensed, prepared for the worse - in which case was a hug from this woman - and nodded silently. What was he to say to that? He cast a look of 'help' to Laire.  
Laire saw Snake look pleadingly at her. It was cruel to send Snake up to the door. Nina was hard to handle at the best of times. For someone who did not know her well….Snake might be eaten alive.

"Och Nina how have ye been?" Laire been.

Nina squealed. "Laire! How is my adorable little Scot!? Come down here so I can give you a hug! Oh my! Are you wearing a skirt! Does that mean you will finally let me dress you up cute!? Oh my head is simply spinning with ideas now! Let's go!" Without prompting Nina opened the carriage door and got inside.

Snake visibly sighed in relief when Nina jumped into the carriage. Good, he would be able to avoid her for a little bit. "Thank you, says Donne." He told Laire. When he got back onto the front seat, Goethe resting on his leg as they waited for Laire to do the same, he mused, "What did she mean if you might 'finally let her dress you up cute', asks Donne?"

Laire hopped up on the carriage and seated herself besides Snake. Goethe slithered back up around their waists. Now secured together Snake repositioned the cloak around them. As they set off Laire finally answered Snake's question.

"Miss Nina like Elizabeth, Master Ciel's fiancee, has an obsession wit' frills an' there is nothin' she loves more than dressing women up in what she deems "cute"."  
As they drove, Snake listened and looked thoughtful. Goethe gave a soft hiss, something eerily similar to a snicker, but was wise not to comment on it. Finally, as they got onto the main road back to the Earl's, he said, "I think you look cute already….says Donne." He stared straight ahead, willing his heart to stop thumping at the risk he just took.

If Laire had not been attached to Snake by Goethe she would have fallen off the seat. As it was she turned a furious red. No one had ever called her cute before, well not since she was a wee thing.

"Ah-Ah thank ye Donne. Ah think ye are verra bonnie tae...an' so is yer friend: Snake. Both verra bonnie." Around their waists Goethe tightened just a wee bit and hissed. "Och aye, ye are verra Bonnie as well Goethe. How could Ah forget abowt ye?"

Despite the shyness Snake felt at her words, he smiled just as they pulled up at the gates. Almost as soon as they stopped the carriage, Nina threw the door open and stepped out. "Where is he?! We must get started! Oh, hello Sebastian."

"Madame." The butler stood at the open door, giving a slight bow as she walked up the stairs. "The Earl is in his study. I will announce…" Nina was already gone up the stairs though. With a sigh, he glanced over at the pair on the carriage and raised a slight brow. "You both look flustered."

Laire looked at Snake then back to Sebastian with a weak grin. "We were both on th' same wee bench being held together by a giant snake. Sorry if we are a bit flustered. It tend tae happen when a man an' a woman are in close quarters like 'hat."

Sebastian's eyes held a warning that he did not bother to speak. When he disappeared into the mansion, Snake looked at Laire as Goethe slithered away. He did not move right away. "I think it went well, says Donne."

"Ah agree, we might want tae avoid th' manor until Miss Nina leaves or else she will rope us intae one of her projects. She says she only is interested in women an' young boys but ye' have such a different complexion she might tak' it as as challenge. " From inside they both heard Meyrin squeal in terror probably as Nina grabbed her breasts again.

Snake looked thoughtful as he wondered what sort of "challenge" he would present to the seamstress. What could she make for him? He had already worn a suit and a charmer outfit - there was not much left to shock or discomfort him. Still, he preferred not to test out the theory.

"Is she always so...grabby, asks Donne?" Snake glanced at the manor before hearing the noise from the driveway. He turned and quickly took a step back, thinking that the young woman in a poofy dress would run through him to get to the door.

He wished she had.

From up the drive Laire saw another carriage approaching. Elizabeth Midford was here. "Curses we arena goin' get owt of it now. Miss Midford will want everyone tae look "cute" fur Easter."

The carriage pulled to a stop and Elizabeth lept out in the single bound she ran towards the manor yelling the Earl's name when she spotted Laire and Snake. "Ohh! I did not know Ciel got a new servant!" In a few leaps she was standing before them.

"Pleased to meet you I am Elizabeth Midford, Ciel's fiancee, who are you?"

"I...am Snake, says Donne." The young man gave a bow, replicating what he had seen Sebastian do countless of times. So this was the Lady Elizabeth he heard about.

 _She has flowers in her hair...can I wrap around them?_ _I am sure the petals feel exquisite._

 _No, Donne, she might not be comfortable with snakes._ He glanced at Laire, wondering if he was right. Well, he would find out as soon as they went into the usual 'who is Donne' routine.

"Donne?" Elizabeth asked right before the small snake poked its head out from behind Snake's ear. "Oh he is soooooooo cute!" She cried spinning around. "He is so small! I love him! Is this Donne or Snake!?"

Laire smiled. She may not like Elizabeth's excitability as it sometimes shocked the horses but she was always accepting of everyone.

That was a relief! Although he did not want to chance presenting her with Goethe just yet, that would be pushing his luck. "This is Snake," he pointed at himself, "and I am Donne, says Donne," he then pointed to the small snake at his ear. Donne, for the most part, seemed to be nodding slowly, hovering almost. May I now? Snake glanced at Laire, then at Elizabeth.

"Your name is Snake! That is sooo cute! Can I hold Donne!? I promise I will be gentle! But he is too cute not to!"

 _Do not give me that smug look,_ Snake told Donne. "I would love to, I have been asking about how your flowers feel, says Donne." He leaned forward, their faces inches apart. Snake wasn't terribly keen on social situations. The little white snake darted out quickly though, curling around her flower before Snake stood straight up.

Laire's smile widened as Donne transferred to Elizabeth. Just then Elizabeth's guardian, maid, and friend, Paula, ran up to them. "Miss Elizabeth do not run off like that. Come on let us go inside. Ciel is waiting for you."

She pulled on Elizabeth's arm and dragged her inside taking Doone who was still in Elizabeth hair with them.

"Ye have nay let me hold one ay yer snakes. Ye donna like me?" Laire said with a fake pout. She felt like teasing Snake just a little since he no longer had Donne to talk for him.

Snake opened his mouth to speak, but found nothing came out. He glanced around. No one was around, not even Emily - which was odd, since she usually rested in the greenhouse and came over when she felt the carriage arrive. He felt...naked. Very, very naked.

"I d-do...you just n-never...asked...sa-says myself." To speak, even with the stammer, meant that he was very comfortable near the woman. This was not lost to him.  
Suddenly Laire felt bad for forcing Snake into that situation. It was obvious to her, even more so now, that he was not remotely comfortable speaking by himself. "Ah am sorry Snake. Ah shouldna put ye in 'hat position. It is nay easy fur ye tae speak witowt one of yer snakes….William an' Betsy need tae be put away. Do ye want tae head in by yerself or help me an' go in taegether? Err, hold up a one fur th' first option or a two fur th' second."

There was a slight twinkle in his eyes, still there despite the tension. "It is...al-alright. I can s-speak near you. I l-like to...co-converse...says m-myself." It was a strain, but he had to do it somehow, someway. Just in case. He nodded at the carriage, electing to join her with the horses.

"Ah-Ah," for the second time that day Laire was near speechless. Snake could speak by himself near her? "Ah am honoured. Thank ye Snake, 'hat means a lot."  
Laire grabbed Williams reins leading both him and Betsy towards the stable.

"Are you finally going through heat?" William asked. "You have been acting like a mare in heat for the past two days."  
"What? Nay! Humans donna go through heat. Ah have told ye this before William."

"Yes, William remember humans are constantly in heat. That is why they are born all the time because they can mate all the time."  
"Betsy stop talking abowt mating!" Laire could feel that her face was a bright red.

As they led the horses to the stable, he heard a bit of what Laire was saying. He glanced over from his side, over Betsy and William, but didn't seem to know what to ask. He thought he heard the word 'heat', which meant...he looked away, his face unknowingly mirroring hers. Where was Emily when he needed her?  
Suddenly he felt something, someone, wrap around his ankle and make their way up. It was Keats! "Hello Snake, Laire, says Keats."

Turning away from the ongoing argument between Betsy and William on human mating periods and habits Laire heard the greeting. "Och have ye been tellin' yer friends abowt me Snake? Ah donna remember meetin' Keats before. Hello there, Keats."

Before Snake could speak, Keats shot back down. He looked around but could not find him. Then, suddenly, Keats was slithering up Laire's outfit from her legs, through her outfit, and slipped out from her top to wrap around her shoulders.

 _Pillow'd upon my fair love's ripening breast,  
To feel for ever its soft fall and swell,  
Awake forever in a sweet unrest,  
Still, still to hear her tender-taken breath,  
And so live ever-or else swoon to death. _  
Keats recited. Snake had almost stopped walking when he heard which poem he was reciting, torn between wanting to see Laire's response and hiding behind the horses.

Laire's back stiffened as Keates climbed up her. This had not happened to her before. It was strange yet oddly relaxing and him being wrapped around her neck was oddly titillating. Keats was quoting Keats. How quaint….why did it have to be that one though? No this was just a snake it really did not mean anything did it?

"See Betsy look at her face she is in heat I am telling you." Laire did not hear what William said though she was still in too much shock.

They were just outside the stable when she finally replied. "Och is 'hat what ye think of me Keats or are ye jist showin' off? Ye are smart tae remember 'hat Ah ken give ye 'hat but ye forgot th' first half."

Keats seemed oddly pleased with himself. Snake was glad when Laire, or the horses for that matter, didn't panic at the sudden movement, or daring action. You remind me of the poem...Snake thinks so too, the snake said charmingly.

"Bright star, would I were stedfast as thou art-  
Not in lone splendour hung aloft the night  
And watching, with eternal lids apart,  
Like nature's patient, sleepless Eremite,  
The moving waters at their priestlike task  
Of pure ablution round earth's human shores,  
Or gazing on the new soft-fallen mask  
Of snow upon the mountains and the moors-  
No-yet still stedfast, still unchangeable...says Keats." Snake recited the first part of the poem as he opened the gate, allowing the horses to step in. When the second one got in, he closed it and looked at Laire with a casual stare.

"I read it many times when I first found it. He is saying that as much as he wants to fall in love, he also wants to be immortal. To love is to be human, and a human cannot be immortal. It is impossible to be part of both worlds. When I read it, I felt...like I was fortunate, as though I was the lucky one of us. I'm not entirely human, I'm not entirely snake...yet I have traits of both. I do not have to pick one or the other, because I am two, I am both." He seemed to drift off into his thoughts for a moment, "...says Keats."

It was, however, the first time he had found a calm that he hadn't found before. And it was the first time he felt like he could live with himself, as himself, because he didn't have to choose. He already had the both of two worlds.

"Ah disagree." Laire said moving the carriage back into its resting spot. "A human ken achieve immortality an' love. Keats did it, so did Wordsworth, Lord Byron, William Blake, Elizabeth Browning, an' many others. It was their love fur others 'hat granted them immortality. Look at Shakespeare. His works near always focus aroond love an' his sonnets are some of th' best."

Laire's sides twinged just a little bit and she rubbed them gently. She had forgotten to make more of her potion yesterday with everything that had happened.  
"While you are correct, none of these people knew for certain that they would be immortal until they were dead - a difference in works and the body, says Keats." Snake spoke confidently though for someone that was "just" translating. "So in their lifetime, they would be forgotten...so they thought...explains Keats."

"Ye think? Ye think they all thought they would be forgotten? Ah donna think so. We write things doon 'cause we want tae remember them. 'Tis more permanent than passin' them doon orally. Those men an' th' woman were professional writers fur th' most part. Ah think they wrote in an attempt tae be remembered….real immortality is overrated anyways, ye need eternal youth tae go along wit it tae. There is a witch on th' Flannan Isles she has been alive fur three hundred years but she donna have youth. She canna move, she canna do anythin', an' she canna die. She has gone insane."

Snake frowned slightly at the idea. "You have a point about eternal youth, and I feel bad for that woman, says Keats." He didn't seem terribly shocked about the 'three hundred years old' bit. But then, he was part snake...so what would shock him? "What about the countless others who have written and painted in the hopes of being remembered, but they are forgotten? You cannot say they are immortal and in love, says Keats." He walked over to her, heading towards the mansion, but lingered at her side.

"Aye ye are right but Ah said we attempt immortality through writing an' art. nay everyone deserves it." They were nearly at the mansion now. From inside Laire heard a loud crash.

"No way in hell am I wearing something you make!" Bard shouted.

"It is not like I want to dress you, you old man! But I am doing this as a favor for my darling Lizzy so you let me size you." Nina's shout replied. There was another crash and yell. The back door swung open as Bard tried to escape. His shirt was half off and his breeches were around his knees. Nina tackled him to the ground and managed to finish undressing him. Now standing in nothing but his pants Bard's face went bright red with embarrassment. Grabbing his ear Nina pulled Bard back inside. Laire sighed they had to be measured too. Excellent Nina was going to grope her breasts for sure.

Snake watched the scene with a neutral expression, but Keats raised his head with interest. "What is going on, asks Keats?" He looked at Laire, catching her sigh and something that looked similar to annoyance on her face.

"It appears as though Miss Elizabeth as told Miss Nina tae make Easter outfits fur us servants as well. Nina donna like Finny or Bard an' Bard donna like her….should we go in?"

"Must we, asks Keats?" He seemed reluctant himself as well. Though, he wondered if Nina might run off if she saw the snake. They walked into the kitchen, using the servants entrance.

"Ah think ye should go back tae Snake Keats, he might need ye for this part." Laire said to the snake still around her neck as she followed Snake through the door.  
"Snake," she said catching his attention, "why donna ye tak' Keats. So ye ken talk tae Nina easier if we are separated." Laire held her arm straight out for Keats to go down and to Snake.

Snake reached out, their fingertips brushing just as Keats traded places. Snake shivered from it, not from the transfer but from the touch. His arm was still up, his hand just centimeters from hers. He leaned forward slightly, letting their fingers brush once more. For a moment, he forgot what he was doing before that.

Laire could have sworn she felt a jolt of excitement between her and Snake when their fingers touched as Keats transferred. She must have just been imagining. But then their fingers brushed again and she received the same shock again. They stood there for a second, arms still outstretched.

Finally Laire cleared her throat. "We should get goin' or else Nina will have tae hunt us doon an' 'hat is never pleasant. She is probably in th' main drawin' room."  
Recalling where they were at and why, Snake let his hand fall and nodded. When they traveled to the next room, he heard Bard shouting about something, then saw a blur of what he suspected was Nina. "Do the servants always get...new outfits, asks Keats?" He looked back at Laire, finding this household to be, well, at least never dull.

"Nay 'hat Ah ken ay but there have been a few times when Miss Elizabeth has been here 'hat we have gotten new clothes, Tanaka looks verra fetchin' in a pink dress." Laire said as they stood in the doorway of the drawing room. Nina was very skillfully taking Bard's measurements while the man danced around the room trying to keep away from her.

"Haha! Done!" Nina yelled in triumph. "Next!"

Laire glanced at Snake who looked rather nervous. Across the room she could see that all the other servants had already been done. "Ah will go next Nina." She said regretting her bravery instantly as Nina's eyes landed on her.

"Oh Laire are you finally going to let me undress you! This makes up for having to deal with all these males." Nina dragged Laire into the center of the room. Somehow she had also gotten Laire half undressed as well.

"Laire! What happened to your wonderful full voluptuous body!?" Nina asked spotting Laire's bruises from her fall.  
"Ah jist fell off a horse. 'Tis fine...Bard stop staring!"

"You nasty pervert! Out! Out all of you men out! Leave me alone with my beautiful Laire!" Bard, Finny, and Tanaka all hurried out with Meyrin slipping out of at the same time. However, Laire realized that Snake was stuck in place. Her face heated up. It was an inferno and the blush was spreading down her body as Nina continued to undress her. At least her bandages and shift were covering her breasts and her bloomers were still on….right?

Warmth flooded Snake's face as he watched the scene, torn between feeling bad for the woman and...and… _Mating season just passed_ , Keats whispered. Giving his friend a sharp glance, he looked back up to Laire - she was looking at him. His eyes widened as he realized he was being watched watching her. "Uh…" he felt firmly rooted to the ground.

 _Humans think it is not polite to stare.  
_ Clearing his throat, he turned away and stiffly walked to the door, the image of the half naked Scottish woman stuck in his mind.

"Snake!" Laire called out seeing him leave. "Stay here, Nina will have tae do ye next an' Ah donna want ye runnin' off." Though she did not also want him watching her either. However, having him in here was far better than having to hunt him down. Also Nina would be less likely to try something with someone else present and in return Laire would stay in the room to make sure Nina treated him nicely.

"I do not see why you want a man in here?" Nina said huffily wrapping her measuring tape around Laire's neck. Though similar to having Keats around her neck the sensation have Laire no stimulation at all. "If it were just the two of us I could kiss all of your injuries better."

"Nay, ye wouldna. Ah have nay need fur yer kisses, As have mah own way of treatin' injuries."

"Hmmm? Is it him? Are you in bed with a nasty man please say it is not so! First Meyrin fawning over Mr. Up-tight Sebastian and now you with this-this-" She turned to look at Snake, truly look at Snake for the first time. "Oh. What a challenge….not quite a boy yet not yet a man. Still a little old for my tastes but that skin….Very well I can see why you are sleeping with him. You always have cared for those most would leave behind. It is one of the things I love about you!"

Nina, who was now measuring Laire's waist pulled her in with the tape so that their hips ground together. "I can still show you a better time than him."

"nay leave me alone." Laire said trying to get away from Nina. However, her injuries prevented her from squirming too much without hurting herself. "We are nay taegether now leave me alone, please." But Nina was not listening.

Snake stepped forward then, about to speak when a familiar black snake darted out of seemingly nowhere. "Victor, stop, says Keats!" Snake ordered with a voice lined with iron for the first time in this household. The black mamba stopped just shy of midway between the women and Snake, staring at Nina while hissing.  
 _He picked up on your...jealousy._ Keats whispered.

 _I didn't tell him to attack her,_ Snake silently told the pair, his thoughts fierce.

 _Yeeesssss….you did_. Victor slithered away to the door, leaving.

Then it occurred to him that they were not exactly wrong. He had been walking over with a purpose to the pair of women, a strong sensation towards Laire that he often felt with his friends. Well, Laire was his friend after all. "I apologize for Victor, says Keats." He told Nina.

Laire stared at Snake her eyes wide with surprise. Victor had just tried to attack Nina….on Snake's orders? No….was Snake not able to control him then? Either way Nina humph-ed in frustration.

"Fine, I will not give you any of my special medicine." In a flash she had finished her measurements and Laire was stepping off the stool. "Your turn boy. Strip. I do not feel like have to touch another man more than necessary."

"Ah ken tak' Keats," Laire said holding out her arm again.

It was not the idea of letting Keats go again that made Snake hesitate. He was comfortable with Laire taking care of his friends, he had even spoken to her...by himself, as himself. It was not even the sensation he got when they touched. Yet, it was all of it. It was, more importantly, that last part. He was getting quite...comfortable with her. Almost too comfortable, judging by Victor's actions. All from a subconscious thought, a feeling...a strong feeling…

Still, he held his arm out, his hand brushing hers as Keats darted across. Then, he quickly pulled away as though burned. Turning to face Nina, as if it were Death itself, he took off this stuffy suit, likening it to shedding his skin in his mind, before standing on the step stool.

 _Immaculate._ That was Laire's first thought when she saw Snake's bare chest. Indeed it was. His scales there were so fine that she could barely tell where they ended and his skin began, except for how they glistened under the light. Her breath caught in her chest and after what felt like an eternity she breathed out, "Verra bonnie."

He was no stranger to be half naked or even fully naked. He expected noises of surprise and disgust, but when he heard Laire, he felt...warm inside. As if...it were a compliment of sorts. He glanced back at her, seeing her amazed, and knew his ego was boosted then.

"This is going to be very challenging indeed," Nina declared breaking Laire's reverie. "Hmm, we will need something that will highlight these scales, this texture must be highlighted."

Nina was muttering as she measured. "White will wash you out too much but black is too drab for Easter. A light pink? No, no….I know a cool grey with mint green accents! But the design….everything conventional will cover you up. But if we rolled up the sleeves on the undershirt, then with a grey double breasted vest, and a mint green cavat….excellent! Yes cool grey will be the based for everyone! With a different colour accenting for your personalities. Green for you, yellow for the bastard cook, orange for finny, pink for my lovely Meyrin, purple for Tanaka, and blue for my adorable Laire!"

With a flourish Nina finished her measurements. "I must start immediately! I have so many ideas in my head! Oh! Lizzy!" She called running from the room, "you must hear my plans!"

Laire watched her leave then shut the door. She was holding her skirt up around her waist for yet again she could not tie it without help. "Nina will get a ride home from Miss Elizabeth. So we donna have tae hitch up th' horses again."

Turning back to Snake she saw him moving to put back on his clothes. His movement, the light on his scales entranced her. "Wait," she said breathlessly, approaching him.

Snake paused stood up straight. Laire bent over slightly to look at his chest. Holding out a hand she hovered it right over a patch of scales on his right side. "May I?"  
His heart thudded once against his ribcage. "Please..s-says...myself." He nodded, unwilling to admit to himself just how much he wanted to feel her touch on him. Not just his hand, but...on him, on his...his scales. It seemed almost...erotic by itself. Keats seemed to snigger which he silenced with a sharp glance over Laire's shoulder.  
His eyes skimmed over her body, recalling the bruises he had glanced at earlier. "Your...bru-bruises...hurt? Asks m-myself."

Laire's mouth went dry when he gave her permission. She swallowed trying to feel normal again before tenderly pressing her fingers against his scales. They were smooth and cool so much like a real snake's. His muscles tensed where she touched and she glanced up at him.

"Aye they hurt when Ah strain them tae much or if someone touches me tae rough. Ah need tae make more of mah potion 'hat helps ye tae heal." As she spoke she moved from simple touching to stroking his scales. Her hand ran down his side over patches of scales and skin to right above his pants line where she paused.  
She smiled gently, "Ah canna decide if ye have scales on ye skin or skin on ye scales. Both ways work fur ye Snake a purfect equilibrium."

A shiver traveled down his spine as he felt her fingertips on him. When was the last time he had another person, someone he liked even, touch him so...gently? He honestly couldn't figure that one out. Snake made to speak when her hand traveled down further, a relaxed sigh escaping him. It felt...good. Really good.  
"Imm-mmortality and, love...says myse-self." He said in reference to their earlier discussion.

Then he had the crazy idea to...return the favor. If he only had the courage... "May I offer a kiss to quicken your healing, asks Keats?" Snake's cheeks turned pink.  
Laire paused. Slowly she stood up straight. He….her face must have been brick red. "A-aye, if-if ye wish tae."

He stepped down from the stool until he stood a mere inches from her. His eyes locked with hers - when had not they throughout the day? - and something gleamed in his gaze. Just as he leaned forward, he knelt before her. Snake tilted his head slightly and pressed his lips to the side covered in bruises, however faded already.

As he knelt before her Laire was on a knife's edge. That edge was getting ever sharper as his lips approached her side. Even through the cloth of her clothes and the bandages she could feel his lips as they meet her body. The contact sent a jolt down her spine to her most sensitive core. Laire gasped in pleasure and the hand that was holding up her skirt loosened causing the skirt to fall to the ground in a pool.

When the skirt fell, Snake looked up to see if he had harmed her. Yet it was not a look of pain in her eyes, nor a twist of agony upon her lips. At that, given his current location, his nose did not deceive him by what he smelled. Slowly his hands raised until they rested on her waist, a yearning he was not familiar with but had read plenty about in poems, consuming him. "Was...that too...fo-foward, asks….my...self?" He sounded as though he was struggling to breathe easy.

Laire's heart was pounding in her chest. His hands were on her waist and they felt so comfortable there. Slowly Laire raised her eyes to look up at him noticing for the first time that he was a good three inches taller than her. Her tongue darted out wetting her lips but still she had trouble speaking.

"F-forward? Nay, Ah-Ah...ye…." Laire was having just as much trouble speaking as Snake. "Ah-Aye have m-more bruises th-than jist 'hat. Ye k-ken k-kiss them all i-if ye like…"

Just then there call from down the hallway. "Laire!? Snake!? Are you two done getting dressed yet Miss Lizzy wants to see you!" It was Finny.

The spell was broken and Snake blinked. Oh, right. They were at the mansion, Smile' mansion. He glanced at the door before turning back to her, feeling Keats slyly slip over to his shoulders. "Perhaps another time, says Keats." He whispered quietly, his voice unable to rise louder.

He then stepped back though he disliked it, getting dressed quietly and swiftly. Another time.

"Anotha time." Laire repeated breathily. She watched Snake dress hurriedly still dazed. Then the door cracked open.

"Laire? Snake?"

"Finny stop!" She yelled realizing that her skirt was still around her feet. Quickly she picked it up. "Snake ken ye help me wit mah laces again?"

The door froze and luckily Finny obeyed. Snake walked over after adjusting his clothes, his bow tie still undone though. He worked quickly with the laces, but taking his time to savour the feel of her hot skin when his hands got closer enough.

Laire breathed in and out slowly trying to control herself as Snake did up her laces. His hands were so quick his fingers so nimble, how would they feel if they….No! No. She could not think like that.

"Alright Finny ye ken come in now."

Finny pushed open the door and stepped in. "Miss Lizzy wants to see you two in the entrance room."

Laire nodded and followed Finny with Snake behind her. It took only a minute to reach the entrance hall at their quick pace and when they did Laire noticed that Elizabeth was crying.

"I am so sorry Snake! I lost Donne!" She wailed rubbing at her eyes. "He was in my hair around the flowers and I do not know what happened to him!"  
Keats said something but seemed to stop himself mid-way. Snake asked what he said, but his friend only slipped into his jacket. Or perhaps Keats simply heard the cries and hid. Snake blinked, registering what was said. "Hm, that is odd, says Keats. Perhaps he went to the forest for bugs."

"But he was just here! I was going to give him back to you!" Elizabeth continued to wail.

"Well where were ye last?" Laire asked.

"I-I was smelling the flowers Sebastian had put over there." Elizabeth pointed at the two large vases filled with flowers resting by the doors on small pillars.  
With a smile Laire walked over to the vases. "Donne are ye in here?"

"Right here," Donne said showing himself by sticking his head out of a plucked rose. "What is all the noise about?"

"Lady Elizabeth thought she lost ye. Here get on mah finger." Laire held her finger out for Donne to slither onto. Then she brought him back to Elizabeth. "Here he is, Ah guess he wanted tae try some new flowers."

"Ohh! I will bring all sorts of flowers for you next time then Donne! Because you are tooo cute!" Elizabeth smiled her tears instantly dried. "Thank you for letting me play with him Snake! When I see you at Easter you will all be cute! This mansion will overflow with cuteness!"

"He enjoyed the new company just as much, says Donne." Snake smiled gently at her. She reminded him briefly of the young kids who were just that, too young to know to act horrified near him, or his friends. That was, until their parents grabbed them. It was refreshing.

From outside Nina called out to Elizabeth. "Miss Lizzy can you hurry I want to start right away!"

"Oh that is right! Coming!" After giving Master Ciel a bone breaking hug Elizabeth and her maid bounded out the door.

"Here ye go Snake," Laire said joining him again and holding Donne up.

Snake held his hand up, allowing Donne to transfer. While he did want to touch Laire - starting from her fingertips down to her toes - he knew well enough not to try it in front of the staff and Smile. Especially not in front of Black. "Thank you, says Keats."

 _You should wear some sort of flower for when I visit,_ Donne whispered.

"Laire," Sebastian said suddenly stepping up to the pair. "How did Snake do on the trip into London?"

"Oh he did fine drivin', but he donna knowa th' streets. Ah think 'hat we should tak' a couple more trips intae London, at least tae th' common spots, jist tae make sure he knows them well enough tae go witowt me."

"Very well, take him out to London each day until you believe he is adequate. Snake in your spare time study maps of London to learn the streets, you can find those in the library."

"Aye, Ah ken do 'hat." Sebastian nodded and left to tend to Ciel who was craving cake as per usual.

"Ah guess we ken use th' small carriage fur th' trips so we donna tire out Goethe. How does 'hat sound, Snake?"

Snake nodded, finding it simple enough to memorize maps. He would also have a few of his friends help out- Wilde was keen and Emily was smart - just in case. When Black left, he looked over at Laire, noticing the red curls first before anything else. "It sounds pleasant, says Donne." To London every day, hm? He wondered how long it would take him to adjust to all the noise.


	6. Chapter 6

The rest of the day passed quickly for Laire. She had been outside tending to the horses for the rest of it and had even managed to work on her potion. There was just one last thing she needed: poison. It may seem contradictory but this potion worked best when poison or venom was added. The stronger the poison the stronger the potion. Magic was odd like that. It would never work for anybody making normal medicine but the spell and other ingredients reversed the effects of the poison making it a healing potion instead. Usually she would use nightshade or belladonna from the greenhouse but now she had a better source.

"Snake," she said as they sat at dinner together. "Ah have a queer question. Ken Ah milk one ay ye venomous snakes? Ah need it fur my potion."

Bard shivered at the words from across the way, but Finny had looked up with interest. "I'll have to ask, but I am sure they wouldn't mind if it helps you get better, says Emily." Snake paused in his cutting of his food to look up at her. He did not seem to bat an eyelash at her question.

"Poison would only make things worse, wouldn't it?" Finny inquired.

"Not necessarily, there are several countries and cultures that do the same." Snake answered carefully.

"Ah thank ye Emily. Ah usually use nightshade but th' stronger th' poison th' stronger th' potion's ability tae heal. A better way than kisses though nay as pleasant."  
"Kisses can heal wounds?" Finny said with amazement.

"No they do not." Bard dismissed, "they only take the pain away for a short time and then only if it is a mother or lover doing the kissing."

Laire's eyes moved over to Snake and Emily. She wondered if even with her potion healing her if he would still kiss those other bruises.

Snake quickly ducked his head down at the others commenting on kisses. He could feel his face redden, particularly at the mention of 'lover', and ate to make it more natural. Finny might not get it, neither would Meyrin, but he suspected Bard would tease mercilessly...and then Black would hear about it. No, it was best to keep his kindness to Laire hushed.

"Where do you get the nightshade? We had not noticed any of it in the gardens, explains Emily."

"Ah keep a patch of nightshade in th' forest along wit' some other plants Sebastian donna want aroond th' house, ah have some belladonna in th' green house tae. If ye need anythin' Ah ken always whip somethin' up fur ye. An' nay Meyrin Ah am nay doin' a love potion fur ye tae give tae Sebastian." Across the table Meyrin's face went a dark red. "Love potions donna exist anyways, only lust potions an' those are dangerous tae give someain. Love an' lusts is better kept pure an' between two people."

"How can someone who has never been in love say that?" Meyrin asked, "you hardly even look at men. Maybe you just do not know what love or lust is."

Laire raised an eyebrow. Meyrin may have just been being defensive but it was uncharacteristically mean of her. "Ah ken purfectly well what lust is, tis' love Ah am unsure abowt. Hard tae love someone when th' people ye thought ye loved tried tae stone ye tae death after they hung yer mum."

The table went silent. Laire stared down at her half finished plate of food. She was no longer hungry. "Ah will jist go get some nightshade Snake. Nevermind."

Snake almost spat out his water. A love potion? While he was glad they didn't exist, the idea of a lust potion sounded a bit dangerous as well. People went to extremes to satisfy their needs. At the sudden snap and silence, Snake looked up at Laire.

When she got up to leave, he followed silently. Funny how he didn't get to have a full meal sitting down around here. "I do not know what love is either, except for what has been written and sung about, says Emily." He said softly as they walked. "Victor should be outside, if you wish to leave the nightshade alone, explains Emily." He wasn't quite sure how to comfort her at that point. In the circus, they usually just spent time with one another. Distracted. Played games or practiced. Jokes.  
He tried to remember how Joker comforted Beast.

Laire could feel her face growing hot but this time not from embarrassment or slight arousal but from trying to keep the tears down. She had talked about her mother so much lately that it was hard to keep the tears from flowing. Most of the time she tried forget about what happened to her that day, what happened to her mother.  
"Thank ye Snake," she said with a sniff. "Mah cauldron is in th' stables. Ah ken get it an' meet ye back here, if ye ken find Victor fur me. Ah would be most thankful. Sorry fur mah behavior back there Ah jist-"

Laire's voice caught in her throat. She could feel the tears slowly begin to escape.

Oh, oh no, she was crying. Snake thought back to the circus and...and...he could not remember anything of use. What should he… _Hug her_ , whispered Emily. _Humans draw comfort from touch. It is why she hugged you the other day._

 _Just...wrap around her? Are you sure?_

 _Wrap your arms around her._

 _But snakes do not…_

 _She isn't a snake._

The ex-circus performer stepped forward suddenly and slid his arm over her shoulder, staying at that position for an awkward moment. Then he turned his body to face her and placed his other arm around her. Was this working? He felt...strange about…he had never instigated a hug before.

"I'm sorry you have to live with that, but I am sure she would be proud of you, says Emily." And himself, he added mentally. His scaly cheek was pressed against hers from their position, his breath warm as he spoke.

Laire was surprised when Snake wrapped his arms around her. But it was nice. Her cheek pressed against his and she realized that his scales were nice and cool or perhaps that was just her tears. Relaxing into his hold Laire's arms held him closer to her.

"Thank ye Snake, Ah am sorry. Ah usually donna let mahself get this emotional. It has been a tryin' week fur me. Maybe once Ah get this potion done things will go back tae normal….or as normal as things usually are aroond here."

Laire was finished crying but she found herself not wanting to let go of Snake. His body felt so nice and comforting against hers. How long had it been since she had, had a true hug like this? Not since her mother had died that she could recall.

Bit by bit, he became more comfortable with this hugging. It not only helped calm her down, he noticed, but it gave him a bit of tranquillity as well. With one hand on her lower back and the other on her upper back, he felt her breathing eventually even out and the tears stop. And she smelled so nice, her hair felt lovely...different, and lovely.

"I can make you more tea, if you would like...says Emily." He offered with just a hint of a grin, recalling her first reaction to his peace offering. "I will leave the 'poison' to you this time, adds Emily."

Laire gave a small smile. "Aye, 'hat would be lovely…" She pulled back to look at his face. "Thank ye, Snake."

Weighing the decision for a brief second Laire went up on to her toes and placed a light kiss on Snake's cheeks. Then she stepped out of his grasp. "Ah will go get the potion ken ye find Victor?"

Without waiting for an answer Laire turned and walked as quickly as she could towards the stables. This time her cheeks were red from pleased embarrassment.  
As though he were frozen by snow, Snake remained very still after the peck on his cheek. If brushing fingertips had caused a sensation, then the kiss, however soft and chaste, made him crave more. It was an odd desire, but nevertheless a prominent one.

Luckily Emily's words brought him back down to earth. With his hand lightly touching his cheek, as though her lips were still there, he started towards the forest and called out to Victor softly.

It did not take long for a black blur to shoot out and wrap around his right ankle. _You are smiling_ , Victor pointed out almost suspiciously.

"Laire is making a potion to heal herself and she asks if you would be willing to part with your venom, explains Emily."

The creature looked towards where Laire had disappeared to, contemplating it. _Just this once. And only because she makes you act...funny._

Snake blushed, adding that she made him feel funny as well. With Victor now resting around his waist, he went closer to the stables but not so much to where the horses could see him, and Victor, and panic.

Laire was carrying the small cauldron back to the back of the house when she spotted Snake standing close to the woods near the stables. Victor was wrapped around his waist. With a smile Laire changed her course.

"Hello Victor thank ye fur this." She said to the snake as she set the cauldron down. Laire pulled out a small glass agar plate. "Alright Ah jist need a few drops Ah will nay tak' all of it. If ye jist open ye mouth Ah ken catch th' venom wit' this."

Victor unwrapped himself just enough to open his mouth wide, as if he were in mid-bite. Though he would never bite Laire, not when Snake was so fiercely protective, and fond, of her.

Laire caught placed the plate calmly under Victor's fangs. Venom welled to the tips. One. Two. Three. Four. Five. She pulled the plate back out and Victor shut his mouth. Careful not to lose a single drop Laire poured the tiny amount of venom into the cauldron. With her spoon she stirred it slowly.

"Tóg an nimh agus a dhéanamh dom ar fad." She chanted under her breath. Beneath her fingers she could feel the magic swirl under her skin. Her hair crackled as she half sang and half spoke and then….it was over. The potion was done. Laire smiled and took a small goblet out of her skirt pocket. Dipping it into the cauldron she took at a fair measure of the mixture.

"Do ye want tae kiss me better some more or should Ah jist drink it?" Laire said with a half joking smile.

It was fascinating to watch it, to hear Laire speak something that was not English. Her own language, he noted. His eyes widened at the crackles he heard, leaning forwarding to see the cauldron better. He wasn't the only one, Victor and Emily were unwinding to peak.

At her suddenly speech, he jolted slightly. "O-oh...well, I do not think I would like the taste of it on your lips...so I will kiss you first….says Victor." He paused, flushing at what he said. "A kiss on the lips will heal all over, explains Emily."

If he did not know better, he would say that his friends were setting him up. He held his hand out for her to take, to stand. All the while, his heart was starting to pound.  
How many times could her face go red in a day? At this rate her face would simply stay the colour of Lady Elizabeth's favorite shade of pink. Snake was holding out his hand. Hesitantly Laire took it with her free one. Once she was standing she bit her bottom lip in either anticipation or nerves she really could not tell. Was he really going to kiss her?

Emily and Victor had gone uncharacteristically quiet. His grip on her hand tightened ever so slightly before he raised his free hand, resting it on her waist. Did he...dare? Did he want to? Of course, but...but…

When he stared into her eyes, he could not figure what to excuse. He couldn't think much past that either. All he knew was that he wanted something and he was leaning forward. He wanted to heal her, to taste her…

But what if he did it wrong? What if he missed or did something foolish? She wasn't unattractive, she must have caught the eye of another before. What if he…  
The uncertainty finally provoked impulse to win out. Snake then captured her lips with his own and paused, noting and enjoying the light pressure.

The moment before their lips touched was devastatingly slow as Laire waited for something interrupt them. But nothing did and Snake's lips pressed against her own in an innocent kiss. What was going on in Laire's body was everything but innocent however. Her chest tightened under her bandages and she suddenly much more aware of the coarse fabric over her breasts. Under her bloomers she felt her blush spread, much like it had before. Even as her toes curled she lifted her feet up leaning into the kiss. She wanted more.

When Snake reluctantly pulled away, his grip remained fairly firm on her hand and waist, as if holding her still. As if she had tried to run off. Ah, the snake behavior in him was showing. Slowly he slackened his hold, looking down at her through half-lidded eyes. It was quiet, not even his friends spoke. "I...h-hope that...helps...says myself."

It did not quite occur to him yet that he should step back, let her go, apologize maybe just for risking a reprimanding from Black. After all, they were outside under the big sky. But then...he didn't feel sorry for anything he just did. In fact, he wanted to do it again.

Alone.

Laire suddenly felt the warmth of his lips leave hers. She wanted to stop him but she knew better. He was only doing her a kindness by trying to heal her. The only reason he kissed her was because he thought that it would help her and only because of Nina earlier. Right? Snake did not want her like that did he?  
"Och aye," Laire said with a smile. "Ah feel better already. Thank ye Snake."

She stepped back out of his grip on her waist though he still kept hold of her wrist. With her free hand Laire downed the tart potion in two large gulps. She stuck out her tongue whens he was done.

"A pity sugar makes it useless but it works. Tomorrow morn mah bruises will be gone an' when Ah am done wit th' rest mah ribs will have healed. Should only tak' until Friday night now."

There was no hiding the awe and admiration on his face for the woman's skills. "That is amazing magic, says Emily." His lips still tingled from where they met hers. It was starting to get dark, just enough to make any normal human squint for vision. Victor took advantage of it and slithered off. Realizing belatedly that he was still holding her hand, he let go and placed his suddenly chilled hand to his side.

"Thank ye but its power comes from Victor's venom...we should head back someone comes looking." Putting her goblet back into her skirt pocket Laire picked up the cauldron. together They headed back to the mansion the other servants were gone probably up to bed.

The walk back was calm enough, much like the night above them. Snake's heart eventually stopped pounding, although his lips kept tingling. When they got inside and he reached his door, he looked back.

"Well goodnight Snake," Laire said once they were outside their rooms. "It has been an exciting day but nice"  
Still Laire did not enter her room she was half waiting half hoping that would Snake do something. Even just a simple good night.

"It is a day to never forget, says Emily." He, too, stood there. Waiting for what, he wasn't sure, but wanting something more. "I...if you feel ill, you can call out. I'll hear it, says Emily."

He was not going to anything right now but the sentiment was sweet. "Och Ah will keep 'hat in mind ...well goodnight then. ah will see ye tomorrow at breakfast."  
Laire opened her bedroom door and slipped inside. Once she was alone Laire pressed her fingertips to lips recalling how the kiss had felt. She shut her eyes imagining Snake's arms around her again. They were strong and lean like Goethe's coils though not as thick. Then her mind shifted to the feel of Snake's scales and cool skin. She wondered what they would feel like pressed against her whole body….it was then that Laire realized that she would get no sleep tonight.

When Snake too entered his room, he heard a general group of hisses that sounded similar to snickers, if snakes were able to do such. He looked over at the few under his bed and let Emily slide off before he changed out of his suit. _What's so funny?_

 _You and the horse-woman._

 _Victor explained what happened._

 _Will you mate with her during the next season?_

Snake felt himself turn a shade of red that seemed to become more common lately. Once he was stripped bare, he put on a loose nightgown and slipped into his bed. He chose to stay silent on the matter, though the question did stay in his mind.

* * *

Laire watched huffily as Snake drove the cart back up to the mansion with the month's supplies of flour and sugar in the back. Sebastian had told her today that Snake was to make the trip to the grocers alone today. There were many routes and streets that she still had to teach him but the butler wished to see how Snake handled the horses without her there. It seemed that he was doing fine but she would ask him in as soon as he came back to stables.

Behind her Rachel was kneading the ground with her hooves and Victor was trotting around the paddock. Anne approached her hesitantly.

"Mistress, are you feeling alright?"

"Aye, Ah told ye 'hat th' potion would heal me right up."

"No, I meant about the snake-man driving William and Betsy. I know you like driving the carriage. Does it hurt you?"

"Och, Ah am fine Anne. Snake is a good driver an' a good man."

"But you have been acting all weird since he came here. You keep sighing when he is not here and you get all nervous and red when he is. Are you sure he is not hurting you?"

"Ah am sure Anne. Thank ye but everythin' is fine….Ah like it when he is aroond-Ah here is comes." Laire smiled over at the carriage and waved. "Snake how did ye do?"  
When spotting Laire, Snake smiled ever so slightly. While walking the two horses over, pausing to detach the carriage, he said, "It went well, I think, says Oscar." At least, he didn't get lost. "If anything, I believe the grocer was more nervous at the sigh of me than William and Betsy, adds Oscar." At about a foot away from Laire, he stopped. "What have you been doing while we were gone, asks Oscar?"

"Nothin' much jist mucked owt William and Betsy's stalls an' put fresh hay doon." Laire said leaning on the resting carriage. "Ye were only gone an hour after all. nay much Ah could get done durin' 'hat time….so Ah was thinkin' 'hat during our next teachin' trip tae London 'hat Ah could show ye th' South side an' go tae th' zoo. It will be pretty empty 'cause of th' holiday."

He nodded, his attention honing in on the word 'zoo'. "That sounds like a good idea, says Oscar." He glanced back at the mansion, figuring the tutor was with Ciel and that Black would arrive soon. "What needs to be done until we leave, asks Oscar?"

"Well Ah need tae change th' hay in th' otha stalls as well. But 'hat might dirty ye suit an' Sebastian wouldna like 'hat. though Ah wouldna sa nay if ye want tae talk as Ah work." Hoisting a bale of hay over her shoulder Laire moved it into Vincent's stall and began to spread it out over the floor. "Ye have been here fur a few days now, how do ye like the mansion an' workin' fur the Earl?"

The suit was, as it occasionally reminded him, a bit of a constraint than something of a freedom. Though it meant a job, food, shelter, and some sense of security, he found himself wishing for the old life sometimes. At least, until he realized that he would be lacking Laire in it.

Feeling a bit useless as he stood there, he answered, "It is different, says Oscar." Did he hate it? No. Did he love it? No. But it was necessary to find his friends. That should be enough, though… "You enjoy it, asks Oscar?"

Laire stood and looked at Snake. "It is nay home but Ah am safe here an' there is a good way fur me tae put my magic tae use….Ah miss Alba though. Ah hope tae go back there someday. Even if fur a short time….sorry ye didna ask abit 'hat. Have ye ever been tae Alba?"

She seemed to be in a similar boat. They both put up with their current situation because it was what was best. For now, that was. At the mention of a place, he shook his head, "No, I haven't, says Oscar." He leaned slightly against the fence, knowing she would go on in a nostalgic sense.

"What kind ay circus were ye in!? Tae nay go tae Alba! It is nay 'hat far north an' despite what th' bloody English want ye tae believe we are nay poor. Edinburgh is vera rich an' we have th' best medical college in th' world. An' then there is Glasgow an' Stirling both large towns 'hat would love tae have a circus. 'Tis a crime ye have neva been tae Alba. Neva seen th' rollin' hills covered in morn mist or th' gloamin' over the lochs. An' in th' fall th' heather coverin' th' hills…." Laire sighed her face falling. She truly did miss her homeland. "Ah will tak' ye there sometime. Ah think ye would like it. Quiet, calm, an' magic."

Snake pictured the scene as best as he could in his head, having heard about its beauty before. He wished he could do something, say something, that would make her smile again. "Yes, you will. I'll need a guide to the best spots, says Oscar" They could not very well just leave right now, though he may wish. Perhaps during the holidays, when it was warmer, so his friends would not be sluggish.

A smile spread across Laire's face. As she thought about all the places she would take Snake. During her training as a witch she had traveled all over Scotland and truly did know the land well. Maybe sometime during the summer. Like when Lady Elizabeth usually dragged Master Ciel on a vacation. That would be the perfect time for them to go.

"Aye, Ah ken do 'hat." She said grabbing another bale of hay and laying it down in Anne's stall.

"Och!" Laire said suddenly, "Ah jist thought, Sunday is Easter ye will get tae meet Prince Soma an' Agni! They are from India an' they love snakes!"

At the mention of a Prince and someone called Agni, Oscar raised his head. Snake glanced over before looking back at Laire. "I will inform the others to play nice then, says Oscar." A Prince? It only made sense that he would know Ciel then, or that Ciel would know him. But from India? He wondered if they knew anything about powerful Shamans…

"Aye, they are rather queer. But Master Ciel allows them tae live in th' house inside London. They tak' care of it, though they sometimes break things an' Master Ciel sends them a bill fur damages."

Something tickled the back of his mind. Why did that seem so familiar? Because you asked them about Smile the first time. "Oh, I know them!" He exclaimed, "They were how I first found the mansion, says Oscar." Yes, it would be interesting to see their reactions at him now working at the manor.

Laire raised an eyebrow. "Ye know them? Well 'hat is good Prince Soma ken be overwhelming at times. 'Tis good ye already had th' first shock."  
Grabbing another haybale Laire quickly laid the hay in Rachel's stall. "Alright, mah work is done."


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey Cupcake thanks for the reviews! Glad you like it!**

 **Oh FYI readers we are starting to get in to more AU territory starting now but mostly it is adjustment to the timeline and that is it.**

* * *

Laire was up in a tree deep in the woods surrounding the mansion. The squirrels had informed her that there was a strange man in purple creeping around in the forest. They said that he had been here before but this time was spreading a smelly powder on the ground. Instead of going inside and warning Sebastian and the others Laire decided to do a bit of investigating first. If she could take care of this problem herself then there was no need to raise the alarm. Finny and her were the first lines of defense at the manor. She would take care of this problem as much as she could.

Below her the man was saying something in a language she did not understand but she realized that it was a spell. One that people without inherent magical abilities could learn. He was sprinkling something on the ground now and Laire climbed down a couple branches to get a better look. Whatever he had sprinkled on the ground began to glow and suddenly Laire recognized what he was doing: a magic revealing spell. A spell perfected by witch-hunters.

"I knew it," he said in perfectly clipped English despite his soft tone. "The witch is here and has recently used her magic too….they said they broke her staff but she still seems powerful."

Up in the tree Laire removed her dirk from the holster at her side. Then from somewhere next to her she heard another voice.

 _This man means harm._

She looked down and saw Webster hanging off the branch in the tree over.

 _Snake told me to protect the house. This man means Snake's mate harm. I will protect her and the house._ Webster darted down the tree on to the ground. Laire watched as Webster snuck up to the man. Then without warning struck. The man yelled in shock and pain.

 _Now she is safe. I will tell Snake_. Webster slithered off leaving Laire in the tree and the man on the ground dying. By the time Laire had climbed down from the tree the man was already dead. Bending over Laire hefted the limp body on to her shoulders. Her ribs were mostly healed meaning she felt very little pain from the action.

Snake's mind was full with thoughts of the mansion, Smile, Black, and Laire on the way back. He was glad that the horses knew where to go, because he surely would have taken a wrong turn or two otherwise. When they got closer to the mansion, he saw a familiar snake darting through the grass.

Grateful that the horses either didn't notice or didn't seem to care - Webster was fairly well hidden, coming in from the side than from the front - he pulled the reins for them to stop. _A man tried to harm your human, but I took care of him,_ Webster said as soon as he found a way up the carriage.

 _What?!_ Snake asked him to explain it all as he snapped the reins, quickening their pace. Webster explained what had happened, wrapping comfortably over his shoulder as if to protect him from further danger.

When they got to the mansion, he all but jumped off the carriage. "Laire! Says Webster!" He called out.

Laire heard the carriage coming up the road faster than usual and she heard Snake's cry. She came out of the stables where she was going through the man's belongings. "Och, ah am right here. Are ye alright?"

Snake seemed to deflate slightly, his shoulders lowering once he realized she was walking, talking, and safe. Still, his jaw was set and his tone tense. "Am I alright?! Are you alright, asks Emily?!" He walked over to her, his hand outstretched for her to take. It as close as he could stand to simply hug the woman, knowing it wasn't proper and...feeling strange about it.

"What happened?! Demands Emily!"

"Aye, Ah am alright. Ah am assumin' ye are talkin' ay th' man Webster jist took care ay. Th' man was sent tae find me by mah old village, he was a witch-hunter. Webster killed him afore Ah could. His venom is amazin', so quick."

Laire's calmness and matter-of-fact attitude brought Snake back down from his worry. He inhaled slowly before speaking, this time softer, "Yes, he told me that he took care of him. Does that mean there will be more, asks Webster?" Damned if there wasn't a bit of pride and hopefulness in the snake's hiss.

"Ah hope nay, Webster but there could be. Good thing Ah have such a wonderful snake tae help protect me." Laire said with a smile. "Thank ye fur yer concern Snake 'hat was vera sweet of ye. Ah do have a question though, Webster why did ye call me Snake's mate?"

More witch hunters...he'd have to have his friends be on sharper guard. At the woman's question, he froze and a slow red crept up his neck. "...I'm...n-not sure, says my-myself."

Webster said something very different, but he opted to ignore it, forgetting in his own fog that Laire could hear him clear as day. Because she is your mate. You wish it, for the coming of the season.

Laire opened and closed her mouth slowly. Well that answered that question. As Snake's face turned red so did her own. "Ah-och-Ah, is 'hat so Webster? Ah….Ah think we should unhook the carriage."

Without waiting for a response Laire moved and started to undo the clips and straps to release Betsy and William. Her hands were shaking slightly though making it more difficult than usual. Finally she was able to free the horses and take off their gear.

Snake gave a sharp look at the snake next to him head. How was he to respond to that, to cover. Luckily Laire seemed to move on quick. Or...was it so lucky? Snake heard the voice in the back of his head whisper that perhaps the idea disturbed her. Perhaps she just saw him as a friend, nothing more. To think of being a snake-human's mate…

"S-so," she said to Snake, "do ye want tae help me look through the man's things? There might be a clue in there fur if there are other hunters or nay."

"It's a smart idea, says Webster." His voice was lower than before, hiding the crack before he cleared his throat. Walking over to the corpse, he had to admire Webster's work before kneeling, digging into his pockets to start.

Laire sat next to Snake on the ground. She had removed most things from the pockets already and there was something she found that she could not read. It might have been in the same language as he was speaking earlier.

"Snake Ah found this, in his pocket. Ah think it is French but what do ye think?"

He took the note from her, careful that his fingers wouldn't brush against hers. After a moment of studying, he said, "I'm not sure of it the all, but certain words are familiar: England, your name, witches...burn." He frowned deeply. "It is good that he did not send this yet, because I believe it has Smile' location on it. Something about...the witch he spoke of before, says Webster." He wanted to crumple the paper to ensure it wouldn't be seen, but knew he had to wait. "We should find out the person who he was hoping to message, adds Webster."

A frown crossed Laire's face. He had told someone else. Someone else who might come. She leaned against Snake with a sigh. "Aye, ye are right an' since there might be another we have tae tell Sebastian an' Master Ciel. Ah donna want tae deal wit' this, why ken they jist nay leave me alone? Ah have nay done anthin'."

Snake gave her a sympathetic look-knowing the feeling of being persecuted far too well-before raising his hand, as if to rest it on hers or even her forearm. But then her earlier stutter came to mind, bringing up his doubts once more. So he let it fall. "Nothing will happen to you, Laire...says Webster." He stood, careful to dust off his pants in case Black saw. "Let's go tell them...then we can figure out how to dispose of the body, says Webster."

"Thank ye Snake. Ah suppose we should go." They walked back to the mansion in silence. Once inside Laire headed up to Ciel's office where she knew he, and probably Sebastian, would be. She knocked twice against the wood door and was told to enter.

"Master Ciel, we have a problem. Webster killed an intruder on th' grounds. He was a witch-hunter come tae kill me but he has friends. Ye have th' note Snake?"

Snake nodded and walked over to Ciel's desk, placing it down before standing next to Laire. His jaw was a bit tense as he waited for Smile' reaction.

Laire watched as Ciel read over the letter. His expression did not change but still she could see the cogs working in his mind. Over his shoulder Sebastian read the letter as well.

"I see," Ciel said finally setting down the letter. "Well it appears that the person he was writing to did not know our precise location as it is detailed in this letter. However, that does not mean he does not have some idea. Seeing how he only referred to as Francis there is no way of knowing who he is. Was there any identification on the body?"

"Nay, jist the letter, a notebook, some money, an' then some charms."

"Very well, then we shall do nothing for now. If this Francis that the letter refers to comes looking for you then we shall deal with him then. Currently, Sebastian take care of the body. As for you two get on with your daily chores but keep an eye out for anything else suspicious."

Laire inclined her head, "Aye, mah lord."

* * *

 _They are hiding chicken eggs instead of eating them?_ Victor sounded suspicious. If snakes could scoff.

 _They also color them with brushes and paint_. Emily seemed to be amused more than anything.

"You cannot eat the eggs, says Oscar." Snake said sharply to Victor who was tracking the movement of Bard with the cartons.

They were all helping out with the decorations and preparations of the Phantomhive manor for Easter. Though, Snake had a suspicion that all would be for naught and redone once the Lady Elizabeth arrived. They weren't quite in their newly made outfits, of which Snake was grateful for. It took quite a while to adjust, let alone like, the suit he wore now...to wear another, he grimaced.

He took a roll of ribbon and walked over to the living room, pausing to glance out the window. Where was Laire?

 _Maybe she's eating the eggs._ Victor sounded irritated, almost pouty. The man smiled slightly but let Emily hiss at their friend.

"Donne, says Emily?" He called out softly.

 _In here._ Donne raised his head just slightly to reveal that his new home was a beautifully arranged vase of lilies on the window edge. "Lady Elizabeth will want to see you, says Oscar."  
 _I will enjoy visiting if she has another lovely crown of flowers._

Snake started up the ladder that Tanaka - or was it Sebastian? - left near the columns. Where was everyone? Finny was outside, Bard was in the kitchen, Meyrin was preparing the rooms, Sebastian...was probably waiting for Ciel to stop work to dress, and Laire…

Snake's hold on the ribbon softened, the item resting on the top of the ladder as he looked towards the window. Maybe she is putting ribbons on the horses, Oscar hissed in his ear.

"I do not think William would enjoy that much...Betsy might, says Emily."

* * *

"Sugar cubes!" Betsy yelled kicking her back hooves in excitement. The cry was repeated around the stables even with William tapping his hooves in pleasure.

"Aye, sugar cubes, but only if ye behave. Lady Elizabeth will want ye all bonnie an' dressed up fur th' holiday. Ah have decorations fur ye tae wear when we go ridin'."

"All of us are riding?" Anne asked curiously.

"Och aye, there is Master Ciel, Lady Elizabeth, Prince Soma, Agni, an' Sebastian. So all ye need tae be dressed. Betsy will be carrying th' Prince, Anne will tak' Agni, an' William Sebastian will be rindin' ye. Now ye get sugar cubes fur gettin' dress an' if ye behave yerself Ah will sneak ye some peppermint from th' kitchen."

"Sugar cubes and peppermint! This is the best day ever!"

Laire laughed at Betsy's and Anne's excitement and William's displeasure at the idea of being dressed up.

"Now Ah spent all night threading these so donna ruin them….or eat them." Laire said pulling a flower wreath out of the bag she had brought with her. These would go around the horses' necks. Also in the bags was long ribbons that would be braided into their tails and finally small buds that would be laced into their mane.

It took well over an hour to get everyone ready. When they were all dressed Laire lead them to the gardens where the guests would be hosted. Partially so the were ready to ride and partially so she could make sure William did not undo all her hard work.

It didn't take long for Snake to hang up the ribbons, but since Meyrin was prone to trip and fall while carrying large stacks of things...he had to set up the ribbons twice. A few of his friends helped that time, enjoying the ability to stretch far and high. When he was finished, he put the ladder away and went outside. The Grandfather clock down the way told him it would soon be time for the guests.

And perhaps he wanted to see where Laire was as well. Though it had only been a few days, he found himself caught up on their last lengthy interaction. The one where his friend had opened his mouth and Laire….did not seem to react terribly well to the idea. At least, that was how Snake saw it.

He replayed it in his mind more times than he could keep track of throughout the days. It bothered him to think that she, a woman of similar talents, might only see him as a friend and be disgusted with the idea of...anything more. After much introspection, he realized that it was because he wanted...that something more. To think she did not, well…

He saw the horses and raised a brow, deciding to walk over to where they and the redhead would be. "They look very festive, but won't they crush the eggs, asks Emily?" He called out, his tone neutral and almost bored if one didn't know him.

Laire smiled when she saw Snake. They had not really talked since the "purple-suited" man incident. Perhaps because they were both busy getting ready for today but also it also felt like Snake was avoiding her.

"Nay," she said in reply to his question. "Th' ridin' is afta th' egg hunt an' they will be staying' right here so there is nay danger. But Ah am glad ye are here Snake Ah have somethin' fur ye."

Reaching into her bag she pulled out another though smaller wreath of flowers. "They are Gardenias. Ah had some extra flowers an' thought ye might like tae wear them fur Donne or somethin'. Usually Ah only make flower wreaths fur Beltane or May Day as ye would ken it but Ah donna ken if Master Ciel will let me celebrate this year. Therefore Ah am doin' it now."

She held the wreath out to him, truly hoping that he would not realize her lie. None of the horses were wearing these flowers. She had chosen each of the flowers specifically for their meaning and dressed each horse in their own flowers to suit their riders. White heather for protection and well wishes for Master Ciel. Freesia for Lady Elizabeth meaning innocence and thoughtfulness. Larkspur indicating levity and fickleness for Prince Soma. Gladiolus for Agni for his strength of character, faithfulness, and honor. And finally Foxglove for Sebastian she meant it as an insult for it could mean harm as the flower taken in large amounts would kill but the others would see its other meaning as healing because they believed he helped heal Master Ciel.

The one she had made Snake….well that held a very special meaning and in some ways she hoped he would not get the message as it would be far too embarrassing.

Snake blinked at the item she was holding up to him. They smelt nice, the wind wafted the scent towards him lazily. His eyes narrowed slightly. Gardenias? He knew from common knowledge that they meant purity and sweetness. There may be something else, but right now he was caught up on the first two meanings. Why would she be...because he was pure and sweet?

As a friend, he thought, they were just friends. Friends could be sweet and pure.

"Thank you, says Emily." He took the wreath and placed it on his head. His eyes flickered towards the horses though, seeing the different shapes and sizes of each flower, the different flowers period. "Where did you pick these from again, asks Oscar?" She had some left over?

From the looks of it he did not know the meaning she meant: secret love and you are lovely. Laire had been thinking hard over the past day about Webster had said. She had once been burned very badly by someone she loved a man she thought she loved but Snake was not him. Snake had been burned before though in different ways.

Although she was not sure if what she felt for Snake could be considered love she was willing to try. A witch had to be very careful about whom she loved because if whoever a witch laid with first she became bound to him forever. Laire had very nearly made this bond with a man who betrayed her and she did not want to risk that again. This time Laire would be more careful about giving her heart away.

"Ah got them from th' gardens in th' greenhouse. They are verra bonnie, nay? Ah thought they would match yer outfit….Ye should go change. Ah am goin' tae right now if ye want tae walk back wit' me."

He nodded, the wreath shifting just an inch on his head to make a petal cover his eye. Glancing up at it, he moved it back appropriately and said, "They are fresh, perfect for today, says Oscar." He made a mental note to look up the full meaning in a book he thought he saw in Smile' library. Though why Smile had a book on flowers...perhaps it was a family book, his mother's.

"Have you seen the outfit that Nina made for you yet, asks Emily?" He turned to signal that he would walk with her. Snake hadn't seen his yet, but he had tried to picture Laire's.

"Ah have nay seen th' whole thing but Ah really donna want tae." Laire confessed. "Ah am nay comfortable in girly clothin'. A skirt ken be fine but nay a dress an' Ah know 'tis a dress. Nay tae mention Ah have tae do mah hair up proper. Ah have nay idea how tae do 'hat….Have ye seen yers yet?"

He looked over at her as they walked, taking in what she said. Come to think of it, he hadn't seen her in such an attire, especially with her hair up. He had seen it wild and free, and hidden, but...up proper?

"Not yet, and honestly I forgotten what it was, says Oscar." He paused, the sound of grass crushing under their feet filling the air. When they got to the rocky driveway, the crunch sharper and louder, he said softly, "I think you will look stunning...says Emily." And himself. Especially himself.

Laire paused briefly at Snake and Emily's admission. "Thank ye, Ah think ye will look verra bonnie as well. Miss Nina may be a loon but she does ken 'er fashion….Ken ye….Ah mean ken Ah….if Ah cannay get it mahself ken ye-might ye-be able tae help wit' mah hair? Ah donna trust Meyrin nay tae stab me wit' a pin." And she wanted him to be the first one to see her and her him.

At her hesitation, Snake turned to face her with great interest. He offered her a gentle smile, nodding once more. Again, the wreath slid just half an inch. "I used to help the Bearded Lady with her hair; if you trust me…" was it appropriate? Life outside of the circus was so….strict, and weird. Odder than the circus sometimes. "...I can assist if it takes some of the pressure away, says Emily."

What would her hair feel like? It would probably smell like the outdoors, the wind and the sun. Not like he could find out in everyday activities.

"Thank ye, Snake, 'hat means a lot." Laire looked at him with a smile. They had a arrived at their doors. "Ah will see ye soon then."

Laire ducked inside and sighed at the sight of the boxes on her bed. One for the dress, one for shoes, and one for the hat. She refused to wear the hat. First things first Laire stripped to her underthings and then dug her corset out of her closet. This thing was nearly as bad as wearing a dress but at least she wore one semi-regularly.

After putting on the corset she pulled out the dress. Unfortunately she had to admit that the dress was beautiful. It was a lovely blue just lighter than her tartan and without too much frill just like she prefered. The hoop skirt went on first and then the dress over it. Laire struggled briefly with the ties at the back but finally the dress was on. It was a little bit tight and the design with the hoop skirt prevented her from bending over.

Next came her hair. Laire sat down in front of the small vanity she had. First she brushed her hair out as much as she could which was not saying much. Then hesitantly she took out the pins from the box Meyrin had given her. Pulling, twisting, pinning. Laire tried everything she had seen other women do but it was not working. Eventually she gave up and ended up just pinning her up as much as she could using all the pins in the box to keep it in place.

Still at the vanity she applied a little face powder to help cover her freckles. Then she pulled on the grey kidskin gloves. Finally it was time for her shoes….Laire frozen. She was such an idiot. The dress and the hoop skirt prevented her from putting on her shoes by herself. But she couldn't very well take off the dress, not with the trouble she went through to get it on. There was only one, very embarrassing, thing to do.

Peeking out of her room Laire was relieved to see that the hall was empty. Slipping out of the door she crept to Snake's room. In her hands were her stockings and her shoes. At Snake's door she knocked twice hoping that he would answer quickly.

* * *

There were several boxes on his bed when he returned. He figured it had to be Black who put them there and not Meyrin since all his friends were resting on them. A few were curious what it was. After asking them to move, he picked up the first box and opened it.

It did not take long for him to get dressed in his light grey undershirt, which he noted had the sleeves a bit short. Likewise, the double buttoned gray vest fit like a glove. He then fought with, and won, putting on a light green cravat. It didn't look too bad. He turned to ask his friends what they thought when a shark knock was heard.

Snake blinked and walked over, opening the door without hesitation. "Laire, you fixed your hair, says Wilde." With a lot of pins, he noticed. He decided he didn't like seeing her wild hair so...held down. His gaze traveled down the rest of her, not noticing the stockings and shoes in her hand, but the outfit. He was, for the moment, speechless.

"A-aye, Ah doona ken if it is verra good though…." Laire scratched the back of her head awkwardly, displacing a few of the pins. "But Ah was wondering….Ah-och-this is embarrassing. Ah forgot tae put mah shoes an' stockin's on afore Ah put on mah dress an' wit' this hoop skirt….well ken ye help put on them fur me?" Laire knew her face was a solid red by the time she had finished.

He watched Laire's expression as she asked, slowly raising a brow up at the request. While he was certainly capable, it did seem a bit odd...but then, she had been so worried about her hair and the dress, of course the shoes slipped her mind. Spotting the items in question, he stepped back and nodded for her to come in. "Women's clothes seem too complex for their own good, says Keats." He mused as he shut the door after her.

Wordsworth raised head from the seat and got off at Snake's silent request. Then it really hit Snake what putting her stockings and shoes would entail. While he was accustomed to helping people with their outfits for performances, thinking very little of it to have to violate what society apparently thought was "personal", he realized something else.

The hoop skirts required an all new manner of walking and, worse, sitting least they raise and show the woman's ankle or worse. Even the slightest breeze could jostle it.  
Now his face was red.

Why didn't he realize that when she first asked? It should have been obvious. Then he realized, it was because he was so focused on her hair. And something else...something that was different, that… "Your freckles are missing, says Hugo." The man sounded surprised when it finally came to him.

"Aye, Meyrin told me Ah should wear some face powder tae cover them up. Look more ladylike." The chair in his room was covered in snakes so she sat down on the bed very awkwardly and set the shoes with heels much higher than she was used to and stockings next to her for Snake. "Ye look verra bonnie in 'hat. Nina may be annoyin' but she did good wit ye. Th' green looks good wit yer skin an' hair verra nice."

She lifted her leg for Snake to put on the shoes. "Please donna tie th' laces tae tight an' be careful mah ankles are ticklish."

Ladylike? Was that important to Laire? Then again, Snake thought, she could pass as human because she looked it. Snake, however, would forever be known by his skin and no powder could fix that - not that he wanted it to. Still, the recollection brought him back to the issue at hand from the other day. They were just friends and...of course she would be displeased to imagine him as a mate. He was merely someone that shared a similarity with her, one that she could hide.

Despite her trusting and friendly nature, as well as the flowers, past experience told him that they would be nothing more. Snake knew he should be grateful for it alone, but...he wanted more. Could anyone blame him? His dark thoughts won out for now, just as they had when he snuck a peek into the flower book Smile had. Secret love...clearly Laire didn't know the meaning of her flowers, his negative side whispered. A secret bond is what she meant, of their gifts. It had to be.

Brought back to reality at her comment though, he flushed with pleasure and smiled slightly. "Thank you, says Oscar." He had to agree with her though, Nina had quite the talent. He knelt down and took the stockings, pausing as he studied them. For a moment, and not the first one either, he thought about how Victor once pointed out that humans wore skins rather than shed them. It was odd, he agreed.

Snake glanced up at Laire, heat under his cheeks despite his self-degrading thoughts, and gently slid the stockings over her legs. His fingertips glided over the material as he did, feeling the warmth of her legs as he did. There wasn't a second of too much pressure or trembling against her skin, despite his feelings. He kept his eyes on the bit of flesh that was exposed from the skirt, just at mid-calf. If he looked up, he'd feel embarrassed, but if he kept his eyes on the task...Yes, task. Not an intimate moment, but a task.

Once they were both on, his fingertips glided with a mind of their own with feather-like lightness down to her foot before turning to take the shoes. "They do not look comfortable, observes Wilde." He muttered before undoing a strap. Gently, he guided her foot into the first one, only stopping when he thought it was fit.

With a more confident movement, he laced them appropriately to where he was sure they wouldn't fall and cause her to trip - though if that did happen for whatever reason in these horrid shoes, he hoped he'd be near to catch her. He tied them in a simple but effective bow, glancing up as he spoke, "How does this feel, asks Emily?" His fingertips brushed against her ankle as he asked, his attention clearly elsewhere.

With Snake down below her Laire thought she could blush freel but then she remembered the presence of the snakes. As his fingers brushed against her ankles he tried not to giggle but a small one slipped through all the same.

"Purfect, thank ye, Snake." His fingers brushed against her ankles again and another giggle slipped out. In an attempt to stop the tickle she jerked her ankle out of his hands. Carefully she stood her arms spread wide to help her balance. She took a step forward and her foot slid from underneath her. Laire pitched forward with a shout of surprise.

Had anyone walked by at that moment, they may have thought Laire was flirting with him - no, they would have wondered if they really heard a female in Snake's room at all, actually. Or maybe that was what Snake thought at first.

When he stood to follow suit, his eyes were lit with amusement at the sight. Before he could comment, the woman started to fall. Snake moved quickly, side stepping and holding his arms out just in time for her to land in them. He suspected that although she wasn't terribly heavy to hold, she would have been lighter without the silly hoop skirt. "Perhaps you should...ah, wear other shoes. Says Oscar." He muttered, realizing after the thrill of the moment was gone that their faces were just inches apart. So close, in fact, that he could see the freckles despite the powder, just hints of them.

The jolt of fear that shot through her as she fell was quelled as Snake's strong arms wrapped around her. Her own hands clutched Snake's shoulders in an attempt to keep herself upright. Laire opened the eyes that she had not realized she had closed and saw Snake's face very close to hers.

"Ah donna have any other appropriate shoes. None match nor are tall enough….maybe this would work if ye escort me. At least until Ah get used tae them."

Escort? Snake swallowed at the word. That meant he'd have to be at her side, arm in arm, for a while. Would Black be upset? No, so long as the Lady Elizabeth was happy, Smile would be happy...and that meant the shoes. "I can do that, says Wilde." He murmured, relishing the warm fabric he felt under his palm. He held her just a bit tighter, wanting to pull her closer and hug her, not just save her from a fall.

Using Snake as support Laire stood properly once more. She smoothed out the wrinkles she had caused, then straightened his cravat. With a small smile Laire pressed a kiss to Snake's cheek. "Thank ye fur helpin' me Snake, ye are verra kind tae do so."

His arms were still around her so she did not move she simply stood there waiting for him to let go and offer his arm.

His heart sped up when she straightened his cravat. It was all so intimate, this moment, so..so casual, so comfortable. He didn't want to let it go. Couldn't they just stay in his room a while longer surrounded by friends, holding her close to his body, his heart? There was a slight ache that he hadn't felt in awhile when he reminded himself the answer was No.

"My pleasure…says Oscar." He muttered in a distracted sense. Then he released her slowly, ensuring she was good to stand, and held his arm out.

Laire smiled shyly and took Snake's arm. Perhaps this dress was appropriate for her at least when she was with Snake as he made her feel more feminine she had ever felt before. As they made to leave a few snakes joined their entourage. Emily, Keats, and Donne slithered up onto Snake while another-Laire did not know who-decided to go up her skirt and wrap around her leg. Laire stopped and looked down at her skirt.

"Ah donna know who ye are but Ah ken barely walk wit' these shoes. Ken ye nay be on mah leg? If ye want Ah ken carry ye around mah neck. It feels naked anyways witowt mah hair doon. Ye might help."

It took only a second for Snake to realize who had hissed, his voice sharp with disapproval - and perhaps some small bit of jealousy. "Oscar! You might trip her, come out, says Emily!"

 _That is not possible_. Oscar said although he did maneuver himself from her leg to her that dress was difficult to put on and wear, it was equally difficult to climb. _But if it will make you feel safer about your mate…_

Snake walked then, choosing to ignore his friend's comment. He opened the door for her, smiling, or trying to at least. His cheeks were a soft pink, the scales standing out with a hint more shine than usual. "Shall we, asks Keats?"

Laire was no longer sure if she should pretend not to hear the snakes or not. Snake must be more comfortable if she acted as though she did not hear them but it was very, very hard to ignore them when they kept calling her his mate. They hadn't even done anything. Snake might not want to do anything. She was not even sure if Snake was the one she wanted to be the first to do something like that with. Perhaps since Oscar was riding with her tonight she could get him alone and ask him about Snake's feelings towards her. Though she would prefer to hear it from Snake himself.

"Aye," she said in response to Snake's question.

Laire thought she did pretty well as they walked through the mansion to the gardens outside where the Easter party would be held. She only stumbled three more times.

"Ah was wonderin' did Ah do a good job wit mah hair? Ah have never done it afore so Ah am nay sure. Ah feel like Ah used tae many pins."

As they walked through the mansion, Snake felt his spirits lift a bit. To be in such a huge home, to even call a solid building 'home', to be in such fine clothes with a kind friend, who looked quite pretty in a dress no matter how she protested...it was never something he would have hoped for. Or, for that matter, daydreamt of. There was the silver lining, he thought not for the first time as he glanced at Laire, his arm reaching up in preparation when she stumbled. This was the silver lining in the dark cloud that came with losing his friends. It eased the hurt and anger, along with the hope of finding them one day.

At her question, he glanced from the corner of his eye. They were outside and others were soon to see them. "Freedom cannot be tamed with ease...says Keats."

"Ah-Ah guess nay." Laire said with a smile. The main doors out to the gardens opened and the guests come out with the other servants.

"Oh! You two look sooo cute together!" Lady Elizabeth yelled running up to them despite her maid's protests that it was not lady like. "Snake is Donne with you!?"

Elizabeth reminded Snake of the children sometimes, before their mothers yanked them away and instilled their fear into them. She made him smile, in fact, happy and...feeling normal, even. Like Laire. But no, with Laire it was a special kind of normal, if that could even make sense - which Keats said it didn't.

Brushing off the thought, he nodded and bowed at the waist, allowing Donne to poke his head out from behind Snake's ear. To anyone looking, it looked like Snake was whispering a secret to the young Elizabeth - a scandal, given the classes, but he looked spiffy enough to pass as...well, not a servant.

"He is quite glad to see you, and that you are wearing a beautiful flower in your hair, says Emily." Donne slithered over to Elizabeth who held her hand out just enough for him not to fall between the pair. Then, while Donne wrapped contently around the Lady's flower against her ear, Snake stood tall once more.

From the corner of his eye, he saw purple - ah, Prince Soma and his servant, Agni wasn't it? Snake's free hand slid to rest on Laire's forearm, keeping a firm stance for when…  
Prince Soma, having spotted the pair, all but ran over. "You're the one from before, what was your name again?!"

"Snake, says Emily." This sounded familiar.

From nearby, Ciel was heard to snap something about not leading any stranger to his house, but was drowned out by Prince Soma's laugh. "Of course, that's right! Oh, she is quite a beauty, isn't she?" He tilted his head to see Emily better.

Catching on, the snake sat on Snake's shoulder tall and proud.

Laire smiled at Snake's interaction with Lady Elizabeth. When he had bent down she had released his arm but when he stood back up she took it again. It was actually very nice to hold on to him like this. She liked it.

When Prince Soma came over Laire realized that he had never seen her as a woman and only as the male carriage driver. It would be interesting to see his reaction to her, if he noticed her at all. She thought at first the compliment was meant for her and was a bit offended when it was aimed at Emily.

Agni was the first of the two to notice Laire, though his eyes, sharp as a hawk in order to guard his prince, caught on quickly. Prince Soma, however, was not quite as swift. He turned his wide eyes to Laire and blinked. Then, with a warm smile, stepped aside from Snake to get closer.

"I don't think we've met! I am Prince Soma of India, and this is my servant, Agni." He gestured to the man behind him, who nodded with a flicker of amusement in his eyes. "What may I address a beautiful woman such as yourself?"

Laire smiled but she did not blush. Soma's compliment did not mean as much to her as any of Snake's. "Ah believe ye are mistaken Prince Soma. We saw each other jist last week when Ah delivered 'hat bill fur damages tae ye from Master Ciel. Thotch Ah was dressed verra differently at th' time. Ah am Laire, th' stable master."

Soma's face fell slightly when she spoke. "Wait," he stood tall, "you're telling me that...you've been...hiding your beautiful self under such plain boyish clothes all this time?!"

He turned to Agni, "Did you know about this travesty?! We must go speak to Ciel at once, that is no way to treat a lady!" The purple haired boy stormed off before anyone could stop him.

Snake smiled at Agni, as if sharing a secret grin with the servant, before looking at Laire. "He called you a 'lady'."

"Aye, he did. Jist wait until Mater Ciel tells him 'hat Ah prefer tae dress 'hat way." And indeed soon after there was a cry from Soma as Ciel revealed the news. He would probably grudgingly apologize to her later.

"Should we go sit doon? Och, ye might nay ken. On holidays if we only have close persona guests th' servants get tae join everyone at th' table. Sebastian will serve us all, if Angi doesna insist on helpin'. Then we go on th' egg hunt and when th' Master an' guest are off ridin' we clean up."

Snake grinned, laughter in his eyes at the sounds. No doubt the prince would forever have the image of Laire in a dress in his mind. Not that Snake blamed him, of course. "We all eat together?" There was a hint of nostalgia in his voice, of being far away. "Like the circus…" he mused, "...says Emily." As they walked towards the table, he added, "All the performers, no matter what level, ate together when we didn't have a show, explains Keats."

When they got to the table, he pulled Laire's chair out for her. "My...lady...says my-myself." He whispered, as if someone else would hear.

Laire sat very carefully on the chair Snake had pulled out for her. This hoopskirt was very inconvenient for sitting down in.

"Thank ye, mah laird." She said with a grin. After he was seated next to her Laire leaned over. "Ye ken ye will have tae tell me abowt th' circus sometime. Ah want tae know what yer life was like afore this."

There was a bit of mischief and playfulness in his eyes that matched his smile. Lord, eh? He glanced at her as the other servants took their seats. All of them together looked quite stunning, thanks to Nina. "Only if you trade me stories about your life before this, says Keats."  
"Aye, 'hat sounds fair….Och here comes th' food."

Indeed Sebastian was pushing a cart out of the house with a large soup pot on it. It seems that he had won his fight with Agni as the other butler was seated at the table. The bread and some cold appetizers were already out on covered tray but with was the first of the three main dishes. First was the soup, then the main course, and then dessert. Usually there would be a vegetable course between the main and the dessert and maybe even a cheese and wine selection after that but as there were so many-and he did not want the servants drinking too much-Sebastian was limiting the courses today.

"For our first course we have a fine Mediterranean fish stew paired with a Grecian white wine." Sebastian served the guests and Master Ciel first before the other servants which only made sense but it also allowed the servants to get the large meaty chunks of fish that had sunk to the bottom of the pot.

"It smells nice, says Emily." Snake muttered as the pot was uncovered. His mouth salivated from the scent alone. As the others were being served first, he glanced over to see Donne peeking out of Lady Elizabeth's flower, perhaps baffled or amused by what the humans were eating.

As Laire took a bit she let out a small moan. "Ah love it when Sebastian cooks fur us. Ye have neva had his cookin' afore, what do ye think?"

When their bowls were filled with stew and Laire tried it first, Snake's eyes flickered towards her at the sound of her moan. Though quiet and clearly of pleasure from the food, Snake felt warmth spread through him.

Bringing himself back from where his mind went - wondering what else could make her repeat that sound - he shook his head slightly. "I haven't, says Keats." He then tried the stew and blinked, flavors that he hadn't tasted before in such complimentary intensities flooding his tongue. "This is amazing, says Emily!"

"Aye jist wait until ye taste th' desserts." Laire took a sip of the wine. It was sharp and just a little bit sweet. Indeed it did compliment the fish very well. "How did ye celebrate Easters in th' circus? Or did ye even celebrate them at all?"

"We tried to celebrate it once...but Victor ate all the eggs, explains Keats." He answered neutrally before trying the wine. It was alright, but he found that he didn't like much alcohol. Outside of him making the tea from the circus, Snake didn't often touch the stuff. And since he hadn't consumed any in awhile, he suspected he should take small sips least he...well, he was still in company. "After that, we would just wear the bunny ears certain towns made during performance. Did you celebrate it, asks Emily?" Since she was, after all, a witch and of different religion…

Laire took another bite of the stew before answering Snake's question. She knew her answer would be controversial in some circles. "Nay, Ah didna celebrate it. We didna have a pastor in th' church fur th' longest time so Ah didna even pretend tae….Ah celebrated somethin' similar, th' thing is all th' eggs an' bunnies an' even th' name come from th' celtic celebration of Beltane. Th' English now call it May Day an' th' only thing they kept is th' meaning of fertility, th' comin' of Sprin', an' th' May Pole. Have ye eva done a May Day celebration afore? Ah feel like it would fit a circus more 'cause of th' dancin' an' costumes."

"Beltane," he repeated after another spoonful, "no, we never celebrated that...but I have heard of it, says Emily." He ate more, his memories starting to crop up bit by bit. "Although...the May Pole, does it have ribbons on it, asks Emily?"

"Aye," Laire said with a smile. "Th' unmarried lads an' lasses dance aroond holdin' a ribbon each an' meet in th' middle. 'Tis more ay a English an' Celtic custom than true Scots Gaelic wit' Beltane but 'tis still fun an' we incorporated it a long time ago. A true Beltane festival has fire dances at night when th' spirits an' fae come owt tae play."

"Doll told us about one of those before, she read it in a book, says Keats." Snake spoke softly this time, as if unwilling to share this memory with anyone but Laire. He placed his spoon down, finished with his first course, and looked at the red head. "Do spirits and fae really play, asks Emily?" There was humor in his eyes to bat away the darkness of nostalgia, of longing.

Laire's smiled faltered just a little bit. "Nay in England. They have all been driven owt or killed….an' they are becomin' rarer in Alba tae. Skye an' the farthest reaches ay th' Hielands are th' last large refuges. There used tae be some where Ah lived but Ah doona know if they are still there now 'hat Ah am gone."

Snake understood all too well what she must have been feeling. To be uncertain of a friend's existence, that was. When he first came to Smile, he was relieved for the offer to stay and help him find the circus folk. But as the days went by and turned to weeks, he wondered where Smile was looking. Because he had to be looking still, just...where?

"Even if they are gone," he said, "at least you were fortunate enough to see them at least once, says Keats."

"Aye, Ah suppose ye are right. Nay many get tae see th' fae….Ah think ye would like them they are verra shy an' gentle an' they love nature….they would come an' join mah mum an' Ah in our dance aroond th' bonfire….ye were a snake dancer right? Would ye….never mind."

Laire turned away from Snake. He probably would not want to join her at a Beltane Fire let alone dance for her.

A dance around the bonfire with her mother...Laire was indeed sharing a great amount. Snake would have to make up for it, match it, when they were alone. He caught the trail of her sentence before guessing what she was going to ask. He was, after all, more of a performer than he was a footman. "I did and am a snake dancer, yes...perhaps I could show you sometime, since you shared the faes with me...says Keats." Which meant he'd have to wear his proper attire. This suit wouldn't do, even if it was "proper".

It had been a long time since Laire had felt her face light up in excitement. "Aye," she said just a little too loudly causing Sebastian who was serving the next course to glare at her from across the table.

"Ah-Ah mean," she said much quieter, "Ah would really like it if ye would….Ah will wait tae burn th' old hay an' we ken have a Beltane Fire. Ah doona care if Master Ciel will nay let us go tae th' May Day festival we ken have our own Beltane at night."

"Just the two of us...asks Keats?" He spoke without thinking. The idea of being alone with her at night was exciting, almost too much to dare hope for. It was only the scent of the main course, apple cranberry stuffed pork roast, that broke his dangerous path of thinking. He already heard the others, particularly Prince Soma and Lady Elizabeth exclaim their praises for the butler. Elizabeth's maid, who sat with them, did the same.

Laire reached over and touched Snake on the arm. "Nay Snake, nay jist th' two of us donna be daft…." She leaned in and spoke into his ear, "yer snakes ken come tae."

His gaze shifted, and for a moment it felt like many others did too, to Laire when her hand rested on his arm. It was just a small touch really, something to catch his attention. Innocent, really.

So why did his heart speed up?

"Of course they can...and will...says...Emily." He spoke almost hoarsely, trying, and failing, to hide the shudder of his shoulders. Her hot breath against his ear...he had to force himself to look away, to pay attention to his meal, to his nearly full wine glass, to even the tablecloth - anything! Otherwise he thought he might...lean forward and...her lips...simply looked…

Laire saw Snake's look of near panic when she spoke into his ear and she pulled back quickly. Obviously he did not like her that close. It was then that she saw Bard looking at her with a pervy grin. She stuck out her tongue just a little bit to avoid Sebastian's notice. Finally she started to eat her portion of the main course. The pork had cooled a bit but it was still marvelous.  
Taking a sip of the red wine that came with the course Laire grimaced. This wine was not to her tastes. Bard laughed at her expression.

"You are such a lightweight."

"Perhaps but Ah am thinkin' 'hat we should start havin' red wine whenever ye make dinner. It would certainly cover th' taste ay yer cookin'."

"Yeah, well," his brow furrowed as he tried to come up with an insult. "Just fuck Snake already it would loosen you up."

The entire table fell silent. They were staring at Bard.

"Paula," Lady Elizabeth said innocently, "what does fuck mean?"


	8. Chapter 8

"Bard!" Ciel barked, his own face a bit pink. The others on the other side of the table had only heard a few words, namely the last bit.

Paula turned a deep crimson, just a shade lighter than the wine, and babbled, "I-It is a word that a lady does not, you cannot, it doesn't...do not worry about it, m'lady!"

Finny and Meyrin looked equally as mortified and tried to glance at Snake and Laire subtly without being noticed. Snake, on the other hand, fought to wear an expression of indifference though his heart pounded. He was embarrassed a bit, not from the coarse language - he heard worse in his life - but at the implication of the two mating...this time for a human. Was his interest in her that obvious that she had to be subjected to other's assumptions? He felt...bad for putting her in that position.

"Perhaps we should take away his desert." Prince Soma snickered softly, trying to look as offended as the others did. Agni too was mortified - the Prince's ears were too delicate for such foul language!

"I do believe you have had enough to drink," Sebastian said gracefully replacing the wine glass with water. "And as Prince Soma suggested no dessert for such vulgar language at the dinner table."

"Not fair, Laire started it."

"Yes, Laire, please stop provoking Bard or your dessert privilege will be revoked as well." His eyes roamed over table. "Shall was move onto the dessert? Then the egg hunt."  
Lady Elizabeth squealed and wiggled in her seat. "Yay! Egg hunting!"

"This will be my first English Easter! Egg hunting sounds fascinating! Agni we shall win this contest!"

"Jo ai!" The butler said.

Laire smirked at Bard's steaming face. Then turned back to Snake. "Bard did nay make ye uncomfortable did he? Wit' what he said?"

Snake cleared his throat, glad that everyone went back to the flow of things - well, mostly everyone. Bard and Laire would no doubt start a war after this, he thought. "Me? What about you, asks Keats?" Yes, what about you, he wondered.

"Ah already know how Ah feel. Ah jist want tae know abowt ye so Ah know how much Ah need tae torment him later."

"There will be no tormenting of Bard," Sebastian said suddenly appearing between the pair as he gave them their desserts. "Do you understand, Laire?"

Laire sighed, "Aye Ah will nay torment th' Yank."

"You will not torment a fellow servant or do I need to take away your dessert as well?"

"Aye Ah understand. Nay tormentin' anyone."

"Good now enjoy the lime pie."

Laire bit into the pie happily and savored the mixture of tart and sweet as the flavor exploded over her taste buds. Against her neck she felt something move and suddenly remembered that Oscar was around her neck.

"Och Oscar Ah nearly forgot ye were there. Ye feel so natural wrapped aroond mah neck. Ah ken see why Snake always has one of ye there."

It seemed that the dessert, coupled with Sebastian's orders, made Laire forget her question to him. He was glad; how else would he say that he felt awkward that everyone around them kept insinuating and insulting her, the idea of her wanting a half-man like himself?

Pushing aside the thought, he copied her and smiled at the taste. "It's quite good, says Emily." And it was. How was it that Smile ate like this daily and still managed to perform at the circus long ago?

He glanced over and spotted Oscar, blinking twice before chuckling softly. "You're quite warm and calm...like Snake...says Oscar." Then again, he didn't need to translate for her, but it was a reflex.

"Och, thank ye, Oscar. Ah am glad ye like me, ye ken come an' stay wit' me anytime ye want." Reached up and stroked Oscar's head.

Once their slice was devoured by all, a happy and slightly sleepy contentment taking over the table, Elizabeth sat up suddenly. "Oh! The egg hunt!" She turned to Ciel and exclaimed, "Stay there! Paula, come with me, we still have to hide Ciel's egg!"

"And how will I know what it looks like?" To anyone else, he may have sounded bored, perhaps slightly irritated, but his gaze was bright, a difference between his tone.

"You'll know," she giggled before standing, looking over at Paula who did the same, but with slightly pinkened cheeks from the wine.

When the pair took off, Soma started to talk about his ability to find things, though Snake wasn't listening. He glanced at Laire and wondered if he should mention that Victor may or may not be out there with several eggs already in his belly.

"Alright everyone, pair up." Sebastian stood from his seat, listing out the pairs, "Finny and Meyrin; Prince Soma and Agni; Laire and Snake; Lord Phantomhive and Lady Elizabeth; Paula and Bard. Tanaka and I shall stay behind to referee." There was a soft 'ho ho ho' laugh that the old man was well known for - that and his green tea.

Snake turned to look fully at Laire, smiling slightly. He allowed Emily to speak for him, in case another at the table were to hear him translate. Victor has already gone and probably has found many eggs. Now whether those would count or not were very different stories.

Laire stood carefully and took Snake's arm. "Is 'hat so? Alright we will need tae find him an' put them in th' basket then. But Ah think it would be nice if we found some ourselves."

Around them the other teams were heading off in multiple directions. "There might be some in th' greenhouse. Do ye want tae look there?"

"Will you be able to hunt in this?" He nodded to her outfit, more than ready to be her pole to lean on if needed.

The greenhouse...no doubt Black would have hid some near the snakes, perhaps to toy with the others. The non-deadly-snakes, that was. With a nod, he started towards the greenhouse. "Is there a sort of prize for collecting the most?" Should he feel competitive about this or just feel that fluttery joy in his stomach for spending time alone with Laire?

"Aye, there is a prize. We win a chocolate bunny if we collect th' most. Th' perfect size tae share between tae people but still enough tae get sick if ye eat tae much at once." One of Laire's heels caught on the cobblestone and she gripped Snake's arm tighter as she stumbled. They made it to the greenhouse without Laire slipping anymore.

Share a chocolate bunny? That sounded... Snake's other hand instinctively shot around to catch her, but at seeing her still standing, he stood tall once more.

"Och, look there is one right here." She said picking the yellow and green egg out of the flower pot by the door. Laire put it in the white flowered basket she was carrying.

The greenhouse looked about the same as before, though when Laire spotted a bright egg, he felt a bit foolish. Snake focused once more, now aware of what sort of colors, what sort of hiding spots, the eggs might be in. If Laire wanted the chocolate bunny, to share at that, he would help her get it.

"Sebastian might have put some in th' trees if so, ye or ain ay th' snakes might have tae get it Ah canna climb in this dress….unless ye want tae lift me an' see mah bloomers."

At her brazen remark, however, his brows raised slowly. Well, he had already slipped her shoes and stockings on, though they were nowhere near the intimacy of...why was he even thinking so much into that statement?!

"I can climb it, says Emily." He said calmly while walking over to the tree that he had just spotted one in. And true to her statement, since Nina might grab at him - waist or neck, he wasn't sure - if he destroyed the outfit, he held his arm up and let Emily climb the nearest branch. After a moment, she came back from the flurry of leaves with a bright pink and dim red egg in her mouth. "Well, here we are...says Emily." He took the egg and held it out to Laire.

Laire sighed internally. She had been hoping to tease Snake into blushing with that bloomer comment. Well he had already seen her in her bloomers when they were with Nina so perhaps the comment was not as scandalous as it would have been otherwise.

"Thank ye," she replied taking the egg. "Och there is another ain by th' fountain."  
Laire rushed over without thinking and her ankle rolled causing her fall to the ground.

"Perhaps," he said with a spike of adrenaline in his voice, having darted out to try and catch her at the last second and failing, "you should take off your shoes, it isn't like anyone will see...says Emily." He knelt next to her, leaning over her in fact. "Are you hurt, asks Keats?" And was the outfit dirty - that was where they'd have to get clever in their hiding it if it were the case.

With a groan of over exaggerated pain Laire pushed herself up on to her forearms. "Aye, Ah am alright jist mah pride is hurt. Ah canna believe Ah was so daft tae furget an' trip like 'hat….perhaps ye are right." She sat up slowly smiling as Snake helped her. "Ye will need tae remove them though Ah still canna reach."

"Of course, says Emily." He moved to her feet and glanced up, pausing as he stared. From that angle, it was hard to tell where precisely his gaze lingered. Then, he said, "Your dress is dirty…" and they weren't about to stay on the path, he suspected, but go out and find those eggs with determination to win and get filthy by proxy, "...perhaps you should take it off, says Keats." A beat passed before he heard the implications in his words, the ones he didn't originally mean, and blushed until his ears were red.

Laire felt Oscar cuddle up to her closer as her face grew red soon matching Snake's. She swallowed thickly trying to work up enough saliva to speak. "If-if there were nay danger of anyone walkin' in Ah would…."

After another couple of swallows she finally notice the pain in her feet. "Och," she said trying to ignore the continued redness of her face-their faces. "Could ye get these thin's off mah feet? Ah doona think they have ever been this sore afore. Ah canna stand it any longer since Ah thought of th' possibility of relief."

At the reminder of the shoes, he quickly went to work on untying and slipping them off. He was suddenly glad to be wearing his shoes, for however proper they were, they were at least not as restraining. "Your feet must feel very cramped from that, observes Keats." Emily whispered something to him, for once taking care not to let Laire hear. As his color died down to normal once more, he asked, "Would...a massage help? I often assisted many performers with their sore muscles, and my friends," since they lacked limbs, "after performances...says Emily."

Laire sighed in relief as soon as the shoes were off but she could still feel them throbbing in pain. "A massage? Ah-Ah have never had one afore….'hat would be wonderful Snake. Thank ye fur th' offer."

Taking her left foot first into his lap, scooting closer so that it wouldn't strain her leg as much, he started by digging his fingers into the arch. It was gentle enough pressure, long strokes to help stretch it out. Then he changed directions of the pushes, focusing on one area first.

He decided as he worked to tell her a bit more. "Many of my friends lacked certain limbs, but the doc there would provide them with...fake limbs, the prosthetics. After several hours of wearing them, and after performing, they all had deep aches that they couldn't shake off...so I would massage the areas...says Emily." He murmured as he kept his eyes on her foot, shifting his focus and work to her heel, this time with softer pressure.

As Snake worked on her foot she was trying to listen. She really truly was. Laire heard and understood everything he was saying but most of her focus was on the mind numbing pleasure coming from her foot.

"'hat was….verra kind of ye…." She barely managed to say before a soft moan slipped out. Laire bit her lower lip as he worked on a very sore part of her heel and her sensitive ankle. "Och Snake…." Another slightly louder moan escaped her. "'hat feels so good."

His attention slipped not once but twice after his story. The soft moan that left her lips had caught his attention, in many ways admittedly, but he had managed to write it off. But the second...the louder one...he swallowed dryly, wishing he had a glass a water. Or perhaps less clothing. They were certainly alone enough out here, but…

No, this was all from the foot massage. Where in the world had that line of thinking even come from?! He gritted his teeth slightly, reprimanding himself without a care that his friends, even the one around her neck, could hear him. He poured all of his energy into massaging her foot, switching over to the right one minutes later.

But at her moans, which had been plenty in number, he failed to hear the footsteps nearby. His snakes, however, did feel the vibrations and tried to tell him. _There are people…_

"BRAAAAAWWHHH?! SNAKE, LAIRE WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING OVER THERE?!" Meyrin's shriek was heard probably from the greenhouse to the main house. Finny, however, seemed to run over as if someone had been in danger.

Laire had reached some sort of internal bliss. A wonderful blankness where there was nothing but Snake rubbing her feet and the waves of relaxing pleasure from it. There was no holding back her moans now. She was barely aware of them even issuing from her mouth. Then it all came crashing down at Meyrin's cry of surprise.

Her eyes shot open. And she looked down at Snake with wide eyes the realization of what she must have sounded like rushing over her like a cold bath.

"Och! 'Tis nay what it sounds like!" She cried out. "He was merely heplin' me get ride of th' pain in mah feet!"

Snake stood immediately at the cry of the maid, grateful that he had chosen to leave his clothes on. At least it helped the situation a bit. "It's true, I was just helping her get the pain from her feet, says Keats." Still, his heart was racing and his neck was starting to warm. Who else was nearby to have heard?

"Oh, you sure? It sounded like…" Finny started but at seeing Laire still on the ground, though her gown was down, for the most part, he believed them.

Meyrin's nose, however, had started to bleed. Oh dear.

Oh for the love of….Meyrin's nose was bleeding. Finny looked convinced but both of them were a danger. Both of them might tell allow Sebastian to overhear if they discussed it or worse Bard. If Bard found out he might never let her live it down.

"Och," Laire said standing and walking over to the pair her dress dragging on the ground. "Listen. He was jist helping me wit' mah feet 'cause Ah rolled mah ankle in those bloody heels. But if ye tell anyone or let anyone know even by accident what ye heard or thought ye heard Ah will slip a diuretic in yer meal that will give ye th' runs like ye wouldna believe. Do ye understand? 'hat means nay talkin' abowt it."

Laire picked up her skirt so that it was no longer dragging on the ground. Returning to Snake she picked up their basket. Grabbing Snake's wrist she pulled him away from the other pair. "Come on Snake let us go find Victor."

Snake's brows raised at her threat, a bit impressed that she took hold of the situation so swiftly and firmly. But then, she had to be capable of it in order to keep the horses in line even if they could speak to her. It seemed to work though, his fellow servants nodding their heads.  
Her hand, like her actions, was firm around his wrist. He followed with ease and blamed the excitement of the situation on his racing heartbeat. Yes, the situation, not the fact that she was touching him in such a manner. It was different than her taking his arm. He wasn't quite sure why, but it was more...intimate, because it wasn't proper.

After a couple of minutes of silence, he spoke, "I think I hear Victor over there," he pointed to the left, "says Emily."

True enough, a familiar large snake slithered from a bush, looking up with sharp eyes.  
Laire dragged Snake around the house waiting until they came across Victor. Finally after a few minutes they found him. Laire stopped and released Snake's wrist. Crouching down next to the bush Laire smiled.

"Hello Victor by chance have ye found any coloured eggs?"

After a moment of reluctance, and Snake's own sharp glance, Victor opened his mouth wide and spat out three brightly colored, if not a bit slimy, eggs. "These were in the bushes, says Victor." Snake picked them up without any reservations, placing them in the basket. "I wonder how many the others have found, says Emily."

"Well Sebastian hid five fur each of us." Laire said surveying the horizon. "An' then Lady Elizabeth hid 'er special one. So th' winner is whoever has eleven by th' end. Coorse, ye have tae be careful 'hat someone doesna steal yers either."

Laire helded the basket out for Snake to look inside. "Like Ah stole tae from Finny an' Meyrin when Ah was scoldin' them. We have eight now only three tae go."

Stealing? He didn't even think of that, though it made sense. Snake chuckled quietly, nodding at her smart move during the embarrassing misunderstanding. "Would Black have hidden any near the stables, you think, asks Keats?"

"Och, he might have. Ah jist hope th' cat hasna played wit' them an' broken them." Picking up her skirt again Laire and Snake headed over to the stables. As the walked Laire kept a close eye out for anyone who might want to steal their eggs. At the same time she tried to look casual and off gaurd.

"Ye know," she said once they reached the stables and were looking around. "Ye have done a lot fur me today. If ye ever need anythin', a potion or help wit' anythin', ye ken ask me."

Snake didn't answer right away when she spoke. He was focused on scanning for hiding places that Black would use, while Emily and Keats kept their attention around them for others. They came so close to winning, it would be a shame to lose. When he did speak, he sounded curious. "What kind of potions can you make, asks Emily?"

"'tis a long list. Ah mean some of them are jist medicine 'hat anyain wit' knowledge of plants ken make. But some are like th' ain Ah made wit' Victor's venom, real magic potions. Ah have some tae give ye extra strength, some tae heal ye, some 'hat help ye focus, some 'hat make ye lust after someone, and even one 'hat makes ye more confident. There are othas, some are dangerous, some are poisonous and some ken make ye go insane. But Ah doona like tae make those ones….Och! Ah found another!"

Indeed there was another egg sitting behind some haybales. Laire picked it up with a smile. She recognized this as one of the eggs she had painted.

Confident? He blinked and turned to look at her, forgetting about the eggs for a moment. Confident...to have the courage to ask her at last what...what… "That's great...says Emily." He murmured. He then nodded to the woman before turning to look for more.

"Black must have hidden at least one more….somewhere...ah! Says Keats." He had just looked up to the beams above to spy a green dot looking out of place for such a wooden place. "Now we have ten, says Emily." Once more, instead of climbing the pole and beam, he held his arm out and let Emily get it for them.

Laire was grinning now from ear to ear. Only one more egg and they would win. "Och! Ah havena had chocolate in such a long time. Jist one more an' we win!"

It was then that a gong rang from the gardens signaling the end of the game. Laire's face fell. They had lost.

It was as though one of his friends had curled up and constricted around his heart at seeing her face fall like that. They had lost, she wouldn't get her much desired chocolate that she was hoping for. Perhaps he could remedy it somehow...but first, they had to return. He offered his arm in silence, unwilling to give false hope by saying 'perhaps it was a mistake' or 'perhaps the winner doesn't like chocolate' - he disliked false hope.

They were the last to arrive at the gardens. Meyrin and Finny were standing in the circle and when they saw Laire backed up a few paces.

"Good now that we are all here I will give out the prizes. Due to the fact that Bard and Prince Soma broke 5 between the two of them the winner is whoever has the most. Tanaka would you do the honors and count the eggs?" 

"Certainly," a tired old voice said, "if you could all hold out your baskets please."  
Laire held out her basket a glimmer of hope back inside her. After Tanaka had looked over all the baskets Laire held her breath. The old butler whispered the winner to Sebastian and Laire felt like she was going to burst. Her hand was gripping Snake's arm tightly.

"Congratulations, the winner is Laire and Snake!" Sebastian stated, choosing to ignore the glare Bard shot his fellow worker. No doubt he was still stinging from the loss of his dessert, and now this!

Snake looked at his partner and smiled, relieved in a way he couldn't quite pinpoint to see the long face off of her and filled with glee instead. Black held out the large chocolate bunny for the pair to take.

Laire's heart leaped with joy when Sebastian announced their names. She hugged Snake next to her before taking the chocolate bunny from Sebastian.

"Och, we ken half this later Snake."

"Right, now that is over with. Lady Elizabeth, Master Ciel, Prince Soma, Agni, shall we ride while the others clean up?"

The guests agreed and got on the horses. It was good that Lady Elizabeth did not seem disappointed by losing the egg hunt as Ciel had found her egg.

"Ah am goin' tae put this up in mah room so it doesna melt an' change real quick." Laire said still beaming. "Ah will be back tae help in a couple minutes!"


	9. Chapter 9

**A fan nmd Jacky: I agree there should be many more Snake stories. I will give your compliments to my RP partner LilyHelsing who RP'ed as Snake for this story.**

 **Other Guest: Thank you! I am very relieved that you can read her accent.**

* * *

Laire ran inside her skirt clutched in one hand and the chocolate bunny held high in the other. Once she was in her room she threw the bunny on the bed and reaching around unlaced her dress. But her hand brushed against the snake still wrapped around her neck.

"Och Oscar Ah forgot ye were there again. Could ye move Ah need tae undress." The snake agreed and slithered down her arm on to the bed next to the chocolate bunny. As she slipped out of her dress and the hoop skirt Laire remembered what she was going to ask Oscar.

"Oscar, Ah have a question….'tis a bit strange fur me but both ye an' Victor have called me Snake's mate. Ah was wonderin' does he like me then or are ye jist makin' assumptions like mah horses?"

Oscar stood tall at being addressed. _Snakes do not make assumptions, they state what is before them. We are many things, but liars we are not._

Laire's heart skipped a beat. They were not making assumptions….did that mean. She crouched by the bed so that she was closer to Oscar's level. "Does 'hat mean-Does 'hat mean Snake does feel 'hat way abowt me?"

Oscar's head bobbed slightly before he voiced his confirmation. _Yes, just as you feel that way about him. It takes more than one to be called 'mates'._ He said it so calmly that, had he been human, he might have rolled his eyes and tsked afterwards.

Her insides seemed to disappear. "Aye 'hat is true, Ah am attracted tae him. But Ah need more than 'hat….ye see witches when we...mate fur th' first time 'tis supposed tae be forever, we form an unbreakable bond wit' who we first mate wit'...As almost gave 'hat tae th' wrong person afore, he betrayed me Ah canna go through 'hat again….sorry Ah donna know why Ah am tellin' ye this. But please Oscar could ye nay tell Snake, 'hat Ah know or 'hat Ah feel th' same way."

 _Ah, humans... I will tell Snake that you are his mate._ The snake stated calmly, slipping off the bed.

Laire's mouth dropped open in shock. "Nay Oscar Ah said donna tell him!" But her call was too late as the snake was already out the door.

Her face was already red with embarrassment and she ripped the pins out of her hair frustration. She had spent too much time inside she had to leave. Laire would worry about Oscar later. Quickly pulling on her skirt, blouse, and a pair of proper boots Laire ran out the door and back out to the gardens.

Outside she spotted Snake placing dishes on the cart and joined him. "Sorry Ah took so long."

"It's alright, the clean-up has been going smoothly, says Keats." If Oscar had found him and told him already, it didn't show on his face. He added, as if to reinforce that Oscar hadn't whispered to him just yet, "Do you still have Oscar around you, asks Emily?"

Laire gulped at the reminder of Oscar. "Nay he slipped owt while Ah was changin' Ah doona know where he went tae….th' bunny is in mah room we ken share it fur dessert taenight if ye want."

"I would like that...and I'm honored that you would want to share it with me, says Keats." He smiled slightly, the sign that he was joking. Once they had unloaded the dishes in the kitchen, ignoring Bard's glare, he went back outside to help with the table cloths.

Laire stuck her tongue out at Bard as she followed Snake out of the kitchen.

"Hey!" He shouted as she left. "Just remember who cooks your meals."

Outside again Laire and Snake folded the tablecloth while Finny and Meyrin brought in the chairs. Pulling the tablecloth taunt they folded in half widthwise twice and then Laire walked forward folding it lengthwise. Snake took the corners and Laire kneeled to take the bottom and folding it lengthwise again. It was not until the second fold that she realized what her actions resembled. Though it was something that she had only read about and heard Madame Red gossip about the thought still made her blush.

Finally the tablecloth was properly folded and they stood close together while Laire brushed out the wrinkles. "There done," she said with a finally sweep of her hands.

Snake caught the brief glimpse of red on her face before he focused back on the task at hand. She seemed to be matching her hair quite a bit lately. "So what can we do until the others come back from their ride, asks Keats?" He wanted to stay outside with her, to do something. He just wasn't quite sure what.

"Ah donna know…." Running a hand through her hair as she thought and pulled it out quickly. "Owch!"

She had caught it on a pin. "Bloody pins! Ah hate havin' mah hair up. Great. Now Ah am bleedin'."

His attention snapped to Laire when he heard her cry out. Relieved that it was just a hairpin, and trying not to smile, he took her hand and looked at the drop of blood forming from the tip of her finger. "I can look through and remove every pin if you'd like, says Emily." He murmured before patting his pockets. He pulled out a simple handkerchief and pressed it to her finger, drawing the blood until it stopped on its own.

"There, says Keats." Then, after a split second of hesitation, he leaned forward, removing the cloth, and pressed his lips to the tip of her finger.

The breath was drawn out of Laire's lungs when Snake pressed his lips against her finger. She wanted him to pull her in and press another kiss against her lips. Just like he had done before. She wanted to feel those lips, his magic hands, all over her….but she could not. Not until she knew he was the one. That she could trust him. That he would not betray her.

"Thank ye," she replied breathlessly. "Ah would be verra grateful if ye could help tak' them owt."

Releasing her hand, he moved closer and around her. He could feel her body heat from this position and tried to focus on the task at hand - he didn't need to get pricked either. Ignoring how his pulse seemed to speed up, he looked through her locks while letting his fingertips gently run through her curls. He paused the second time, feeling something harder than hair, and pulled one pin out. Then he resumed his ministrations. By the fourth comb through, he found another pin and couldn't help but grin. "You were in a hurry, says Emily." His voice was lowered and his breath hit her ear as he leaned closer unintentionally.

Laire could feel her body relax as Snake ran his fingers through her hair. When he muttered in her ear Laire's body shuddered with repressed desire and she leaned unconsciously back into him.

"A-aye," she croaked. He could do anything he wanted to her right now and she just might not care.

Once he was satisfied that he had gotten all the pins out, he paused. She was relaxed, that much was obvious by how her shoulders were lowered, unguarded. Her breathing too was calmer. He couldn't help it, his fingertips drifted down to her neck, bit by bit.

As Snake's fingertips brushed against the skin of her neck Laire let loose a soft gasp. Her head tilted back allowing his just a bit more access. Breath suddenly uneven Laire's focus was entirely on the pressure against her skin. "S-Snake," she breathed.

She said his name, struggled to speak it at that. He swallowed dryly and opened his mouth to speak, when Keats suddenly wrapped around his hand. Before he could say anything, Keats hissed, his tongue flickering Laire's ear, _The others are returning from their ride._

The eyes, which Laire had not even realized she had closed, shot open. Either at the feeling of Keats tongue against the shell of her ear or what he said she was not sure. But not that she was more aware she could indeed hear the sound of hooves approaching and just about to round the corner.

"Thank ye, Snake," she said reluctantly removing herself from his gentle hold. "Ah need tae tak' care of th' horses now. If Ciel doesna need me do ye want tae unsaddle them wit' me?"

At the sound of hooves, he stepped back just enough to not be deemed as inappropriate. "That sounds like a good idea, says Emily." He felt the pair of his friends hide as per norm, just in case the horses still got spooked.

When the party arrived, he walked alongside Laire but couldn't shake the feeling that he should raise his arm, offer her something to lean on. But then, she wasn't in those shoes anymore so she didn't need him.

Black assisted the others in getting off the horse, namely Lady Elizabeth, before turning to the two servants. "I trust everything is clean?"

"Yes, says Emily." Snake nodded once. Really, he just wanted them all gone so he could be alone with Laire once more; her shoulders weren't quite as lowered and calm as before.

Laire helped Lady Elizabeth down from Rachel. "Did ye enjoy yer ride Lady Elizabeth? Donne?"

"Oh yes! Everything is so pretty in bloom and you did such a wonderful job on the horses too they look soo cute!"

 _Yes_ , Donne replied as well, _I rode in the flowers part of the way. It was pleasant._

"Good, Lady Elizabeth, Paula is in th' kitchen washin' th' dishes wit' Bard. Do ye wish fur me tae fetch her?"

"No, that is fine, I am going to spend some more time with Ciel!"

"Alright, ye have fun an' donna smotha him tae much wit' hugs Ah still need tae get paid."

"I won't!" Lady Elizabeth said with a giggle before running off to be with Ciel and Sebastian. Once everyone had dismounted Laire gathered the reins of the horses and led them towards the stables. Wondering whether Snake would join her or not.

Snake followed without a pause. Truth be told, he was glad they were gone, that he was alone with Laire, and that no one needed him at that moment. He started to unsaddle William, figuring he was the most likely to be 'miserable'. "Did you promise them anything special to get them to stay in these...outfits, asks Emily?"

Laire smiled when she saw Snake following her into the stables. As her unsaddled William she unsaddle Vincent.

"Aye, they got tae sugar cubes fur being good when Ah put them on an' since they have been good all day they get a slice of peppermint each. 'Tis over there on th' table in 'hat small bag if ye wish tae give William his when ye are done."

Although Snake couldn't understand the horses, he could all but guess what William's thoughts were from past experience. Once the saddle and 'outfits' were off, he went to the small bag on the table and took out a piece of peppermint. After he gave it to William, who seemed considerably happier now, he went to repeat the process with Anne.

By the end of it all, he looked over at Laire as she worked on the last horse. It was then that he spotted another familiar friend. Oscar! He walked over to the doors of the stable, allowing Oscar to climb his way up.

The snake relayed a message, repeating what Laire had said - that she was, after a talk with Oscar, Snake's mate. For a moment, he just stared at the snake, as if waiting for the punchline. Snakes don't joke often though.

So he turned to look at Laire, a new look over his face.

Laire was taking off Betsy's outfit. She was the last one and was almost disappointed that the flowers had to be removed.

"The man who rode me was very nice," Betsy told her, "He kept complimenting me and calling my coat beautiful."

"Aye, Prince Soma certainly loves to compliment things. You might have heard but he called me beautiful in that dress and a crime when I am dressed like this."

"Yes, he was complimenting your training skills as well and said that if you must dress like a man to get such excellent results then that is perfectly fine behavior."

Laire stroked Betsy's head. "Och, good job today Betsy, here is yer peppermint."

Holding up the slice Betsy took it gently from her hand. "go an' get some rest now."

"Alright Snake everything here is done fur now…." Her sentence trailed off when she saw Snake staring at her oddly.

Laire's eyes widened just a bit when she saw Oscar. So that was what this was about. That little bugger. "Och ye wee bugga, Ah thought Ah could trust ye nay tae say anythin' an' ye go an' betray me. 'hat is th' last time Ah ever trust ye wit' any information….well say somethin' Snake."

She seemed upset, but not at him. Good. Say something? 'Oh thank goodness you care about me too because I thought I wasn't good enough'? 'So Bard was right after all'? Nothing he could think of was proper, it was all either crude, pitiful, or just the plain wrong thing to say.  
Instead, he walked over to her in measured paces and carefully placed his hands on her waist, testing, waiting. When she didn't strike him or step back, he leaned forward and kissed her, this time not to heal but for pleasure.

As Snake approached her Laire felt rooted to the spot. When he put his hands on her waist she felt her body tighten like a coil ready to burst. It seemed like an eon before his head dipped and captured her lips. Her hands slid up his chest to hang on to his shoulders and she stepped into his embrace. She felt him deep the kiss and Laire allowed her eyes to slide shut.  
Why had they not done this before?

Suddenly she felt pinpricks at her eyes. She could not risk it again. He might betray her just like Alein did. Just like the villagers did. Laire felt a tear run down her cheek but still she did not break the kiss. She was torn between two emotions: fear and satisfaction.

The sensation of her hand against his chest sent fire through his body. It was a new feeling, one that he didn't want to let go of. To feel her be consumed by him, and vise versa, was overwhelming in itself.

Why hadn't they done this before?

His hand had just started to creep up to her hair when Emily whispered something. He opened his eyes and slowly pulled away albeit reluctantly. "You're crying...says Emily." He whispered as if any loud noise would shatter the moment, destroy the illusion...as if this were all just a dream. Gods, he hoped not.

Her eyes opened as Snake pulled away. At his words a few more tears slid down her cheeks.

"A-Ah canna do this again," she whispered. "Ye are jist goin' tae leave me….Ye are jist goin' tae betray me like Alein did. Ah canna risk mah heart again. It might shatter…."

Laire backed up slowly as she tried to convince herself of her own words. The last two were true but the other two were just fears that she thought might come true.

It was fear, he recognized, as he had felt it and seen it on his own face many a time; this fear, however, was different. Snake didn't know who this...Alein...was...but he could guess what happened. Because she was…

"All...my life...I've never m-met someone...like me. T-talk to animals or...be d-different. But...we are differ-ent, together. S-says myself." His voice trembled from talking so much, but his eyes were fierce and firm. He didn't want to have his friends talk for him, he didn't want to lose that...sincerity.

The sincerity of his words of his eyes was breaking her heart. She could feel the fear bubbling up even more causing more tears to stream down her face. With a sob Laire feel to her knees clutching at her own arms.

"Ah canna risk it but Ah want tae risk," she said in between sobs. "Ye are so kind Snake but ye are just gonna leave when ye find yer friends. Ye will leave me."

His friends...they were to be charged with heinous crimes, ones that he couldn't escape with them even if he tried. Wasn't that the reason, largely, for Smile's hunt? Wasn't that why Smile was at the circus to begin with?

Snake's heart ached to see her cry so brokenly, his strong Scot showing that she was indeed human. He took a step closer but didn't want to risk any further. "We are too similar for me to leave...says Keats." He gave in and took his friend's help, finding his thoughts to be too overwhelming to voice. The man wanted to hold her, to hug her, but...he settled for kneeling before her.

Laire froze at what he said. There were still a few tears leaking down her face but her sobbing had stopped. He would stay for her? He would give up leaving with his friends for her?  
"Ye would stay fur me?" She asked softly, hesitantly.

His heart was racing. He felt as if he were walking the highwire, one wrong move and he'd fall to his death. But he felt like he couldn't say the wrong thing if he spoke the truth. "I w-would...says...myself." He breathed, leaning forward ever so slightly.

Was it possible to feel your heart soar and the pit of your stomach drop in dread at the same time? Because that was what Laire was feeling right now.

Time slowed as she reached out her hand and caressed the scales on his face. She pulled herself upright and forward using her hand as an anchor. Laire was a hairsbreadth away from Snake's lips. Looking him in the eyes she felt her heart shake with fear once again but the thought of his words gave her enough courage to push through. With the faintest of Smile Laire kissed him.

His lids fluttered closed at the woman's touch. How often did he endure such gentle caresses, especially the attention to his scales? It wasn't a sick fascination or curiosity how they existed, but rather acceptance of their existence. Then he opened them again, feeling her lean closer.

The kiss consumed him once more. Would every touch be like this, forever? Finally his hand raised and his fingers slid through her locks, having enjoyed the sensation earlier. He then scooted closer, his other hand resting on her knee as he deepened the kiss.

As Snake's fingers laced through her hair Laire moved the hand on his cheek down and around to the back of his neck to where there were more scales. Her eyelids slid shut when he deepened the kiss. She could stay like this forever. Taking the hand he had placed on her thigh Laire moved it up to her waist. Then he rose, taking her with him, so that their chests were brushing against each other. The hand that she had on his own trailed up so that she was clutching his upper arm.

In the background of her awareness she could the horses calling out to her but Laire was too distracted, too wrapped up in her own little world, to care.

When they stood, his legs were wobbly. This was really happening, all of it. His new grip on her waist tightened as he closed his eyes, sliding that hand around her back as hers traveled up his arm. What should he do next? He had seen some people - namely Beast and Joker - kiss before, but what if he did it wrong?

Laire pulled back just a centimeter to reposition their kiss. But that increase of awareness was all she needed to finally hear what the horses were saying.

"Sebastian is coming! Stop your mating Sebastian is coming!"

With a gasp Laire pushed Snake away from her. "Sebastian is coming!" She told him as not to hurt his feelings.

Indeed they had broken apart not a second too late as it was at that moment that Sebastian called out to them.

"Snake. Laire."

"Right here, just putting away the saddles." To make her lie more convincing she grabbed the nearest saddle and carried it to the proper holder.

Snake stumbled back without any sort of grace he had as a snake charmer. It wasn't that her push was so violent or that his limbs so lanky, but that it was unexpected and his legs wobbly. He managed to catch himself after a moment, standing tall once more though his cheeks were pink and Laire's hair was slightly mess from his fingers.

He nodded towards her, hoping she'd catch on, before stepping out of the stables first to see Black. He gave a slight nod, his gaze meeting Sebastian's dead on least he raise suspicion. He fought to wear a neutral expression, opting to ignore how Keats hissed at Black.

Sebastian raised an eyebrow at the pink gracing Snake's face. How odd….or perhaps not seeing how he was just with Laire. The appeared to always be blushing around each other. He did not need to be a demon to feel the desire between the pair. However, as long as it did not affect their job performance he did not care.

"Snake, the table must be set for the dinner. Lady Elizabeth will be joining the young Lord. Prince Soma and Agni shall be leaving so only set two seats."

The man nodded in understanding and, without looking back to see where Laire was, started his way to the mansion. It didn't take long for him to set the table with the silverware and plates, certainly not with just two chairs. When Smile and Elizabeth came in, taking their seats, he served them the first part of dinner in silence, struggling to stay focused.

The feel of Laire's lips still burned against his. He wanted the dinner to end early so he could go back out to the stables where the Scot was at. It was only when Ciel cleared his throat did he jump to, refilling his cup.

* * *

After feeding the horses and making sure they had freshwater Laire headed back to the manor. Her duties were done for the day and now it was time for dinner. Although she knew Snake would probably be busy serving Lady Elizabeth and Master Ciel Laire hoped that he would be able to join them for dinner. She wished to talk him, share their chocolate, and exchange another kiss. Just a kiss though, nothing more. Once burned twice shy. Laire was still worried about doing anything too quickly. She had known Alein her entire life and he had betrayed her, she was doing nothing else with Snake until she was sure he was the one.  
Before dinner she had something to do….

"Bard," she said walking into the kitchen.

"What do you want?" He asked harshly.

"I wish to apologize about my insults today during lunch. They were out of line."  
Bard scratched the back of his head. "Apology accepted….I guess I should apologize too, it isn't my place to accuse you and Snake of having an affair."

"Thank you, Bard. You might want to apologize to Snake for that as well."

"Yeah though it is more unfair to you, I mean who would want to have sex with a snake-man."

Laire went stoney faced. She wanted to hit Bard. She knew though that violence would be step too far for Ciel or Sebastian to ignore and she would be punished….but she really wanted to hit Bard.

* * *

Sebastian stepped in with the dessert, dismissing Snake with his presence. The man nodded and hurried off to the kitchen, suspecting Laire to be there for dinner. What he saw, however, was indeed Laire...but looking quite...murderous. Her expression mirrored Victor's when he was about to strike. And Bard's back was to them.

"...Is everything alright, asks Oscar?"

Bard turned around and said, "Ah! Dinner's almost ready." He glanced at Laire and, his jaw tense as if prepared for a hit, added, "Uh...Snake...I apologize for...my comment earlier. It was out of place."

The man blinked, hearing Emily hiss something. "Apology accepted, says Emily." Although the cook was right. He didn't repeat that part.

He glanced at Laire, then at Bard. "Do you need any help, asks Keats?"

"Nah, I've got it. Go on and sit at the table, it'll be out shortly." Bard said cheerfully, though he kept a close eye on Laire.

Eager to get away from Bard before she did something stupid Laire followed Snake out to the table and sat next to him. She had hoped they would be alone but they were not. Tanaka was seated as well drinking his tea.

"After supper is done do ye want tae share the chocolate in our rooms or owt in th' common area?" She asked as to avoid an awkward silence.

At Laire's question, he looked from the table to the woman and blinked. "Our rooms, says Emily." 'Our'? Hers? His? His had a lot more friends there, some in bed and others under. Though, who said anything about beds? Snake forced himself to keep his attention on now.  
Finny and Meyrin filed in shortly afterwards, luckily after his words, and Bard came in with a stew.

"'hat sounds good tae me." Laire smiled and touched Snake briefly on the knee under the table before Bard came over and gave them their portions of the stew. After the long and exhausting day nobody really spoke over dinner except a few pleasantries. It was Meyrin's turn to wash the dishes so as soon as they were done Laire motioned secretly for Snake to follow her.

"Mah room or yer room then?" Laire asked as soon as they were well and alone.

Snake hardly tasted the stew at all, but ate nonetheless. He was eager for more time with Laire, and all the thoughts that dealt with kisses and chocolate. Thankfully no one really spoke, allowing him to fall into his thoughts, perfecting his plan even. "Plan", if one could call it that.  
Once they finished and were off to the hall, he thought. "It may be slightly more proper if we went to my room...though my friends will be around us, says Emily."

"Aye, Ah will jist grab th' chocolate then." Laire ducked into her room and grabbed the chocolate off her bed. Returning to Snake she followed him to his room. As he shut the door behind them Laire's heart sped up. To help calm her Laire undid the wax paper wrapper of the bunny and held it up to inspect. The rich scent of Funtom chocolate washed over her causing her to moan in expectation.

"Och should we start wit' th' ears or th' rear?"

The scent was nearly overwhelming, and certainly helped to distract from the intimacy they suddenly gained when the door was shut. It hadn't even been so tense when he helped her with her stockings earlier that day. But her moan...he swallowed dryly, effected in a way he hadn't counted on.

Willing the warmth that shot down to his lower body, he looked thoughtful. Several of his friends cleared away from the bed, giving them a place to sit. "Ears, says Wilde." Who had slithered by with the answer in passing.

Before he could lose his nerve, or before she could sink her teeth into the solid chocolate bunny, he forced himself to speak what had occupied his mind over dinner. "Perhaps...I can feed a piece to you...says Keats." He muttered, shy from such a request.

"A-aye," Laire said just as shyly. She handed the bunny over to him and sat on the bed. There was a snap as Snake broke the ear off and Laire's breath caught in her chest. As he approached her Laire parted her lips in preparation.

His hand was steady that was a good sign. He broke the ear again, taking a sliver before seating himself next to her. Snake pressed the tip of the ear to her lips, feeling it already start to melt slightly under his fingers.

The sweet taste of chocolate spread over her lips as Snake pressed the ears against her lips and instantly began to melt. Opening her mouth further Laire allowed the long piece of chocolate to slip inside. As it melted inside of her mouth and covered her tongue another moan escaped her. This one longer and deeper than the first. Finally she felt Snake's fingers brush against her lips. They had chocolate on them and in a fit of devilish fun she flicked her tongue against his skin licking off the melted goodness.

This woman was going to be the death of him. Snake's resistance and control lasted, albeit shakily, as she devoured the piece of chocolate and even, surprisingly, when she moaned. He swallowed dryly, trying to focus on the woman before him and not how uncomfortable his outfit was suddenly, particularly the pants. Though the suit had always been uncomfortable before, this was a whole new...restrictive.

When her tongue darted out against the tip of his finger, he shivered. Pulling away, he asked quietly in hopes of disguising the fierce need in his voice, "Another piece...or….me...a-asks myself?"

Laire's eyes flickered down to the chocolate and then back up to Snake's face. "Y-ye?" She asked hesitantly. Maybe it was a question about what he meant or it was her choice she was not sure.

An idea took hold and before he could wonder how proper it was, he went forth. Placing a length piece in his mouth, he leaned forward for her to take the other end - a tactic that, if it worked and damn did he hope it did, would result in both chocolate and a kiss.

What a tease to put the chocolate in his mouth in front of her….suddenly what he wished dawned on her as he leaned forward. Both she was getting both.

Laire smiled and leaned forward as well. Placing her weight on her hands Laire took the other end of the chocolate in her mouth. She placed a soft kiss against Snake's lips before biting down on the chocolate breaking it in half and pulling away with a soft giggle.

"Anotha," she whispered after swallowing that piece.

Snake's heart fluttered at her peck, grateful for her having broken the chocolate as he was grinning beyond his control. He swallowed the piece that already melted, mentally noting to mention to Smile that his company made good chocolate. Though he'd make sure not to mention how he tasted the treat.

Licking his lips once, he offered the rest of the ear to her, shifting his stance to where their knees brushed.

Laire took the next bit of chocolate into her mouth without hesitation once again licking Snake's fingers at the end. This process repeated a couple more times. Then Laire had another idea. When he offered the next piece of chocolate instead of taking it into her mouth she rubbed the soft melting chocolate against her lips like the lip rogue that women wore. Once her lips were covered then she finished off the chocolate with her teeth.

"Och," she said innocently, "It seems Ah have made a mess, will ye help me clean it up?"

There was a sort of peace, though one filled with anticipation, that Snake didn't want to let go of. When she suddenly had chocolate on her lips, he grinned just enough to show his teeth.

"As a gentleman would...says Keats." Snake leaned forward, tilting his head just enough to let his ever so slightly forked tongue to dart out, licking her lips. Once, twice...when she didn't flinch or pull back, he did it again before capturing her lips entirely.

Laire had felt something odd when he first licked her lips. Then again when he did a second time. It was not until the third time that she realized what it might be. She opened her mouth in surprise allowing for his tongue to slip inside her mouth. Their tongues brushed up against each other confirming what Laire had thought. His tongue was forked. With a gasp Laire pulled back.

"Your tongue," she said rather awed, "show me….please."

When they pulled back, his head was swimming. He wanted more. "My...oh." He smiled and with a hint of pride let his tongue slip out freely. It took Snake a moment to focus but he managed to wave to her with said tongue.

A broad smile crossed Laire's face as Snake wiggled half his tongue at her. "Ah should have suspected, ye are truly amazin' Snake." Laire leaned about to kiss him again when she paused realizing something else. "Ye didna say "says anyone" then."

He blinked. No, he didn't. Though he didn't really express a full thought, but...usually he wasn't one to even voice half a thought, let alone only a couple of words. "I try many new things with you, says Keats." He murmured before finishing off the distance between them and capturing her mouth once more. His hand found its way to her waist as he leaned in, not pushing though.

New things. Yes, they would both try new things. Laire sighed into Snake's kiss. Their tongues met again and unsurprised by his tongue this time Laire was able to enjoy the full benefits of the split. Moving her hands for a better anchor Laire found herself clutching at the front of his shirt. She moaned into his mouth as the rubbing of their tongues sent sparks coursing through her whole body.

Snake was only mildly aware that his other hand had traces of chocolate still, restraining himself from reaching up to travel through her curls. Another time, he was sure. He cautiously nipped at her bottom lip when he pulled away to breathe, locking lips once more. He was tempted to lean forward more, to have her lay on his bed...but a gentle hiss from the others reminded him that they weren't alone. And, more so, that it might be a bigger step than intended. To remedy though, he let his fingers travel around from her waist to her back, pressing just enough for their chests to meet.

Laire was not sure how long they had been kissing. But from somewhere in the house she heard a grandfather clock toll eleven. Slowly she broke the kiss.

"We have tae be up fur our duties tomorrow by six," she murmured softly one of her hands playing with the sort strands of hair on the back of his neck. "We ken finish th' chocolate anotha time."

"Do we have to stop….asks...Keats?" It wasn't the chocolate he was referring to either. He leaned in just slightly to rest his forehead against hers, not wanting the closeness to end. Not wanting the touch to end, the slow satisfaction end. Another hiss from Emily reminded him of how he had felt moving the circus after a three hour 'nap'.

"You're right...tomorrow is another day, says Oscar." He didn't quite let her go though.

"Aye tomorrow is another day an' there is nay shortages ay tomorrows." Placing a soft chaste kiss against Snake's lips Laire slipped out of his arms. She was at the door and halfway through when she paused.

"Ah will think ay ye when Ah dream….oidhche mhath le Nathair." With that she shut the door and went back to her room for a much needed wash of her face and sleep.

Once she left, Snake washed up and changed his clothes, all the while running what she last said in his mind over and over again. He wasn't sure what it meant, but he knew he liked the sound of it, he liked her voice. Whatever she said, he knew that the sentiment was touching.  
As he lay down, all of his friends hissed _Mates...Yes, mates...mates…_

* * *

 **Oidhche mhath le Nathair: Goodnight Snake**


	10. Chapter 10

Laire was smiling as she hitched up the horses with Snake. They were all going into London today. They were going shopping. Meyrin needed a new pair of glasses, Finny a new hat, and knowing the Earl he would allow all of them to choose something to have. Her mind was a flutter with what she might be able to get. A new pair of riding boots perhaps, these ones were getting rather old. But she did need more potion ingredients from the apothecary but at the same time she could always go into London herself one day and get those. Today she wanted to get something special.

She felt almost spoiled as she glanced over at Snake who was fitting the Earl's carriage on Betsy and William. The past week had been a dream. Each night she and Snake would disappear into his room and feed each other chocolate and kiss. And sometimes when they were out in the stables together they would kiss as well. Nothing more, nothing ever more than kissing. But it felt like they could kiss forever. Kisses and getting something nice today, yes she was spoiled indeed.

Attaching Anne to the servant's cart Laire patted her rump and went over to Snake. It seemed William was being disagreeable today.

"William, what is th' matta? Let Snake hook ye up."

"No, I do not wish to go into London today. I do not feel well."

"Ye donna feel well, why did ye nay tell me 'hat earlier," Laire exclaimed moving Snake aside so she could get a better look at William. His eyes were a slight yellow and his mouth was dry.

"Ye have been eatin' acorns again! Ye ken they are poisonous tae ye! Ah told ye tae stop!"

"But they taste so good."

"Fur th' sake ay all 'hat is good, do ye want tae die!?"

"No, please help me Mistress."

Laire sighed and began to unhitch William. "He canna go intae London taeday, an' it will tak a day tae make mah potion tae cure him. Ah have tae stay here an ta care ay this idiot. Tanaka will drive th' otha carriage. Betsy ken pull this ain by 'erself ye jist need tae go slowa….god damn it, Ah was lookin' forward tae shoppin' in London."

Today would be the first time Snake had been out in public since he tracked Smile down. And before that was the circus for performances. While he had initially been uncertain at going with the household, concerned about how people would talk about Smile, the idea of going with Laire had eased his worries.

In fact, the trip had been on his mind over the past few days when they weren't kissing. Ah yes the kissing...he felt himself taste a bit of heaven, the idea that poets often spoke of, mixed with chocolate in their late nights. It was her taste, her mark to stick with him: the taste of heaven.

Sooner or later though, Snake thought, hoped, it might be more. He hadn't thought seriously of a normal life, a partner and more. He had given that up long before even contemplating it.

Then he met Laire.

But he didn't know what to do. Well, he knew from what he had seen at the circus but Laire wasn't Beast and he was not Joker. Laire deserved more, the best. He wanted to give it to her. He wanted everything to be as perfect as writers often lamented about, which was as perfect as perfect could be.

And that started with London. Their first outing. Or it would have been had William not been ill. Snake wanted to offer to stay, but he didn't know how to tend to a horse or brew a potion. Even so, to keep snakes around a sick horse wasn't smart.

"I am sorry, says Emily." And so was he, intensely. "I wanted to go out...perhaps we could go to London another time, the two of us, not for teaching...says Keats." But it was still disappointing. Snake frowned for a moment before willing it away. "I can bring you something, says Emily."

Laire was able to give a small smile at Snake's offer. "'hat would be verra kind. If ye did Ah would appreciate it verra much."

Stepping away from William Laire touched Snake on the arm and lean up kissing him on the cheek. "Ah wanted tae go owt wit' ye tae, but ye are retch another time. And there is always Beltane tae. 'hat is comin' up in a week."

From far away Laire could hear Finny call out their names. "Ye should get goin'. Donna want tae keep th' othas waitin'. Tell Sebastian an' Masta Ciel fur me will ye? Ah need tae find some willow bark by th' pond an' start th' antidote."

Her lips against his flesh, scales and all, would be something he would never get used to. Each time would be like the first, leaving him with the slightest hint of pink and sliver of awe that this woman did so if her own accord. Snake smiled softly and let his hand graze over hers on his arm.

"What do you wish for, asks Keats?" He already had something planned for Beltane which was sneaking up quickly. It was not something to be bought but it did require time. A lot of time.

Her thumb stroked Snake's arm and she smiled. "Ah was planin' on decidin' what Ah wanted on th' ride doon. Ye ken jist surprise me, if ye feel so inclined. Ah will be happy wit' anythin' as long as 'tis from ye."

Leaning up again she pressed a chaste kiss against his lips.

Surprise her? He wondered what to get her. Before he could think further, her soft kiss distracted him. He returned it quickly just as William snorted. "Until we return, Laire...says Keats."

"Please, Mistress," William groaned from the background.

"Aye, aye William," Laire said turning and walking back over to the horse. "Go an' lay doon in yer stall Ah will get a blanket fur ye….Snake, Ah will see ye when we get back. Donna get lost, alright."

He then led the horses over to the mansion where the servants stood. Spotting Tanaka he walked over. "William ate acorns and Laire must stay behind to nurse him back to health. Will you be able to drive the servant's carriage, asks Emily?"

Tanaka nodded once. "Yes of course. I will explain to Sebastian."

As the old man went off to locate the butler, Snake went to make final adjustments. Bard joined the servants with a small basket of food. "Hm? That's a shame, I know she was looking forward to this."

Snake glanced over and thought. Bard...he had women before hadn't he? Maybe he could talk to the man. Before Snake could plan further, Smile came out if the mansion. Snake held the carriage door open for him and Black before closing and getting in position. When the others followed, the servants talking animatedly in the back, he set off.

Bard had been carefully watching Snake for the past few days. When the snake-man had originally joined them Bard had been distrustful of the outsider. Yet when nothing bad had happened to anyone he had started to relax and notice a few other things. Things like how Snake and Laire were always together, how Snake would stare at Laire, touching her when he thought no one would notice, and how Laire blushed at the touches. It seemed he had been wrong: there was someone who would not mind sleeping with a snake-man.

Perhaps that was why Laire had been so cold to him lately. Bard would apologize by giving the pair a push. And the perfect way to do that was giving Snake some advice on how to pick up women. Bard did not like to brag but he had always been very good at charming the ladies. The camp followers during the war had all loved him and he had always pleased them well. He may not know how to cook but he knew how to heat up the oven.

* * *

The trip to London was longer than usual as they had to go slower with only one horse on the main carriage. When they arrived at the shopping district and were walking around Bard was waiting for his chance to confront Snake. It finally came when Meyrin was being fitted for her new glasses. Bard wrapped an arm around Snake's shoulders and pulled him off to the side.

"Hey Snake, my scaly comrade, I know I haven't been the best over the past couple weeks. But I want to give you something as an apology. I noticed that you have a thing for Laire. Even in the circus you must not have had a woman given your appearance, so would you like some advice on how to pick up women? Laire in particular?"

Thoughts of what to get Laire filled Snakes mind as they roamed the shops, he had turned to look out the glass shop when an arm went around him. Both Keats and Emily hissed, mouths open and heads up to bit the limb. At realizing it was the cook,the told them to stand down. Until Bard opened his mouth. Then he was contemplating if Black would be quick enough to save Bard from a bite. "Hello to you as well Bard, says Emily." His tone was like stone. "I have never been to America and now I see no reason to, adds Keats."

Snake inhaled slowly before trying again. "What advice would that be asks Emily?" Admittedly he was curious. He wanted advice but not with this man's ego.

Meanwhile Keats whispered _I just thought of something Laire would like._

Bard smiled oblivious to the insult Keats has given and unaware of the threat the snakes had given him.

"Excellent now I noticed that you are rather shy and while some foppish women like that a free spirited woman like Laire needs a firm hand. She is...like a horse you have to break her in and show her who is boss. Then she will follow you everywhere and listen to your wish."

Bard bent down and looked Snake in the eyes a very secretive expression on his face. "The way you do this is just go for what you want. Want to kiss her do it. Kissing her and want more go for it. Women respond to strong men it is in their nature they are the weaker sex after all."

Clapping Snake on the shoulder he smiled. "And if you need anymore advice feel free to ask."

Snake didn't flinch at his "pat" on his shoulder. He was mulling over what the man had said. Women wanted strong men...alright he could see that. It happened with animals and the folks in the circus. But break Laire in? Like a horse? He raised a brow. He didn't even know where to start with that. "Right...thanks, says Emily."

When he stepped aside, the group moving to the hat shop, he inquired what Keats had

thought of. _She is learning to read English books is she not?_

 _It was a brilliant idea, Snake agreed, but what book would she read?_

 _What book will you teach her to read, you mean._

 _Ah yes that was perfect. But what to get her?_

 _You are not going to try the cook's advice are you?_ Emily the sensible questioned.

* * *

Laire stroked William's mane gently to comfort him in his illness. She had brewed the potion and given it to him, now there was nothing left to do but wait. The potion was purging the impurities from his system, expelling the poison. He need a constant supply of water to make sure he was not dehydrated from the anal expulsion. Although they were by the river for water and sanitation of the stables Laire would need to clean William thoroughly after he was done and feeling better.

After a couple hours William had stopped his expulsion and had was feeling well enough to return to the stables. Dipping a rag into the stream Laire gently cleaned his sore and raw buttocks and very dirty tail before guiding him back to the stables. She would do a deeper clean tomorrow when everything would be out for sure. Giving him a little bit of fresh hay so he would have a bit of energy Laire set a thick woolen blanket over him.

"Now will ye eat acorns again?" She asked him sternly.

"No, Mistress, I am sorry. They just taste so good when I see them I have to eat them."

Laire smiled half-heartedly. "Go tae sleep now an' rest up, Ah want ye better taemorrow."

"Yes, Mistress." Settling down William closed his eyes and almost immediately fell asleep.

With a sigh Laire picked up the basket she used for collecting herbs and other potion ingredients. Time for the fun part. And by fun she meant tedious and therefore not fun at all. She must walk the entire length of the paddock fence that ran along the woods and pick up all the acorns with and in slightly beyond William's reach. It would be tiring and dreadfully dull task. Laire rather wish Snake was there to talk to or even one of his friends. Vincent and Rachel were both grazing in the field and Laire did not want to bother them.

Pulling and tying her hair back Laire was just about to leave for her next job when the rumbling of carriages greeted her ears. What luck, they were back. Now Laire could steal away Snake to talk to while she picked up the acorns. With a large smile now on her face Laire waited for Snake in front of the stables.

"Och! How was London? Did ye get 'hat bag fur yerself? It looks lovely on ye." She asked a little over excited as he approached her with the carriages and two rather tired horses.

Snake spotted the familiar figure and smiled. Emily inquired again what he would do. Laire wasnt meant to be "broken" like a horse...he had seen too much of that in the freak show. And freak she was not.

Stepping off the carriage, he went to helping undoing the horses. "Yes now everyone can travel with me, says Keats. I also got you something...Two things actually. How is William asks Emily?"

"He is sleeping right now," Laire replied unhitching Anne from the cart, "all th' poison is out. Ah was jist abowt tae go an' pick up all th' acorns from th' fence line by th' woods tae make sure it doesna happen again."

Feeding Anne a nutball for her good work Laire turned to Snake who was still unhitching the more complicated carriage. She approached him, another nutball in her hand for Betsy, and slid her arms around Snake's shoulders carefully avoiding Emily and Keats. "So ye got me somethin'," she asked curiously.

Snake's annoyance was building at the carriage when a familiar weight came over his shoulders, heavier than his friends but welcomed. Said annoyance disappeared. "Keats. It was my idea says Keats." Finally with the carriage serrate from Betsy, he nodded for her to trot off before glancing at Laire.

If there had been any doubts of Bard's advice before they were confirmed now. No one with such locks that resembled flames could be tamed. And that was part of the appeal, he figured. "I can help you with the acorns if there are any remaining, then give you the items there...says Emily."

"Och 'hat sounds like a bonnie plan." Laire said letting go of Snake and giving the nutball to Betsy. She grabbed her basket and looped arms with Snake. "Ah am glad Ah doona have tae do this mahself. It will be dreadfully borin' alone but wit' ye tae talk tae it will be much better."

They walked together out to the fence line where and Laire sigh at the sight of all the acorns. Maybe she should just move the fence.

"Alright time tae get goin'." She bent down and began picking up the acorns. "So how was London? Did th' trip go well?"

With his bag of friends on one hip and Laire on the other, Snake felt light as he walked. His hand crossed and rested in her arm as they walked. Spotting the acorns, he shifted his bag and got to work. This would take a while.

"London was nice. There were a lot of people, and Smile was very generous, says Emily." He had since then become comfortable with calling Ciel Smile near Laire. He trusted her and knew she would not mind the slip of proprietary.

Opening a small pocket of the bag, ushering Wilde out of it, Snake placed the acorns in there. "Meyrin loves her new glasses and will not stop staring at Black. Finny is very happy with his hat, Donne even climbed on it because of the flower, says Keats." He paused. "I don't know what Bard got. He tried to buy a book and Black covered Smile eye. Says Emily."

A laugh escaped Laire at what Bard had tried to get. That did sound like that obnoxious America. "Ah am glad ye all had a good time. While Ah was takin' care of William Ah was thinkin abit Beltane. Do ye still want tae celebrate wit me?"

"Of course I do. I even started to set out and mend my old outfit, says Keats." As he collected more acorns, he asked, "What filled your mind asks Emily?"

"How we are goin' tae celebrate. We ken do a fire easy enough but usually there is music an' there isna enough people tae play even if we had instruments. Ah ken hear th' music in mah head an' dance tae 'hat but ye canna unless ye donna want tae dance wit' me an' only want to watch."

"Would practice before work?" he inquired. He turned away to pick more acorns. "We could ask the others to play music says Emily."

"Ah donna have th' right instruments." Laire said, all of her instruments had been burned along with her house back in Alba. "Beside Ah was thinkin' 'hat it would be jist th' two of us...an' yer friends of coorse. I will think ay somethin' tae do. Ah was wonderin' tae do ye want tae tie a knot wit' me?"

"Tie a ...asks Keats?" In different cultures the saying meant different things. He didn't dare get his hopes too high.

"Aye an' endless knot or as ye might ken them a Celtic knot. 'Tis a ritual. Ye tie a triquetra wit' one side fur each of the goddesses owt of sweet grass or vines an' throw it intae th' fire an' ye will be granted good luck fur th' year or one wish. An' 'tis th' best time tae make knots fur other thin's tae. But when ye tie a knot taegether yer future will be intertwined future th' year an' ye will bring each other luck, at least 'hat it what mah mum would always say."  
Laire dumped a handful of acorns into the basket. Somehow they seemed to be a quarter done. Shared work really was light work, or at least lighter.

Snake recalled a few symbols and knots he had seen before. To make one with Laire with both knowing what it meant...he felt his heart jump at the prospect. Pouring the collected acorns in thr bucket as well, he paused in his work.

"I would feel honored to tie a knot alongside you, Laire." And though his smile was modest, his eyes were bright. He then stepped closer so that only the bucket was between them.

"Ah ken Ah have been askin' a lot of ye, Ah donna mean tae tak' advantage of ye. If ye donna want tae do anythin' Ah suggest jist say. Ah feel like Ah have nay done anythin' fur ye but ye keep doin' thin's fur me."

"You have done much for me...you have given me reason to stay." Snake leaned forward and kissed her cheek. "Says Keats."

Now was the time to tell her of her gifts. He opened the bag and picked out the two books when his friends scooted apart. "I remember you saying that you were learning how to read English novels. I thought we might be able to read them together, Emily Dickinson's poems and Wildes Portrait of Dorian Gray. Says Keats."

At the sight of the books Laire felt her heart clench. Alein had always given her book when he came back from Edinburgh. But Snake wasn't Alein. He wasn't going to leave her or betray her.

"Thank ye Snake. Ah havena read either of these afore. Ah would love tae read them taegether. Since we finished th' chocolate we ken start one taenight."

Laire hugged Snake tightly kissing him full on the lips. It was not a simple kiss he deserved more for this gift. She sucked gently on his lower lip with a smile. Snake's hands went to her waist as the kiss heated. Pulling her closer until their bodies lacked space in between, his tongue darted against her lips. The acorns were long forgotten for now.

A groan escaped Laire as Snake's tongue darted across her lips. She would never get tired of its feel. Loosening her hug Laire moved her hands to the front so that she was clinging on to his shoulders. His body was pressed against hers and not confined by a skirt Laire was able to feel the full press of his body against her own. They fit together perfectly.

His tongue slipped past her lips and found hers, the split of the tip moving in sync. Faintly he recalled advice of the cook earlier that day and wondered if Laire really would like the dominate side. While he wouldn't push her to have their first complete entwining now, he did think they could do more than simpler kissing. At least he thought she wanted it too...but she was waiting for his push.

His hand on her right hip traveled up slowly, trailing lightly. Ignoring the pounding of his heart, Snake paused at her ribcage and ran his thumb over her breast. Laire gasped into Snake's mouth at the sudden added touch. Her hands squeezed his shoulder and she urged her body further into his. She wanted him to touch her again. As long as they did not do too far he could touch her all he wanted.

Who would have thought that the cook had been correct about women in one thing? Not that he would ever know. Snake had to fight the urge to smile until the kiss knowing that it would only interrupt. His hands held onto her tighter as he daringly let his hand travel further up to cover her breast.

He felt his pants become a bit tighter, slightly uncomfortable but nothing past. Somewhere in the back of his mind he was aware that they were out in public still.

Laire was glad that she had decided to wear a corset today. She moaned softly and broke the kiss as Snake cupped her breast. "Och, Snake," she breathed against his lips. "Ye donna ken what ye do tae me."

Pressing a long but chaste against his lips she pulled back again. "Ye give me hope again, hope 'hat Ah ken furget how th' village betrayed me, an' hope of a future….taegether wit' ye."  
She also wanted to tell him that he made her want to toss up her skirts for him. But she did not want to give him the wrong impression. Despite everything Laire was still skittish about giving herself fully to him. She wanted to be absolutely sure before making that bond.

His breath caught when she spoke. He ran his hand through her hair carefully as to not tangle up in it. "And you make me feel worth more than my scales." More than what he could bring into the circus or freak show. Human. "Says Emily."

Snake lost himself in her kiss once more as he walked her backwards into a tree. This time when his body fit with hers. His need was obvious.

Laire did not even notice Snake walking her backwards until her back hit against one of the trees inside the paddock. It was then too that she noticed the hard length pressing into the crux her hip and womanhood. Suddenly her face was red not because of arousal but of embarrassment. Yet as Snake's tongue slithered around her mouth the embarrassment began to fade once again replaced by excitement.

Her hands moved from his shoulder and slipped inside his suit coat. She began nudging it off. She knew how confining it was and she wanted to feel the press of his chest against her better. She wanted to feel him.

With great joy, he let the coat slip off and hit the ground. To hell with the dirt. The hand that wasn't wrapped in her locks traveled down her waist and over her hips. He could feel her heat from every inch of her body, making him harder. Snake pulled away enough to kiss her neck, feeling the definition of intoxicated.

A series of gasps and moans escaped Laire as Snake kissing her neck. She had never been kissed there before. The hand on her hip burned and the burning spread until she felt her whole body on fire.

"Snake," she cried as he sucked on a little patch of skin at the base of her neck. With her whole body on fire she thought she was going to melt. His teeth scraped against the sensitive spot that he had been suckling and her eyes shot open with a wordless cry escaping from her.  
Then all the passion and heat drained from her body. Sebastian was leaning against the tree next to them. Watching with a none too pleased look on his face. When he saw her looking at him his eyebrows raised. Laire released Snake's shoulders and gently pushed him away from her. He was looking at her very confused and she pointed to Sebastian.

"A Phantomhive servant should never be so unaware. Had I been an enemy I could have killed you at any time."

It was all going swimmingly, her cries were lovely twice over, and then...she froze. When Snake was nudged back and he looked over his shoulder, he felt his face pool with blood. _We tried telling you._

 _You could not hear us._

 _Black has been standing there for a while._

It was both surprising and slightly dangerous, he thought, that he couldn't have heard his friends. Swallowing dryly, Snake tried to save face although the damage was already done. "If you had been an enemy, my friends would have attacked you. Says Emily."

"You put such faith in your friends surprising for someone who has had one set of friends leave him already." Sebastian bent over and picked Snake's jacket off the ground. Brushing off the dirt he handed it back.

"A Phantomhive servant should take care in his uniform. Wear it as a symbol of pride..."  
Laire shivered slightly as the demon's eyes roamed over her and Snake.

"From now on the two of you will confine any non-duty related activities to after your duties are concluded for the day. If I catch you two unawares again I will be forced to inform the young Lord. Do you understand?"

"A-aye," Laire stammered the red of embarrassment returning to her cheeks.

Something flashed over Snake's face before he went back to the neutral expression he wore more times than not. His eyes were dim and his jaw set, skin pale once more, and his shoulders set back. He said nothing as he took the jacket, refusing to emote in any manner. He was accustomed to not showing emotions, both from the snake side of him and from the fact that one had to hide their feelings in a freak show, lest they suffer more.

"Yes, sir." He said evenly. Emily and Keats peeked out to stare down Black as well, a low hiss leaving them when he couldn't.

"Good. Then it is nearly time to begin preparing for dinner. Snake be back at the manor within half an hour. Laire please stop dragging him away from the manor to help with your own duties." With a sharp turn and without waiting for any response Sebastian left.

"Bloody bastard," Laire muttered when Sebastian was gone. "He could have at least picked up some of the acorns while he was watching."

She looked at Snake who was still stoney faced and touched his arm gently. "He shoulna have said 'hat abowt yer friends. Yer snakes will never leave ye…." She slid her hand down and threaded her fingers through his. "An' if everthin' goes well Ah willna either."

Snake watched Sebastian leave and took another moment to inhale slowly, willing his anger to go away. It was odd and quite a shame that his venomous friends didn't work on the butler.

At the sound of Laire's voice and the touch of her hand, he looked at her. His expression softened. "No...they wouldn't." He leaned forward to kiss her lips lightly, his fingers squeezing hers lightly to emphasize, "Thank you. Says Keats."

He sighed though after his defiance. "I suppose we should finish and head back to the mansion, says Emily." Then, reluctantly, he released her hand and started the job once more.

They were unfortunately unable to finish before Snake had to return to the manor but Laire was able to finish by herself. Snake's assistance had put a significant dent in the work and now was able to finish within an hour. By the time she arrived at the kitchen the others were already sitting around the table.

"There are tae baskets of acorns in th' kitchen Bard put them tae use if ye would, make pickin' them all up worth it." Sitting next tae Snake she placed a hand on his knee briefly before taking her portion of food.

Bard raised an eyebrow and scratched at his chin, fork still in hand. "Acorns? What do you make with acorns? Should I be looking into some Scottish dish?"

"They are nuts," Laire replied in surprise. "Ye ken….never mind jist ask Sebastian he ken explain what ye need tae do better than Ah ken as it involves more than one step."

She smirked as a scowl crossed Bard's face. She would never forgive him for what he said about Snake and she knew he had continued to insult him after that as well. Laire began to eat. She had skipped lunch today caring for William so she was very hungry and ate rapidly.

Part of Snake was still bothered by what the butler had said. Thankfully said butler wasn't there at the meal with them. Still, Snake didn't eat much. When he felt like he had enough to at least survive the night, and noticing that Laire had finished quickly, he pushed his plate away and stood, collecting his dishes to return to the sink.

He wanted to read one of the books with her tonight.

Following after Snake Laire put her plates in the sink as well. She put a hand on his shoulder rubbing gently. "Ye were nay hungry? Are ye feelin' alright? Ye arena sick are ye? Or is this abowt what Sebastian said?"

It was amazing how much calmer he felt just from her touch alone. His hand reached up and rested on hers, turning as he pressed his lips to her fingers. "It is about Black, yes...I was thinking...how odd it was that...Smile hasn't told me any updates, says Emily." He murmured so the others wouldn't hear. And, honestly, he wouldn't be surprised if the butler was nearby.

"He hasna? Perhaps he hasna found anythin' yet. There have been a lot of cases, maybe ye should ask him taemorrow. Ah need tae do something real afore we spend some time taegether. Ah will meet ye in yer room?"

Snake nodded at her words and her question. "I'll be waiting, says Keats." He offered her a small grin, something to show the break that she gave him from his pensive thoughts. Then he headed back to his room, placing the bag aside and laying out the two books on his bed. He spoke quietly to his friends, most of which seemed excited that they'd all be able to travel with him now.

* * *

Laire knocked sharply on the Earl's office door and heard the boy tell her to enter. She did so and the young lord looked at her with an annoyed expression for having interrupted his work.

"Yes, Laire? Have you caught another intruder?"

"Nay, Ah came tae ye abowt Snake…." Now that she was here this was suddenly very awkward. "His friends, th' ones ye are searchin' fur….ye arena searchin' fur them are ye? They are dead."

The Earl set down the papers in his hands and folded rested them against the armrests of the chair. "And what gives you that idea?"

"Ye are th' Queen's guard dog, th' Earl Phantomhive, an' they are circus folk ye would have found them by now. Also Ah know 'hat th' circus mission didna turn owt like ye wanted. People died an' yer clothes smelt like smoke, there was a fire, a big one. Am Ah right?"

"Yes. Snake's circus friends are dead, they tried to attack me so Sebastian killed them."

"Ah donna care th' reason, Ah care cause Snake is wonderin' why ye havena updated him. He is goin' tae ask ye taemorrow abowt it." Laire took a few steps towards the desk. "Ah donna know why ye took him on, Ah donna care, but Ah donna want him tae leave cause ye are lyin' tae him."

"So you would have me tell him the truth? That his friends were dead before he even came looking for them?"

"Nay, tell him a half truth. Tell him ye found owt his friends are dead or 'hat ye have a lead an' then in a few days tell him 'hat they are dead. Ye are the Earl Phantomhive ye ken figure somethin' owt."

A evil smirk crossed Ciel's face. "Very well. For someone who knows the sting of betrayal I am surprised that you are willing to lie to him so easily."

Laire walked to the door without answering then turned back to the Earl. "Ye know Ah sometimes forget 'hat it is Sebastian 'hat is th' demon an' nay ye. Lies are sometimes necessary ye should ken 'hat verra well wit' Lady Elizabeth."

Shutting the door behind her Laire hurried back to the servants' quarters and Snake.

* * *

Snake had changed into more comfortable clothes, slightly looser ones, as he had grown tired of the suit. Not only that, but the event that happened earlier that evening stuck to it like a vile scent. He didn't want to see it, to smell it, to feel it until he could wash it another day.  
So when he heard familiar footsteps, he got off of his bed in his nightgown and opened the door before Laire could knock.

Snake was dressed in a nightgown when he opened the door and Laire smiled at how comfortable he looked. The suit always seemed so stiff on him but the loose gown made him look much better or at least more relaxed.

"Och ye are lookin' much betta," she said stepping inside and closing the door with her foot. Wrapping her arms around Snake's shoulders Laire placed a kiss against his lips. "So which book do ye want tae start wit'. Ah am partial tae either."

His arms instantly wrapped around her waist, pulling her closer as she shut the door. He wanted more than to just read the books now, but he resisted. He was actually quite interested in Wilde's book. "Perhaps we should start with the eerie novel. There are blankets and myself to curl against if you get scared...says Oscar." He paused. "And perhaps a bit of namesake, adds Keats."

"Och 'hat sounds perfect." Spying the books on the bed she pulled Snake over and picked up the book by Oscar Wilde. "Do ye want tae sit by th' fire or on th' bed? Ah think th' fire might have better lightin'."

"Fire it is, says Oscar." He placed the blankets over before the fireplace for them to sit on, for her to lean against him on. Just as he made to sit, there was a knock at the door. Giving it a curious look, then nodding at Laire, he walked over and answered it. The cook stood there in his own nightgown and a towel over his shoulder, a wide grin on his face. "Bard, says Oscar."

"So, Snake!" The American said, "I see you took my advice!" Before Snake could open his mouth, the man continued, "I saw the mark on Laire's neck earlier, don't be so shy! Good job man, that…"

Snake's cheek muscle twitched. He shut the door and heard the muffled noise behind the door.

Laire had scooted out of view of the door before Snake opened it and she was glad that she had. Her hands shot up to cover her mouth when she heard Bard's voice to smother her gasp. The door slammed and Laire looked at Snake. His back was still to her but she could only imagine the look on his face. Bard continued to knock on the door and Laire could hear him asking what was wrong.

She felt her cheeks tinged pink. The last thing she wanted was for Bard to find out her and Snake's relationship. He would relentlessly tease both of them and ask intimate and embarrassing questions.

"Make him go away," she hissed quietly to Snake.

There was a flicker of a devious gleam to his eyes. "As you wish, says Victor." Then he opened the door just enough to allow the large snake to slip out before shutting the door. A loud hiss, a yelp, and fleeing footsteps later, there was silence on the other side of the door.  
Snake turned back to face the blushing Laire and smiled, full of mirth.

Laire laughed into her hands she was very close to bursting out with laughter but she knew Bard still might hear as she could be very loud. Finally she was able to pull her hands away but she was still grinning widely and her eyes were laughing like Snake's.

"'hat was wonderful," she said standing and walking over to him. "Mah hero."

She kissed Snake on the cheek. "Ye saved me from 'hat pryin' Yank...but what was he sayin' abowt advice?"

Snake returned her kisses with ease as he wrapped his arms around her waist. Oh, the advice. He grimaced slightly but decided to tell her. It wouldn't do to lie, after all. "In London earlier, he told me that...you would like me to be dominate, explains Keats." He murmured, deciding to leave out the part of breaking her like a horse; she already disliked Bard so much. It wouldn't do if she were to try and kill the cook.

"Be dominate?" Laire said questioningly, "it that why ye…."

She pressed her hand against his chest in imitation of Snake grabbed her breast. Her teeth caught her lower lips just a bit nervously. "Ye are retch Ah didna mind but it wasna 'hat ye were dominate. Ah….Ah liked 'hat Ah felt yer desire fur me in more than a kiss. It made me feel bonnie an'...wanted."

"I've wanted you for a while now, but I didn't want to push too hard, says Keats." Snake explained, sincerity in his voice. "And...I've always thought you were bonnie, adds Oscar." He leaned forward to kiss her, taking her hand in his and holding it to the side. His lips then caressed her palm.

A river of warmth ran through Laire at his words and his sweet kiss. She knew he wanted her. The state of his pants earlier was proof enough but to hear him say it was another thing. Laire's body relaxed at his gentle touch.

"Snake there is somethin' Ah need tae tell ye abowt mahself ken we sit?" She asked softly moving her other hand up to stroke his cheek.

He nodded slightly, enjoying her touch to his face. When he led her to the bed, as there was only one chair and even then it wasn't terribly comfortable, he stared into her gaze. "What is it, asks Oscar?" He ran through his head things she might want to say, but couldn't be certain any of them. Laire cleared her throat a bit nervously it was more awkward now that she was about to tell him.

"Well Oscar might have told ye already but Ah want tae explain better mahself and if he hasna then tell ye...As a witch there are certain provisions 'hat come wit' mah powers. A witch chooses these when she is learnin' it is th' way we stop from turnin' tae darkness or usin' our powers fur evil. But there is one thin' 'hat all witches must abide by an' 'hat is..." Laire felt her cheeks flame red.

"When we lose our virginity we are furever bonded tae 'hat person. 'tis doesna mean we must stay by them or owe them anythin' but 'tis...ye will always remember them an' love them. So 'tis verra important fur a witch tae chose carefully. Ah nearly gave it tae someone...th' man who betrayed me wit' th' rest of mah village. What Ah am sayin' Snake is 'hat Ah need tae be sure of everythin' afore Ah do more than kissin' wi't ye...even though mah body wants ye too, mah mind, mah spirit must be sure ye willna hurt me tae."

Laire looked at him and smiled sadly she hoped he understood.

Snake had listened with growing interest, his eyes widening slightly. That was interesting, he thought, but why did it have to be like that? Was it some sort of price to bear with the magic abilities?

Before he could think too deeply on it, she ended her confession with a sort of question. Would he pressure her for more before she was certain and ready, in other words. Snake's eyes flashed before he reached over to take her hands in his. "You are not telling me 'Never', and I certainly wouldn't want to rush you. In honesty, I am...new to it all as well, says Oscar." He paused, then swallowed. "I would be t-thrilled and...h-honored if you thought...I should be your f-first...as I think already...and p-possibly...the la-last...says...myself." He murmured softly, a sort of shyness in his gaze.

A soft smile crossed Laire's face at Snake's words. He was already doing better than Alein at the news, at the idea of the bonding. Where Alein had asked her why she was not sure already as they had been friends since childhood and had kept pestering her about it every time he came back from the University, Snake had immediately accepted her wish. It felt a lot knowing she had time to chose and he would respect that choice.

"Ah am verra much considerin' it Snake, Ah am jist scared an' worried." She rested her head against his shoulder. "Thank ye fur understandin'."

The light weight on his shoulder spread warmth through his body. It was such an intimate position to be in, one which he completed by wrapping his arm around her waist. He smiled a bit, his thumb rubbing a small circle on her hip. "Thank you, says Keats." At the hiss from Oscar, he chuckled quietly. "Are you ready to read, asks Oscar?"

"Aye," Laire said lifting her head. Taking Snake's hand she sat them down by the fire. Her legs tucked underneath her rather daintily Laire opened the book. Her brow furrowed at the English words. She really hoped Snake would not laugh at her.

"Th' studio was filled wit' th' rich odour o' roses, an' when th' light summer wind stirred a-aw-midst (amidst) th' trees o' th' gard-in (garden), there came throh-ugh (through) th' open door th' heavy 'cent o' th' lee-lie-lack (lilac), or th' mor' de-lee-kate (delicate) purfum' o' th' pink-floh-were-ing (flowering) thoh-rn (thorn)…."

For his part, Snake plopped onto the rug before the fire with her, his legs crossed so he could be comfortable. And, eventually, perhaps draw Laire against his chest and legs out to act as her chair. In the back of his mind, Snake wondered what it would be like to sprawl over Scotland grass and hear her read a book in her own language. Perhaps on a sunny day, so he and all his friends could be warm without worry.

Leaning to the side after she finished the first paragraph, he spoke, "From the corner of the divan of Persian saddle-bags on which he was lying, smoking, as was his custom, innumerable cigarettes, Lord Henry Wotton could just catch the gleam of the honey-sweet and honey-coloured blossoms of a laburnum, whose tremulous branches seemed hardly able to bear the burden of a beauty so flamelike as theirs; and now and then the fantastic shadows of birds in flight flitted across the long tussore-silk curtains that were stretched in front of the huge window, producing a kind of momentary Japanese effect, and making him think of those pallid, jade-faced painters of Tokyo who, through the medium of an art that is necessarily immobile, seek to convey the sense of swiftness and motion. The sullen murmur of the bees shouldering their way through the long unmown grass, or circling with monotonous insistence round the dusty gilt horns of the straggling woodbine, seemed to make the stillness more oppressive. The dim roar of London was like the bourdon note of a distant organ." He paused, his voice which rose and fell like a melody changing suddenly to his normal neutral tone. "Says Oscar."

Laire's hands tightened on the book. Snake was so much better reading English than she was. There were no pauses in his words or mispronunciations.

"In th' centa o' th' room, klamped tae an upretch ease-el, stood th' full-length purtrait o' a young man o' extra-ohr-deenary (extraordinary) pur-son-al be-uty, an' in fron' o' it, some lit-el (little) distance away, was sittin' th' art-tist himself, Bah-seel (Basil) 'allward, whose sud-deen disappearance some years agae (ago) caused, at th' time, such public excitement an' gae ree-se tae so many stran-geh (strange) cohn-ject-tures (conjectures)...Ah am sorry Ah told ye Ah am nay good at reading English novels."

He had been listening intently as she read, picturing the scene in his mind. Then she broke off and apologized suddenly. Blinking twice, as if awoken from a dream, he looked at her instead of the book.

"You're doing fine, Laire...I can understand you, you haven't mispronounced anything...keep reading, says Oscar." He spoke gently, offering encouragement. Then, as a second thought, he added with a slight grin, "I'm sure I would sound different if I tried to read in another language, says Keats."

"A-aye," Laire said feeling the heat rising in her cheeks. "Ah will read th' next ain then….As th' paintur looked at th' grah-ci-us (gracious) an' coh-m-ly (comely) foh-rm he had so skeel-ful-ly (skilfully) mee-r-ohred (mirrored) in his art, a smile o' pleh-ah-sur passed across his face, an' seemed aboh-t (about) tae lee-nger there. But he suddenly started up, an' cloh-sin' his eyes, placed his feen-gurs (fingers) u-poh-n (upon) th' lids, as thoh-ugh he soh-ught tae eem-pree-son wit'in his brain some cur-ee-oh-us (curious) dream frohm which he feared he mee-t (might) ah-wah-k (awake)..."

The rest of the night had gone well, Snake thought. Though not quite as..exhilarating or heavy with kisses as with the chocolate bunny, their reading session had helped them both grow, together. At least, that was what Snake thought. Perhaps he was reading too much into it - puns aside - but he thought it went...very well.


	11. Chapter 11

Snake went about his duties as normal. He was a fraction bit sluggish since he was tired, but he brushed it off. So when Black appeared seemingly out of nowhere to tell Snake he was to go to Smile, he wondered why. Could it be from his nightly activity with Laire, or even his slight sluggish behavior?

A knock and a familiar voice later, Snake walked into the room and nodded. "Lord Phantomhive, says Emily." He murmured in greeting to the youth behind the desk.

"Snake, good afternoon. I trust you are doing well?" He said lightly.

"I am, says Wilde." His eyes were sharp and curious, scanning the young lord closely. He wasn't one to waste on pleasantries unless…

"I found out some news about your friends this morning, Snake. I thought, after I verified once more, you should know." Snake had stood tall at the mention of his friends, his eyes ever so slightly bigger. "I'm sorry to tell you...but they were all killed, by the Queen's army men. Apparently when they were confronted to be arrested for their alleged crimes, they fought back and...three of the Queen's men are dead as well." Ciel leaned forward in his chair. "If you need some time off…"

The words kept echoing, really just a few from the story. Dead. Killed. All of them. They were gone. It took gentle hissing and nudging from Wilde to snap to. "...Yes. And of their bodies, asks Emily?"

Ciel caught on his meaning. "Buried far up north, I'm afraid it's too far to travel."

So he couldn't even say goodbye, to see them one last time. The friends that had saved him, made him feel like one of them...they were only in his memory now. Except, he had a box of things from them still, hidden away.

"You will have three days off, starting now."

"...Thank you...says Emily." Snake translated quietly, his mind elsewhere. Before he knew it, he blinked and found himself outside.

Laire's mind was only half on what she was doing that morning, the other half was thinking of Snake. It kept bouncing between their time together last night, if she "mate" with him, and if the Earl had told him about his friends yet. William was feeling remarkably better this morning, so Laire was washing his tail and rump to rid it of the dried diarrhea that the potion had caused. She had just finished when she spotted Snake slowly walking towards her.

"Snake?" She called out, he was acting strange. Then she noticed his body language, the Earl must have told him. With a gasp Laire ran out to him.

"Snake, what is wrong," she asked pretending not to know.

At the sound of a familiar voice, Snake glanced over and slowly came back to himself. "...good afternoon Laire, says Wilde." He murmured. "Smile just told me that...my friends...they're all dead." Snake paused. "Says Emily."

His shoulders seemed to sag slightly, reality sinking in more and more. "Gone. Their bodies too far away to see or bury myself. Says Wilde."

She was right. Oh why did she have to be right? "Och, Snake," Laire replied wrapping her arms around him. With his sinking shoulders he was nearly the same height as her.

"Ah am so sorry Snake," she cooed stroking his hair, "Ah am so sorry."

He wrapped his arms around her, inhaling the scent of her hair, feeling the warmth of the sun that had clung to her as she spent her morning outside. For a few minutes, he said nothing, just held tight. He would have outright attacked Black if he dared to appear.

"Smile has given me three days to grieve...but I need to do something for them...I have to honor their memory, their kindness somehow...says Emily."

"Coorse, ye do….do ye have anythin' ay theirs? We could bury 'hat an' do our own ceremony….th' Undertaka might sell us a small coffin….or Ah ken find some soul stone by th' pond an' stream an' we ken make a carin fur them….whatever ye want tae do….We ken put them next tae th' one Ah made fur mah mum, if ye want…."

Though dazed and coming out slightly out of it, Snake was touched that she would offer a place for his friends to be near her mother. He nodded slowly as though his head was too heavy to hold up. "I would be grateful for that, says Emily. When can we visit the undertaker, asks Wilde?"

"Anne hasna had her exercise Ah ken hitch her up tae the small carriage an' we ken leave. Ah am done wit' everyone else fur th' day." With an arm still around her shoulders she led Snake into the stables and sat him down at the small table she kept in there. "Jist sit doon an' Ah will get everythin' ready."

She pressed a kiss to the top of his head before leaving and calling Anne over. "We are goin' intae London tae visit th' Undertaker. Snake jist found owt 'hat his circus friends are dead an' we are go tae give them a ceremony but we need a coffin."

"I am sorry to hear that Mistress."

"Aye, but betta he know now than later." Silently Laire hitched Anne up to the small open top carriage. She and Snake could sit in front and they could put the coffin in the second seat behind them where the passenger usually sat. Leading Anne back to the front where Snake was. Wrapping an arm around him again she led Snake to the carriage. Once they were both up and seat Laire set off and able to drive with one hand kept her arm wrapped around Snake's shoulders for the whole journey.

It seemed that whenever Laire left his side, his mind would go blank. Either that, or he was drifting into memories so deep and fluidly that he forgot himself here, in the Present. When Laire returned, her touch calming and offering something to focus on, he felt a sliver of himself once more.

He slid his arm around her waist so that they were pressed together with her own touch. For the most part, Snake said nothing. Wilde and Emily hissed amongst themselves, but he was otherwise silent. It was only when they got to a store that had a large sign 'Under Taker' that he blinked.

The trip to Undertaker's was silent except for Emily and Oscar trying to comfort Snake. Though she was not sure he could hear them. Finally they arrived and Laire parked the carriage in the alley. She usually waited outside for Sebastian and the Earl but she knew she must go in with Snake. Stepping down with Snake Laire briefly realized she was still in her work clothes highly inappropriate for public but worth being stared at for Snake.

The doorbells chimed as they entered and from in back Laire could hear a soft chuckle. "One moment," a laughing voice called and then Laire heard it speak to someone with it, "I will be right back m'dear. It seems I have a living guest."

There was the sound of steps on the creaking wood floors and then the a tall man with long silver hair stepped out from the back of the shop. "How can I help you...you are the Earl's stable master...where is the Earl?"

Laire swallowed thickly. "Ah am but Ah am here of mah own accord. Ye see we need a coffin fur a funeral. There is nay a body. An empty casket funeral fur his friends who died recently." She indicated Snake. "Ken ye help us?"

"Of course I can however I will have to charge you still. Do you have payment?"

"Ah know ye donna tak' th' queen's coin ye operate on trade. Ah ken make ye all sorts of tonics if ye want or Ah know ye always make th' Earl give ye a laugh."

Undertaker looked between the two of them or at least Laire assumed he did as she could not see his eyes. But soon a smile crossed his face. "Of course, we can discuss payment over tea. Come and sit in the drawing room and we can discuss details.

Laire followed him back to the sitting room where two chairs sat facing the fire. Undertaker gestured for them to sit and Laire did so with Snake next to her. The shop owner disappeared into the back for a few minutes and Snake and Laire sat in silence. Soon the grey haired man returned with tea and a plate of biscuits.

"Now you want an empty casket funeral…" He said pouring them tea and handing the cups to them. "I am most certainly willing to give you one of me coffins for this purpose. Are there going to be any personal effects put inside?"

The warmth of the fire struck Snake in the other room. He had sat down and wasn't quite aware of how chilly the room was until he felt the warmth of the flames. Emily and Wilde sat up taller, leaning towards it too. While Wilde slithered down his shirt and legs to get closer, Emily kept around Snake's neck.

He blinked and felt a bit more...alive then. He glanced at Laire before looking back at Undertaker. "Yes, I have something from each friend...says Emily." How difficult it would be to part with them, he thought. His tone, however, remained the same neutral, almost boring sort he usually used. There was just a hint of an underlying sadness in it though, caught perhaps by only those close to him. "I will place them in the coffin myself, adds Wilde."

The moment was put on pause when a tray of tea and cookies was brought in, placed on a table and beakers handed out. Emily leaned forward to study the 'cup', almost ready to fall inside had it not been from the strength of her tail. Snake drank it without pause. He had seen and tasted stranger things - and the tea seemed quite alright. Hot. It felt good going down his throat.  
He picked up a cookie and broke it in half, barely aware of the bone-shape, and offered some to Laire.

Laire was aware of the sadness Snake was showing in his voice even if no one else was and would see his tone as neutral. Graciously she took the cookie he presented to her and popped it in her mouth. It was very sweet almost intolerably so.

"Thank ye Undertaker but what do ye want as payment? Ah will pay fur mah friend here."

"Yes, yes I think I have just the thing that will work for you. As for payment..." The man tapped his chin with a long black nail. Then he stopped and giggled, hiding his mouth behind his sleeve. Undertaker stood and bent over Laire's chair so he could speak in her ear. "A favour at a future date."

Some part of him though he didn't catch it quite yet - this sluggishness was starting to bother him - felt protective over Laire. Though not quite mated just yet, and given the news of his friends, he didn't want anyone near her that wasn't him or his friends.

Snake had to remind himself that the insane undertaker was no threat. He watched as he whispered something to Laire and thought he heard half a word. It then fully hit Snake that Laire was willing to pay for him, and he felt a rush of gratitude. One of which he showed, given the company, by having Wilde travel from the fire, up Laire's chair, and wrap around her neck as though a scarf. A foreshadow of a hug, of holding, to come.

Laire breathed out slowly. She would be indebted to Undertaker and there was no knowing when he would call in the favour or for what. Glancing over at Snake Laire quickly made up her mind. "Very well."

"Excellent, then if you would please follow me then I will let you pick out a coffin." He gestured them back and down a hallway. Taking Snake's hand Laire followed the creepy man back to a room filled with coffins. It was almost a scary sight to see so many reminders of death.  
"There are some children's coffins here in the back. Those might be more practical for an empty casket ceremony."

"Aye, 'tis would be better Ah think...do ye have any made of Ceda? Th' tree of life? Since there is nay a body we donna have to worry abowt them risin' from th' dead. Might help tae keep them alive in his mind."

"I do and that is wonderful idea. You do know your trees," Undertaker spoke as he fetched a coffin from the back. "I am surprised though that you are not building a cairn or barrow for them since you are Scottish."

As they had traveled to the back of the shop, Snake took in the many coffins. His friends were, for the most part, oblivious to the human attached symbolism to each casket, but they at least understood a sliver of it. Awe, if anything else. It hardly fazed Snake though. Having grown up the way he did, as he did, he found the coffins of all shapes and sizes to be just another thing. His grief did, however, bring the first sting of yearning when he saw a lovely white coffin and thought "Doll".

But he suspected Laire wasn't quite as indifferent. He squeezed her hand as she and the undertaker spoke, his gaze slowly trailing over the many rows of small boxes. Cedar made sense, for the sake of preserving and the significance behind it; he made a mental note to thank her for her insight. How? How would he thank her for all of...this? A kiss wouldn't do any near justice. But perhaps if he took up a pen once more…

"He wanted a coffin" Laire said unaware of Snake's inner thoughts, "but if he wants Ah will gather some soul stones tae put on th' top of the grave tae mark it an' help their spirits tae th' after life."

"You are a very good person, if you do not mind we have never been properly introduced, I am Undertaker. I am sorry we had to formally meet under these circumstances." Undertaker held out a hand and Laire looked at it and the long nails warily.

"Ah am Laire, this Snake, Emily, Osca', an' Wilde." Laire said pointing to each one as she spoke. Reaching her hand Laire took his. Instantly her back stiffened as she felt a surge of magic wash over her. This man he wasn't human he was death.

At the mention of his name and the others, he nodded at the introduction as his friends did. Polite, as ever. But then, he felt as though Laire's skin had gotten clammy, cool even. Out of the entire room thus far, this was the thing that made his heart seized from adrenaline.

"Oh dear, a bana-bhuidseach. I did not even suspect that." Undertaker said his hand still clasping hers.

"An-Ankou!" Laire said in shock jerking her hand away. How was it possible? The God of Death. He was here!

Undertaker laughed and then spoke in Gaelic. "Not exactly but close enough, I am a Grim Reaper. I suppose I will have to call in my favour already then. Do not tell the Earl or that demon. Understand?"

"Yes, please. Do not kill us." Laire replied in Gaelic as well too frightened to speak English.

And then the silver haired man spoke another language - was that...was that….her language? Gaelic? What was he saying? Snake longed to know, to understand every word. Especially since Laire seemed to be...uncomfortable, to say the least.

When she jerked away from the man and Wilde hissed, Snake snapped out of the sluggish trance he had been in since Smile office. He yanked Laire's hand ever so to promote the movement of her stumbling back and him stepping forward, blocking any clear path between the pair.

Undertaker laughed again at Snake's action of trying to protect Laire. "I will not kill you," he continued in Gaelic, "it is not your time to die. Simply to do tell the Earl."

With a smile switched to English. "Now should we bring this out to the carriage or would you like to finish your tea?"

The mention of the carriage was sign enough for Snake to take the hint. "No, we have to return soon, says Emily." He wanted Laire to leave first. He had no idea what that was all about but he didn't like it. He didn't trust this man.

"A-aye, Snake is right we must be gettin' back an' Ah ken tak' th' coffin." Breaking her hold on Snake's hand she took the coffin from the God of Death and put it under her arm. It was small enough a meter long at most that it was easy to carry, this really was a child's coffin.

Snake made sure to be the second to leave the room, having Oscar watch Undertaker as he turned his back to the man. Undertaker followed behind them and opened the door for them, the bell ringing, Snake nodded and murmured, "Thank you for your help."

Laire inclined her head as she passed Undertaker. Putting the coffin on the rear bench of the carriage she covered it with one of the tartan blankets she kept back there. Then she hopped up and waited for Snake to join her. When he did she set off immediately. Once they were a good distance away from the mortuary Laire finally spoke. "Are ye alright? 'hat wasna tae hard on ye was it?"

Once they were well away from the undertaker's, Snake looked at Laire, his arm firmly around her. "Am I alright? What happened in there that startled you, asks Oscar?"

"Och, Ah asked first," Laire said but then sighed. "Ah suppose ye deserve more of an answer….th' Undertaker there he….well ye ken how witches an' fae are real well other thin's are tae….an' when we shook hands Ah could feel 'hat he….is the Ankou th' Celtic God of Death; he called himself a Grim Reaper. He said he wouldna kill us 'hat it wasna our time tae die. Ah doona know why he is workin' as an undertaker but...Ah jist was scared an' suprised an'...Ah donna ken Ah am sorry fur worryin' ye. Ye donna need anythin' else on yer mind."

Snake remained tense and alert. "But he did not threaten you did he, asks Emily?" There was a subtle fierceness in his tone. For the moment he was distracted from his grief by the possibility of losing Laire. It was a common myth that anyone who saw the grim reaper was to die soon. "I can't..handle it...if...I l-lost you too. S-says myself." He forced the thought into words though it made his throat ache at the very idea.

"Nay he didna really threaten me, jist told me tae keep quiet abowt him. Nay tae tell th' Earl or Sebastian." Laire's throat closed up as Snake spoke of losing her. Pulling the carriage to a halt to wait for some large merchant carts to cross in front of them Laire turned to the man next to her and caressed his face. "Ye willna lose me, donna fear. Jist donna become lost tae me either."

"I won't go anywhere," he promised quietly, "though even if I did...I wouldn't leave entirely...says Emily." His friends would stay with her. If he had to pick, to protect her...he leaned forward to press his lips to hers, sealing his promise. Laire smiled into Snake's kiss until she had the cry of a little girl on the street.

"Looky Mummy they are kissing!"

Breaking the kiss with a red face Laire kicked Anne to a trot but not before she heard the mother's reply. "Disgusting, and that woman was wearing breeches! Outrageous!"

Laire's shoulders sank as she tried to hide herself from view. This is why she always dressed as a man while riding or made sure she wore a skirt. People always shamed her. They always called her lose or insane or something other derogatory term. They had left in too much of a rush for her to remember to change into a skirt this time.

Snake's arm went around her shoulder at the remark. He didn't look back at the woman, he didn't even blink. Instead, with a slowly growing devious grin, he turned to her and cupped her face. When she was facing him, glancing back to ensure the woman was staring, or at least the kid, he made their kiss deep and passionate.

One of Laire's hands shot up and grabbed the front of Snake's suit jacket at the sudden kiss. God what was he doing? Everyone could see! A few men whistled from the street and the woman from before gasped in shock, probably covering her child's eyes. Finally they broke apart and Laire bit her lower lips nervously. "Ah am glad ye could smile taeday."

And smiling he was. Snake's gaze rested only on her, forgetting the public. The initial plan was to shock and damn them, rather than just utter the phrase 'words slip off', and even then the plan was forgotten. He ran his thumb over her cheek, nodding. "Thank you...says Emily."

By the time they made it back to the manor it was just after three in the evening. She sent Snake to get what he wished to bury and she would come and get him when it was time as she unhooked Anne. Grabbing a shovel from the garden shed she made her way out to the area where she had made the memorial for her mother and began to dig. Snake would probably want a while to look over the items and remember.

Once a decent hole had been made Laire set the shovel down and went to the pond and stream. Within a few minutes she had found enough soul stone to work as a marker.

She set the stones by the hole and then went back to the stables and retrieved the casket. By this time it was nearing five and the sun was getting low on the horizon. Bringing the casket back to the manor she changed into clean clothes and lined the coffin with an old sheet that would have been thrown out otherwise. Finally she knocked on Snake's door.

"Are ye ready, Snake or do ye need more time?"

* * *

When they got back and he found himself back in his room, glad to have somehow avoided the other servants, he went to his bed. Underneath was a box of small knick knacks. Some things were meaningful to him, found by him, and others...the few, precious others were given to him. By his friends. By people who understood and loved him.

He opened the lid slowly as if it were heavy. He had a wad of gauze from Doc, drawn on with little figures and snakes from Doll. A bow tie from Joker that he wore during performances - it was bright purple with faded green poka dots...not quite appropriate to wear as a footman. Beast, oddly enough, was a comb for when he had lost his. He could almost hear the sound of her whip by memory alone. Peter and Wendy had given him a small knife although he had protested that his friends were always near him - he kept that in his box for now. And Dagger, he smiled fondly, had given him several strips of lace to decorate his outfit. He forgot that Snake wasn't the greatest at sewing. From a card game played with Jumbo, he had a Three of Spades, and from Doll...his heart throbbed at the sight of a dried out flower, one she used with her outfit. It had fallen out during a performance once and he kept it.

Most of these things he would bury, as if saying farewell to the bodies themselves. He didn't want to think about how they had died, in the manner. He didn't even want to think of them kidnapping children. If all that Smile said was true...well, he wouldn't have been at the circus, would he? But then, Snake would have never met Laire in this crazy way.

He sat there for what turned out to be an hour and a half just staring at the items, thinking back. His journey was a wild one, no doubt, but it wasn't over yet. Not for him. At the sound of a knock and Laire's voice, he reminded himself that his journey just grew even more interesting with a companion.

Standing up with the box, he cleared his throat and walked to the door. "I'm ready, says Hugo." He murmured before turning. The bag he had bought in London was full of his friends, all of whom wanted to be there for various reasons - comfort, farewells, mice.

The walk outside was silent as he felt a bit of a trance once more. When he looked around to the place she led him, he stared for a moment as though unable to comprehend. "You dug the hole...and gathered the stones...you did not need to work so much, says Emily." He turned around to face the Scottish witch, awe in his voice.

Placing a hand on his shoulder Laire smiled. "Coorse Ah did, ye are in nay position tae do it an' ye shouldna have tae. Now is yer time tae grieve nay work."

Opening the casket for Snake to put the items inside. On the ground around them the snakes were slithering around the hole and some moved on to Snake comforting him.

He wasn't quite sure how to feel about that. In the circus, everyone pulled their own weight...but, he admitted silently, they did also work for the betterment of the group. A team effort. So...he smiled gently. "Thank you, says Emily." He leaned forward to peck her cheek, a respectful gesture enough.

He thanked his friends silently before picking up each item in the box. After a moment of staring at each item, he murmured the name associated with it.

"Doc."

"Joker."

"Beast."

"Peter, Wendy."

"Doll." He choked slightly.

"Jumbo."

"Dagger."

Like a prayer. And he placed each item in the casket, his heart breaking more and more with each action. The shock was finally wearing off, he thought faintly. It was starting to hit him.  
When each item was placed into the casket, his expression shifted. He took the top and closed it, swallowing thickly. Then he wrapped his fingers around the small casket, his vision blurring slightly. Emily hissed softly in his ear.

He knelt before the hole, placed the casket inside, and started to fill it with the dirt using his hands. This time when he blinked, he didn't find himself in another place, but felt something wet slide down his cheeks.

Gone.

They were gone. Farewell. Forever.

Laire was silent as Snake said goodbye to his friends. It was not her place to say anything right now. She did not even help Snake fill in the hole, he had to find his catharsis in his own way. It was not until she felt the shift in his emotions that she crouch down beside him. He was unsurprisingly crying but crying silently. Briefly she wondered how much practice he had, crying silently, that he naturally did so.

Sitting on the ground next to him she pulled Snake against her chest. She was stroking his hair comforting him as much as she could. As she sat there holding him she recalled a spell that she had learned long ago. Even without her staff to perform the spell properly the words or the tune of the spell's song might be enough to help.

"Th' spirits do wander o' breas an' in glens. Nay tae see their loved ones again. But donna cry fur we all must die. Even th' flowers ay Spring.'  
'Th' spirits do wander in th' forests of old. Playing beneath every tree. But donna cry fur we all must die. Even th' greenest ay leaves.'  
'Th' spirits do wander across mountains so high. Goin' up 'till they touch clouds. But donna cry fur we all must die. Even th' brave an' th' proud."

His hands were filthy, as were his knees, his outfit - good, he thought, he wasn't fond of this suit anyway. He willingly leaned against her, sighing quietly as he found himself brought back to the present. The grief and the few tears that escaped had tired him out. Her touch of his hair calmed him, but it was her singing that lulled him into a deeper calmer, a different trance.  
He could fall asleep like this, he thought faintly, to her singing. The words struck him deep. It was both achy and still comforting. He smiled slightly, his filthy hand traveling up to wrap around hers. "You sound wonderful; the words are beautiful...says Emily." He muttered softly.

"Thank ye," Laire said with a soft smile, "'tis a spell of grieving or Ah should say tae help people grieve. Witowt mah staff it doesna work like 'tis supposed tae but Ah am glad it helped."

Pressing a gentle kiss against his forehead she smiled. "Ah will put th' stones on now."  
Turning just a bit, so Snake was still able to touch her if he wanted, she took a few stones from the pile and began making a circle on the freshly turned soil. She continued to fill the circle in with stones until there was a small mound.

With or without the staff, they were words that he felt like he needed to hear. Firm but not harsh, yet beautiful. Sounded like him, his appearance, or even Laire herself. Reminded him of the circus, the sentiment behind it. Life wasn't roses and daisies, but it certainly wasn't pure mulch.

He watched as she put the stones on the grave, almost hypnotized by the movement. The pile of rocks kept growing until it shaped a noticeable small hill. He blinked and looked around. "You said...your own memory to your mother...was out here, asks Wilde?"

"Aye, her memorial is over there," Laire pointed to the other side of the tree. These were Willow trees sacred in the eyes of the gaelic and bhuidseach a place where magic abounded.

Snake noted the spot and stood, offering his hand to her to help her stand as well. He wasn't sure what to say over the makeshift grave. In a way, he had already said his goodbyes. And, anyway, talking out loud to spirits, if there were such a thing and if they lurked there, would be just the same as talking in his head.

Plus, he could almost hear Peter comment on how out of character it would be, especially when all he needed to "say" were the hisses of his friends. Snake studied the place that he and Laire buried his friends at last, nodding once. "Thank you...for your help...says Emily." He spoke softly to Laire. Had it really been just a day that all of this happened? Not even a full day...he was exhausted.

But before he retired, he turned around and walked towards the spot that Laire pointed to, on the other side of the tree. Again, he studied the area for a moment. This time, however, he spoke aloud. "Hello...says Oscar." He gave a short bow to the memorial, paying his respects to a woman he'd never meet.

Laire's heart clenched as Snake greeted her mother. A couple tears stung her eyes but she wiped them away. Her mother would have loved Snake.

"Mum," she said to the grave, "this is Snake. He is mah friend, Nay more than a friend mah….suitor-Nay mah paramour. Snake this is mah mum, Isla."

"Isla," he repeated softly. Isla and Laire….he wondered faintly how her mother would have reacted to him. "It is nice to meet you in spirit then, says Emily." Ever the polite, caring one that snake was.

Though he did give a small grin at Laire's title for him, he seemed a cross between tired and concentrating on the grave. After a moment passed, a few of his friends coming closer to inspect what he was looking at, he promised quietly, "I'll take care of Laire...says Wilde."

Taking Snake's hand she pressed a kiss against his cheek. "Mah mum would have loved ye if jist fur 'hat. But she would have loved ye anyways 'cause of yer gentle nature an' 'cause ye are special tae me." Looking down at the pile of stones she smiled.

"I am only gentle because you are gentle...you take care of me as I do you...says Keats." Though speak of the devil. He looked at graves one last time, his heart throbbing painfully once more.

"Ah will come an' visit ye at Beltane mum, Ah will tie a knot jist fur ye….should we go up to the manor. Ah ken grabbed ye dinner from th' kitchens if ye donna want tae face th' others."

Food didn't sound appealing, but he knew he should eat. If anything, Laire would probably force him. "Do you think we could eat alone...in my room, even? Asks Oscar." Perhaps 'force' wasn't the right word.

It would be like the chocolate bunny all over again. The thought made him grin though it was a tired one. Bed, in truth, sounded better than food. But whatever he did, she did, if they did it together then he would feel able to survive the night.

"Coorse, anythin' ye want." They went up to the manor together and Laire told Snake to wait in his room so he could avoid the others while she gathered their food.

"Is Snake alright," Finny asked as she entered the servants' dining room. "Sebastian told us what happened. How sad, I would hate to lose any of you."

"Snake jist needs some time apart from everyone. Ah am goin' tae bring him some food up in his room. If ye want tae give him yer condolences do it taemorrow." Picking up their plates and put a little bit of food on each. Snake might not be able to eat much. Just some bread with butter, a slice of ham, and some freshly cooked carrots were all she took for both of them. Making her excuses she went up the short flight of stairs to their rooms and knocked on Snake's door before entering. Snake was lying on his bed half undressed with his snakes covering him in a sort of hug.

"Ah didna bring ye much but ye need tae eat somethin'." Sitting on the bed next to Snake Laire set the plates on the bedside table and cut him off a small piece of ham. "Here eat," she commanded holding the fork up for him.

Sitting up, hair sticking up, he took the bite offered and added at the end, "Do I get a kiss for every bite I take, asks Keats?"

"If 'tis th' only way tae make ye eat…." Laire leaned in and gave a Snake a quick peck on the cheek. Cutting another piece she fed it to Snake and then kissed him on the opposing cheek. She continued feeding him and giving him quick teasing pecks purposefully avoiding his mouth.

It became a bit of a playful game, one that focused his attention elsewhere. He was glad. It didn't need to be full of passion, he decided, as relationships weren't always full of every minute. But it was full of adoration and care, which mattered more.

"Alright, time fur dessert." Wrapping her arms around his neck she kissed him tenderly on the lips. Playing with one of the strands of hair that was sticking up she pulled back. "do ye want me tae stay wit' ye overnight? Fur comfort nay fur anythin' else."

His arms wrapped around her waist as he pulled them closer, hip to hip. He returned her kiss with a grin - dessert was quite nice. At her question, Snake took her wrist and ran his thumb in slow circles over it. "If you wouldn't mind sharing a bed with my friends and I, I would appreciate it...says Keats." He hadn't even thought of anything past comfort, actually. He kissed the edge of the palm of her hand.

"Nay why would Ah mind sharing a bed wit' them? They have tae share ye wit' me now. But Ah need tae go an' change first...ye should change tae yer trousers are filthy." Sliding out of Snake's arms Laire went to her own room.

Slipping out of her work clothes she took a fresh nightdress out of her wardrobe and pulled it on. The thought that this would be the least she ever had on in Snake's and for that matter any man's presence excited her. Pulling her hair back into loose braid Laire grabbed her pillow and her blanket as Snake's would not fit them both. Then she snuck out of her room and back to Snake's not bothering to knock on the door she slipped inside.

When she left, he went to the bathroom to change and wash up quickly. He told his friends to leave some room for Laire and changed into his normal nightclothes before returning to his bedroom. It settled on him, although a bit numbly, that he would be sharing a bed with Laire for the first time. He was just sorry that it had to be under such sad circumstances.

When he looked over at his bed, he sighed softly. Despite their attempt to make room, there were still several snakes that poorly outlined a person's body. Or, at least, half of one. At that rate, someone would get hurt.

He looked thoughtful for a moment before telling them to move off the bed. Once it was free, he took off the blankets and laid them out before the fire, on the rug. At hearing Laire walk in, he looked over and asked, "Do you think if we use your blanket as another layer, the floor should be comfortable to sleep on, for all of us...asks Goethe?"

A laughing smile crossed Laire's face when she saw what Snake had done. It was like a little nest. "It might be….Ain second Ah have mah winter duvet in mah room. We ken use 'hat tae."

Tossing him her pillow and blanket she ducked out of the room and back to her own. Deciding to make it even more comfortable she grabbed all of the blankets out of the chest by the foot of her bed and brought them back to his room. Crouching by the blankets already laid out she began to lay the others on top of them until there was a good few centimeters between the floor and their bodies. Then she lay on top.

"Aye 'tis is good….now are ye goin' tae join me, Snake?"

This would work even better, he thought. When she returned with several more blankets, he grinned. His friends already wasted no time curling up on the edges of their makeshift bed, enjoying what would be warm soon. Snake, however, took a moment to look over it, look over Laire.

It all felt surreal. No, bittersweet was more accurate. He knelt onto the nest and crawled over so he could lay a few inches before Laire, facing her. Seeing as how they hadn't had the time, or mindset, to read tonight, he murmured one line that had caught his eye. "The world is changed because you are made of ivory and gold. The curves of your lips rewrite history." He paused. "Says Wilde." Then he laced his fingers through hers.

A light blush crossed her cheeks. Bringing their hands up Laire pressed a kiss to the back of his hand. "Má tá a fhios agam, ba mhaith liom a bheith chomh sásta lá amháin , ba mhaith liom a chuardach le haghaidh tú níos deacra agus fuair tú roimh ionas go bhféadfaí mé a chaitheamh níos mó ama a bhfuil tú."*

With a mysterious smile she laid her head on the pillow, closing her eyes.

Honey was the first thing that came to mind when she spoke her language. Her voice, her words were like honey. Sweet, dark, and just...stunning. He could not get enough of it, of her. With a small grin, he squeezed her fingers lightly after the brushing kiss and closed his eyes.  
His dreams would no doubt be jumbled and chaotic, full of ghosts and sorrow...but perhaps, just perhaps, Laire's touch and presence would be enough to keep the darkness away. At least for one more night.

* * *

*If I had known I would be so happy, I would have looked for you sooner so I could have more time to spend with you.


	12. Chapter 12

Beltane, it was Beltane at last. Laire had been bubbling with excitement all day. Over the past week she had been building up her stores of Ash wood and collecting willow vines and other items to make knots with. During the afternoon, once she had finished with her duties, Laire had woven some flower crowns for her and Snake.

Lady Elizabeth had shown up and taken Master Ciel away. She was determined that both of them would go to the May Day festival in town. Although Laire was a bit peeved that the Earl was going when he told the servants that they should treat today like any other, she also understood. They were needed at the mansion. With so many strangers around town and in the neighboring fields surrounding the grounds the manor might be in danger. It was be simple for anyone wishing ill to sneak onto the grounds attack and then slip back into the festival crowds.  
She had not seen Snake yet today so once her crowns were done Laire went up to the manor to find him.

* * *

Though his relationship with Black had seemed to get back on even feet after his mourning days, Snake was relieved to see the butler gone for the afternoon with Smile and the Lady Elizabeth. Lady Elizabeth had insisted that the Smile and her went to the May Day celebrations in town. Still, he performed his duties as called for and finished, thanks to a more lax air from an absent Earl, around lunch.

Instead of eating with the others, however, he returned back to his room. If he was hungry later, he would just sneak a bit of cheese and bread from the kitchen. Victor, as he found out, had a habit of giving the cook a bit of a start.

For now, he had something else in mind. It was Beltane at last, May Day. When he got into his room, he set aside his bag of friends, and dug into the chest at the foot of his bed. He pulled out a few sheets of paper he had been writing on, followed by the pen that he "borrowed" from the Earl's office.

The paper had scratch outs, scribbles, and even a few words, but it was far from done. He hoped to finish it by tonight, when they had their fire. When he and Laire were together...he smiled at the thought. He would see her happy and in her realm. What a treat it would be.

But then he heard footsteps down the servant's hall. He quickly stashed his secret back and stood, opening the door just as Laire looked ready to knock.

"Hello, says Oscar." He still wore his earlier smile, such a easy thing to do with this woman.

"Och, hello, Snake, everyone." Laire smiled broadly when he opened the door. "Ah made ye another flower wreath tae wear taeday. Daffodils this time. Nae meanin' Ah jist thought they looked nice an' would go wit' yer hair….ye havena been owt tae see me what have ye been doin'?"

"Thank you, says Donne." He nodded. "I've...been completing my tasks, so we have no worries for tonight. Explains Wilde." And working on a secret, he added quietly to himself.

"Och, 'hat sounds wonderful. Ah was thinkin' of startin' th' bonfire afta th' sun set so we have time. Oh an' Ah think Ah solved our music problem. But only if ye donna mind a bit of blood magic. 'tis nae 'hat powerful witowt mah staff so ye donna have tae worry tae much. Ah ken do it on mahself first so ye ken see what is involved."

Laire scratched the back of her head. Even those comfortable with magic in general had a problem with blood magic. They often thought it evil; but like all magic it was the intent that made it evil not the magic itself. Blood magic was a powerful form of magic though, it was one of the few that could be used without a conduct like her staff or a wand, and as such many evil witches used it to control others. Thus where it earn its bad reputation.

Indeed, Snake had an image of it being dark, evil even, from the folks he traveled with in the freak show and, later, the circus. "And...whose blood would we use, asks Emily?" He didn't object it right away at the very least. In fact, he would probably go along with it because she suggested it. He trusted Laire with his life so he wouldn't flinch away from such a thing.

"Our own of coorse. See, Ah ken make th' fire play memories but ye need a drop of blood. Ah needed some henbane tae dae th' spell an' Ah didna know if Ah would be able tae find some. But on mah way back from town yesterday Ah found some jist off th' road."

"Yes, then I trust you, says Donne. I have an outfit in mind for the bonfire and dance, says Oscar." Though she knew of it, his snake charming outfit. Tonight, all of his friends would celebrate with them.

Laire smiled broadly. "Ah canna wait tae see ye taenight then. Ah have been workin' on an owtfit tae."

"How can we control what memories play in the fire, asks Oscar?" And asked him curiously. Not all of his memories were things he wanted to relive, let alone share with this kind witch. Still, he was aware faintly of the time and how lunch was ending - he still needed to finish his gift to her.

Laire saw a look pain cross his face. "Well witowt mah staff Ah ken only play sounds nae visions, but 'tis will play whateva ye are thinkin' abowt at th' time yer blood drops. So if Ah am thinking abowt th' music then it will play music an' it wears off when th' fire dies or Ah tell it tae cease."

Snake relaxed a bit at the explanation. So long as he thought of his dances, the sounds heard would be a glorious help to their evening. "I look forward to tonight then, says Wilde." He gave a short bow, a smile playing at his lips. To tie the lovers knots, to dance with her, to kiss before a bonfire and hear familiar music...it would feel like they weren't in England at all, let alone the Earl's land.

"Excellent," Laire said a large smile blooming on her face. "Ah will see ye at dinner an' then we ken sneak owt taegather."

Sneaking...such a thought made his heart pound harder. Sneak out...like an adventure. Like they were running away. And as Snake closed the door, turning back to his chest, he did wonder where they would, might, ever run away to. What would they do? Would she sell potions and he teach dance? How long would they last in their own slice of paradise before whatever town they lived on the edge of turned against them? There would be nothing but corpses, that Snake would ensure. If anyone dared to try and harm Laire…

His friends hissed in similar thought, feeling his tension at a perceived threat.

No...for now...until they had a more secure situation, far more secure and thought out, Smile's kindness was the best for them to live and work on.

Snake brushed off that line of thought, wondering how it had even started, before opening the box once more. Ah...the visit had encouraged the words to come freely.

Night came quickly after that. Laire went out into the paddock far from the sight of the manor and dug a large pit and lined it with large stones in a ring. She put the old dry hay at the bottom so it would catch fire first. Then laid some smaller twigs and branches across the top. She would add the logs later when the fire was hot and burning. Using the servants' cart she transported a large pile of wood over to the pit and unloaded it. They would use all the wood by the time the night done and probably wish for more. Her Beltane fires always burned hot.

There was a rumble in her stomach and she looked up at the sky. It must be nearly dinner time. Brushing off her hands and trousers she headed back to the manor. Hopefully Snake would already be there and they could eat, change, and then sneak out.

There. It was done. The gift was ready and he was more than excited to see his first Beltane fire. So much so that he almost wished they could skip dinner altogether, or at least sneak some food out for their own first. Perhaps they could. Black wasn't back yet, and the others would either be too tired, indifferent, or too old to blink twice at their excuse of feeling ill and retiring early.

He would ask her, but just in case…

He placed a few trinkets in a bag, his outfit, and her gift, before tying it. Now how to get this with them without drawing attention?

He looked at Victor, listening. "The window. Yes." He walked out of his room, bag full of his friends, and went to a nearby window. After glancing around to ensure he was alone, and that the young lord was still out, he carefully placed his treasure in the bushes below.

As he started down the hall, he caught sight of a familiar redhead walking in. Before she could make too much noise, hearing what he thought to be Tanaka's footsteps down the way, he stepped forward and covered her mouth. Without breaking stride, he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her around the corner, her back to the wall as he waited for the old man to pass.

When Snake was not in the servants' dining room Laire went looking for him. She was walking down the hallway to their rooms when a somebody pulled her aside. A hand covered her mouth smothering her cry of surprise. When the initial shock had passed she saw that it was Snake who was pressing her against the wall.

Once Tanaka had left, he looked at Laire and offered a gentle smile, an apology. "I had a thought. What if we said we were ill, you overworked and I...shedding my skin," that was an input from Wordsworth, "and left early? With food. Says Donne." Admittedly, Donne just wanted the flowers. Snake wanted...well, more time.

"Ah-if ye want tae, aye. Bard an' th' others are in the dining area, we ken get some food afore tellin' them. Then we ken change an' go owt tae th' paddock where Ah set up fur th' fire."

He nodded at their new plan. It made things quicker, easier...though he'd have to grab his bag in order to change. Or just wait until they were outside before doing so. Yes, that would be the easier option. "I will pack us food, you tell them, asks Wordsworth? Since it is obvious that I am indeed not shedding?" He stepped back.

"Alright," Laire agreed with a smile. Parting the two of them went down to the kitchens. Laire stuck her head into the dining area and made their excuses. She claimed she might be coming down with a cold and told them that Snake was not feeling well either so they were going to skip dinner. Bard muttered something about too much kissing and Laire stuck her tongue out at his back.

Shutting the door she turned back to Snake who was packing a small towel with food. "Do ye have enough?"

"Assuming my friends stick to mice, we should, says Emily." He nodded, leaning back a bit to show her what he nabbed. Some bread, hard cheese, a bit of meat, a half empty bottle of wine - that had been used for cooking - and a piece of fruit each. It would be cool tonight, but the fire would make little sense for him to try and pack some of the stew the others were having.  
Snake glanced over with a gleam in his eye, one that rarely showed: mischief. "We will change and meet up outside, says Keats." And he would grab his bag on the way.

"Aye," Laire grinned and winked. "Jist donna forget yer wreath."

Slipping up the steps Laire ducked into her room. Hurriedly she began to strip. She would be dressing fully traditional tonight. Meaning no blasted corset but also no underthings. Just her dress, a laced vest, her tartan, and a pair brogue shoes. The shoes would probably come off some point during the night through, Laire had always preferred dancing barefoot. Finally dressed Laire grabbed a blanket of her clan's tartan and peeking out her door snuck to Snake's room.

When Snake got into his room, he carefully took the suit off - how sad it would be to ruin it when he took the precaution of not wearing it outside - and wore his old circus outfit. The boots would take far too much time to lace up, and the work shoes were too nice to scuff, so he opted to go barefoot.

He had just finished tying his jacket comfortably when he heard the door open. He glanced over his shoulder, Victor and Wordsworth hissing though they quieted once Snake relaxed. It was only Laire.

And...and she looked, "Stunning...s-says...myself." He turned to face her. Part of it had to do with the fact that, yes, she was wearing a dress, a rarity...but it was a comfortable one, one she actually liked to wear. And, best, one she wouldn't have to wear heels with and risk falling.  
She looked happy in that dress.

But she wasn't wearing a corset, he noted as his eyes lingered at her waist. How adventurous in this land...he shivered; tonight would be dedicated to being free and trying new things, new starts. Together.

It took him a moment to realize that Emily had been talking to him. "Oh, right, shall we go, asks Keats?" He walked over as he said it, almost in a trance since he wasn't terribly in a hurry, and reached out to rest his hand on her arm. Yes, she was real. This was real.

A light blush crossed Laire's cheeks and she looked down shyly. "Ye look verra bonnie yerself. Ah have neva seen 'hat type of trousers afore….aye lets us go….which way though? They are probably done wit' dinner we shouldna go through th' kitchen."

Snake smiled slightly, pleased to reveal another side of his wardrobe, and of him. "Thank you...it is what I wore in the circus, says Wordsworth." He then paused, replaying her words. Or, word "trousers". He felt his neck warm at the realization of where her eyes had been.

And while pleased, also slightly nervous.

"Then since we do not know when Black and Smile will return, we cannot use the front door. The window?" He inquired, thinking how that would get two birds with one stone.

"Aye, 'hat sounds smart as long as we donna harm th' bushes. Sebastian would kill us." Laire grabbed Snake's hand and pulled him towards the window. Opening it she peered outside. Good no one was around. She was about to step out when she remembered she was wearing a dress and her only nice white one at that.

"Snake, ken….ken ye help me doon?"

Snake nodded and carefully stepped out, placing the food and moving his bag off to the side for room. Pausing once more, he knelt down to let his friends out, as well as keep vigilance.  
He then stood and turned to her, arms stretched out. "Hm, that won't work, observes Emily." So he stepped forward where his thighs hit the window ledge and carefully picked her up, one arm under her knees and the other at her waist.

"Hold onto me, says Keats." He ordered a bit gruffly. It wasn't that she was heavy - far from - but he was concerned she might fall. And...he wanted to feel her arms around his neck.

She was just going to jump into his arms so it took her by surprise when Snake reached up and lifted her. Laire did as she was told, however, and wrapped her arms around his neck; and by default pressed her breasts against him just a little bit.

"Donna drop me now," she said jokingly trying to ignore how well she fit in his arms.  
At the sensation of her breasts, clothed and confined, Snake held onto her tighter. "I would never dream of it, says Keats." He murmured softly, partly to keep them secret and partly because his voice had a tinge of want in it.

Trying to keep his thoughts on the task at hand, he stepped over and through the bushes with his woman in arms. When they were free of the plants, he stood a moment longer before placing her down and picking the bags up. "Lead the way, says Emily." He scanned the area to ensure no surprises.

Pushing a stray strand of hair behind her ear Laire grabbed Snake's hand. Pulling him towards the paddock Laire was smiling broadly. Once they arrived at the sight she laid out her tartan blanket for them to sit on. Then picking up the flint she had set out before Laire rounded on Snake. "Ready?"

Without waiting for his answer Laire struck the flint and a few sparks landed on the dry hay. Crouching down she blew on the smoldering hay bringing it into a flame and then a full fire. Within a couple minutes the branches were on fire. Laire giggled and clapped her hands together.  
"Alright!" She said excitedly, "what dae ye want tae dae first? Eat? Or we ken make those knots."

When they arrived, Snake was impressed at the amount of work put into it all. For a moment, he felt guilty that he hadn't helped. But then, it seemed like something she wanted, possibly needed, to do herself. So when the hay caught the spark and the fire built moments later, his eyes widened.

"It is a beautiful display, says Wordsworth." And it was. Most of his friends had gathered nearby, keeping warm on the chilly night. Even from this far back, he could feel the waves of heat.

At the mention of what to do next, Snake looked thoughtful. He was both anxious and nervous to show her what he made, afraid that she might not like it. But then, there was the possibility that she would adore it.

"Let us eat, since I don't think either of us have been in the kitchen since before lunch, says Keats." Sense and reason came back. "But first, allow me to change." He dug into his bag and pulled out a simple cloth, then some items. Snake paused, debating whether to leave the warm fire for the privacy of shadows...or stay near.

He glanced at Laire and, with a bold thought, decided the latter. He undid his jacket, letting it slip off. Then he let his old and tired white shirt fall to the ground. But he paused at the trousers.

When he agreed with the food Laire felt her stomach rumble. "Aye, Ah…." She trailed off as he began to strip down. The scales of his chest were glistening under from the fire. He looked so entrancing. His hands were lingering around his trousers when she finally came back to her senses.

"What are ye doin'?" Laire cried in shock, "Why are ye changin' again?"

"I thought...we were going to change, to dance, asks Oscar?" He stared at her, grateful that he had waited a second longer. The fire made his blush even more obvious.

"Ah...Ah….Ah am dressed tae dance….are ye nae? An' we are still go tae eat an' th' knots…." Laire could feel her face turning a deep red as she continued to stare at his chest. "...what kind of dancin' requires ye tae be naked?"

"Not naked, says Emily." He held up a faint green cloth. "But I will wait until we finish eating, says Oscar." placing the cloth, and the bands with it, onto the ground next to him, he plopped next to Laire on the blanket.

"A-aye," Laire said pulling her eyes away from his chest at last. "'hat is yer snake dancin' outfit is it? Ken ye wait tae change until then….nae 'hat Ah donna want ye tae be comfortable but….Ah donna think Ah would be much use if ye are near naked aroond me." If possible her face was an even darker red by the time she finished speaking. To try and relieve some of the humiliation she grabbed some food and began to eat.

Snake felt a bit bad at her statement. Around the circus, it was nothing if he walked around shirtless. Not that he did it often, but the outfit he usually wore gave some rather generous glimpses. He had the decency to pause at his pants, feeling like it would have crossed a line.

He nodded and held his hand out to the side. Victor placed his fallen shirt in his hand, allowing him to put it on. Although it dipped almost to his stomach, large and tired from its years of wearing, it at least covered more than nothing at all.

He tore a piece of bread and ate in silence, watching how red her face at gotten as slyly as he could. "You're cute when you blush...says Wilde." He said nonchalantly, enjoying it a bit.  
Her blush, which was fading when he his shirt back on, renewed itself at the compliment. "Thank ye, 'tis good ye think so 'cause I dae it a lot aroond ye."

Reaching behind her Laire grabbed some of the vines and green branches for knot making. On top was the wreath she had made for herself out of heather and she popped it on her head. "Och, watch carefully 'tis how ye make an endless knot."

She began to wind the vines around the branches which she had previously made into frames. Soon she had an endless trinity knot. "And ye jist tuck th' end under like this…." She finished the knot and then handed it to him to examine. "What dae ye think?"

Snake leaned forward and watched intently, his fingers twitching ever so slightly as he mentally copied her moves. It seemed all fairly simple, though if he looked away he imagined it would become all tangled. The attention part seemed to be key.

Taking the knot from her, he examined it closer before nodding. "I think I understand, says Wilde." He glanced over her and leaned forward, taking a few vines and branches from the pile behind her. As he did, their shoulders rested together.

When he pulled away, he started to work on it. It took two or three tries, but he managed to get a decent trinity knot. With a proud smile, he showed it to her. With this practice, he felt confident, and more excited, for the lovers knot. And then, he decided, he would give her the present.

"Excellent," Laire said looking at Snake's work. "Now wit' these ye make one while thinkin' of a wish, what ye want tae go well. We ken jist keep these ones since we werena thinkin' of anythin'."

Laire handed Snake another frame and some vines. She began to on hers. In her mind she was thinking of Snake hoping that he truly was the right one and wishing she would know sooner rather than later. She watched Snake work wondering what he was thinking about and hoping it was her.

When they were both finished Laire stood. "Now ye walk aroond th' fire once an' throw yer knot intae th' center." She demonstrated and grinned when the knot landed right in the middle of the pit. "Yer turn an' then Ah will put a few more logs on."

To think of what you wanted to go well while you worked on the knots...that was a lovely sentiment. It warmth Snake from the inside out. Before, long before, he would have scoffed at the notion. But now...with Laire…"magic" seemed real, the "magic" that authors wrote of.

As he worked, he hoped they would be happy together. He hoped she would trust him as he trusted her. But most of all...he wanted their lives to be full of peace and lacking in fear.

He looked up at her when she stood, following suit once he was done. He walked around the fire, a few of his friends following with interest, before tossing the knot into the flames. It landed just ever so slightly skew of hers.

He stared at the scene, watching and wishing that it would all come true - a prayer, if he had to name it. To whom, he didn't know. To whoever was listening. When she came back with some more wood, he glanced over and felt his nerves strike again.  
Maybe he should do it now, before he backed out entirely.

"Laire," he spoke without a hint of his hesitation, "I have something for you. It's in the bag...for you, later, to keep. But for now, I wish to...recite it. Says Keats." He stepped forward, taking the logs from her and placing one in carefully. Then he turned back to her, the shadows playing on half his face. His voice was smooth, rising when needed, but otherwise acting as though he were in a trance.

"Light  
Both the tame and the wild know her.  
A sort of fire that warms  
and builds passion in others.  
To caress the curves  
of her words  
is to touch a goddess.  
Tangled in her fiery locks  
and her enchanting eyes  
is as close as a creature  
like I  
can get to heaven.  
First taste of kindness  
rivals the sweetness of  
her lips.  
Dare to touch  
this woman of flames,  
hold her close,  
and never let go.  
My torch, my beacon,  
my savior from more  
than just the darkness.  
Allow me to consume you  
consume me  
to be one  
and we will burn brighter  
than any of the stars  
surrounded by black.  
...says Wordsworth." He whispered the last bit, his heart pounding now that he had finished with his gift to her, his poem.


	13. Chapter 13

**I just realized I had rated this T originally. Haha, I'm a fool. This chapter is M rated to be sure as will a good number of the chapters from here on out. Just a warning. Sorry for the mistake those of you who do not like coitus.**

* * *

The breath left Laire's body as Snake recited the poem. His poem to her. The emotion behind the words made her heart clench. "Och Snake..." Laire sighed. It was as if her wish was already coming true. "'hat...'hat was beautiful. Ah doona know what tae say..."

Stepping up to him she pressed soft kiss against his lip. Pulling back her fingers played with the seam of his jacket. Then she took his hand and pulled him to the ground. Picking up the frame she had made she handed him one end. "This ain is more complicated but 'tis only reflects what it signifies. As ye might know love is complicated...but tis worth it."

Her eyes glimmered in the fire light. Like fire he had said. He made her feel like she was on fire half the time. Not only from blushing but from his touch his kisses. She knew snakes loved the warmth so maybe it was only natural.

Taking a vine she began to show Snake how to make a lover's knot. Taking his hand in hers she guided him in the process. This was how it was supposed to be done: helping each other. Letting go of his hand she told him to guide hers now. His touch was cool and gentle against her own. This knot took a lot longer than the trinity knot to make, it was more intricate, but it comes out all the more lovey for it.

Soon the symmetrical shape came into being. A symbol repeated four times one for each of the earthly elements-earth, air, fire, and water-and one for each of the stages of life-birth, childhood, adulthood, and death. The order did not matter but it was a charm that together you would see all four. Coming together in adulthood, birthing a child, seeing the child grow, and being together until death. She might explain the meaning to Snake one day but not now. Instead she explained the alternated meaning with the elements.

"These ain symbol are fur each of th' four natural elements: earth, air, fire, an' water. Th' ring represents life an' how all four of th' elements are attached an' connected. One canna exist witowt th' other. There is air fur th' breath of life an' how free lovers are tae be wi't each other. Earth fur how they are supposed ground each other. Water tae be flexible wit' each other...an' fire fur th' desire ye inspire in each other."

They were nearly finished with the knot now. "There now we jist tuck it in like afore….an' finished."

The work they put into the knot was both enlightening and enchanting. And, like before, it required a good deal of attention. One slip and they would either ruin it all or have to redo it, he thought.

When she spoke of the elements, he nodded at each one. It made sense. Love was a complicated yet simple thing. If the writers had one thing correct, it was that love was in nature and nature was love. Nature, and love by proxy, was everywhere around them. It just...depended on whether or not one could find it, accept it.

"It's lovely, I don't think I've seen anything like it before...says Oscar." He looked over their creation, admiring it. "And now...the fire, asks Emily?"

"Nae," Laire said pushing the whole thing into his hands. "This one is fur ye. Love knots are nae meant tae be burned. They go tae on of th' pair who made them. Usually it stays wit' th' one who didna suggest it. So ye' 'tis mah gift tae ye. Thank ye fur th' poem. Ah donna think Ah could ever write like 'hat."

Snake looked over the lovers' knot once more, already knowing he would cherish it. He would place it carefully in the chest at the foot of his bed. "Thank you, says Emily." He leaned forward to kiss her cheek, adding, "I didn't think I could write like that either, until I had inspiration...says Keats."

Yet another blush crossed Laire's cheeks. To try and hide it she grabbed the henbane and her dirk. The sun had fully set and it was time to dance. "So this is how th' spell works. Think ay what he want to show or in this case hear an' then…" She pricked her finger. "Ye jist need a drop ay blood tae drop on th' bud ay th' flower. Then toss it in th' fire an'..."

The spell didn't seem difficult, or painful, to perform. It certainly wasn't asking much. He wondered what sort of power Laire once had with her staff. Enough to have the town turn, apparently.

It took a couple second while the flower was burning but suddenly a tune began to play from the flames. "Now jist watch. Ah will show ye mah dance. Then we ken dance taegatha."

Standing Laire moved off the blanket and next to the fire on the grass. She tapped her foot in time and then began to dance. Her feet began to tap wildly and she spun with vigor. Though she did not do it often she loved to dance. Laire did not know many jigs she was better with free dancing which they would do next. But for she wanted to show Snake her special dance just as she hoped that he would show her his snake-dancing.

When the song ended Laire took a bow. She was grinning wildly and laughed in excitement as the song began again. The fire would continue repeating the song until another flower was thrown in, the fire died, or she commanded it to.

"Crìochnaich!" She shouted and the fire ceased the music. She fell down laughing next to Snake.

By the end, he laughed as she laughed, feeling a sort of lightness in his chest that he hadn't felt in ages. He reached out to take her hand, "Bravo, says Oscar." He squeezed her hand.

Then he stood, taking his shirt off and picking up a flower and the knife. He walked closer to the fire and tried to think of a good song, remember it. When he felt confident that it was in his head, he pricked his finger and let a drop of blood fall onto the bud. He watched it, briefly distracted, before tossing it into the fire.

Then a slow, steady, but hypnotic song started to play. As fast as Laire's had been was as slow as his song was. And Snake was no different. His hips moved slowly side to side, leisurely. Soon, his friends slithered up, some around his shoulders, some around his waist, around his legs. He moved without hesitation, without pause. Fluid, that was the word to describe him.  
Eventually he moved around the fire, his breathing steady and even. When his eyes landed on Laire, they were bright and fierce, full of control and want. Precision.

The dance ended. He stood there for another moment before bowing, a sliver of pleasure over him. For all of two seconds, he felt like he was back at the circus. But this was better, because he was with Laire.

From the first notes she was entranced, she had never heard music like this before. But then Snake began to dance and her attention was drawn to his hypnotic movements. It truly was like watching a Snake move. He was so graceful, like water running over rocks in the riverbed.  
When the gong struck in the song she released a shaky breath. The song continued melodically repeating the same chords over and over again with only slight variations. Soon the snakes joined in slithering along him and resting their own bodies moving in time to the music. They adorned him like jewelry.

His gaze captured hers and she lost her breath once again. Another gong struck and she squeezed her legs together. Her womanhood felt very uncomfortable but a good uncomfortable. Right now there was nothing she wanted more than for Snake to touch her with the power and need that shone in his eyes.

Then the song was over but the song was not broken even as he bowed. Laire continued to stare at him her breath shallow. Slowly she crawled forward. When she reached him Laire stood just as slowly. Her hands reached out and touched his chest running over the planes of skin and scales to wrap around his neck. Where her hands had touched him Laire pressed her body against. Breath shaking she approached Snake's lips and departed a simple but certainly not chaste kiss.

The mere sight of her crawling, on her hands and knees, sent a chill down his spine. Primitive, animal...unleashed. His thoughts went by in a quick jumble and he only caught a couple words. But all thought ceased when he felt her hands on his bare flesh.

When was the last time he felt another person's touch over his skin, his scales? He truly couldn't recall a time, not even when he had gotten sick. Even then, they had a wet cloth, and certainly...well, the viewers often dared one another to try and touch his scales. His friends took care of those fools.

Snake exhaled as if in meditation when their bodies were flush against each other. His hands finally found the ability to move, to hold her waist as his friends slithered away. Their kiss only reminded him that he was indeed man.

"Snake….show me how you feel about me….make me feel wanted….mate with me."

* * *

Before he could try to censor his thoughts once more, he heard her words, inhaled them practically, and felt blood rush to his member. Mate with me.

His grip on her waist tightened with her permission. In truth, he wasn't entirely certain himself how to be "the best", but he knew enough to at least please her. At least, that was what his confidence was telling him right then and there.

So he captured her lips once more and deepened the kiss, one bordering on passion and dominance. Laire returned the passionate kiss with her own passion. She pulled him to her as tight as she could pressing her hips in his. This felt so right. Now that she had chosen to give herself to him she felt all barriers lift. She wanted it all. She wanted him to undress her. She wanted him to touch her in all of her intimate places. She wanted him.

Laire moaned into his mouth. It was desperate as she tried to communicate her need.

Pulling away from the kiss, he started to untie her her dress. The moan she gave had increased his sense of urgency, his need, and he wanted badly to simply make her clothes disappear. His too, though he only had his pants remaining. The blanket would have to be the place...though he wished now, in hindsight, that he had brought more clothes, for a softer 'bed'.

Somehow her vest had already vanished under Snake's fingers and now he was undoing her dress. But his fingers were not as smooth this time. Reaching around Laire quickly undid the tie unlacing the first few holes before returning to Snake and letting him finish the work.

Like he had done to her last week Laire began to kiss Snake's neck as he undid the rest of her dress. Her teeth scraped over a patch of scales and she shivered at the difference in sensation.

"Snake," she groaned into his neck.

At the sensation of her teeth against him, his hands, which had just gotten to her hips grabbed tight as a shiver wracked through him. He growled softly, pulling the dress off and away from her. He made to reach up, to undo whatever she wore underneath, but froze when his hands rested on very warm flesh instead.

His eyes traveled down and instead of seeing a corset and bloomers, he saw her lovely breasts, smooth skin, and a glimpse of curls that the shadows flickered over. In fact, from their angle, he saw only half of her clearly, the other half wrapped in the weak darkness.

His lips had parted without him noticing, his gaze almost stuck on her breasts. Then, his forked tongue slipped out and ran over his lips before he looked up at her, asking permission to do more than just see.

His back was to the fire so she could not see Snake's face as he stared at her bare breasts but she could feel his need, his desire. Laire shivered under his shadowed gaze and the contrast of the fire's warmth and cool night air made her buds harden. They felt like they were in pain a yearning beautiful pain and she knew the only way to relieve herself was to have him touch her.

"Please, Snake," Laire implored. "Touch me."

He didn't have to be asked twice. To be a mortal and to be allowed to touch a goddess...this is what great stories, great songs, were written from, he thought faintly. "It would be my pleasure...says Keats." His fingers trembled as he raised his hand, the ache of desire doubling when he felt her soft flesh. His thumb daringly went over her nipples as he leaned forward and kissed her, wanting to taste, to touch, every inch of her skin.

"Snake!" Laire gasped in pleasure as he flicked her buds teasingly. The kisses were beautifully soft and gentle but they were driving her mad with want. Her knees went weak and she grasped his shoulders trying to keep standing. All the same though she fell to her knees taking Snake with her.

Laire mouthed wordlessly as Snake continued to kiss and play with her breasts. Then when his mouth wrapped around her nipple she let out a shaking moan that was heavy with want.  
"Snake," she breathed though she was not quite sure if she actually spoke or if she was in too much pleasure to do so and it was just another moan.

His hands traveled over her freely, traveling further below to her thighs. He glanced up at her as he kissed her breast, his hand inching up. "Say my name again….says Oscar." He murmured, his fingertips tapping ever so slightly to hint.

"S-snake!" Laire cried. She lifted her chest trying to make him touch her again. Her hands were grasping his biceps now and her legs slid apart on the grass as she tried to get her to touch her more. "Please. Snake."

Just as he was about to comply, he paused. "On the blanket, lay down" he murmured against her flesh, "says Wilde." It would be more comfortable for both of them. Though to encourage, and show he would keep his word, his fingers brushed over her folds. All of his earlier worries of being good enough, or messing up, all vanished.

Laire quiver as his cool fingers brushed over her womanhood. It felt like it was on fire but his touch instead of cooling the flames only feed them. She did as she told but her mind she still have enough of her sense remaining to tease him.

Letting go of him she stood, her legs a bit shaky. Walking on to the blanket she looked into his eyes as she slowly pushed the dress past her hips. Kicking it off to the side Laire sank on to her knees once more. Then from sitting on her heels she slid her legs out from underneath and laid down with her arms above her head and her hips and legs turned a bit to the side. She stared into the dark night sky and the endless stars waiting for him to join her.

Snake swallowed dryly, fighting the urge to simply given into the animalistic desires and pounce her then and there. Eventually he would, just not tonight, not her first time. His first time. Their first time.

With that sobering reminder, he stood and walked over, slowly undoing his pants as he looked over every inch that the fire and stars were generous enough to illuminate. To see her fully nude like this, to be the only one to do so...he breathed out, "Stunning...says...m-myself."

His pants remained on for the time being, though the laces looser than before. Kneeling beside her, he let his lips brush against hers for all of a second, then traveled down her neck, nipping at where her shoulder met her neck. One hand went back to caressing her, his thumb and index finger gently squeezing her hardened bud while his other hand boldly pressed against her heat. She was very much like the fire he described her to be in his poem, and a bit wet against his palm as his fingertip teasingly slid down her slit.

By the gods. This truly was heaven. Laire's mind went blank with pleasure as Snake touched the molten core that was her womanhood. Her hips lifted off the ground just a bit so that she pressed back against his hand. As she did so she opened her legs wider as well wanting, encouraging him to explore further.

"More," she moaned. "Please touch me more."

His breathing increased, deep and heavy as she raised her hips freely. It was encouraging, yet still drove him mad. He did as his enchantress bade him to do, pressing his finger against her. Then, after a moment's pause, he used a second finger to tease her entrance, watching her reactions. He had stopped kissing her neck and nipping at her shoulder, instead observing her face as he carefully dipped his fingers into her core, his thumb brushing against her clit.

A wordless cry escaped her as his finger slid into her opening. Her back arched off the blanket. Laire eyes shut for what might have been the first time that night. In her pleasure her head fell to the side. She could feel a flaming blush across her whole body starting at her core and going up to her cheeks then back down again.

His finger moved across swollen bud and another cry escaped her this one with a name attached. "Sssssssanke!"

Encouraged and finding the way her body withered quite alluring, Snake moved his fingers back before entering again, imitating what he hoped to do soon enough. Noting what his other action did to her, he kept a gentle pressure against her sensitive part. The man leaned forward to caress her nipple with his forked tongue, taking great pleasure in what he was about to do to her.

She was being wound like a spring every motion of his fingers inside her. Every second that he thumb pressed against her bud added another twist. Her back and hips began to arch higher off the blanket when he began licking her nipples with his tongue. It too much she felt she was going to explode.

"Ssssssaaaaaaanke!" She half moan half yelled as her inner walls began to clench around him. Her hand clenched the blanket as waves of fire washed over her bathing her in heat. By the time the storm had passed she was panting breathless as though she had just run a long distance.

To feel her pulse around his fingers made him groan in excitement. He did this, he gave her this feeling. And to hear his name leave her lips in such a twisted, tormented but loving fashion...he helped her ride out the last few waves of ecstasy before listening to her pants. Carefully, he pulled his hand away and glanced at her essence on his fingers.

Knowing she was watching, even though she may still be recovering, his tongue darted out to taste.

Lethargically Laire opened her eyes. Whatever had just happened she wanted more of it. Her eyes half-lidded she watched as Snake tasted her fluids. Her heated body quivered again in excitement as her hazy mind thought of his forked tongue on her swollen womanhood. Next time perhaps.

Her arm heavy she reached for Snake and pulled him to her in a gentle kiss. "Please, Snake," she whispered into his ear feeling almost greedy as she did so. "Tak' me. Make me yer mate."

The kiss made him grin, a testament to how worn out she felt. Passion was still there though, behind her words, her command and plea. "As you wish...says Keats." He kissed her once more before standing. Then, knowing she had the perfect angle, he slowly stripped himself of his pants at last.

His hard member ached, and he had to fight the urge to grasp it when it sprang free. His breathing was rough now, his eyes locked on her, full of possession and want. He knelt once more, kissing her a bit softer this time, almost as an apology.

It took just a moment to settle between her wide legs, his gaze flickering to her core, though the shadows seemed determined to keep her modesty still. He wouldn't warn her that it would hurt, because surely she knew. He would, even that, take care to minimize it as much as he could.

She watched once more entranced by his movements as Snake removed his pants. When his thick manhood sprang free she had to stop herself from gasping. How was that ever going to fit inside her? Her eyes flicked back to his and were captured. Just behind his eyes she could see an animal trying to get free. A serpent that claimed her as no other had, that once locked around her heart would never let go.

As he rested between her legs Laire felt a small jolt of fear. What if she had chosen wrong? His eyes though told her otherwise. Though he may possess her he would never cage her. As she would possess him just the same.

Snake leaned forward, keeping his eyes locked onto hers now, as he felt her entrance at his tip. He had to take a second, inhale to control himself once more, before gently pushing forward.

Laire felt the pressure of his rod against her opening and she prepared herself for the pain to come. A gasp of mixed pleasure and pain escaped her. Indeed he was much bigger than his fingers. Her hands shot out and grabbed his forearms that rested on either side of her. She squeezed them and shut her eyes tears pricking at the corners as her inside stretched to accommodate him, the pain began to overwhelm the pleasure.

He felt himself pressed against the barrier, her barrier, and paused. When he pressed on, pushing past it, he groaned softly. It wasn't just the sensation of being wrapped tightly, of being consumed, but her grip on his arms. He leaned forward carefully and kissed each cheek, deciding at the last second to let his tongue run down her cheek to her lips.

She took his kiss gratefully as though it was her salvation and in a way it was. With his lips distracting her she felt her core begin to loosen and the pain ebb away. As their tongues played together Laire lifted her hips just bit and found the pain gone. Still he felt so large inside her. Filling her up. Moving her hips a little she felt the heat start to return. Not the furnace it was before but pleasant enough. Perhaps as they went on it was get better.

Her unexpected movement made him grunt, his body tense briefly to keep from reacting on impulse. "Laire," he murmured softly, his hips moving slowly at first to match her movement. It was easy enough to find a decent pace the both of them could meet, for now. His breathing picked up as he propped himself up on one forearm, the other hand resting on her hips.

The simple mutter of her name in his own voice, without stutter or hesitation, tossed more wood on to her smoldering fire. Within seconds the smoke had turned into flames once more. "Snake," she replied softly.

After a minute, he slowed just enough to let him grab her thigh and just push her leg up, his arm hooked around the back of her knee to deepen the sensation.

The flames were licking up her insides once more spread the heat, the blush. When he lifted her leg Laire cried out in shock but it quickly turned to a cry of pleasure. She could feel the spring winding again.

Reaching out she pulled Snake into a passionate kiss. He hands ran over his shoulders and through his short white hair. Moaning into his mouth Laire felt her mind start to go blank once more.

On the edge of his awareness, Snake noted how her breathing became rapid once more and her body tensed. She was close, he thought through the fierce kiss. To quicken her to her reward once more, and to feel her pulse around his cock, Snake moved faster as he leaned over her. His own breathing started to match hers, his eyes locked onto hers. He wanted to see her cry out once more, to see the flutter of her eyelids and the shape her lips made. Only then would he allow himself the same pleasure.

Laire ripped her mouth away from Snake's as he sped up. She could not concentrate on kissing him anymore as she teetered on the edge of the ocean of pleasure.

"Snake, Snake, Snake," she chanted each one varying in pitch and volume. Finally she could feel the tip. It started slower than the first a long hard pulse from her core. Then they came faster and with each pulse she cried Snake's name. Finally the vision behind her eyelids turned white and she cried his name longer and louder than before.

It was like a spell, to hear her speak his name repeatedly. The build of it mirrored his own, until he felt her crashing around him. His grip on her leg tightened as he made a few final, deep thrusts within her heated core. Sweat traveled down his body, though he wouldn't notice until they cooled down. For now, his attention was on her face, on her voice, and how she drove him off his own cliff.

"Laire!" He groaned, all other sound faint around them as his seed spilled into her, claiming her completely.

Laire felt him empty into her. She was filled with him again and this time in less painful way. Though she knew next time would not be as painful as the first. Taking her leg out of his now lax grasp Laire wrapped her arms around him again Laire pulled him down on top of her kissing him softly. A tender smile spread across her face. Bonded. Mated. Together. Neither of them would never be alone again.

Drained. That was the word that crossed Snake's mind, his body. He let Laire pull him down, careful to keep his weight supported so he wouldn't harm her. Still, he reveled in the sensation of their sweaty bodies pressed together, her lips acting as a way to wake him.

And then her smile...her smile warmed him in a different way. A gentle way. He reached up to caress her cheek, matching her with a grin. His friends remained closer to the fire, but all had watched with interest, almost as though giving a soft cheer-hiss at the last second.

"Thank you...says Keats." He muttered quietly, as if telling a secret. "I don't think I've ever...been so happy, adds Emily."

Her mother used to tell her that all men were happy after sex but from Snake she knew it was different. "Donna thank me," she whispered. "Because Ah think this is th' happiest Ah have ever been either."

Laire rolled just a bit so that they were laying on their sides facing each other. It was as she stared into his golden hued eyes that she realized his music was still playing. "Crìochnaich," she said with a little giggle and the music ceased.

Reaching out she touched Snake's face as though to reconfirm that he was truly there and what they had just done. She yawned and her eyelids struggled to stay open.

Silence, with the crackling of the firewood, the movement of his friends, the crickets. He smiled and pulled her closer to him, relaxing from her touch. "Happy...says...Emily." He repeated slowly, feeling tired himself. But he couldn't sleep yet. Not when they were both naked and outside. Yet he didn't want to pull away just yet. Instead, he would wait until she drifted off before placing her dress over her, and the blanket around her.

"Next time…." Laire said slowly as sleeping started to overtake her. "We are goin' tae dance….aroond th' fire ta-ta-taegether….nae distractin' me...wit' yer...wi't yer pelvic magic…." Her warning was not even complete when she drifted off to sleep.

Snake suspected that if he had not been accustomed to her accent, her sleepy voice would have produced just gibberish. But he heard every word, even though he had to blink at the news that he had 'magic'. Biting back a laugh, he nodded though she wasn't even conscious any longer.

Snake waited, forcing himself to remain awake by focusing on the cool air against his sweaty body. It wasn't a pleasant sensation, even with the fire nearby. Then he carefully scooted back and stood, watching her for any movement. When he was sure she was still out, worn out exhausted, he picked up her forgotten dress and draped it over her body.

He looked over the place once more, instructing his friends to keep an eye out for Black or anyone else. Then, adding another log to the fire, he placed the blanket over her and laid next to her, on the ground. A glance up at the sky, under the millions of stars, made him think that this was the most comfortable bed he had in ages.

* * *

Laire was not sure how long she had been asleep but when she awoke they were still outside and Snake was on the ground next to her. He was on the grass uncovered against the night air and realizing that he had wrapped her tartan around her Laire felt a pang of guilt. Glancing at the fire she saw that several more logs had been put on and it was still burning bright.

Looking back at Snake she saw that he had pulled his trousers back on but had not done them up all the way. She smiled in amusement at the sight of his now flaccid manhood how different it looked in the heat of passion. He seemed to be dozing right now. Laire would have been content to let him sleep if they had been any other place but here in the middle of the paddock on the Earl's property she knew if they stayed out here they would soon be caught and if not by Sebastian then by Finny.

"Snake," she murmured reaching over and touching his shining scales.

Though he had been asleep, resting up, Snake was a light sleeper. It came from partly being outside and having someone to protect. So when his name was said, Snake's eyes opened slowly. It took just a second to register what had happened and where they were. "Hello Laire...says Dante." He said with a tired but alert voice.

When he had awoken Laire smiled and pressed a kiss to his lips. "We should move back tae th' manor." she said lazily. "Though Ah would rather spend all night wit' ye owt here an' never have tae go back."

He reached up to stroke her cheek, not making any moves to get up right away. "Perhaps in the summer, when it is warmer...says Emily." But she had a point. Black was sure to find them, and his friends would be powerless to stop him.

Laire leaned into his touch closing her eyes. "Ah want tae tak' ye up tae Alba one day. We ken go an' find some faes an' dance 'til we collapse. Then lay under th' stars curled up under mah tartan."

"It sounds like something out of a book, says Keats." He whispered, imagining it. To travel together, in peace. He grinned before sitting up. "Should I carry you, asks Oscar?"

Laire chuckled and fell mockingly on top of him. "Aye ye wore me owt Ah canna move. 'Tis yer fault if Ah am sore tomorrow. Th' fire ken jist burn itself owt we need nay worry abowt it."

Snake arms wrapped around her, a soft chuckle lost to the night wind. "It is a good thing you said we were sick, it should give you a slight break tomorrow morning...says Wilde." Snake then knelt and maneuvered the woman in his arms, wrapped still in the blanket and her dress.  
He paused and nodded to the bag he had brought, the one that had his written poem in it.

"Can you grab that for me please, asks Emily?" He then stood, his legs slightly wobbly, and headed back to the mansion.

Grabbing the bag and the lover's knot as they passed Laire curled into Snake's arms as he carried her. He was very strong to be able to carry her such a distance and Laire could feel his muscles through the blanket. Though she had felt them better earlier tonight when they were pressed against her. As he walked Laire rested her head against his shoulder.

They snuck through the kitchens quiet as mice with the snakes out in front to warn them of anyone in their path. However, everyone was asleep-except Sebastian but he was balancing the books in his office as he always did at night. When Snake paused outside Laire's room she shook her head. "Ah donna want tae sleep witowt ye taenight. Is 'hat alright?"

When Snake paused at Laire's room, he expected a kiss and a whisper of thanks, of adoration even, before the witch would slip off into her own bed. While he was grateful to have not been caught by anyone, as they mostly all slept, he was aware that standing in the middle of the hall wasn't quite safe either.

So when she asked if sleeping together was alright, Snake's smile grew gently. "You do not even have to ask, says Keats." He walked towards his room, intending to fix up their usual set of blankets as a makeshift bed on the floor.

Perhaps they could sneak in her mattress to rest next to his tomorrow.

Laire watched as Snake did up their nest as she affectionately called it to herself. When he had finished Laire took her tartan, which was still wrapped around her, and laid it on top as a final layer. Slipping under the covers she waited for Snake to join her.

All too aware that she was naked and he partly so, Snake felt a flush of pleasure go through him. He checked the door and bade his friends good night before joining her under the covers. Her body heat, already clinging to the tartan from earlier, was a welcoming sensation. Snake scooted closer, laying on his side, and placed an arm around her waist affectionately.

She was drawn to Snake's touch and leaned into him when he put his arm around her waist. Kissing him slowly Laire ran her hand up and down the hard muscles of his arm. Now that she had rested and now that she had had a taste of him she wanted more. Pulling back she licked her lips and smirked.

"Ah think Ah understand why people wait until their honeymoon now tae make love. 'Cause all they want tae dae is have each other over and over again. Do ye want me again Snake?" With daring playfulness her hand dipped down to rest on his covered manhood.

A groan slipped through his gritted teeth at the woman's bold movement. He was aware of their surroundings now, and found himself conflicted. "Of course I do...but we must be quiet, the trees will not hide our sounds. Says Keats." He spoke softly while pushing himself up on his forearm.

"Aye, Ah know….but if ye think 'tis tae dangerous…" Laire rolled over slightly covering her mouth with her hands to hide her grin.

Snake leaned over her, his other arm resting on the over side so he nearly covered her. "It's a risk worth taking, says Oscar." He let his body press against hers, his confined member hardening once more.

Laire giggled and pulled him into a kiss. She could already feel her body begin to heat up. Vaguely she wondered if this was the doing of the bond. If there was more to it than she thought. But when Snake began to play with her body all thoughts were driven from her mind. Her legs spread so that he was pressed against her hot womanhood. Lifting her hips just a bit she brushed her swollen flesh against his hard rod.

It took just a bit of maneuvering to free his length from his pants, a deep yearning sigh escaping him when he felt her warmth. He locked eyes with her as he played with and squeezed her breasts, smiling gently in the shadows. He tried his best to keep some attention on their surroundings, not only for the noise level but in case he heard footsteps.

Snake leaned forward to peck at her lips before attending to her neck, nipping ever so lightly as to not leave a mark - though he truly wanted to. As he did, he positioned himself against her entrance and nudged forward, teasing.

Laire bit her lower lip hard as not to cry out when Snake began to tease her. Fingernails digging into the blanket beneath her she pushed her hips forward trying impale herself on Snake if he would not do it for her. "P-please Snake," she finally begged.

With the sound of his name leaving her lips in a plea, he gave in and entered her hot core. A content grunt left him, though he immediately listened to any noise outside their door - silence. Thank goodness, so far. His lips brushed against hers, reminding her without words of their situation.

A silent cry left her as Snake finally entered but when he moved inside it was much harder to keep quiet. Her gasps and moans started off discreet at first but as she felt the flames rising Laire turned her head and bit down on the pillow. Reaching her arms up Laire pulled Snake down on her so that she could feel all of him at once. She was getting close to the precipice for the third time that night. Releasing the pillow Laire buried her face into Snake's shoulder as her muscles began to pulse around him.

To see her, feel her, hear her writhe...for him to be responsible, it enflamed him. His hips moved faster, deeper on their own accord with a bit of her help. His lips brushed against her ear as he groaned quietly, feeling her contract around his member. The sensation was too much, and with a partly choked cry, he gave a final thrust and trembled while his seed filled her once more.  
Faintly, as he remained still trying to catch his breath, he was listening for footfalls. And, at the back of his mind, he wondered if Laire had taken any sort of precaution from children.

"Aye," Laire whispered as she came down from her high. "Worth th' risk."

As Snake lay besides her Laire rested her head in the crook of his shoulder and arm; with one arm on his chest and the other wrapping around to hold his shoulder. She felt Snake's arm wrap around her own shoulders and she nestled into his grasp.

"Thank ye Snake….taemorrow remind me...tae make th' potion….Ah will ken what ye mean."

His hand rested on hers over his chest, having to agree with her statement. Yes, the risk had even added to the thrill, he thought. "I will...sweet dreams, my fire...says Keats." He murmured softly, feeling the drowsiness start to kick in.

"...dreams...Nathair...sweet." Laire replied as she drifted off the sleep once again.


	14. Chapter 14

A few days after Beltane Laire received a note from Miss Box. Laire read the note with a smile. She had forgotten to send a note around after Easter with the new development in her and Snake's relationship. Miss Box was inviting her to tea in the park this upcoming Friday. Laire was planning on showing Snake the Zoo on Saturday so Laire was glad that she had said Friday. Sending a note in reply Laire graciously accepted Miss Box's offer.

When Friday came around Laire walked into town with a few small acorn cakes she had made from the acorns Sebastian had finally taught Bard how to cook. Though these were made by Laire herself.

Each cake was topped with powdered sugar and could be dipped into tea, syrup, or eaten plain. Laire had packed one for both her and Miss Box and one for Mister Nelson. It was a little after two when Laire arrived, knocking on the door Laire waited for an answer.

"Laire, welcome! I'm glad you were able to make it, I thought I might go back into my cocoon of working if left alone." She laughed softly, stepping aside for the woman to come in. "I'll start making the tea and then we can slip out to the park. I noticed some clouds earlier, so we should have shade even without parasols or trees."

"Aye 'hat would be bonnie." Laire said with a smile stepping inside. "Thank ye fur yer invitation. Ah brought cakes if ye want some. 'tis somethin' mah mum used tae make."

"Of course, my pleasure." She walked over to the kitchen to start the tea, pausing to hear Laire. "Oh? Something passed down through the family?"

Eileen smiled as she walked back out to the sitting room. "I'm honored and excited that you'd make such a thing for this occasion. What are they?"

"Och aye, they are acorn cakes. Ah promise they are verra good. They have powdered sugar on them an' can be taken wit' tea or syrup or honey or by themselves….'tis nae like haggis."

"Acorn cakes? But, are they not a bit...crunchy?" Eileen clearly was thinking of the acorn itself, rather than it being ground up. She was, however, a bit relieved to hear it wasn't like haggis - she wouldn't put it past a Scot to stuff sheep guts into a dessert pastry.

"Nae 'tis made ay acorn flour." Laire shifted on her feet a bit nervously. "Ah made one fur Mister Nelson as well."

"Thank you, I will tell him when we return. He is cleaning the storeroom right now and if I disturb him I am afraid that he will not start back up again."

"Aye," Laire said with a chucked. "Ah have heard him state many times 'hat he needs tae clean it owt. We shouldna bother him. Let us go. Ye led though Ah donna know where th' park is."

After they locked up the house with their respective treats at hand, Eileen nodded to the left. "It is just a couple of blocks." She had been fortunate, ridiculously so, to be near so close to the park. As they walked, she glanced at the Scot and asked, "So how have you been, Laire?"

"Ah have been well, thank ye. An' ye?"

"I have well, as well."

"How is yer work goin'?"

"Quite excellent, thank you for asking. And how are the horses?"

"Verra good, they have been adjustin' tae Snake drivin' them. It helps 'hat he is often owt in th' stables afta his duties are done."

"Snake? Oh yes, I remember him. He often with you in the stables?" Eileen asked with a sly smile. "Is it the horses he enjoys or perhaps the more human company?"

Laire blushed slightly. "He an' Ah may be courtin', aye."

"That is wonderful, Laire. When did it start?"

"At Easta. We have spent a great deal of time taegather eva since then."

"I am happy for you." Eileen and Laire stopped under a shady tree and set up their small picnic. Eileen studied the acorn cake, glancing up at the Scot. Then she dipped it in her tea and nibbled. "Quite nice!" She exclaimed.

Laire smiled with pride at Miss Box's exclamation. "Thank ye, 'tis one of mah favorite treats but Ah havena had them since Ah left Alba." She took a bit of her own cake plain but for the powdered sugar and gave a soft moan of pleasure. It was indeed delicious. Phantomhive chocolate in the mix certainly made it taste rich.

"Were you able to celebrate May Day last weekend?" Eileen asked as she sipped at her tea.

"In a way. I do not celebrate May Day but Beltane."

"Beltane? I have not heard of that."

"It is a Gaelic holy day. Celebrated by my ancestors as it is by me with a large bonfire, dancing, and high spirits. I was unable to observe it last year but this year I did so with Snake."

"Fascinating, what did you and Snake do?"

"Och," a flash of red lit Laire's face. "We...danced aroond mah bonfire, an' we made endless knots taegether….an' Snake showed me his routine from th' circus….an' we…." The red deepened. She could not quite make out the words in public like this. Even to this woman who had requested a birth control potion from her. Laire did not want to sound like a whore.

"From the circus?! That had to be amazing, to see his act so close." She caught the hesitation and a quick glance reaffirmed her suspicions. Eileen had to remind herself that those of Laire's class were looser with their bodies and her pagan background must have only added to that. "Ah, I see. Well, I hope it was a marvelous time, even when the bonfire went out."

Could Snake and Laire have kids? Suddenly Eileen was curious what they intended to do. Servants of an Earl it was likely they could live quite a life there, but if they ever wanted to have a family…well Eileen had heard that Lords must give their servants leave to marry.

Brushing aside the invasive question she wanted to ask, she looked over at Laire once more, asking, "Endless knots, you said? The ones that are usually sewn into blankets and such?"

"Aye endless knots. An old Gaelic tradition. Ye ken put them on anything fur a blessing or bonnie design but when ye make them from willow vines an' branches ye ken burn them in a Beltane fire fur good luck. We also made a….a love knot, fur a blessing. 'hat we didna burn. Ah gave it tae Snake fur a present an' he gave me a poem he wrote abit me." Another blush crossed her cheeks as she recalled the poem's beauty and meaning.

"Willow vines...yes, I imagine not many trees are terribly pliable." She mused lightly. At the mention of a love knot, she smiled wide. "I am happy for you, Laire. Snake too. You two make the unique pair for a number of reasons. But a poem?! Goodness, how sweet!"

"Aye, Snake loves poems….says Keats, says Wordsworth, say Oscar and Wilde, and others." Laire chuckled. He really did love poems she had just realized herself how many of his friends were named for poets.

"Keats? Wordsworth? Oscar Wilde? That's amazing, he named his friends after authors?!" There was more to Snake than met the eye. She poured them both some more tea and offered her a cup, amused.

"But how have ye been doin'? Was yer May Day good?"

"I did not celebrate May Day for the most part. I actually went to the London University's Greenhouse to reconfirm some pictures I had drawn of an African plant. In fact, I met a gentleman there, also from Scotland, he was very kind. We walked together." She smiled fondly at the memories before taking another bite of her acorn cake. "He asked if he might call on me while he is still in London. I accepted."

"'Hat is wondaful. Fur th' most part men from Scotland are th' best." Laire laughed and finished off her tea. "Did he tell ye where he is from?"

"No, but he did say he was studying in Edinburgh. He had come down to London for a series of lectures his mentor is giving on human anatomy."

"Edinburgh Medical College is th' best in th' world."

Eileen said nothing, she finished off her cake and smiled gently. "That was a lovely treat, thank you. I'm sure Uncle will love his." She shivered at the wind picking up, realizing belatedly how the sun had been swallowed by clouds. Reaching over for more tea, she mused, "It would not be London without a bit of rain during the nice day."

"Och," Laire replied looking up at the sky as well. The sun had been so nice. "Ah hope it clears up afore taemorrow aftanoon."

"What's going on tomorrow afternoon?" She looked over.

With a grin Laire finished off her tea. "Snake an' Ah are goin' tae th' London Zoo."

"The zoo? That sounds lovely!" She grinned. "Have you been there before? What's your favorite part?"

"Och, aye, Ah love th' zoo, Ah get tae meet so many interestin' different animals….but Ah also hate it cause ay how they are trapped an' so many ay them are lonely an' unhappy even…." Laire sighed and looked up to the darkening sky. Just as she did a few raindrop fell onto her face. Both women jumped up and put away their belongings. They ran back to the house just as a steady rain began. The women were laughing as they ducked inside. Eileen made them some more tea as Laire waited out the storm.

* * *

The next morning Laire arose with the chirping of the birds outside. Dew still clung to the grass as she dressed and made her way out to the stables. Although Snake had been given the day off for the trip to the Zoo she still had to feed the animals and exercise the ones that would not be bringing them to London.

By the time she had finished the dew had dried and the others were waking-up inside the house. Trying not to make any noise she slipped back inside her room and changed into the clothes she would be wearing for their trip. She had one-just one-proper outfit that was not her working class clothes or her work clothes. Laire had only ever worn it two times. Both at the insistence of Lady Elizabeth. It took her a few minutes but she finally was able to put on the blue and white herself.

Heading downstairs Laire walked into the dining room to see everyone else apart from Snake already seated. All eyes were on her as she sat. Finny and Bard were gobsmacked while Meyrin was blushing wildly. Laire cleared her throat and waited for Snake to arrive.

When Snake got to the table for breakfast, he spotted everyone looking at one chair, one person, in particular. When he looked, his eyes widened slightly and he smiled. Laire. In a dress. Very lovely color, at that. He took his seat across from her and said, "Good morning...says Goethe."

"Good morn, Snake," Laire said with a smile. "Ah am glad ye have nae gone mute like these ones." With a widening grin Laire took some eggs and bacon putting them on her plate.

"I can't imagine why they would suddenly become mute, says Goethe." He said with a hint of being smart. Copying her motions, he took some eggs and bacon on his plate and slowly dug in. He wanted to ask her about the zoo today, but wasn't sure if it was quite known amongst the others.

Good thing he had his friends.

 _Snake is excited for the trip with female human._

Laire laughed internally. So she was just 'female human' now it was only after they have sex that she was no longer 'mate'.

It seemed that the others had found their voices as Meyrin spoke. "Laire why are you all dressed up? Is Lady Elizabeth coming today and you are riding with her?"

"Nae," Laire said looking over at the maid. "Ah am gonae tae London fur supplies an' Snake is comin' wit' me. He is mah Valet fur th' day an' gits tae carry all mah shoppin'."

Laire smirked at Snake. "I need more potion supplies an' thin's fur th' horses." It was not a lie persay. Laire was hoping to stop by the apothecary as she needed more ginger for her birth control potions and Betsy badly needed a new saddle so she had to place an order for one at the leather works.

Snake nodded to confirm. "Yes, because Laire was unable to join us on our last trip, we have the time to go today...says Emily." He took a sip of the tea he poured.

Bard smirked knowingly but said nothing, instead deciding to play with his food.

Finny looked excited. "Oh, so you're going to go to London by yourselves? How long will you two be gone?"

"Ah doona ken," Laire said finishing off her breakfast. "Maybe th' whole day certainly 'till dinna...Ah am ready when ye are Snake."

Snake finished off his eggs before nodding, standing. "Goodbye, says Goethe." He said for the snake to the other servants. Once they were outside, he offered Laire a smile. "Where should we go first, asks Emily?"

"Ah think tae th' stables to git th' carriage." Laire said with a chuckle as she walked besides Snake. "But afta Ah think tae town. Ah ken visit th' apothecary there an'then tae th' leather works, then tae th' Zoo."

Collecting Betsy and William over to the open carriage, Snake took only a few minutes to hook them up to it. Making sure everything was in its proper place, he looked over at Laire once more. Then, with a hand behind his back, he offered his other one to help her up. "My lady...says Emily." He smiled at the tease.

While Snake was hooking up the carriage Laire found one of her straw sun hats to wear. When he presented her with his hand Laire giggled. "Thank ye, mah laird."

After he had joined her up on the driving seat she rested her head against his shoulder and placed a hand on his knee. "Ah hope we have a good time," she said softly as they started off.

He took the reins as soon as he sat down, relaxing further to feel a familiar weight against his shoulder. He glanced to her but could only see her hat. A quick snap of the reins and the horses were off at a steady pace. "I'm sure we will. And if we don't...I can make you some tea...says Wordsworth." He grinned at the memory.

"Ye will dae nae such thin'," Laire said playfully slapping his knee. "If we donna then we will make it up anotha way taenight….maybe we will stay owt in th' stables afta we return an' spend all night taegether….or maybe we ken dae 'hat anyways."

As they passed through the gates, Snake felt his muscles relax. Though he hadn't looked, he wouldn't have been surprised to see Black watching them from a window. The butler had been keeping him particularly busy lately, as if to keep them apart. Was he jealous?

"I think that would be a great way to end the day, says Goethe." He murmured, leaning back in his seat.

"Aye, Ah dave have a hay bed up in th' loft. We ken use 'hat, Ah doona know why Ah didna think of it afore….an' once we git back….Ah need tae talk tae ye abit somethin' nae kissin' 'till Ah dae."

He blinked and looked over at her, his brows slightly knitted. "What about, asks Emily?"

"Abit thin's 'hat will distract ye fur th' rest ay th' day if Ah tell ye now….'tis nothin' bad jist somethin' Ah want tae dae."

Snake looked suspicious for a second, running through what could be good but distracting. He imagined it had something to do with rolling in the hay bed, so he nodded. "Alright, says Emily." He let it go for now as they saw the edge of the town in the distance.

Once they were inside the town Laire had Snake take her to the apothecary and placed an order for ginger and several other ingredients to be sent to the manor at a regular interval. While there she did pick up some ginger to use until the order arrived and spying some Liden leaves she bought those as well. They made wonderful tea but also were a key ingredient in a calming potion that she had been meaning to try on the other servants to see if it would help them work better around Sebastian.

After a quick hello to Miss Box and introducing Snake to Mister Nelson Laire and Snake set off again. Their trip to the leather works was made in good time. They did not linger long there and quickly headed towards the Zoo.

The mood shifted once more when they saw the zoo in the distance. As Snake started to bring the horses to a safe area. He asked, "Laire what is your favorite animal, inquires Emily."

Laire grinned. "Tis hard tae choose. Ah mean Ah work wit horses everyday so Ah have tae love them. But then there are Hairy Cows from Alba...but from th' zoo...Och Ah doona ken maybe the elephants. They are always kind an' fun tae talk tae...och but the tiger is so funny...an' the bear always compliments me...ken Ah choose all ay them?"

Snake had to smirk, glancing at Laire. What a unique woman, he thought. "You mean your favorite animal isn't a snake, says Emily?" He spoke softly to tease.

"Aye maybe it should be," Laire said kissing Snake on the cheek. "But then again hairy cows are vera bonnie tae."

"You'll have to show me one day, says Goethe." Snake pulled the small carriage to a stop within the Zoo's stables and hopped out. Laire fixed her hat and allowed Snake to help her down. There were quite a few carriages in the zoo's stables most with valets waiting by. But Laire gave the attendants 5 pence each as per their fee to watch the horses. Looping her arm around Snake's she led them up to the gates of the zoo.

"Good morn' m'lady," the gate guard said tipping his hat, "sir. We have a new creature being unveiled today just after tea time over by the reptile house. Came all the way from the Spanish Americas. Most excitin'."

"Thank ye, we will be sure tae see it." Stepping into the zoo grounds Laire had to restrain herself jumping in joy.

Snake looked thoughtful, thinking about what kind of friends he had that were from the Spanish Americas. Other than pulling Laire a bit closer, he didn't react. Emily, however, poked her head up and looked around, curious.

 _I can hear strange birds._

"Och birds are so annoying," Laire muttered. "They only know a few words an' repeat them ova an' ova. Aye, Ah know, ye like worms."All the same Laire and Snake head towards the bird cage. Inside was a large host of birds from various locations around the world.

"Nuts! Nuts! Want nuts!" One large grey chirped. "Nuts?"

"Fruit!" A large bird with a huge colorful beak swquaked. "Fruit! Mate! Fruit!"

"Och, 'tis seems 'tis mettin' season fur some ay th' birds. 'hat ain there wants a mate," Laire said pointing out the horny bird. A big green bird flew over and clung on to the fence in front of them.

"God save the Queen!" It shouted and Laire's jaw dropped. "Oh what a pretty bird. I am a pretty bird. Look that bird is talking!"

"Did ye...did 'hat bird jist…" Laire was in shock from the English speaking bird.

"There are a few birds, I have heard, that are fairly smart. They can be taught to talk. A parrot, I believe? Explains Goethe."

"Aye," Laire said still in a bit of shock but turning to Snake. "Ah know ravens are smarta but they canna speak tae humans….Ah….aye….och look at 'hat big one."

In the corner in its own cage was a large blue bird with long legs. It was not as noisy as the other birds and Laire had to strain to hear it. "Fish. Salamanders. Snakes….Snake I smell snakes. Hungry."

Snake was leaning close to the cage and Laire pulled him back just as the bird lunged forward sticking its beak out the slots in the bars. "He eats snakes! Watch owt! He ken smell Emily an' Goethe!"

"Snakes. Good taste. Snakes want."

Snake stepped back further at the pull, a low hiss leaving his bag and from the back of his throat at the threatening beak. He looked at Laire, apologizing silently with his eyes, and stepped out of the bird room. Already a nearby keeper had caught notice of the sudden movement of the otherwise quiet blue bird.

"Ah suppose," Laire said softly, "we should keep in mind 'hat we have yer friends wit' us when we go tae certain exhibits." There was also a bit of apology in her tone, having not thought that one through. "'There are th' small African animals up tae th' left an' off tae th' right we have th' big cats….Ah think maybe we ken save th' big cats fur last, a good way tae end th' trip."

As the walked they came to another row of cages. In the first one was a pair of large porcupines. Laire smiled. "Och, 'tis been a long time. Ah see they finally got ye a mate."

"Hello again, red-fur-dot-face," the female of the pair said. "Yes, he is very fertile too, I am already pregnant with a litter."

"Och congratulations."

"Is the snake-skin-pale-skin your mate?"

"Aye he is but Ah am not in heat yet tae breed."

"Sad, I wish you well though."

Laire looked to Snake to explain. "She is pregnant wit' a litter from her new mate."

Snake walked alongside of Laire as they went to another section. When they got to a porcupine, he listened to the one-sided conversation, from his perspective, and raised a brow at the breeding comment. He nodded at the announcement, saying, "Congratulations...says Emily."

Laire nodded. She was happy for the couple even though she knew their children would be taken away from them eventually. "Aye."

They continued up the walk of small African animals until they came to a large pit where a low growling hiss issued from. "Och crocodiles."

"Meat. Fresh meat. Come down meat."

"Most reptiles are like birds," Laire said, "nae like snakes. These crocodiles have one hin' on their mind: food."

They walked a bit further and heard a loud laugh. At first they mistook it for Undertaker but it was only the hyenas. "Hello ladies," Laire greeted.

"Clan-human!" They three hyenas cried together. "Welcome back!"

"Thank ye."

"Who is this male with you?"

"This is mah mate, Snake."

"Hello ladies, says Emily."

"A snake-human….he needs to learn his place. We do not understand how human-woman can let human-man dominate her. They are not important, weaker, smaller, and only good for mating."

"Aye, 'tis nae how th' human clans work though," Laire turned and explained. "In hyena clans females dominate over the males. They were just commenting on how they do not understand our society where males are more dominate."

Snake stood there, watching the interaction between the caged creatures and Laire. Once again, he was fascinated by how she spoke to them. To each new animal, he found himself more attracted to her, awed by her unique beauty of her tongue. When she mentioned what the hyenas were saying, he recalled briefly how he had taken part of Bard's advice and smirked. Leaning forward, he whispered to her, "Would you disagree or agree with them? Asks Goethe." He was closer enough to her ear that his hot breath hit her, his tongue daring to dart out before pulling away.

Laire shivered in Snake's grasp. When his tongue caressed her ears she let out a shaky breath. "Ah-Ah," she swallowed, "Ah think there needs tae be a balance. Men ken be dominate but they must also take intae consideration their partners."

Snake was pleased at the sensation he had made travel throughout her body. And in public too! He had to keep his expression neutral, though the want and amusement made his eyes sparkle. "I agree...says Emily." And so did he. "Shall we keep on, my lady...asks Oscar?"

"Aye, Ah believe th' elephants an' otha hoofed animals are next." Laire was correct. Up a head were several paddocks where the hoofed animals were kept. They were small without much room for th' animals to run around in however they were better than cages. First were the giraffes who leaned over their low fences and licked everyone's hands with their 15 centimeter tongues hoping for a treat which Laire did provide from her bag. Then came the rhino who was laying out in the sun sleeping. Next was the hippo who sat nearly covered in his pit of water also sleeping.

Next was the zebras. There were only two. A male and female. At the sight of the male they stopped dead mouths hanging open slightly. The zebra's penis sliding out of its sheath. "Och, what a sight!" Her cheeks flared red and she hid her face in Snake's shoulder not wanting to talk to the zebras now.

Snake felt his lover's face press against his shoulder, his arm going to her waist on habit. He merely blinked, unphased. Suddenly he said cooly, "Looks like Goethe...says Emily."

Laire looked up at Snake. "Ken we move on tae th' elephant? I canna speak tae them like 'hat."

Nodding, Snake led Laire away from the scene. He had seen similar incidents at the circus and, more so, at the freak show. It was nothing new to him, but he did have to admit that he liked the blush on Laire's face. "I suppose it's just mating season for most animals, says Oscar." He kept his arm around her waist unconsciously, feeling the warmth from her body from underneath the dress and the sun on top of it. It was a very delicious heat, one that he found tempted to curl up with and doze. Perhaps he could convince Laire for an outdoors nap sometime this week, if the weather kept up nicely.

Laire nodded into Snakes shoulder as they walked away to the elephants. It was only after she knew they were at the next paddock that she looked up. When she saw the old female elephant she grinned.

"Talli," she cried dragging Snake over. "Talli 'tis been so long how are ye? Has th' pain in yer tooth stopped?"

"Little inyanga, it is good to see you again. Yes the pain stopped thanks to your medicine. I thank you. The days have been getting longer and I long to migrate on the savannah once more. I missed my tribe."

"Ah understand, Ah wish Ah could help ye. But Ah canna sneak a elephant tae Africa.

"And I you little inyanga but how have you been?"

A blush crossed Laire's face and she pulled Snake closer. "Ah have been verra well. Talli Ah would like ye tae meet Snake mah mate. Snake 'tis Talli she used tae be th' matriarch ay her herd afore th' humans captured an' brought her here."

"Better I than a young one ripped from their mother." Talli poked her truck out through the bars in greeting. "It is good to see the little inyanga has a mate. Does he speak our language as well?"

"Nae he ken only speak tae snakes….ye ken touch her Snake."

Snake walked up beside Laire and when the elephant's trunk slipped through the depressing gate, he reached up to press his palm to the side of said trunk. "Hello, nice to meet you...says Emily." Her skin felt...unique, nothing he had felt before. "How long has she been here, asks Emily."

"Talli was forty years old when they took her from th' plains. She has been here fifteen years since then."

"And perhaps not much longer," Talli said withdrawing her trunk from the bars. "My trunk grows heavier with each day. Soon I think I will join my ancestors in the black savannah."

Laire's throat clenched and tears pricked at her eyes. "...an' she is dying." Her arms clutched onto Snake's.

It was a distressing and very much loathed noise to hear, the tears that got caught in Laire's throat. He placed his hand over hers and squeezed in comfort, giving the elephant a soft look. "She shouldn't die in a cage, says Oscar." He said firmly though, a stark contrast to the moment.

"Do not worry for me little humans," Talli said sensing the group's concern. "And do not cry for me little inyanga, cry for the one they use to replace me….but then befriend them as well. They will need you."

"Ah-Ah will, Talli…." A few slow tears slid down her cheeks all the same.

"I wish to rest now. Please bring joy to the rest of the animals as I know you do."

"Aye…." Laire looked up and Snake and then at the other pair. "May we sit fur a bit. Ah think there is an area jist ahead we, ken get some luncheon there as well, if ye are hungry."

Snake's thumb ran over each cheek gently, wiping away the teardrops as he could. He kept his arm around her, his hand over hers as they walked towards the nearest bench.

Snake sat Laire down, he was quiet at first. Finally he spoke softly, "I am sorry...but at least you are able to say a last few words to your friend...says Goethe." He wasn't so lucky, but at least she was. That was one thing she could take solace in, and he was relieved for it. Because he knew better than anyone that the best thing to do for one's partner was just to...be there.

Laire leaned against Snake one of her hands on his knee the other in her lap. Snake's arm was around her shoulder comfortingly. "Aye ye are right," she replied to him several seconds after he spoke before falling into silence again.

"Ah hate th' zoo sometimes. Ah love it cause Ah git tae see all these animals hear all their voices an' opinions. But then….then they are sometimes so miserable. Ah donna feel sad cause she is go tae die, Ah ken 'hat is th' way ay life. Ah cry cause she is go tae die in this strange place witowt her family an' naeain will care….Ah hate mah powers sometimes cause naeain else kens what th' animals think. They see them as mindless beasts an' treat them as such….ye must be able tae understand 'hat."

Snake rubbed her back slowly, nodding twice. And they hadn't even gotten to the snake exhibit, he thought faintly. "I do understand...for a part of my life, I _was_ that animal that was treated like a mindless beast. Says Oscar." He leaned over and pressed his lips to her wet cheek, the faint taste of salty tears on his lips. "But your presence means so much to these animals...like it does to me, my lady. Says Emily."

Laire rested a hand against Snake's cheek as he kissed her. Stroking the scales lovingly she smiled softly. "Thank ye Snake….Ah know ye were once mistreated Ah think afore th' circus when ye were young….Ah donna want tae pry but one day might ye tell me what happened tae ye? Ah want tae know who could treat such a bonnie person like yerself as an animal….an' then Ah will curse them 'till my dyin' day."

"One day," he promised quietly, "I will finish baring my soul to you. Says Emily." He squeezed her hand. "I think it is near time for the new animal to be unveiled. Reminds Oscar."

"Och, aye. Ah would like tae see 'hat." They stood and made their way over to the reptile house.


	15. Chapter 15

When Snake and Laire reached the spot where the new animal would be revealed, there was already a crowd gather around but after a bit of maneuvering they were able to be at the front.

"Ladies and gentlemen! Welcome to the unveiling of our new animal." The owner of the zoo shouted. "Now this creature comes all the way from the deep unexplored Amazon rainforests in the Spanish Americas. It is feared among the savages there as it is a monster to them. This creature can kill a man with a single bite and most dangerously of all does not live on the ground but in the trees. When it attacks it goes right for the face…."

He placed his hand on the cloth that covered the cage. "...now I present to you the bane of Amazon….the deadly palm viper!"

A collective 'ooh' swept through the crowd as the cloth flew off and the name of the mysterious animal was given. People were beginning to murmur softly, talking about their reactions. Snake, however, merely stared with wide eyes. The palm viper lay there, his eyes closed at first until he slowly opened them, glancing around without much curiosity.

Then his eyes landed on Snake and he opened them fully.

"He doesn't look well, says Emily." Snake said to Laire, not taking his eyes off of the snake.

 _You are one of us._ The palm viper stated.

 _He is. He is our friend._

 _And these humans let you roam free?_

 _He is also part human. And it was not always so._

'You do not look alright. Is there anything we can do?' Snake mused, a look of concentration and sympathy in his face. There was just a slight blend of distraught in his eyes, one that could easily be missed.

 _I am ill, snake-human._

Laire's hand clenched on Snake's arm at the admission. It was bad enough that Talli was dying, that people threw peanuts at the animals, but now this new animal was already ill. "Aye," Laire whispered to Snake, "he has scale rot, look….we need tae help him."

"How? They will not leave his cage now that he's been revealed. Says Oscar." Snake spoke through gritted teeth, low enough to be drowned out by the crowd. "Unless we can scare them away, but then that is obvious. Adds Goethe."

"They need tae move him, tae his enclosure, this is jist a temporary one fur th' stage. If we waylay them then, we might have a chance. Ye ken bring th' carriage up along th' road there an' Ah will distract them. But we have tae wait 'til they move him."

"What role will the others play, if any, asks Emily?" He kept his eyes on the official who revealed the palm viper to the world, then flickered to the keepers who were probably the ones that were going to move him. There would be great fanfare in closing up the show, the official would probably encourage the others to go to the new exhibit that the snake would be placed at. They had time.

"Och, they ken be part of th' distraction. Ah mean, Ah am a faint hearted lady an' if Ah were tae see a snake rushin' towards me…." Laire smirked. "Well Ah might panic an' ran tae them an' knock th' cage ova an' as they are rushin' off accidentally open it…..ye neva know. Donna worry Ah will keep everyone safe."

Snake grinned at her cleverness. "I would be delighted to chase you...says Goethe." He could picture it almost clear in his head, the scream, the 'chase', the panic and chaos. And, from that, the freedom of the palm viper.

Laire giggled. "Good then, we shall do it." Up on stage the zoo owner was inviting everyone to move inside the reptile house to see the palm viper's new exhibit. He said once everyone was situated then they would move the large snake.

"Go an' git th' carriage." Snake left and within a minute of him leaving the zookeepers were shepherding people inside to see the snake put in its new habitat.

Pretending that she was not interested in going inside Laire sat down on a bench in the shade, waiting for them to begin moving the palm viper. After a few minutes the zoo owner following the crowd inside and the keepers began to move the cage. Once it was off the stage Laire stood and began walking down the path towards them and towards Goethe.

When Goethe slithered in front of her she screamed. "Snake! A snake has escaped!"

Turning and running she purposely crashed into the men. She continued to cry snake pointing in the direction of Goethe whose tail was still able to be seen and the men yelled dropping the palm viper's cage. As they ran towards Goethe who was already back in hiding Laire opened the palm viper's cage.

"There now head towards 'hat carriage he will help ye hide an' then we ken tak' ye somewhere safe."

"Thank you," the palm viper hissed before slithering off as fast as it could.

Laire stood and walked to the bush where Goethe was hiding allowing him to slither up her dress. Walking as normally as she could with the heavy snake on her Laire head towards the carriage arriving just in time to see Snake helping the large palm viper on.

"You're safe now, says Emily." Snake murmured to the palm viper, placing a blanket over it to hide him. When Laire returned, hearing Goethe's amusement from her dress, he had to bite back a grin. "No one was suspicious, asks Oscar?" He quietly thanked whatever heavens there were for the blinders on the horses. Had they seen the unfamiliar snake it would have been a disaster.

Back at the carriage Laire was grinning. "Nae, but it will nae be long afore they realize th' palm viper has gone missin'. We should move th' carriage."

Once Laire was in the seat next to him, he pulled the reins and had William and Betsy lead them off back towards the manor. By the time they would suspect someone taking the palm viper, they would be long gone. "What should we name him, asks Emily? And I suspect he hasn't eaten in a while...adds Goethe." Snake paused. "Or maybe that was Goethe's concern of hunger for himself, says Oscar."

Inside the carriage Laire was pondering names. "Ah think Gustavo, fur Gustavo Bécquer. He is from th' Spanish Americas afta-all. As fur eatin' we ken stop by th' market or….he is big enough tae eat a bird, an' there is a duck pond on th' road back tae th' manor afore we git tae town."

"Gustavo is a good name. Gustavo Bécquer...I have to keep an eye out for his works, says Emily." Snake said.

 _Gustavo Bécquer? That is an interesting name, snake-human and mate. But you may call me as you please since you have saved me. I am in your debt._

After they had traveled a quarter of the way back to the manor snake called out to the new snake. "Gustavo, are you alright back there? Asks Emily."

 _Yes, very warm. It feels great._

Being trapped under a tarp was probably chilly, Snake thought. "We'll have to bring him to my room since the horses would see him and panic. Says Oscar." He wondered if he'd have any time for Laire afterwards, any fun time like originally thought.

"Aye, Ah think Ah have a potion 'hat will help. 'tis used fur cleanin' wounds we jist need tae lance th' sores an' drain th' rot. We ken brin' him in an' clean him in th' metal tub Ah have in th' stables. An' then Ah think he should rest….an' we ken go back owt tae th' stables if ye are still feeling up tae it."

"I'll be up for it, promises Goethe." He glanced back at the blanketed snake, letting him rest for now.

As they traveled further, he caught a few clouds rolling in. "Looks like we missed the rain perfectly...says Emily." The mansion was in the distance, a blur. He felt both excited and...irritation. Almost dread, even.

As they approached the mansion Laire sensed Snake's….disappointment at having to return. She felt that same bit of sadness. How she wished that they could simply run away together. Yet return they had to.

Snake unhitched the carriage as Laire grabbed the tub she had and loaded Gustavo into it. Covering the tub with a blanket she put her hat back on it rack and then with Snake's help brought the tub up to the manor. Poking her head inside she was relieved to see that no one was there. Quickly they moved the tub into Snake's room.

"Alright ye git him comfortable Ah will git th' potion."

Once Laire left, Snake turned to Gustavo and then looked at Oscar and Emily. He asked the pair to go gather a few mice for the palm viper, stressing the idea of rest. The two nodded before disappearing out the door and into the woods.

Laire grabbed the potion and her dirk from the room. She returned quickly in time to overhear Gustavo talking about his mate. "Och Ah got th' potion...now ye are a good sized snake Gustavo it might tak' some time tae clean all th' areas ye are infected wit' rot in. Snake will ye help me position him?"

Once they had placed Gustavo on his side revealing his rotting underbelly Laire began to lance the wounds. She had Snake putting on the potion. Hopefully with this potion in the rot would disappear within a week. It took nearly an hour for them to tend to the nearly meter long snake but finally they were done and Gustavo was soaking in the tub with warm tonic water to sooth him. The other snakes had brought back several mice which he had greedily eaten in a couple bites.

"Should we go back owt tae th' stables?"

"That sounds like a good idea, says Emily." He let his two friends wrap around his neck before walking out with Laire, keeping an eye out for any of the servants.

As they snuck back out to the stables Laire kept a hold of Snake's hand. Finally they were out to the stables. Laire grabbed the ladder and placed it up against the edge of the hay loft.

"Ah will claim up first an' then ye ken toss up those blankets…." Climbing up the ladder Laire wish she was not wearing this dress and was in her normal clothes once again. But with luck they would soon be off her.

Once she started up, Snake looked away, the gentleman side of him getting the best of him. Though once she got to the top, he couldn't resist but peaking up. Picking up the blankets to the side, he took a couple steps up the ladder and tossed them up. Once he heard the reassuring soft thud, he finished his way up and looked around.

"This is cozy, says Emily." He looked over the area before glancing at Laire, spying that in her climbing and spreading of said blankets, her skirt had hitched up just a bit over her knee. This time, he stared without shame.

Laire noticed Snake staring at her exposed skin and she raised the skirt a little higher. She crooked a finger at him beckoning him to her. Once he was close enough she reached out and caressed his face. "Snake abit what Ah wanted tae talk tae ye abit….Ah really enjoy what ye do tae me but….Ah want-Ah want tae try somethin' different than what we have been doin'..."

She was blushing furiously at what she wanted to ask and could not seem to get the words out not knowing how Snake would take it. Laire did not want him to think she did not find pleasure in him already.

Knowing his own cheeks were pink, he nodded slowly. "What...would you like to try...asks Oscar?" He would hear her out of course.

"There are tae thin's….any order is alright but….Ah want ye tae-tae tak' me like an' animal both from behind an' wit' nae gentleness, Ah want tae feel yer passion unbarred….an' Ah also….want tae ride on top of ye."

His face was hot to the touch as he listened. He swallowed though he couldn't resist picturing the two scenes. Then suddenly most of his blood rushed down south. "...I...can do that...says Oscar." Snake sat on his feet and reached out to place his hand on her waist. "Which first...asks Emily?"

Laire swallowed thickly. "Surprise me."

Snake looked thoughtful, debating. Finally, he leaned forward to kiss her softly. His teeth nipped at her bottom lip, scooting closer so that one knee was between the others legs. His hand traveled up to grab her hair, his free hand undoing the dress.

He was worn out, and more so curious about how it would feel to have her on top.

At his gentleness Laire assumed that he was going with the latter desire. Kissing him back Laire reached up and undid his suit jacket. She pushed his shirt off sliding her hands across his scaly skin. Sitting up a bit better she shrugged off the top part of her dress revealing her corset that she scandalously worn without a shift underneath.

Snake was eager to have his clothes off, to feel her warm hands travel over his body. He exhaled sharply at the sensation when her fingers went over his scales. Seeing her corset, he smiled and kissed at her neck as he untied the corset. Once he removed it, his lips brushed against several new spots of skin as he traveled lower.

The man glanced up at her when he got to the skirt part, tugging it gently for permission.

A low moan escaped her as Snake kissed her skin. When she tugged at her skirt she lifted her hips giving him-no nearly begging him to take it off of her. Her own hands skimmed over his strained trousers. If she was to ride him then she should explore him more than she ever had before.

With the new position, he took her skirt off and tossed it into the haystack, running his hands over her bloomers to do the same thing to them. Snake hissed at the pressure her hand provided over a certain area of his trousers.

His hiss of pleasure spurred her on. Taking his shoulders in her hands she turned them so that he was pressed into the hay stack. With him beneath her now she straddle his waist, the cloth fabric of his pants rubbing against her swollen flesh. It felt so good. Moving her hips back and forth she humped the swell in his trousers her breasts bouncing as she did so.

Snake groaned quietly, holding her waist on impulse. His breathing hitched at the sight of her breasts bouncing and he gripped her waist tighter, moving his hips up for more. "We need to take everything off...says Oscar." He panted between gritted teeth, suspecting that he might make a mess in his trousers if this continued.

In her pleasure she nodded and inched her way down her hands going on more to his bulge. Unbuttoning the clasp she pulled both his trousers and his pants down together until his erection sprang free. She gasped at how big and red it looked in the fading sunlight. Pulling the rest of his clothing off in a single move she stared at the member and swallowed once more, wondering what it would feel like.

On her hands and knees she crawled up. Then with a shaking hand she encircled the rod. The skin was smooth and soft. Laire could feel him pulsing beneath her grip.

It was a sigh of relief mingled with want when he felt his member free from confinement. He looked down as he saw her grab his length, a shaky exhale leaving him as his hips moved up with a mind of their own. This was bold, different...he liked it.

Laire swallowed thickly once more and began moving her hand until she saw something leaking from the tip. Then slowly she bent forward and kissed the tip getting the pre-cum over her lips. Looking up at him she licked her lips tasting the salty essence.

Snake gasped her name as he had to fight the urge to move his hips up once more. His hands grabbed at the blankets underneath, the hay underneath that, to keep him from grabbing at her hair. "Do that again...says Oscar." he said, out of breath.

Laire's eyes flashed with mischievousness as his words. Bending down she pressed her lips against him once more then added a flick of her tongue across the little dip that the cum was leaking out of.

Snake groaned a bit louder that time, wondering if he made the wrong decision in their activity tonight. He sat up just a bit to watch her, lips parted and a soft hue of pink over his face. Never in his wildest dreams had he ever thought something like this could happen to him with his partner.

As he groan Laire grinned. So this is how he felt when he pleasured her. All this loving power. Yet it was in her power to end the pleasure too or waylay it for a time. Placing one more kiss on his tip Laire kissed her way his chest before straddling him once more right above his pulsing member.

A protest was nearly out of his mouth when she started her way back up. Though each spot she kissed felt like it was on fire, he felt his member ache. Then when he felt her hot womanhood above his head, he grabbed her waist, rubbing a circle with his thumb to distract him.

It barely worked.

"Laire…" he whispered, "...says Oscar."

"Snake," she asked caressing his face with one hand her other taking his length and lining him up with her soaking entrance. "Ah want ye Snake, do ye want me? Do ye want tae be inside me?"

"Of course I do...I want every last inch of me filling you...says Emily." He murmured, his eyes never leaving hers. And, he added mentally, he wanted it now.

With another grin Laire slowly began to sink down on to him. A whimper escaped as her needy muscles clenched around him as she impaled herself. It seemed like ages but finally she reached his hilt. "Snake," she moaned as her muscles twitched around him.

Snake let out a long, low groan as she sank down on him. A smile graced his face, deriving pleasure from her facial expression as she took every inch of him. Yes, he liked this position very much, and they hadn't even really started yet.

After a moment, realizing that his breathing wasn't quite as even due to his self-control, he finally gave in. Snake moved his hips forward slightly, feeling her walls wrap around him tightly. His breathing, at this point, was ragged.

At the jerk of his hips Laire was jolted into action. She began to rock her hips back and forth. Her muscles clenched, pulsating around his length as a slow but powerful wave built up inside her. With a groan she changed her direction now moving up and down repeatedly impaling herself on his length.

It was a different sensation with each new direction she chose. All were satisfying though - almost satisfying. He hissed softly as he moved his hips to meet her rhythm, lifting her slightly to help with his grasp on her hips. To watch her breasts bounce once more sent a thrill down his spine, resting at his groin. One hand reached up to cup one breast, squeezing lightly as she rode him.

When Snake squeezed her breast Laire gasped in pleasure. Her back, previously upright, bent forward and she caught herself on his chest. Now her palms gripped his shoulders as she rode him. Hips bucking up and down on top of him. She was almost….just a little bit more….almost….

He let her use him for her balance, taking advantage of the new position to grab her other breast. His thumbs ran over her nipples as he moved against her, panting quietly as he felt a familiar rise. He tried to think about something else, refusing to complete his pleasure until she did.

That was what she needed. As Snake flicked her nipples her inner walls clutched wildly against him.

"Sssnaaaaake!" She cried as the waves of pleasure crashed against the shores of her mind over whelming it.

Feeling her walls wrap and pulse around his length extended his pleasure, but it was her cry of his name that sent him soaring. With a low hiss, Snake thrusted his hips up once and felt his seed enter her. It was only when his body, shaking slightly from the unique and new experience, came back down to the normal state did he realize that his hissing was consistent and long. Snake lay there panting, his hands traveling back down to her hips.

When both she and Snake were spent Laire collapsed on to his chest panting just as much as him. Pulling herself up his body and off his flaccid member, lazily she kissed him then rested her head upon his chest.

His arm wrapped around her waist and he lazily used his free hand to stroke her sweaty hair, smiling as he looked down at her. "I think...that was a great idea...says Oscar." He murmured, aware suddenly of how still the night was.

Laire sighed in relaxed pleasure as he stroked her hair. "Aye," she spoke into his chest. On the roof above them Laire could hear the rain begin to fall. It was coming down heavier than yesterday afternoon. "Ah ken Ah said we would stay owt here all night but we might want tae go in wit' th' rain an' Gustavo….Ah feel all dirty tae, Ah need a bath."

Laire said the last part hopefully crossing her fingers that Snake would bathe with her.

"Or we could just rinse off in the rain, says Oscar." He half joked before kissing her temple. "We should check up on Gustavo, says Emily." Snake slowly sat up, feeling the breeze finally and shivering slightly.

"Aye," Laire agreed sitting up with him. She grabbed her skirt and gave Snake back his pants. While pulling on her skirt Laire realized something. "Snake, th' escape will probably in th' papers….th' Earl will hear abit it, we will need tae keep Gustavo a secret, unless ye think he will be alright wit' us stealin' an palm viper."

As Snake dressed, he thought about it. It was be easier to hide the paper from him but Black would find out. So he nodded. "We should keep it quiet just in case...says Emily." He didn't want to risk it. "We'll keep him in my room. No one will look. Says Oscar."

Laire smiled. Leaning over she kissed Snake on the cheek. "Aye, anotha of our wee secrets."

Now dressed enough to run in she tossed the blanket down and climbed down the ladder. She stopped so that her head was poking above the loft floor. "Och Snake, Ah am gonae tae go back tae th' manor an' tak' a bath, Ah hope ye donna mind if Ah use yer bath."

With a grin she dropped down and ran from the stables determined to be naked and in the bath before Snake caught up to her.

Snake climbed down silently, looking around. He was still on edge, on guard just in case someone, friend or foe, was near. Once he was certain, he allowed himself to warm up to the idea of Laire taking a bath.

He ran out in the rain and entered the servants' area quietly, once again keeping an eye out. When no one appeared or sounded, he looked around but found nothing to dry off. He'd leave a trail...but he would clean up whatever didn't dry.

Snake walked to his room and stripped of the cold wet clothes, slowly opening the bathroom door to where Laire would be.

The water she put in the bath was rather cool making her nipples harden. Yet she wished Snake would hurry up. There was a pot of water she had set over the fire to boil. It should be boiling by the time Snake got to her. Dipping her hair under the water Laire heard the door to Snake's room open. With a smile she began singing a gaelic love song softly. Then the door to the washroom opened and she grinned.

"Och Snake th' water is cold, ken ye help warm me up?"

Catching sight of the water over the fire, he walked over and picked it up carefully. With a grin, he nodded and said as he poured some of the hot water into the tub, "What was that song...asks Emily?" Who was near the door at first, slithering over to the fire to warm.

"'tis a song abit forbidden love," Laire replied beckoning him down to her. "A sheep herder 'twas in love wit' th' laird's daughter an' she wit' him. But she was arranged tae marry someone for political purposes, a loveless marriage. So th' herder snuck intae th' weddin' dressed as a harper. An' afore th' vows he played for her this song an' taegether they eloped an' ran tae hide in th' hills."

"That's beautiful...says Emily." He murmured as he slowly and carefully got into the hot water with her. He was cautious though, ensuring no water would fall over the edge and make a mess. He was next to her in the tub, thin enough to get away with it.

Laire turned to her side just a bit so Snake could sit next to her. However that position was uncomfortable. So instead she scooted forward and parted his legs then sat between them so that she was leaning against his chest.

"Aye, most of our songs are sad. Alba as seen so much war an' death 'hat we often donna ken how tae sing abit anythin' else. But 'hat is one of th' few songs wit' a happy endin' for all."

With the new position, he held her close against him, enjoying the wet skin-on-skin contact. "And our song, asks Emily? Ours will be an exception as well….right, asks Oscar?" He whispered into her ear.

"Aye, 'tis will be th' happiest of all…. _Annir agus Nathair_ , Th' Maiden an' th' Snake….or th' Nymph an' th' Snake dependin' on how ye translate it." Laire said leaning back and kissing the underside of his chin.

He chuckled softly. Maiden...not anymore. "Nymph...I like that. Mischief. Says Emily." His hand rubbed her arm softly, enjoying her kisses. "It fits, says Oscar." Especially if they kept having fun and experimenting.

"Ah do tae…." Laire settled against his chest relaxed by his stroking arms and the lapping water of the bath. " _Tha tromghaol agam air Nathair_."

"You'll have to sing it and teach it to the people when we visit Scotland, says Emily." Snake spoke with a hint of dreaming in his tone, of longing. But would they live there one day when he had enough saved? If so, where, and was it safe?

Laire's voice caught in her throat. She knew he would not have understood what she said but he did not even register the emotion behind it. Yet in his voice she sensed his own longing. Laire wanted to bring him to Alba and he wanted to go with her….swallowing Laire tried her confession again. " _Tha mo ghion Nathair_."

Snake blinked, not being told by his friends to notice this time. No, he had pulled away from his daydreams of Scotland and Laire and a cottage when her tone registered. He looked down at the lovely woman in his arms, at the witch he found himself enchanted with, and felt his heart skip a beat.

Just by their eyes locking, he sensed he knew. He could wager a guess comfortably, at that. "I-I l-love you-you too...s-says my-myself." He whispered quietly, leaning forward to brush their lips together.

Laire's eyes swelled with tears. Snake had understood. She smiled into the kiss and felt the happy tears start to fall down her cheeks. " _Tha mo ghion ort_ ," she said again before pulling him down for another kiss.

In between kisses, his thumb wiped away each tear that fell. He whispered back as if casting a spell of his own, "I love you, Laire...says Emily."

His sweet gestures his words only made her cry more. "Ah am sorry," she finally said between kisses, "ah am being silly...cryin' jist silly..."

"Don't apologize, says Emily." He held onto her tighter, ignoring the cooling of the water. He was warm so long as they kissed.

Laire laughed into kisses in relief as he held her tight against him. The water was growing cold once more though and the hour was growing late. Finally was pulled her mouth away from his and denied him another kiss. "We should git tae bed."

Snake nodded and helped her get out, draining the tub with a pull of the plug. He grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her, drying her. His hands lingered at certain areas, a sly grin on his face.

Finally, he took the towel and started to dry himself.

Laire grinned and sighed in pleasure as Snake dried her off. As he dried himself off she took another towel and dried her hair. After it was dry enough she went back to the main room to check on Gustavo. The large snake was sleeping on the blanket she had laid out for him. She smiled glad they had been able to rescue him from a terrible life in the zoo.

Walking after Laire into his room naked, Snake looked over his new friend and nodded. "The others say he's been resting for the evening. Says Dante." He took Laire's hand and walked towards the bed.

Laire allowed Snake to pull her over to the bed. He must want to sleep together. It would be the first time they slept in a real bed together.

Pulling back the sheet, he lay on his side on part of the bed, the space left inviting for Laire. With their declarations of love, he wanted to keep her in his arms until the sunlight and work tore her away.

Laire joined Snake in bed cuddling up to him. The bed was cramped. If they would have been able to tell the Earl about their relationship Laire was sure he would outfit them with a bigger bed and maybe a room together. But alas it could not be. Letting the Earl know was dangerous. Not only would he use their relationship against them but if she ever wanted to have a child the baby would be in danger if his manipulations as well. In fact if he found out about them he might demand Laire have a child for the possibility of having control of another witch.

They probably wouldn't sleep quite as well as they usually did on the nest, but that was fine. Snake wanted to be conscious, even semi-conscious, of the warm body that he held close to him. Unaware of her troubling thoughts, he kissed her temple and pressed his nose to her hair. Tomorrow would be another day, one of hiding, but one day closer to leaving, he figured.

In Snake's arms Laire fell asleep quickly. Her dreams however were not as pleasant as people might think a woman would have after confessing her love and receiving a confession in return. She was plagued with images of the Earl finding out about her and Snake. Him forbidding their relationship. But worst of all was when she dreamt of him taking Snake of a mission and Snake dying either to save the Earl or because of the Earl's own actions.

She awoke several times during the night afraid to find Snake gone. But every time she found him there and still holding on to her. Each time she fell back asleep stroking his scales for comfort and to assure herself that he was still there.

Having been on the edge of sleep and awareness himself, Snake felt Laire jolt and look around several times throughout the night. He did not wake, not completely, but was aware enough to hold her tight each time she seemed to panic. To feel her fingertips over his scales dragged him further into comfort, into sleep. But seeing as how she hadn't cried out, he thought perhaps she was more excited and alert than unnerved.

Eventually Laire heard the birds begin to chirp outside and knowing morning was upon them Laire slipped out of Snake's arms. She whispered to him that she loved in once more and that she would see him at breakfast. Then stealing one of his shirts to cover her body Laire stuck her head out and seeing the coast clear sunk to her room. She was almost safe when she heard Meyrin's door open. In panic Laire tried to run the rest of the way to her room but all the same the Maid saw her.

"Gah!" The maid cried out in shock. "Laire why are you dressed like that!?" The maid's nose began to bleed and she moaned out causing Finny and Bard's to open as well and their blond heads to peek out.

"Mac an donias!" Laire swore as Bard began to laugh and Finny blushed.

* * *

 **The song in question is 'Eibhlin a Ruin'**


	16. Chapter 16

**I would just like to give a quick thanks to everyone who has favorited or reviewed. It means a lot!**

* * *

The good morning kiss and whisper of adoration made Snake smile. He was awake, laying in bed for an extra few lazy minutes. All he could think about - much to the eye rolling of his friends - was how lucky he was to have woken to such bliss...and how much he wanted to do it over, and over again.

And then a cry, and a laugh.

Snake shot up and almost ran through the door, pausing at the heed of Emily to throw on some clothes. When he poked his head out, he saw the maid's nose and hands covered in blood, Finny looking awfully close, and Bard laughing. Tanaka joined quietly, calm though there was a soft hue of pink on his cheeks. "Laire," he spoke quietly, somehow heard over the cook's laughter. "You may go to your room to change."

He then offered Meyrin a handkerchief to help with the bloody nose. Snake, however, was torn between moving to offer Laire a blanket but...knowing it would make things only worse, and have Bard's laughter triple. And, more so, to confirm the suspicions of the servants.

At Tanaka's words Laire bolted to her room. As she slammed the door behind her tears

burst from her eyes. Ruined. It was all ruined. Her dreams from last night were going to come true. The Earl would find out for sure now. Everything was ruined. She let out a sob and instantly covered her mouth. There was no need to let them know she was crying too.

Snake cursed quietly as he disappeared back into his room, feeling rudely awakened, sharply alert. The other servants were, with Tanaka's insistence, going back to their morning routine. He wanted to hold her, to hide away in the barn with her - to go with Gustavo to the Amazon.

He cursed again, this time loud, and paced the room. Then, an idea came to mind. He told a few of his friends to go to the kitchen and bring bread and fruit to Laire's room. When they went to do so, he got dressed and proceeded to slip out of his window.

Feeling as though this was Beltane once more, he went through the bushes and located the window of Laire's room. Judging that his friends should have knocked at her door by now, he knocked on her window and waited.

Through her tears Laire heard a soft tapping on the door and the calls of Emily, Keates, and Wilde. Wiping her tears away she opened the door and they slithered inside human food in their mouths. Then there was a knock on her window and curiously Laire went over. Snake was outside. Though she was still crying she smiled and opened the window.

"Och, Ah know how tae make a right mess of it."

"It could have been far worse, says Emily." He thanked his friends silently for their help. Leaning against the window, fingertips on the sill, he offered a weak smile. "As far as they know, you went to dip into the creek nude and came back late...offers Wilde." But he knew it would be difficult to sell. "...I'm sorry I didn't...come to your rescue….says Keats."

Laire sniffed. "Aye….Ah jist happened tae borrow one of yer shirts…."

Laire shook her and leaned out th' window to kiss him. "Thank ye, Snake. Ah ken-we ken deal wit' th' aftamath lata, but ye might want tae go doon tae breakfast if ye want tae pretend they donna know what is goin' on."

Snake hoped that his kiss helped calm her, helped make things seem and feel better, like hers did to him. He nodded and squeezed her hand in reassurance and promise. "Until tonight...says Keats." With great reluctance, he turned away and headed back to his room to play it off. Laire had eaten in her room surrounded by the snakes. She could see way Snake found so much comfort in them, they were very blunt in their speech. Except when Keates started spouting poetry. And due to their bluntness it was able to clear her head.

Eventually Laire sighed and got dressed. Though she wanted to she could not spend forever in her room. Heading down stairs she was glad to find Meyrin and Finny already out doing their duties. It was easy to ignore Bard's perverted jibes by thinking of how she would torture him with diarrhea and an upset stomach later.

Finally she was out in the safety of the stables. Laire lost herself in taking care of the horses. Animals never teased each other for having sex they did not manipulate each other. Why couldn't humans be more like them?

When lunch approached she heard a rumble of a carriage coming up the drive. Looking over to the source of the noise she saw that it was Lady Elizabeth. For the first time since the morning Laire smiled. If Lady Elizabeth was here then she might have a chance to convince her to convince the Earl to take the whole house on a trip to Alba.

As Lady Elizabeth got out Laire headed towards the house. She would find some time to pull her aside and talk to her. Perhaps under the pretext of showing her something cute.

Elizabeth all but bounded up the stairs once the door of the carriage was open, despite the cries of her maid to slow down. She bounced on her flat heels, about to knock on the door when some movement off to the side caught her attention. She turned and smiled wide, waving. "Laire! Hello!" She greeted with a giggle.

Well that was easier than Laire could have hoped. Laire grinned and waved back to the young girl. "Och ken Ah talk tae ye Lady Elizabeth?" She called out picking up her pace and heading over to the front doors instead.

She looked at the doors, clearly wanting to see Ciel, but could be patient for a few minutes. Her maid ran up the stairs after her, relieved. "Of course you can. How are you, Laire?" Elizabeth asked, "I haven't seen you since Easter when you wore that adorable dress!"

Laire grinned and met the girl half way. "Well Ah wanted tae talk tae ye abit th' Earl. Ye see he has been workin' verra hard an' he is verra stressed Ah was thinkin' ye should tak' him on trip. Ye know he willna go himself. Somewhere nice wit' ye...an' th' household coorse tae help owt. Say th' heilands Ah ken show ye th' faries if ye want. What dae ye think?"

"Oh, my poor Ciel! I've told him to rest before, but he seems attached to his work." Elizabeth said with a mixture of pride and sympathy. "Scotland?" She blinked before gasping with a smile. "Are there really fairies?! Oh, that would be lovely! Alright, I suppose I can ask him. And since we already have our own tour guide!"

Laire nodded and grinned. "Aye real faes. Now go on Ah am sure th' Earl is waitin' tae see yer lovely face."

"Oooh, fairies…" she turned to her maid and babbled about stories she had heard, walking in all the same. Tanaka shut the door behind Elizabeth, glancing to see Laire.

Now grinning broadly Laire waved to Tanaka and nearly skipped back to the stables. This morning may have been disastrous but the afternoon looked like it was going well. She had had a plan for a while now to see her homeland again and convincing Lady Elizabeth was the first step. That was until she heard someone talking in the stables. A strange human.

Whipping out her dirk Laire ran forward as silently as she could. At the opening of the stables she saw a man in white and with light blonde hair talking to Betsy and stroking her snout.

"Git owt," she commanded stepping behind the strange man.

The man turned around with a bored expression. "Oh so you are the stablemaster? I was expecting something...more."

"Ah warn ye again git owt of mah stable an' leave mah horses alone."

"Come now I was just saying hello."

"Owt!"

The man threw his hands up into the air. "Very well trust a Scot to be so stubborn."

"Och!" Laire yelled at the insult and went to hit the posh man for his insolence. Like a flash however a tip of a sword was suddenly at her throat.

"I would not do that if I were you. You Scots need to learn your place. I am an English Earl you would do well not to attack or insult me."

* * *

Snake had just been about to visit Laire, taking care of his last task. It had been a leisure but steady pace, until Emily slithered over. _Danger to your mate in the stables! There is a man!_ Just like that, he sprinted out the door and could feel Goethe, Victor, and Wordsworth rushing over as well, some from the woods.

He threw the stable doors open, spotting the sword at his lover's neck and scowled. "Goethe." He stated with ice, watching the large snake slip in from the window and go to attack the man.

Though she was in a slight panic Laire heard Snake's voice, as did this new Earl. There was a menacing hiss as Goethe approached the man. Seeing the disaster in progress Laire's eyes widened.

"Nay!" She shouted as the sword was removed from her throat and swung towards the large snake on the ground. Diving forward she raised her hands to catch the blade with her dirk and free hand. But the blow never landed. Sebastian was suddenly standing before her and had caught the sword between the tines of a fork.

"Earl Grey what a wonderful surprise."

"Oh, the Butler." Earl Grey said sheathing his sword. "You need to teach your stablemaster better manners. Her attitude towards her superiors are deplorable."

"Well she is Scottish, you must forgive her."

"Very well," he said smoothing out his suit jacket. "I suppose the others had the same reaction, I do not believe I have met her yet. You might as well introduce us and to this other one as well."

Sebastian inclined his head. "Laire, Snake, this is the Earl Grey the Queen's butler and the man who brings the Young Lord his assignments. Earl Grey this is Laire our Stablemaster and Snake the Young Lord's valet."

Goethe remained poised, frozen. He waited until Snake told him silently to stand down. Snake, on the other hand, had to take a moment to follow his own advice. The Queen's butler….Earl...he knew that this was important. This...man was important.

Snake gave a short bow, faintly wondering where Black came from. He was grateful, though, for all the grief the man gave him. "Pleasure to meet you, says Oscar." He said in a neutral tone.

His eyes flickered towards Laire who remained on the ground.

Laire forced herself to smile and gave a little bow. "Earl Grey, Ah apologize fur attackin' ye, Ah though ye were an intruda."

"That will do." The Earl replied completely ignoring Snake. Taking a letter from his pocket his handed it to Sebastian. "A message from the Queen, I hope the Earl does not suffer from seasickness."

"I will give it to him as soon as possible. Now if you excuse me, the Young Lord's fiancee is visiting and I must rejoin them." Sebastian bowed and walked away back to the manor.

Snake moved aside for Black to leave. His eyes were now on the Earl. He stood to the side still, waiting for him to take his leave as well. "Do you need an escort out...asks Emily?" He said so coolly that had he been anyone else, he may have been accused of being sassy.

Earl Grey sneered. "I am not a woman." He said sharply walking past Snake briskly and towards the gates. Laire watched him leave she did not like this man. He had an untrustworthy aura. Putting a hand up to her neck she felt wetness. Pulling her hand away she saw a small line of the blood.

When Snake walked over to Laire, he caught the sight and smell of blood. He hissed sharply and turned to look at the door, Goethe shooting out. Laire's eyes widened in shock as Goethe slithered quickly out the stable doors. "Nay!" She shouted. The Earl Grey would kill him for sure without Sebastian. "Goethe stop! He will kill ye! Snake!"

Just as Goethe got to the door, Snake clenched his fist and with a silent signal stopped him. "But he hurt you...and I couldn't stop him." Snake hissed, his lips twisted into an ugly scowl. "Says Goethe." No, it was Black who saved her. Black and Smile who saved her before. Who would seem to keep saving her.

Did that mean without them, both of them, Laire, was doomed?

Laire's brows knitted together. With a small sigh she pulled Snake to her in a hug. "Donna worry abit me. 'Twasna yer fault, Ah was th' one who provoked him."

Kissing Snake on the cheek she looked him in the eyes. "Thank ye fur yer concern though."

He wrapped his arms around her tightly and didn't let go. "I couldn't protect you, says Goethe." He sounded disturbed, even distraught at this. Despite the kiss, despite their gazes locked, all he felt was...he couldn't quite pin it. It was familiar, he felt it before, but not like this.

Helpless, for another. Helpless.

"Och Snake, ye donna have tae protect me….believe it or nae Ah ken protect mahself….nae as good witowt mah staff true but Ah have mah dirk an' mah wits….Please donna worry abit me." Laire could see the pain and helplessness in his eyes and she felt it tear at her heart.

"I know you can, but I'm...I'm your mate. I'm supposed to be able to protect you. Says Emily." Though his rage against the Earl was lessening, it was replaced with self-loathing and disappointment. He took her face in his hands, his thumb rubbing soft circles on her cheeks before he leaned forward to kiss her.

"What am I supposed to do if I can't protect you, and if Black isn't nearby? Asks Emily." His fingers traveled through her hair carefully before he held her close once more, his lips to her forehead. If she died...his teeth gritted. "I...w-would die...too...says my-myself."

Laire did not know what to say. So instead she kissed him softly against the lips. "Ah willna die fur a verra long time, Ah plan on dyin' in bed ay old age surrounded by our children an' our grandchildren. An' if ye canna live witowt me then Ah will go th' day afta ye….Ah love ye Snake."

Our children and our grandchildren...Snake exhaled, all the negative feelings gone just like that. When he inhaled this time, he wore a smile. He kissed her back slow and with the love that burned within him. Her promise gave him a mix of relief and dislike, but the sentiment behind it made his heart beat harder. But their lineage…

"I love you too, Laire...I will past our deaths far, far in the future. Until the end of time itself...says Oscar." He kissed her again, slower this time than before, as he toyed with a section of her hair.

Laire leaned into his kiss. She could feel his bad feelings starting to leave his body. Smiling into the kiss she wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

"Ye donna mind-Ah mean….th' idea of children doesna….Ah mean, Ah hear men often donna want tae think abit 'hat…." Laire was blushing now as she tried to ask him if he did want children with her.

He chuckled softly, entertained by the fact that out of all of that, she second guesses the idea of kids. "I will love them no matter what they look like...says Goethe." He answered confidently. And as long as they were safe...at peaceful place, if such existed for their kind.

Laire laughed happily and her eyes stung with joyful tears. "Thank ye." She said before kissing Snake deeply. If she had her way they would start on the child making right now. But even still there was the Earl to worry about.

"What did I say about fraternizing before your duties are complete," voice suddenly said from the entrance of the barn.

And just like that, Snake's gratitude towards Black disappeared. He pulled away from the kiss reluctantly, turning to look at the man. "I was ensuring that Laire was alright after her encounter...says Goethe." Faintly he found himself wishing Black wasn't immune to snakes...again.

Sebastian grinned maliciously. "How kind, I did not realize that called for an oral examination. Perhaps I should check as well just to make sure."

Goethe sat up a bit straighter, acting off of his friend's emotions. Snake gritted his teeth for a moment. The only way he found some sort of calmness was calculating how much he had saved up, and how much more they needed to leave this place. With his friends discovered, this was simply mere employment to him.

"Laire has already been attacked once today...says Emily." There was a spark in his eye, a gleam of amusement.

Laire narrowed her eyes at the demon and prepared to grab Snake should he try to do something stupid. She was in luck however when all he did was reply with an insult himself.

"Thank ye fur yer help earlier Sebastian," Laire said stepping slightly in front of Snake just in case he still decided to do something stupid. "But is there somethin' ye need now?"

"Yes, Snake is to return to the manor. The Earl is going on a…." he gave a small chuckle, "vacation….Snake will pack the Earl's belongings and then his own. As the Young Lord's valet he will attend to him on the trip."

Laire felt her heart stop in her chest. No. No. Snake was going on a mission with the Earl? No.

"The boat leaves in three days."

Three days? This might the last three days they ever have together. And a boat? She might never get the body back. Laire tried smile and wave as Snake walked back up to the manor with Sebastian but failed miserably.

Across the lawn she saw Lady Elizabeth coming out of the house. The young girl paused before her carriage and then held her hand up to tell them to wait. Laire paled and started to rub her face to prevent any sign of sadness showing as the lady skipped over to the stables.

"Hello Laire, I...is that...what happened to your neck?!" Elizabeth's smile fell into worry. "Are you alright? Should I get Sebastian over? Who did that?!"

Laire's hand went up to her neck. She had forgotten about the blood. "'tis nothin' donna worry. Jist a small scratch from a branch….how was yer time wit' th' Earl?"

Elizabeth frowned as she looked at Laire with suspicion. She knew her swords better than she knew fashion...that was made by no branch. There was no way. But, for now, Elizabeth let it go. Though she did wonder…

"It was lovely, we had a wonderful cake that Sebastian made and some delicious tea." She didn't sound as excited as earlier though. "I...asked if he would like to go somewhere, to go to Scotland. He said...no. That he had other plans for a trip." Together. At least they'd be together, she thought.

"Och 'hat is tae bad but maybe next year. Ah heard, Sebastian jist came owt tae git Snake. He said somethin' abit a boat? Are ye gonae ova seas?"

Elizabeth smiled and nodded. "Uhhuh. We're going on this new luxury ship, Campania. It's going to America, though I don't think we'll be spending too much time there." She didn't seem phased that Snake was going, it only made sense. But then… "Oh. So then is it true, that you and Snake are…?"

America? They were going all the way to America? Oh why could she not join them America would be the perfect place runaway in. So many people and so much land. Then a blush spread across Laire's face. The other servants even had to tell Lady Elizabeth? "Aye he is….courtin' me?"

"Oh congratulations!" Elizabeth jumped on her heels and hugged Laire, laughing. "I knew you two would make a unique couple when I saw you two together at Easter!" She then paused. "Oh, you'll miss him terribly then. Well, don't worry, the ship will return in, I think, a week was it? It's really, really fast!"

"Aye….jist ova a week right? Th' Queen Mary tak's fur days tae cross….an' aye Ah will miss him verra much." From across the lawn Laire heard Paula cry out for Elizabeth. "Ye betta git gonae. Ah will see ye at th' docks when ye launch then."

"Yes, I'm sure just a week or so, once you factor in the time that people want to explore America. I've heard they're lagging behind in our fashion, but the southern part has such...long and drawn accents. It should be exciting." Elizabeth smile. "Don't worry, Snake will be back before you know it." She waved as she walked away, heading back to her maid.

"Back afore Ah know…." As Lady Elizabeth walked away Laire rested her head against one of the wooden beams. She refused to cry before anything even happened.

Laire had to do something to ensure his safety. A charm. She needed to make a charm.

* * *

Sebastian seemed to be a bit harsher over the next three days. Though Snake saw Laire at meals and visited with her at night, he knew there was something wrong. Yet he had so little time to question what it was. By the third day, things all packed, he finally managed to head towards the stables.

He would only be taking a few friends, Emily, Oscar, Wordsworth, and Wilde. They were to be either on his person or in a bag - though, chances were, they were going to stay close to him. When he entered the stables, his mind set to find out if it was more than just missing him on Laire's mind, he called out, "Laire, where are you...asks Emily?"

Laire had been busy during the time she was not with Snake over the past few days. Not only with her duties but while making the charm for him. She had taken a small piece of bark and carved runes and symbols for luck on it. Then she had placed it inside a small drawstring bag.

On the day they were to depart Laire was out in the stables readying the carriages for the Earl and the other servants. When she heard Snake voice she smiled. "Och, Ah am ova here."

He followed her voice and found her with ease, having become familiar with the stables. When he saw her, he walked straight up and kissed her, his arms around her in an instant. "Hello...says Emily." He grinned, as though his own heart wasn't aching.

"Hello," she said with her own sad smile. "...Ah have somethin' fur ye."

Reaching into her trouser pockets she pulled out th' charm. "'tis a charm fur good luck an' safety. They were given tae fishermen but since ye are goin' tae cross th' ocean Ah thought ye might need one tae."

Snake looked at her with a curious raise of his brow. Something for him? Snake slowly reached up to touch the charm, as if it would disintegrate. A good luck charm. The man smiled and leaned forward, capturing her lips again before holding it in his palm. "Thank you...I know it will work, because I'll hold you in my arms in a week's time...says Emily." The only other folks who made him something were his friends from ages ago.

Tears formed in her eyes as he thanked her. "If ye donna Ah will find yer body bring ye back tae life, an' kill ye fur nae keepin' yer promise….Ah have somethin' else fur ye tae fur at night or when ye are feelin' lonely."

Taking her dirk out she cut of a long lock of her hair from the back and tied it into a bow. "Here, so ye donna forgit mah scent or me."

Snake's lips twitched at her own promise. Yes, he didn't doubt that she would try at the very least. But it was just a ship and it was a simple journey. He was confident that things would be alright - the charm only confirmed it.

His eyes widened slightly and his lips parted in surprise at the lock of hair offered. "I could never forget you...but I will forever confuse you with the scent of the ocean now." He promised with a grin. It wouldn't be such a bad thing, he reasoned. "Says Emily." His arms kept tightly around her, knowing that at any minute Sebastian, whether for pleasure or purpose, would come over and say it was time to go.

Laire kissed Snake one more time. She had to finish hitching the carriage and then change. Today she would be driving. "Ah need tae git everythin' ready. Will ye tak' th' Earl's carriage aroond an' start packin' it?"

"Of course, says Emily." He made to leave, but couldn't. He held onto Laire for another moment before finally letting go. With a lock of her hair and her charm, it would have to do to feel like he hadn't.

Snake turned and took the carriage, something he found to be quite loathsome at the moment. He packed the Earl's bags that he had filled himself, then the butler's and his own. He scoffed quietly before pausing, telling Keats and Victor to stay with Laire.

Once he had gone Laire finished hitch Anne up to the servants' carriage and then changed into her driving gear. Once everything was finished she led the cart out so Tanaka, Bard, Finny, and Meyrin could hop in. The Earl was ready by the time Meyrin found her hat and threatened to leave them behind if they did not hurry. By the time they left they had to push the horses to go faster to make it to the docks on time.

Bard, Finny, and Sebastian unpacked the carriage as Sanke tended to his snakes putting them all in a crate. All except Goethe and Victor that was who were back at the manor.

"Ah will tak' care ay them while ye are gone an' Ah will tend tae Gustavo tae. He should be healthy by th' time ye git back."

Snake nodded, glad that at least them leaving meant there to be little to no chance that the Earl would find out about Gustavo. "Thank you, says Emily." He could feel the others watching them and was glad that they had already kissed before. But he wanted more. "One week...promises Emily."

Laire nodded and went to kiss him one last time but then she stopped. Not only were the others watching but she wanted to give him something to look forward to. Instead she kissed the palm of her hand and tucked the hand into her pocket. "Ye ken have this kiss when ye git back understand?"

Chuckling softly, he nodded. "I understand, and look forward to claiming it. Says Emily." He spoke in a hushed tone. A rap from the Earl inside the carriage signaled their departure. His eyes flashed but he showed no emotion otherwise.

As the boat departed Laire held back tears. She refused to cry. From the deck she saw Snake waving down at them but even as she grinned falsely and waved goodbye Laire could not help the pit of dread growing in her stomach. Finally the ship was gone and she and Tanaka drove the carriages back to the manor. One week.


	17. Chapter 17

The news arrived three days after Snake and the others had left. It was displayed in the morning paper the headline bold and harsh against the white paper. "Campania Sinks: Thousands Dead". Laire had been the first one to see the paper as she picked it up from the back door stoop. For the first time in her life she fainted. She had awoken an hour later on the couch inside with the other servants crying in the various chairs around her.

Laire was in too much pain to cry. Numbly she had left and gone up to Snake's room. With Goethe and Victor wrapped around her and stroking Gustavo who was by the fire only then did she cry. Her tears did not stop for two days.

On the third day she finally was able to gather her strength and find the storeroom. Inside she took a long piece of black cloth and quickly made a skirt out of it. Then she found her black winter shawl and put it on over her too white blouse. Slowly she went outside to tend to the horses. Laire was half way across the lawn when she heard a rumbling of a carriage coming up the drive. Turning she saw an unfamiliar driver and horses approaching quickly. It looked like a cab.

Laire's insides disappeared as she saw the Earl get out. Then Sebastian and….Snake. Tears of joy instantly poured down her face. Picking up her skirt she ran towards him. "Snake! Yer alive!" She cried out unable to contain herself.

* * *

To say the past five days had passed in serene peace, as originally had been the plan, would be a gross misconception. From the usual stress of being a footman to the...the animated corpses they saw...to the boat sinking in that cold, freezing water...Snake closed his eyes and placed his hand on the item in his pocket.

Laire's charm, with her lock of hair inside.

Snake believed firmly that if it hadn't been for that, for her, that he would have succumbed to the cold water as it filled the room, would have been unable to follow Smile's orders and died, drowned. But he hadn't...no one had. Thank goodness.

By the time they got back on land and traveled to the mansion, two days had passed. Snake hardly slept. He was both excited to be heading back and restless from what he had seen. He knew Laire had said she'd bring him back from the dead only to kill him again, but...to actually see such a feat done...in the name of "science" at that…

Snake shuddered. Emily wrapped around him tighter. Ah, the mansion...they were home, he could see it from inside the carriage that wasn't theirs. When they stopped, the driver opened the door. Out stepped the little Earl, followed by Sebastian. And finally, Snake got out and looked around.

Instantly the curious heads poking out of the door went from teary and suspicious to screaming and cries of joy as a gaggle of servants nearly piled onto the Earl. Snake blinked, trying to understand what had happened. In between their cries, he caught enough to understand.

They thought they had died.

Worse. Laire had thought he had died. His heart stopped for a second, a painful reminder that he was indeed alive when it started again. A skipped beat. And then…

Servants be damned. Black and Smile - especially Black - be damned. Snake closed half the distance between them as well, meeting her halfway. He took her in his arms, holding her tightly as his lips met hers repeatedly. "Laire...Laire, it's alright, it's okay, we're alive, says Emily. Everyone is alive, says Oscar."

He felt each of her tears sting him in a way, like guilt. He felt guilty. Why didn't he think to send her a message when they first landed? Why hadn't he tried to tell her before now, spare her those two days? "I'm so sorry...says Emily."

She was crying into his kisses unable to stop herself. "Ye bloody idiot. Ah hate ye fur doin' this tae me."

Her tears suddenly turned to anger and she pushed away from him. The sound of her slap made Meyrin gasp. "There is th' kiss Ah saved ye….Why didna ye send a message on th' rescue ship! Ye idiot! Ah thought ye left me! Gone tae a place Ah canna follow!"

And then her anger was over and she grabbed his face pulling him down for another kiss. "Tha tromghaol agam air Nathair. Tha mo ghion ort! Donna eva dae 'hat again!"

Snake flinched at the slap, too busy processing it to really react at first. And, luckily, too distracted by Laire's anger to realize that they weren't alone. Can't follow? Snake wanted to ask, but only found her lips instead.

Not that he was complaining.

His hand shot up to grab her arms, firm and demanding. Rather than kiss her deeper, to swear he'd never leave her alone, to question what she meant...he pulled her away from the group. He almost dragged her into the stables, his grip firm but not bruising.

Her strike made him feel like he was awake now, aware fully of just how close he did indeed come to dying, charm or not. It snapped him out of his shock and very, very grateful to be alive.

And Snake was determined to show Laire just how grateful he was to have a second chance at life. With the doors and locked them with a beam before pulling her to the ladder. Before he went up, however, and knowing he couldn't wouldn't drag her with him there, he turned and kissed her fiercely. His teeth nipped at her lip, his tongue was demanding, and damn it, he was alive.

Laire allowed herself to be dragged away by Snake the presence of the Earl and everyone else completely forgotten. There was a loud thud as the stable doors were barred shut and only then did she realize where he had taken her.

His next kiss was fierce and brutally passionate. Laire gasped and moaned at the same time as he nipped at her lower lip. She whined however as Snake broke away from her and pushed her up the ladder. Willingly and hurriedly she went. Her heart pounded with excitement and passion. Already between her legs she could feel the wet heat begin to grow.

Once they were on the hay bed, Snake kissed her again as he started to undo her clothes, pausing only to undo his. He nearly tore off his jacket and kicked off his shoes, doing the same to her. He took her hair and kissed her deeply, tugging at the laces of her corset. Off, he wanted everything off!

As Snake removed her boots and blouse Laire worked on the clasp of her skirt. Once it was opened she kicked it off and began work on his pants. She needed to feel him inside her.

"Snake!" She cried out in frustration when she could not untie the laces of his breeches. "Please Snake! Ah need ye."

He hissed something quietly as he undid his breeches, his fingers fumbling only once in their hurry. Once that was off, he kicked them off until he was naked, kneeling in all his glory. He was already hard, a bit of precum at the tip, as he looked over her form. All that was left were her bloomers - for all of fifteen seconds. When Snake leaned over to kiss her, he pulled away and took her last piece of clothing with him, panting quietly from the excitement.

Laire felt a jolt of excitement as Snake knelt before her his member hard and glistening. As her bloomers were pulled off of her she groaned in anticipation. When Snake stared down at her Laire smiled. She spread her legs beneath him inviting him in. "Och Snake, please, Ah need tae feel ye inside of me."

Snake moved forward in a swift move, all but impaling the woman as he entered her warm lips with a groan. He looked down at her, his hands on either side of her head, and kissed her lightly before he pulled away, and thrusted forward once more. It was not gentle, but rough, demanding, yet loving all the same.

Laire screamed in shock and pleasure as Snake entered her. His kiss was so gentle but then another hard thrust made her cry out again. Yes, this was how she needed to be taken. Fast and rough. So that Snake branded himself into her forever.

While Snake continued to pound into her Laire put the soles of her feet on the ground with her knees in the air so that her hips lifted granting him better access….and making each of his thrusts crash against her sensitive core.

His grunts were more frequent than before as he moved his hips against hers. The new angle encouraged him further and created a new sensation. Snake felt beads of sweat start to form over his body but didn't care. One hand grabbed at her waist, nails digging in before he quickened his pace, panting her name in a whisper. It felt as if the entire loft's boards beneath them shook.

At the sound of Snake chanting her name Laire tried to respond in kind but she was too far gone to make any coherent sounds. Wordless cries came from her mouth as he continued to pound into her. Laire's eyes rolled back and her mouth gaped as she was tossed down from the heights of pleasure into the sea of ecstasy. Her back arched off the hay as tidal waves rushed over her in an unending cycle.

To feel her pulse around him, grip him firmly and milk him, sent Snake over the edge alongside her. His loud groan transformed into a long and satisfied hiss, his body trembling above her as he emptied his seed deep within her.

For a moment, Snake felt as if all things were suspended, calm, still. And then he smiled and kissed Laire beneath him, hearing the word "alive" repeated faintly in his head. He stayed buried within her for another moment, stroking her hair in a gentle contrast from their lovemaking.

It was only the faint noise outside, a reminder that they still had work, that told him that their daydream was just that. "Laire...I'm sorry...says Emily." He muttered, pulling out slowly.

From outside her pleasure she just barely heard Snake's apology as he pulled himself from her. Without him inside she felt strangely empty. As Snake stroked her hair she reached up and stroked his scales. "Neva make me worry like 'hat again."

"I swear it," he turned his face slightly to kiss her hand, "I will never do that again...says Emily." He rolled onto his side next to her and placed his arm around her, ensuring there was no space between them. He wanted to stay like this for...well, forever if he had the choice. But since Black wouldn't allow that...a few more minutes would do just fine. For now.

Laire rested in Snake's arms there was nothing she wanted to do more than rest here with him. Stuck in this moment forever. But from the world outside their comfortable and musky bubble she heard a shout.

"Laire! Snake!" It was Finny. "Mister Sebastian and Master Ciel want to talk to you!"

Snake hissed but this time it wasn't from pleasure. "I'm sure I know what it's about, says Emily." He muttered with distaste before standing reluctantly. After his eyes roamed over her naked form once more, he started to put his clothes on with a great show of reluctance.

A sigh of annoyance escaped Laire. Along with Snake she began to pull her scattered clothes on. Her quickly made skirt was ruined in her haste to get it off. With another sigh she climbed down the ladder her sex throbbing from what they just did and retrieved one of her backup skirts from the trunk she kept in the stables. Running a hand through her hair she picked out a few pieces of hay that had gotten caught in the loose curls.

From outside Laire could hear Finny getting closer.

Though Snake didn't look as crisp as he should, he hadn't since the journey back home. So he took his time and pleasure in watching Laire walk half naked and dress. With a glance over at the door, hearing Finny as well, he sighed inwardly and nodded at Laire. "Might as well get this over with...says Oscar."

He opened the door and looked at Finny, silent otherwise.

"Oh Snake! There you are," Finny said as the door to the stables opened. "Have you finished giving Laire her massage yet?"

In the stable Laire snorted with laughter. Controlling herself she walked up behind Snake and put a hand on his shoulder. There was no point in hiding their relationship now.

Snake's lips twitched, tempted to follow Laire into laughter no matter brief. He barely managed to swallow it and nod. "Yes Finny...says Oscar." He glanced to the side at Laire and caught the action, as well as the message. He stood taller, his shoulders back. Pride.

"Great! Come on then! Follow me!" Finny laughed and led them towards the manor as if they did not know the way. The Gardner led them all the way up to the Earl's office. He knocked on the door and poked his head inside. "I brought Laire and Snake like you asked Master Ciel."

"Very good Finny send them in."

Laire slipped her hand inside of Snake squeezing it gently as Finny pushed the door open for them to enter. Breathing out shakily Laire stepped inside with Snake.

Snake gripped her hand back as the door opened. He kept his expression neutral, his eyes dull. Emily and Oscar were resting with him now. He saw Black and Smile instantly, catching the scent of tea as well. He would probably tell them to not let such emotion, or relationship, happen on the job again. And if Snake was wrong about his guess...if it was worse...he was determined to simply leave with Laire. Just like that.

"Laire, Snake," the Earl's cool voice said as they entered. "Sit."

There were two chairs in front of the Earl's desk. Close enough together that they could still hold hands while sitting in them. After they had taken their seats the Earl began.

"It has forcibly come to my attention that the two of you have been having an affair. How long has this been going on?"

Laire glanced at Snake and then to the young lord with his demon butler behind him. "Since Easta."

"I see. As this affair has had no noticeable effect on your duties you may continue it." The Earl's eyes narrowed in on Snake. "Snake, do you intend on preserving my stablemaster's honor?"

Something flared through Snake at the Earl's "permission". It took a bit of control not to snarl that of course they were allowed to continue, they didn't need his permission...they would just leave. But, he thought, it was probably from the whole 'surviving' thing.

At his question, however, Snake blinked. "...I do not understand what you're asking, says Emily." Yes, the sensible one.

"I may be the Queen's Guard Dog and a nobleman of the Underworld but I will not allow adultery within my household." Ciel further explained.

Next to Snake Laire's eyes widened in understanding. That was highly invasive of the Earl to ask. Her honor was already freely given to Snake and according to the common law they were already a legal couple. Though, she supposed, English law did not recognize common law marriages.

He had to take a moment to work on a response rather than react on impulse. "From what I know of the culture, women are supposed to be surprised when they are proposed to...and Laire is not, currently. Says Oscar." The smart ass. Yes. He understood what Ciel meant but he refused to be cowed like this, to be led around to move his relationship to the next part without his initial consent or thought. "But eventually...I foresee Laire and myself being married. Living in a cottage. Alone. Says Oscar." Message sent, clear.

The Earl laughed his tinkling child-like yet cold laughter. "Very well, that is good enough for me. Then I will have Sebastian prepare a joint room for the two of you. There will be no more sneaking around late at night. Do you understand?"

Laire who was already grinning at Snake's words smiled even wider. A room together with Snake? How absolutely wonderful. She had never imagined this outcome. "Aye," she said hastily.

Snake blinked. Did he just...did they just...how...did this just work in their favor?! Snake inhaled and felt his heart flutter wildly, excitement filling him. Why hadn't they come out sooner? A joint room, a joint, bigger bed!

"Understood Smile...ah...my lord...says Oscar." He looked at Laire with his eyes bright. This, all of this...he reached over and took her hand in his, squeezing it gently.

"Do not look so grateful," Ciel said in his usual bored tone, "I did not do it for you. I did because the continuing rumors are distracting the others from their duties."

The cold young boy took a sip of his tea. "Now leave and become presentable. Laire you have hay in your hair and Snake your suit in crinkled. Do not come before me like that again. As Phantomhive servants it is disgraceful."

Laire nearly pulled Snake out the door with a bow to the Earl. "Aye, mah lord we apologize."

"You are too kind," Sebastian said to his young master as the door shut. "Giving them a room together. One might even say you approved of their relationship."

"I do not approve I just do not care….beside if they have a child chances are it will have powers like Laire and Snake. Then within a few years I will have another powerful servant as my pawn."

Sebastian grinned and poured Ciel some more tea.

* * *

Once they were outside of the little lord's office, Snake tugged on Laire's hand to make her turn around. His lips met hers, passionate and warm, excited and glad. When he finally pulled away, a bit breathless, he was grinning. "Together, says Emily." He whispered. He had come back from the "dead" and now they were going to sleep together.

Laire did not want to think about why the Earl was being so accepting and kind to them. Right now all she wanted to do was kiss Snake and enjoy the thought of them being together and not having to hide.

"Taegetha," she repeated wrapping her arms around him in a tight but loving hug. "Nae more worryin' abit someone seein' us taegetha."

It will be like we are married. Laire thought though she did not voice the idea. Although they both agreed that they would become legally wed at some point it was better if they waited until they were free other the Earl.

He hugged her back just as tight, holding her in his arms. His lips brushed against hers. Emily sat up and watched Laire, Oscar doing the same from Snake's shirt. "Thank whatever gods there are, says Emily." He murmured. "I suppose...we should finish our tasks...and by the time we are done, we'll have our room. Our room, says Oscar." It felt...surreal.

Very surreal. But a good way.

"Aye! Our room….taegetha!" She grinned once more and giving Snake a hasty kiss ran off. If she spent any more time with him they would end up kissing all day until Sebastian had to yell at them again. Outside she squealed loudly jumping up and down. Together. They were going to be able to sleep together.

Laire was ecstatic by the time she reached the stables. So much so that a few of the horses thought something was wrong with her. Calming down just a bit she explained to them what happened and her friends could not have been happier for her. Well except for William who was being a stick in the mud. He was upset by the fact that their lovemaking session had taken place right over his stall and had woken him up. Shaking her head with disbelief Laire went about her duties for the day.

The day flew by and somehow it was already dinner time. With a skip in her step Laire headed off for the kitchens. Nothing, not even Bard, could ruin this day.

* * *

When Snake sat down at the table for dinner, he could hear the cook snickering from the kitchen. He fought the urge to roll his eyes, half-expecting to hear Bard mention a bet, as he often heard in the circus. Luckily there was no servant that would have taken such a bet, even if Bard had offered.

When Laire came in, he smiled and pulled her seat back for her. Nothing else matter. Although, he had to admit, Meyrin staring was a bit...well, he would adjust to it. Though stared at for his flesh before, never for his partner, he knew she meant no ill will.

A smile crossed Laire's face as she entered the dining area and sat next to Snake. With a prideful glint in her eye she leaned over and kissed Snake openly on the cheek. Meyrin squealed and Finny choked on the water he was drinking.

"Oh I am so happy for you two!" Meyrin cried out.

Finny was coughing but managed still to speak. "What-Snake-Laire-you two-are together?"

Laire looked at Finny a little bit concerned with his stupidity.

"Yes," Snake said without skipping a beat, "says Emily." Finny was well meaning and kind, but also very...oblivious. Not that it was bad; Snake had seen his strength and knew why the Earl kept him around.

Tanaka put down his cup of green tea on the table, a gentle smile on his old face. "Congratulations you two." Snake nodded his thanks.

"Thank ye Tanaka," Laire said leaning into Snake. From behind she heard Bard enter.

"Way to go Snake!" He said clasping Snake around the shoulder. "I told you all you needed was a bit of force. Women love to be submissive and tamed, it is their natural place."

It seemed Bard could do something to upset her today. Laire pushed her chair back and swung her fist around striking Bard right in the nose. He reeled back blood dripping down his chin.

Snake winced, not at the hand, but at the cook's words. Before he could even try to figure out the implications of the man's words, a loud cracking noise rang through the air. Everyone looked over, going still as Bard all but hit the wall.

Snake glanced back and blinked. Well, it wasn't like he hadn't had it coming for...a while.

"Perhaps it would be wise to get some ice on your hand, Laire." Tanaka said. Meyrin had gasped, Finny's jaw had dropped. Snake just watched, as if bored. "And Bard...there is to be no fighting at the dinner table. Including words, at this point." Like a parent, he thought, separating the siblings.

Laire shook out her hand. It stung a bit but other than that it was fine. "Ah donna need any ice, ye should ask Bard instead." She replied to Tanaka taking her seat once more.

Bard growled angrily but rather than leaving simply used a napkin to stem the blood flow and sat down in his seat. "I am fine, barely felt it."

"Phantomhive servants do not strike each other." Tanaka said a bit firmer. "Nor do we taunt. We are a team, a family."

Bard nodded reluctantly and looked away. Slowly, now that everyone was there, they started to dig into their dinner.

Laire scowled at Bard. Yet Tanaka spoke true. To live and work together they had to be nice to one another. Though if Bard continued to be so crude about her and Snake's relationship and dismissive of her she might not be able to keep her cool again. There was only so much she could take in terms of insults.

She ate dinner quickly wishing to be out of the cook's presence as soon as possible. When she was finished she stood. "Snake Ah will start movin' mah things ova tae th' new room. Join me whenever."

Without waiting to see if he would follow her or not Laire near stormed up to her room. However when she got to her old room Laire found that everything was already cleared out. Go figure the demon had invaded her personal space like that...but if he had moved her things then what about Snake's...

Snake followed shortly afterwards. He walked towards Laire's room, wondering faintly where their new room would be, and paused to see her frozen there. "Laire, asks Emily?" He walked in to see her entire room cleaned out and moved. "That was fast..says Oscar."

"Och 'tis seems Sebastian decided tae move mah things. Let's check yer room..."

He went over to his room and found, like Laire, that it was empty, neat and clean. He frowned, wondering where his friend had wondered off to. Perhaps the forest. "Did they say where our new room would be, asks Emily?"

"Nae Ah was hopin' Sebastian might leave a note..."

"Or you could simply follow me." Sebastian's voice suddenly said from behind them. Laire jumped just a little bit and snapped around.

"I have moved you a floor up by mine and Tanaka's rooms. They are large better to accommodate the bed. Follow me."

Taking Snake's hand she followed Sebastian up the stairway to their new room.

"Here we are." Sebastian finally said. Hand shaking Laire reached out and opened the door.

The room was beautiful. Instead of the usual basic bed there was a canopy above it. There were their trunks at the foot of the bed and on either side their wardrobes.

"I had to use one of the beds from the guest rooms for the right size. I hope you enjoy it."

When Snake saw the new room, his eyes widened. It was huge! And the bed looked lovely, comfy. He grinned slightly; besides his and Tanaka's room? Well, they would try to be quiet...but if they woke the butler at night...well…

"Thank you, says Emily." He nodded to Black before walking in further. Once the butler left, he took in every inch and paused. Donn had slipped in from under the door, looking worn. When he picked up the snake, he blinked. "All of our friends, including new friend Gustavo, are out in the forest. Says Donn."

"Och Ah am glad. He was movin' aroond th' room yesterday. Glad he ken go owtside." Laire said wrapping her arms around Snake from behind. "...so we have our own room now...an' a new bed...dae ye want tae break it in?"

His hands traveled down her arms and covered her hands. With a devious grin, he turned his head and kissed her cheek. "Of course, we have to see how well it works. Says Donn."

"Aye," Laire said with a similar grin. She nuzzled Snake's neck licking and nipping at his skin avoiding his scales. It was her turn to pleasure him. She did not know how but she would try her best. As she made a determined mark on his pale skin she unbuttoned his jacket and shirt.

The man leaned his head slightly to the side, allowing her more access as his body relaxed under her touch. He shivered and groaned lightly when she marked him, his eyes struggling to keep open as he watched her hands undo his many buttons. He always disliked the suit.

When the cool air hit his scaly chest, he turned to face her and pressed his body against hers, as though to steal away her heat. His fingertips went to unbutton her skirt, to undo her skirt.

Laire batted his hands away from her skirt. "Nae," she said into his skin as she worked her way down his chest. Running her tongue along the edge of his trouser she looked up at him from her half-kneeling position. "Lay on th' bed."

He raised a brow at her swat, but let his hands fall to his side. He felt his blood pool at his groin, hardening his member while he watched her tongue travel out daringly. Without a moment's hesitation, he obeyed and laid on the bed on his back, looking up. "It's comfy...says Donn." He muttered before shooing Donn away.

"Good, Ah want ye tae be comfy." Laire said standing in front of the bed. Her hands ran along her waist and undid her skirt. She let it drop to the floor and then her hands went to her blouse and she pulled it off over her head. With a seductive smile she climbed on to the bed and began playing with the front of Snake's trousers.

The man's smile grew as she lost more and more clothing. He inhaled slowly as she crawled onto the bed, hissing softly when her hands brushed over his confined member. "Do not tease...says Keats." He muttered, a mixture of a plea and command.

"Och but ye let me think ye were dead….Ah think Ah ken tease ye afta 'hat." With a devious smirk she placed a kiss against the bulge. Then slowly she began unbuttoning his trousers.

Snake gripped the sheets underneath him, knowing that by the end of this they would be smushed into a ball. His eyes were dark and clouded with lust, never leaving her. Had it not been for their passionate reunion, he might have lacked the control he exerted now.

Once she had taken off his trousers Laire positioned herself for the best angle to do what she wanted to try. Keeping her dark eyes on his Laire took his member in her hand and began to pump it up and down.

His eyes fluttered closed as his hips raised slightly, meeting with her rhythm. Snake sighed with pleasure, finding her gaze locked on his to be just as sexy, just as desirable. Bold, even.

Laire slowed down her pumping. She wanted to try something else. There were many things she could try. From before she already know what affect kissing the tip of his penis would have but what about the thick vein. Breaking her gaze for the first time she ran the broad side of her tongue along the underside of his member all the way up to his helmet. Then with the tip of her tongue she circled the glands.

Snake's hips moved up on their own accord this time, as if given a static shock. He groaned quietly, bunching up the sheets as he felt a wave of pleasure travel through him. As she continued her ministrations, he started to pant quietly.

Far more confident now Laire continued to lick at his member until another idea crossed her mind. With a grin she circled her lips and took him in her mouth. It was not the best sensation but from the noises he made it was well worth the slight discomfort. As she adjusted to the size of him in her mouth she bobbed her head up and down like she had her hand earlier.

"L-Laire...s-says Keats." He whispered sharply, forcing himself to keep his hips still once he felt her lips. It was a challenge though, enough to make him start to sweat as he felt a mixture of discipline and need consume him whole. His breathing spiked for a moment before he reached down, his fingertips catching a few strands of her hair.

"Mmm?" Laire asked her lips still around his cock her tongue swirling once more around his tip.

"I…" he gritted his teeth, glancing down to catch a glimpse of her with his member deep in her mouth. It was almost too much. "I'm…" He moved his hips ever so slightly, his mind foggy and having trouble grasping the right words. It was an attempt to warn her that he was close, that her erotic act was working quite well on him.

Laire did not quite understand what he was trying to say but then she felt the pulse and tension in his member a split second before he exploded inside her mouth. It was indeed a shock for her and she jerked her head up the last squirt ending up over her cheek.

She chuckled and grinned. "Ah did good then?"

It took Snake a moment to recall how to think once more, to move his heavy limbs, or even process what the woman said. Trying to catch his breath, he nodded and looked over, grinning. "You did...says Keats." He then, with a grunt of effort, sat up to wipe away the bit of his seed that escaped.

The man then took her waist and pulled slightly until she was on her back and he above her. Laire giggled as Snake flipped their positions. "Och ye are right th' bed is comfy…..now 'hat ye are on top what are ye gonae tae dae tae git me back fur teasin' ye?"

Snake said nothing but started by kissing her passionately, having missed it throughout the trip. Eventually his teeth nipped at her bottom lip and he started to travel down, nibbling on her neck though he was careful not to leave a mark that would be visible in her uniform. His hands went first, trailing over her breasts, his thumb over her nipples. He glanced up as his mouth started to get closer, watching her reaction.

He had not played with her breasts during their tryst in the barn. Having not been touched for nearly a week and her previous encounter made them very tender. Laire cried out in a painful pleasure as the aching buds received their first ounce of attention in a while. "Och, Snake!"

Wanting to hear her cry out again, he dipped his head down and pressed his lips to her breast, his tongue darting out over her nipple. He repeated it with the second one, refusing to neglect any inch of her body. As his mouth was busy, his hand traveled further down to her waist, playing with the curls he found.

Small gasps and moans escaped Laire's mouth as Snake worked on her body. She gave into his every touch, each time he brushed against her Laire spiraled a little bit further into the seas of pleasure. It was relaxing having him play with her this way. The soft bed and Snake roaming over her body Laire felt like she was drowning. Then when Snake brushed against the fringes of her sex she shouted his name once more pressing her womanhood upwards towards his hand.

Faintly Snake thought about how they were bound to get complaints for noise levels - and smirked. Good, he thought. As his fingers played with her folds, he licked her harden buds once more before traveling down further. Having been inspired by the woman's earlier actions, he pulled his hand away and paused.

Then, when he was certain that she was strung up enough, he pressed his lips against her womanhood, his tongue darting out for a taste.

Laire was becoming lost as he played with her wet flesh. When he pulled his hand away she groaned. "Nae, please Snake, plea-AH!" Her pleading turned to a gasp of indescribable feeling. It was almost as if electricity was coursing through her. She had been right on that very first night the feeling of his tongue between her legs was incredible.

He found that he liked the taste of Laire, from her lips to, well, her lips. He had to keep from grinning at the thought. Holding her waist, he let his tongue trail down her warmth a few times. Then, curious, he placed his forked tongue carefully around the sensitive nub, moving his tongue mere centimeters at a time to see her reaction.

If the first touch of his tongue had been electricity then she was in a thunderstorm. Her body fizzled with the power of the storm. Then lightning struck.

"Snake!" She cried out as his tongue dragged slowly across her sensitive bud. Laire was panting instantly her hands clenching around whatever was nearest to her, which just so happened to be the blankets. "S-s-snake!"

The man smirked briefly as he heard his name be screamed, pride coursing through his veins as pleasure did to hers. He lapped up her juices eagerly, giving her that lasting bit of a ride. When she seemed to have come down from her high, he kissed her inner thigh and slid up, lying next to her.

"...Comfy bed, says Keats." He grinned widely.

Laire was in a daze as Snake lay next to her. She barely even heard what he said. it took a few more second and then it did click. "A-aye," she said breathlessly. "Our comfy bed."

Turning onto her side Laire rested her head on his chest. "Ah neva thought this would happen. Ah thought we would be hidin' foreva from th' Earl an' th' others. Havin' tae sneak aroond….Ah wonder what th' Earl wants for this or if he will hold it ova our heads later."

"I did as well...I thought we would have to whisk away to freedom one night, says Keats." He wrapped his arm around her, keeping her pressed to him. His eyes flashed at the mention of a debt, his lips twisted slightly into a frown before he smoothed them out. "I would hope not...unless he wants us to marry sooner than expected, says Oscar." But she did bring up a good point.

They couldn't let their guard down just because of a new room and approval. Now more than ever, Snake had to make a plan, they had to make a plan...just in case. "If something were to happen and we had to run," Snake looked down at her, "we should meet somewhere safe. Says Oscar."

Laire pressed closer to Snake as he spoke. In case they had to run….that might indeed be necessary but would it ever work? Sebastian was a demon and could find them in an instant. If she had her staff she might have been able to put up wards to shield them but without it…. "Aye, somewhere nae tae far from th' train yard….ye donna think we will have tae run dae ye?"

Snake looked around the nice room, the spacious room, and became aware of how soft their big bed was. And then he thought about Smile and how they met, why they met. He thought about his title, his true title.

"I hope not, says Keats." He muttered softly.

Then, realizing he was bringing the mood down, he kissed Laire's forehead and stretched his arm to the side. "Look at this! We'll be able to cover every inch if we try, says Oscar."

Laire laughed at the change of mood and spread her arms as well. "Och, there is enough room for everyone up here! We ken all sleep taegetha!"

And just like that, several dozen snakes moved in onto the bed, as if having waited on the floor for permission. They hissed contently, their friends body heats pleasing. Snake chuckled before kissing Laire on the cheek. "They're happy, says Emily." He paused. "So a-am I...s-says...myself."

Another laugh escaped Laire as the snakes slithered on to the bed. She stroked Wilde's head until Snake kissed her on the cheek. A truly happy smile crossed her face as he spoke. It always made her feel special and privileged whenever he spoke by himself to her. Stroking the scales of his cheeks Laire said, "Aye, so am Ah….Ah love ye Snake, donna eva leave me like 'hat again."

The man leaned into her touch, as if he needed it to live. In a way, he did. "I love you too Laire...and I promise, if I ever leave like that again...I'll take you with me. Says Keats." He grinned.

With another smile Laire kissed Snake on the nose. Then she lay down on the bed fully. She was just closing her eyes when a stray thought crossed her mind: she had not taken her birth control potion today. In fact she had not taken it since she had found out about the ship she had been too lost in grief. The middle of the month was right in the middle of her most fertile time according to the charts she kept.

Laire sat up with a gasp. "Snake! Ah might be pregnant!"

"What?! Says Keats!" He sat up, looking at her. How would she know? She was on her potion wasn't she?

"Ah didna tak' mah potion! Ah thought ye were dead an' th' grief an' since Ah wouldna be sleepin' wit' anyone else….an' this mah most fertile time! Snake! Last time Ah didna worry cause Ah jist got ova mah menstrual week!" Laire buried her face in her hands. All the possibilities were collapsing down on her. What if she was pregnant? The Earl might want to use the child when it was older…. "There might be some lay ova wit' th' potion though….but….och Snake…."

He took her in his arms, rubbing her back in slow, small circles. His own heart was beating a bit quick. A child? The Earl? "Well, then we will be running away sooner than I planned." He frowned. "How long until you know for sure...asks Emily?"

"One week, if Ah git mah next cycle Ah am not pregnant but if Ah miss it….then we will have tae figure somethin' else owt….ye say runnin' away but if Ah am pregnant we need tae be able tae tak' care of th' child. What ken we dae? Ye canna be hired by anyone else an' wit' a baby Ah couldna work…."

A few tears rolled down her cheeks and she pressed her face into Snake's chest.

He squeezed her tighter, kissing her hair as she spoke. Though his mind was buzzing, his friends cut through to speak sense. "I can perform again...or build. I am strong, no one will notice or care what I look like so long as I can help lift a beam. Says Keats. But you're thinking too far ahead...we don't even know if you're pregnant. We'll find out that first, then make a plan...says Emily." He kissed her once more, wishing to stop her tears.

Laire sniffed relaxing under his touch. "Aye, ye are right. 'tis a small chance right?"

She laid down taking Snake with her so she could rest on his chest once more. "An' jist so ye know Ah willna let ye work buildin'. Mah Da' died 'hat way an' workin' in London is far more dangerous than helpin' on a roof in Alba."

Snake frowned slightly, running his fingers through her hair. "I'm sorry to hear that...but yes, I will find another way then...says Emily." He heard his friends hiss in condolence, repeating something similar from their friend.

"Thank ye, but Ah donna remember him. He died when Ah was five. Ah jist know 'hat magic ken fix most wounds but a broken neck it nae one of them…." Laire yawned after the long day she was ready to pass out. "Ye think of anotha way then Ah am tae tired tae think….oidhche mhath le Nathair…."

His lips were pressed into her hair as he whispered, "Good night, my love...says Keats."


	18. Chapter 18

The next day Laire and Snake went about their tasks trying to not think about their conversation last night. Both were unsuccessful however and when Snake came out to see her after lunch they began discussing possibilities again. They discussed the possibility of staying at the manor a few years after the baby was born. Though tempting they did not want the Earl to have access to their child and the manor was frankly not a safe place to have a baby. In the end Snake and Laire agreed that they would wait until after they knew whether or not Laire was pregnant before making any plans.

Then Laire began to daydream about their life after the Earl. With a grin Laire placed his hand on her stomach. "Jist think one day tis will be roond an' full of life jist waitin' tae be born. Ah want tae have at least three barin. Two girls an' a lad. An' Ah want all of them tae have scales jist like ye."

Snake's eyes widened, not at the imagining of her belly being round and filled with their child, but at the number. "Three?" He repeated with a growing grin. Two girls and a boy...he felt pride and protection surge through his veins. His other hand went to her waist, pulling her closer to him. "As long as they have your eyes and your kindness…" he kissed her softly as though she'd shatter.

Laire melted into the kiss. Though his passionate kisses lit her on fire it was these simple ones that she enjoyed the most. "At least three. Ah want tae have as many as possible. As many lasses as Ah ken though if donna mind so there are more witches abit."

When they broke away, he laughed. The sound filled the stables, gentle and deep, happy. Yes... _happy_. He hugged her close and took her hands in his. "A full house," he smiled, "and we will have plenty of fun making each child." There was a sultry edge to his tone.

Where that full house would be, he did not know. When it would be, he didn't know either. All he did know, was that their future was bright regardless of how dark and uncertain the present, and certainly the past, may be.

"Aye a full house somewhere where we ken be ourselves an' nae be hated or hunted. An' th' snakes ken roam free an' Ah will have a wee herb garden fur mah potions. Twill be a safe haven fur fae as well...safe an' happy an' full of love. Ah donna want our children tae feel fear or worry abit outsiders..."

Laire trailed off with a sigh. They were only distant dreams right now. She might as well be asleep when talking about these things as distant as they were.

It sounded lovely, all of it. But he caught the sigh, and he understood. "The future will become the present one day, says Keats." He reassured her, squeezing her hand. He was confident in that. More so because he had a partner for the first time, and he was determined to make it happen. It mattered to more than just him now.

"Aye, an' th' present will soon be jist a memory." Laire said leaning forward and giving Snake a soft kiss. "Ye should be gettin' back tae th' manor. Sebastian might miss ye if ye are gone tae long."

He let his nails trail over her cheek like a whisper, nodding. "Yes, I've been gone for a while, though my friends tell me everything is safe, so far...says Emily." Which was a bit odd, actually, and slightly worrisome. Or perhaps that was just paranoia.

There was no way that Black and Smile could know...could they?

"I'll see you at dinner, says Keats." He took her hand and kissed the back of it before stepping away. She would be safe here in the stables, safe without him being near. Still, he told Goethe and Victor to remain hidden...just in case.

"Aye dinna," Laire with a blushing smile. She did love it when he treated her like a lady. As he walked away she went about her tasks but now she was thinking. Although Laire could take care of her own safety for the most part and Snake could as well that was only against normal humans. Not demons, not Sebastian. She could protect against Sebastian if she had her staff.

Laire rested her head against one of the supporting beams. If only there were a way she could make another one but it takes two to make a magic staff; an elder and the apprentice….no. That was just the usual formula. It was the witch and someone she trusted completely.

Laughing aloud Laire grinned. Perfect.

* * *

"Snake," Laire called when he joined her out in the stables next. "I think I found a way to protect us."

"Protect us asks Emily." Snake said joining her where she was seated watching the horses in the paddock.

"Aye, it may tak' some time but Ah think Ah ken make anotha staff. Ah should say we ken make me anotha staff. It tak's a pair tae make a magic staff. Th' witch an' a person she trusts completely."

"I am honored, says Oscar."

"Ah will need tae teach ye a few spells tae say though while we are workin' on it."

"You will be a fine teacher says Oscar. Maybe I can teach you something too, says Emily."

Laire leaned against him and looked up him before placing a kiss against his cheek. "An' what dae ye think tae teach me?"

"Some of my magic, says Emily." Snake replied reaching for Laire's waist. "My dancing, explains Oscar."

"Och," Laire said walking away from him her hips swaying seductively. "Ye think tae teach me magic. Aye, ye shall be mah dancin' masta an' Ah yer innocent pupil….be careful nae tae seduce me wit' yer magic."

Snake's eyes fell to her hips as she walked, no shame in his stare. "Dancing master...I like how that sounds," he admitted, "...says Emily." Though the idea of pelvic magic just made him snicker. He knew his dance often brought people to stare in silence, often too hypnotized and charmed to do much. But to call it magic...it earned a grin at least.

"Although you're doing quite well already, compliments Emily."

Laire grinned this might be a fun game to play now that they were comfortable with each other. "Och, donna tease Masta, Ah know Ah have a long way tae go. 'hat is why Ah came tae ye fur help, teach me please Masta Snake. Teach me how tae dance like ye."

With a devious smirk, he walked over to her as he spoke, "Since you asked me so nicely, I suppose I could help...says Emily." The man stopped just a foot away from her, reaching to hold her hips. "First you have to make sure your body is loose enough, yet that you are still in control...explains Emily." He pulled one hip towards him, then the other, resisting the urge to simply press her entire body against his.

"Loose? Ah thought ye like me tight?" She said swaying her hips all the same and rolling back her shoulders. "Like this?"

He chuckled quietly. "Oh I do….but at times it is good to be loose, says Emily." He watched her body move, feeling a bit of his blood travel south. "Yes, like that. Now you have to...how to say...roll your body. Says Emily."

She knew how to roll her shoulders, her hips, but her whole body? Despite not knowing what he was really talking about she tried. Starting with her hips she moved them side to side allowing the movement to flow up her back and all the way to her head until it was swaying like a snake's.

With his hands on her hips and his heated gaze on her Laire felt her body begin to warm. "Am Ah doin' tis right, Masta," she asked her voice a bit husky from want.

"Almost...you can move side to side," his own voice was heavy with need, his eyes locked onto hers, "but try moving forward and back. Use this," his hand traveled to rest on her stomach, "to be your center. Says Emily."

Using his hand as a guide Laire began to undulate her hips back and forth. She could feel it now. Her back arched just a bit but enough to thrust her breasts forward. As she moved her body Laire placed her hands over his. Running from the hand on her hip up his arm and to shoulder Laire cupped the back of his neck pulling his mouth down towards hers. She did not kiss him however. "How am Ah doin' now?"

Snake couldn't help it, he groaned at the site of her breasts being thrust forward. He leaned forward willingly, feeling her breath rather than her lips on his. With a slight hiss, he said, "I think that's enough for the first lesson, says Emily." He then grabbed her waist and pulled her flush against him, capturing her lips in a slight frenzy. In between the kisses, he panted, "You wield powerful...pelvic magic. Says Emily." There was laughter in the back of his voice.

Laire gasped as he pulled her against him. She could feel the affect she had in him through their clothes. Then a moan escaped her as he began kissing her frantically. "Tak' me," she said somehow between the kisses and her moans. "Tak' me now against th' wall."

For a moment, Snake didn't react. It was as though he didn't hear her in between their lips meeting. He could feel himself straining against his trousers and cursed clothing once more. But then, suddenly, with a slight grunt he picked her up, nudging her thighs to have her wrap her legs around him. With a more secure holding, he walked forward, backwards for her until her back hit the wall.

His hand reached up to cup her breast through her top. He paused only for a moment to listen if anyone was walking over. No, they were safe.

Instantly she wrapped her legs around him in some ways cursing the trousers she currently wore. She wanted to feel him in her right now. When her back hit the wall she gasped which turned into a groan as he played with her unrestrained breast. Grinding her hips against his clothed member Laire felt her core burning with want.

"Please Snake!"

It took all of Snake's control not to break down just then there, rip off their clothes, and plunge deep within her. Still, he set her down just enough to undo his trousers, then her own. In the back of his mind, he knew they still had tasks to do before dinner..so they lacked excess time to undress and dress completely.

Not that he minded. Through the fabric, he pinched the buds that stood out, enjoying the sensation of holding a handful of her through the shirt. As he nipped at her neck, sensing her frustration at waiting, he grabbed her thigh and raised her leg just enough to create a better angle.

Then he paused, looking up at her from a kiss on her neck, before thrusting his member deep within her wet, ready folds.

Laire clutched at the fabric of his suit was he played with her. Did he not understand she needed him now. But her wish was soon granted. As Snake buried himself within her Laire cried out with passion. It took only a few thrusts before she felt a powerful orgasm rip through her.

"Snake!" She yelled burying her face in his neck. Her muscles clenched around him taking in each last drop of the seed that he spilled inside her.

Panting from the effort of it all, Snake squeezed her as he felt his own pleasure build and build. She was hot, tight, just for him. The play from earlier had wound him up and her shout, along with her pulsing around him, set him off. He hissed loudly as he gave a final few thrusts, filling her to the brim.

After a moment, he slowly relaxed and pressed his sweaty forehead against her shoulder, his fingertips lazily making circles on her thigh as he came down from his high. And, he realized with a smirk, all their clothes were still on. How...erotic that had been.

"I think that was a grand first lesson...says Emily." He murmured before kissing just under her ear, pulling away slowly.

A tired but fulfilled moan escaped Laire as Snake slid out of her. "Och aye. Ye will have tae teach me again sometime. Ah predict many lessons in our future."

She laughed and kissed in him the lips gently.

Returning the kiss, he fixed his trousers and glanced at the doors. Thankfully no one had heard them. "I suppose we should get back to work...says Emily." Not that he was in a hurry.

"Aye Ah suppose ye are right. We donna need a scoldin' from Sebastian." Laire fixed her trousers as well she could still feel Snake's juices inside her. It felt delicious.

"Ah will see ye at dinna then an' then our second night in th' same bed." Laire grinned. It felt so natural to be together that she had to remind herself that it indeed had only been one night in the same room. Their room.

The promise and reminder energized Snake once more. He kissed her softly one last time before leaving the stables. For now, he had to go polish the silverware before dinner...and then he could have Laire in his arms again.

* * *

One week had passed, and what a long, long week it had been. Snake barely slept last night. Instead he had laid on his side and watched Laire sleep. Just sleep...breathe...live. When he wasn't watching her still, beautiful face, he was watching her chest rise and fall. And when he wasn't watching her chest, he watched her belly. He knew that even if she was expecting, she wouldn't grow a bump for quite some more weeks...but it didn't stop him from envisioning it.

She would be stunning and fierce when she was round with child, he decided.

So when the sun rose and lazily rolled over her in rays, Snake felt no regret for his lack of sleep. He leaned forward and kissed her awake, casting aside his nerves, his excitement, for her sake. "Good morning, says Wordsworth." He whispered into her ear before pressing his lips to her lobe and drawing back.

Laire woke slowly as Snake kissed her. Kissing him back softly she let her eyes slid open when he whispered into her. "Good morn'," she replied tiredly. Sitting up with a stretch she felt a sudden dampness between her thighs. Reaching down she pressed her fingers inside her folds and with drew them. Blood. Not pregnant.

Her heart clenched in confused sorrow. She hoped she was not pregnant but still... "Ah am nae wit' child." She said with a neutral tone and expression.

A sharp contrast of emotions took over; relief, sorrow, disappointment, and then logic came into play, in that order. He sat up with her and bit back a sigh. "Well...at least we do not have to uproot and run for our lives quite yet, says Wordsworth." He said lightly though his eyes were dark. "...You will be one day. Says Oscar." He leaned forward, resting his chin on her shoulder as his hand went to the other to squeeze. "Are you...okay with that, asks Emily?"

All his friends had gathered around the bed shortly after the news.

They should be relieved. It gave them more time to plan. And he was, he was glad...especially if it meant giving her time to make her staff. At the same time...the vision of Laire with her fierce, wild hair and round belly on a horse...well, that would come another time.

"Ah...Ah think so..." A few stray tears rolled down her cheeks. "'tis fur th' best right Snake. Tell me tis fur th' best."

It wasn't the tears that broke his heart, but her words. He wrapped his arms around her from behind, holding her against his chest tightly. Snake had long ago stopped believing in a god, but if there was one up or out there, he thought it was cruel, always cruel.

And yet here he sat with Laire, with his mate. So maybe...it wasn't always cruel.

"It is for the best for _this moment in time_...says Emily." He said firmly, kissing her cheek. Maybe it, whatever it was, was just...practical. He sighed and rubbed her arms, whispering, "We have many years ahead of us to have children though. Years that are away from here, says Oscar."

Laire leaned into his arms. His scent his words it made everything feel better. If only marginally. "Thank ye. Ye are right. Many years an' many barins." She kissed the underside of his chin and sighed. "Aye tis fur th' best right now."

He stayed like that for another few moments, just holding her. Finally he sighed. "We should get ready for today, says Oscar." As he unwound himself from her, an idea struck him. "Would you like to have a picnic in the woods tonight, asks Emily?" It wasn't much, but at least they would be alone. They'd be able to discuss the future, their dreams, without Bard snickering - or getting his nose broken.

"A picnic? Aye 'hat sounds lovely. We ken start lookin' fur braches tae, tae make intae my staff."

As he got dressed, he looked over at her. "What kind of branches do you need, asks Wordsworth?" He would send his friends out to look as well.

"Ones large enough tae make a staff of. But nae jist any wood. Tis need tae be certain types of wood tae. Mah last one was oak, but Ah ken use birch, willow, ash, maple, but nae pine or mahogany." Laire slipped out of bed and started to dress herself. "Tis all abit th' feel an properties of th' wood. Ah ken give a betta run doon afore we look taenight."

"I look forward to it, says Wordsworth." Snake said before finishing his suit. He still disliked the blasted thing. He paused briefly though, hearing noise down the hall - Tanaka or Sebastian? Despite finding out that she wasn't carrying a child, Snake still found the butler to be a threat.

Laire dressed rather quickly from her bottom drawer she pulled her rags and shoved them up into her opening to catch the blood. She was knew that given a few months the birth control potion would eliminate her monthly bleeding until she stopped taking it but as it had not been in her system long enough she still had to deal with the natural course. Also from her drawers she pulled the small vile of potion out and placed a few drops of the sour mixture on her tongue for the day.

Then she smiled she had always wanted to try it this way. "Snake," she said wrapping her arms around him. "Ye know 'hat women often are more sensitive durin' their bleedin' time an' Ah often feel extreme desire tae be touched in mah intimate places...if ye want if ye feel comfortable we ken still make love taenight under th' stars in th' woods..."

His arms automatically wrapped around her waist when she got close enough. At her words, his brows raised slowly. "You would want that, asks Emily?" He sounded surprised, but at the same time open to the idea. He would just have to take it slow and gentle...which, given the disappointment that came this morning, he thought perhaps that was best anyway. "I would enjoy the new experience, says Oscar." He leaned forward and caught her lips in a peck.

"Aye, Ah have always wondered if….well as Ah said, Ah have always felt more of a desire tae be touched when Ah am bleedin'...mah breasts an' tits ache wit' th' need tae be touched an' mah sex quivers from want tae be filled." Laire said walking around him slowly to grabbed her boots that were sitting by the fireplace behind Snake. "Finally Ah have someone tae help me wit' these sensual pains."

He found himself grinning at the idea, a sort of animalistic appeal to it. "It would be my pleasure, says Wordsworth." He teased lightly, trying not to think too much of it. After all, the sun had just rose and it would be many hours before it set again.

This would be torturous.

"Our pleasure," she replied lacing her boots up. "Surprise me wit' what ye pack fur dinna will ye? Ah will meet ye in th' stables an' we ken go from there tae th' woods. Ah know a verra nice place tae eat unless ye ken of anotha."

Snake went about his duties for the day with only half his mind in the present. The other half roamed the fantasies that were to be tonight. There was just a bit of him that lamented on the fact that Laire wasn't pregnant, but the rest of him won out that it was for the best.

And, not wanting to bring the mood down, when his duties were complete and the sun was starting to sink, he went to the kitchen.

In a basket, he placed a bunch of grapes, hard cheese, some fresh bread and jam, and a thermo of soup for the pair of them. He looked around but decided simple tea would be best for a drink, slipping it into the basket with a blanket for them to sit on.

With a glance around to ensure no one was near, he slipped out of the manor and went towards the stables.

* * *

Laire spent the day in the stables somewhat in a daze. She had told the horses the news and both Rachel and Anne, who were up for breeding, comforted her. Betsy had been sterilized by her previous owner's rough treatment so did not fully understand the desire for "foals"; while Vincent and William were both males and blamed Snake for not being virile or her for not being fertile enough.

Soon it was getting dark though and Snake arrived with the picnic basket. "Och Snake, how was yer day?"

"It felt longer than what it was..because I couldn't wait to see you, says Emily." He smiled as he picked up the basket a bit higher to show. "How have you been, asks Oscar?" There was a softness in his words at the question, not quite hesitant but certainly respectful enough not to want to drag things down again.

"Ah have been...good, th' horses were verra understandin'. Well except William an' Vincent, they donna understand birth control, they think 'hat ye are nae virile or Ah am nae fertile…." Laire laughed and wrapped her arms around him in a hug. "Shall we go?"

Snake's eyes flashed but his mood brightened once more when she hugged him. Returning it with a kiss in addition, he nodded. "Yes, I've got a blanket for us as well. Is it far? Asks Emily." He kept his arm around her waist as they started to walk.

"Nae tae far," she said leading him towards the area she knew about. "Jist a few minutes. 'tis past th' graves an' near tae th' stream an' th' willow tree Ah took th' vines fur our knots from." They walked in relative silence. Until they finally reached the clearing in the trees. "Here we are, dae ye like it?"

When they paused, he looked over the scene and felt a sense of serenity enter him. He sighed with a smile, nodding. "It looks so calm and secluded...says Emily." He squeezed Laire's hand before walking closer to the tree, taking out the blanket as he did. "How did you find this place, asks Oscar?" He let his friends slip down his leg to explore the nearby area.

"Mah chores are usually done by th' midafternoon, until th' evenin' an' when Ah first got here Ah used tae spend mah free time explorin' th' woods tae find ingredients an' make friends wit' th' animals." She took the blanket from him and laid it on the ground. "One day Ah found this place."

Laire sat on the blanket and pulled off her boots. Then she patted the space next to her. "Sit, lova."

Mimicking her by taking off his shoes, he sat next to her on the blanket. The wind brushed by them ever so softly that he felt it akin to a whisper. "It's peaceful….says Emily." Even speaking seemed wrong, as if it were destroying the peace. He sat back on his hands, looking up as the branches waved down at them.

Laire smiled and laid down her head resting on his lap. She placed a hand on her stomach as it rumbled with hunger. "Och Ah skipped lunch taeday….what did ye bring?"

"Oh, that's right. I brought," he reached over to the basket, careful not to jostle her as she lay on his lap, "some bread and jam, cheese, grapes and soup." He pulled out the bunch of grapes and grinned. "Specifically for this reason...says Emily." Snake hovered the grapes over her lips, lowered just enough until the one at the bottom touched her lips. "A lazy, relaxed way to end the day...says Oscar."

Laire smiled and opened her mouth letting the grape enter. The sweet juice entered her mouth as she bit down. "Those are verra good….Och Ah have an idea."

Pushing the fruit to the side she sat up and pulled off one of her long stockings. It was a bit sweaty but she wrapped it around her eyes as a blindfold. "Just like th' chocolate but wit' more surprise."

Snake had long ago learned not to question her when she had an idea. Even while he watched her, trying to figure out what she was doing, he often only realized said idea just before it happened. Perhaps if he stopped staring and thinking of her wild beauty he'd be able to think quicker, but that hadn't stopped him yet.

With a chuckle, he shook his head and said, "Alright, says Oscar." He pinched a grape off of its broken vine and traced her lips with it slowly. He'd start out with the obvious first, or at least until his own control to not kiss her broke.

Laire grinned and opened her mouth letting the grape and his fingers enter. Her tongue wrapped around the grape and she removed it from his grasp. Crunching the grape between her teeth she giggled. "Aye Ah like this."

He smiled in response but kept quiet, looking over at the basket. Carefully, he undid the lid on the blackberry jam and dipped his finger in it, trying his best not to let his mind wander and imagine her mouth around another another appendage. Snake traced her lips again, but this time he leaned forward and licked the jam off before pulling away.

A sigh and soft groan escaped her when Snake ran his tongue over her lips. This was exquisite. Her body was a gentle tenterhooks as she waited for what he would do next. In the back of her mind she remembered that they still were going to look for branches for her hopeful staff. But right now she was mainly focused on what Snake was going to do next.

He looked over at the basket, his mind running. He took the bread and ripped away a slice of the crust, noting that it was still warm from whenever the cook made it. At least he was good for something.

With a smirk, he placed one end of the long strip in his mouth and the other against her lips, moving so that his leg sat between hers, hinting their distance.

Quickly Laire bit down on the bread crust. She could tell what he wanted. Drawing the bread into her mouth Laire leaned forward until their lips were about to meet. Then she quickly bit down and pulled away with a giggle.

Left with a bit of bread sticking out of her mouth and no kiss, Snake blinked. He chewed and swallowed before speaking, "How cruel of a tease, says Oscar." He jested lightly. This time he leaned forward and captured her lips.

She was still giggling when Snake stole a kiss. "Och," she squealed thrown slightly off balance and reaching out and grabbing his suit jacket. "Yer a cad. Stealin' a kiss from a lass when she canna even see ye."

"Well, I believe the key word was 'steal'...I offer no apology, says Oscar." He growled softly, his hands reaching out to her waist. After a moment, he grabbed another grape and fed it to her again. "I'll behave..for now, says Emily." There was promise in his voice this time.

"Aye ye betta...though Ah dae like a bit of scoundrel in ye." Laire said running her hand up the arm still on her waist. "But we still need tae find a long, hard, piece of wood fur me….mah staff."

Snake smirked and chuckled soundlessly. "Of course, your staff...says Emily." For now, that was. He then leaned forward and whispered hotly against her ear, "Shall we search before it gets too dark now then, asks Oscar?"

"Aye, Ah suppose ye are right," she said pulling off the blindfold. "We ken eat later...Ah have candle in th' stable if ye it gits tae dark afore we are done eatin'."

Taking off her other stocking Laire stood and stretched. "Och Ah need tae tell ye abit th' wood. Alright now each wood has its own special powers. It all depends on what ye want tae focus on. Oak is what Ah had afore. Now 'tis th' easiest tae manipulate an' is best fur a variety of magics. 'tis a strong an' pure wood so tis good fur protection an' fightin' spells. Apple wood is best if fur if ye focus on healin' spells. Ash like Oak is good fur a variety of spells but 'tis much easier tae work wit' than Oak, Oak is verra stubborn. Birch wood, well Ah wouldna use it but Ah will tell ye anyways, 'tis best fur controlin' people an' usin' darker spells 'hat Ah try tae avoid."

"Blackthorn is best fur destruction spells. Elder wood is specifically fur protection an' purity spells. Elm is fur witches withowt good control of their magic so we shouldna use 'hat either. Fir is good fur weather spells but those are so specific 'hat Ah donna use them. Hawthorn is a blessing wood, used fur protection an' blessin' union, 'tis sometimes called th' marriage tree."

"Rowan like Oak an' Ash is a variety but is especially good fur divination which Ah canna dae. Yew wood is th' most powerful, 'tis enhances all magic, Ah even heard 'hat it ken make healin' spells so powerful 'hat they ken bring th' recently dead back tae life….but 'tis is tricky 'cause Yew wood must accept ye as a witch, as a master, afore it will grant ye its power. If ye try tae use Yew witowt its permission 'twill drain ye of all magic powers foreva."

Snake nodded at each introduction of tree and its properties. It was slightly overwhelming, but he was able to pick out certain keywords and put each tree into their own area in his mind. It was amazing to hear that each tree had such purpose, other than providing shade.

"So we should look for either Oak or Ash, am I right...asks Emily?" Protection was the word he caught, the word he found a fondness to. "Unless you can strike certain people with lightning...adds Oscar." He gave a slight grin.

"Aye, unless we ken or more Ah ken find a Yew tree who will let me use a branch. Ah havena talked tae them yet. So if we find any, especially th' ancient ones then we should try an' git 'hat."

The man paused briefly. "I thought you could only talk to animals, says Emily." His brows furrowed slightly as he tried to imagine a tree talking back. At the very least, he pictured their slaps to be quite painful if offended.

Laire chuckled. "Aye yer right, 'tis nae like talkin' tae animals….everythin' humans, animals, plants, an' even rocks have a magic energy wit' them. Now in most 'tis is nae strong which is why they canna use magic or is nae used in magic. But fur what is magic Ah, an' Ah would think most witches, ken sense th' magic flow wit' in it an' read it. Some humans ken feel it tae even if they donna ken what it means….Ah think ye felt it under th' Willow here. Ye felt at peace under th' branches right?"

His eyes lit up and he nodded once. "Yes, I did...that's...amazing, says Emily." He admitted readily. A moment paused as he debated whether or not to speak what had come to mind. Finally he decided to throw caution to the wind. "The first part of my life is full of darkness, the second dim...but this part, you manage to fill with such wonderment and fire...says Oscar." He said quietly.

Laire felt a proud yet embarrassed blush cross her cheeks and creep down her neck. "Th-thank ye, Snake, Ah donna know what tae say...'hat means alot tae me, tae hear ye say 'hat….ye have still nae told me anythin' abit yer life afore but Ah promise 'hat Ah will always be yer fire even in th' darkest an' coldest of nights….if ye want of coorse."

Silence filled the air as he reached over and took her hand, walking slowly without much aim. The sun was sinking quick, but offered plenty of rays to light their way. He squeezed her hand, wordless gratitude for her promise, before he spoke softly, "I'm not entirely certain of how old I am. The one woman in the show that could keep track of such time died several years before I left. I just know that I was born and...was placed in the traveling freak show. Says Oscar."

It was difficult to talk about, something that his friends at the circus understood and didn't pry about. Laire seemed to understand as well, for at least she didn't pry. But even with his friends, he would offer slivers of information, memories, once in a blue moon.

Considering that this woman in his grasp would one day bare his children, he knew he owed her a history that he fought so hard to forget at times. "The trees help with talking about it...adds Emily." The magic in it, the whispers...it was true.

Her eyes closed slowly in pain for her love. He did not even know how old he was. He probably did not even know of his birthday. Maybe not even the time of year. What parents could be so cruel to a baby like that? What kind of place was that freak show? Hell was probably the answer.

"Trees are honest," she said slowly, "they are true an' honest an' they make othas feel at peace because of 'hat….dae ye….dae ye know what time of year, what month ye were born in?"

He looked up at the branches above them, still holding her hand though he paused in thought. "Summer, says Emily." Because he survived. Had he been born in winter...he frowned, knowing that he wouldn't have lasted. There were times, more so in the past than recently, where he had gotten sick during the winter, near deathly sick.

"Summer," she repeated. "Then 'tis will be soon….when dae ye want it tae be? We might as well choose a date, right? Then th' household will throw a big party fur ye."

Snake turned away from the sky and looked at her, surprise in his eyes. He felt a warmth flood him so suddenly that he had to inhale sharply. With a tug at her hand, he pulled her into his embrace.

They stayed like that for a minute, perhaps longer. He wasn't counting. He hardly even noticed the light slowly collapsing around them. No one had ever asked or suggested such a thing before, and he knew words wouldn't match even halfway the level of love he felt for this woman, of how much he was touched by such a simple statement.

Finally he let his grip slacken and he stepped back. "Summer solstice, says Emily." He decided.

Surprise at his actions made her silent and hold still. She did not truly understand how much it meant to him. She did not even understand why he had not chosen a date before this. But his motions, his embrace told her everything she needed to know.

"Th' solstice. Aye, a fine date. June twenty-first it is then….Ah suppose Ah canna help ye wit' th' year….but Ah donna care how old ye are…." She went on to her toes and kissed him on th' cheek.

"Mah birthday is th' seventeenth of September Ah will be twenty four this year….Ah am an old maid, ready tae go on th' shelf."

September seventeenth, he thought. He'd keep that date in mind, though his mind was already buzzing with the question of what to get her. With a slight grin, he shook her head. "With age there is wisdom - not that twenty-four is old, says Oscar." He leaned forward and whispered in her ear, "You certainly look as radiant as ever...adds Emily."

Then he stepped back, catching the last few rays of light.

"Och, ye are a charma, know jist what tae say tae make mah heart flutta….wit' th' scales 'tis hard tae tell but ye look a couple years younga than me….but as Ah said 'tis donna matta tae me...as long as all th' important parts are workin'." She winked and giggled. Tugging on his hand she led him deeper into the forest. Laire could tell they were gettin' to the outskirts of where she had explored before but her heart kept telling her to keep going. Deeper, just a bit deeper.

Younger? He chuckled deeply. He didn't feel younger...he didn't feel quite old, just...that he had lived. But she was right, age didn't matter. Snake followed her deeper into the forest without a second thought, silent during their trip. If the trees were whispering to her, he didn't want her to miss a single bit.

Laire's magical senses were sharp as they could be. Something was ahead. Something very powerful was ahead. There!

Without realizing it she dropped Snake's hand and started to run, bolting through the trees as one only raised in the wilds of Alba could. Laure burst through the trees and into a clearing where she froze. The sight in front of her was stunning. It was the proudest Yew tree she had even seen and one of the oldest too.

The breath left Laire's body. Beautiful. Fae used to dance here. That is what gave it such remarkable power. Power enough to draw her in. It wanted to be found.

The moment she let go and started to run, Snake sprang into action to follow. It was just dark enough for him to catch the outline of Laire - she was fast. When she stopped, however, he slid in the dirt for a moment.

The tree before them was huge, old... a bit intimidating, he thought. His eyes raked over the vast trunk before settling on Laire, noticing that she was still wrapped up in the sight. "Yew, asks Emily?" He spoke in a hushed whisper, recalling what she had said about it.

Powerful, enhancing...but there had been a bit of warning in what she said, something about it backlashing if it did not bow completely to the witch who held it. He tensed slightly, as though the tree were some live enemy about to attack.

"Aye," Laire replied stunned still by the tree. Swallowing thickly Laire took a few hesitant steps forward. Her eyes slid shut trying to better sense the magic energy coming from the tree. It was pulsing. Drawing her in.

His hand raised but he didn't touch her, didn't stop her. Yet. "Is it safe, asks Oscar?" He was a bit firmer in his words this time. He didn't like the idea of her being lured into catastrophe like...like a sailor to a siren.

Laire did not hear Snake's words. She was nearly to the tree she could tell. Slowly she reached out her hand and came in contact with the bark. The power of the tree hummed under her skin and she gasped at what happened next. Images, no, not images, feelings were floating through mind basic and half formed almost like ancient memories. They were. They were the imprint of the faes on the tree. Laire understood why the tree had called her here. It wanted her to bring it to the fae once more.

Sliding her hand along the bark she follow the trail of power until she reached a little nook in the bark. Reaching her hand in she found a whole collection of its seeds. With a nod she took them and placed them in her pocket. The tree's energy pulsed wildly, almost happily. Laire placed her hand back on the bark reassuringly and she felt another trail appear.

Curious she followed it once more. She followed it around to the back of the tree away from Snake. Finally she came to the end of the trail. But nothing was there. Just a bowing branch….a branch. Wrapping her hands around it Laire heard a sudden crack and the large branch disconnected from the tree.

Stunned Laire blinked. "Fur me?"

The branch still pulsed with magic. It was happy, thankful, accepting. Yes. For her.

His friends whispered for him to wait, to watch. He listened to them because they were wise. Whatever she was feeling, seeing, experiencing, he knew nothing of. He simply watched as she reacted, and felt his heart pull.

When she started to walk away, Snake took a step forward but paused. It felt...not right to follow. He wasn't sure why, but it felt like he would be interrupting something private.

But the sound of a loud crack throughout the air, he wasted no time sprinting forward. "Laire?! Asks Emily!" He called out, fearing the worse. What if she had misjudged the tree, thought it meant something else. What if it crushed the life more so than the magic from her, killed her?

When he saw a standing figure not too far off, he stopped in the path and sighed with relief.

Larie stroke the rough bark gently still unbelieving. Then as it fully dawned on her she squealed holding the branch to her chest hugging it. Jumping up and down excitedly Laire went to run back to Snake only to find him there a few feet off.

"Snake!" She yelled running into his arms. "Th' tree gae me a branch! A branch fur mah staff! All we need tae dae is make sure we plant these seeds in th' Heilands wit' th' fae! Ah ken even make mah staff afore Ah plant th' seeds! Och tis wonderful!"

Laire's sudden excitement had startled Snake before he became aware of how tired he felt from the adventure. Not the physical one, but the worry. He blinked as she explained, hugging the branch close.

"That's great news," he said, "but...is there a time limit on the Highlands, asks Oscar?" He looked over the branch without touching it, fascinated that the tree had just...given it up so willingly.

What would it look like in a month's time, he wondered? Well, that was assuming the scroll she was looking for was the one she needed. He hoped it was.

"'Tis a tree, it is thinkin' soon an' 'tis an old tree so 'tis is thinkin' wit' in half a century. Ah think we ken manage 'hat. Aye? But th' tree is so lonely. It jist wants th' fae tae be livin' in it again. It wants tae feel them dancin' on its branches an' eatin' its fruit." Laire reached over and patted the tree trunk, it had gone to sleep now, the power it had used to call her here draining for the time being. "Th' fae will be happy tae, they love makin' trees and Yews grow."

Snake grinned. Half a century? Yes, that was certainly feasible. "I wish to see these fae one day...says Oscar." He looked up at the grand tree, reminded of just how small, how insignificant he was compared to the old thing.

"Ye will," Laire said taking his hand to walk back to the blanket. "An' they will love ye. Fae love all thin's bonnie...they might even try tae take a scale or tae."

She had pulled him to the edge of the clear and she stopped. "Ah have nae idea where we are...""

Snake paused as well and looked around. He told Oscar to step down and look around for them in one direction while they went the other way. "I think it's this way, says Emily." He said, taking her wrist as he led her.

Laire allowed Snake to guide her through the forest. She had let the magic guide her before now that it was gone she had no idea where she was. It did not help that the light was nearly gone. "Dae ye recognize anythin' yet?" She asked wrapping her arm around Snake's.

He let her hold his arm as they walked, his eyes traveling over each piece of land. "I was too focused on you, Enchantress...says Emily." He tried to joke about it, though it was true, to hide the unease he felt. But they couldn't, wouldn't, get lost in the woods like this.

They were, after all, Phantomhive servants.

"Oscar should return soon if we are going the wrong way, adds Emily." But there was no freshy beaten or even well-worn path.

"Och aye...och Ah think Ah hear water. This way." Laire pulled him to the right. The sound of the babbling brook was getting closer. Finally she could see the stream. "Och there it th' Willow tree."

Just a little bit up stream was indeed the Willow Laire pulled him up towards the tree and there indeed was their blanket and basket. With a grin Laire set the Yew branch down and then lay down on the blanket. "Och th' lightnin' bugs are comin' owt.""

So it was. Oscar would be able to find his way back to the mansion, he was sure of it. With a grin of relief, he followed her to their earlier seating and laid next to her, looking up. He reached up as if to touch the lightning bugs, grinning. "They remind me of stars, but closer...says Emily." He rest his other hand behind his head.

With a soft smile Laire rolled over and grabbed the rest of the bread. Breaking a small chuck off she pressed it Snake's lips to feed him.

Snake's stomach growled at the scent of bread. He smiled when she offered him a chunk, parting his lips to take it. As he chewed on it, he listened to the water travel. He then sat up and took a piece of the hard cheese, offering it to Laire in a similar manner.

Laire relaxed as they fed each other. It seemed everything today had gone right, better the right even, Laire could not have ever expected for the day to go like this. She had earned a Yew branch staff...now as long as she was able to make a new one. Then everything would be well.

When she ran out of bread Laire picked up the bundle of grapes. Propping herself on an elbow do that she was leaning over Snake, her hair cascading around them, Laire placed a grape against his lips.

He parted his lips and took the grape, sinking his teeth through it as the sweet juices filled him. After the third grape, he sat up and placed a hand on her cheek, capturing her lips in a swift movement.

Laire willing accepted his kiss. Her body was humming with excitement and readiness. Ever since she came back she was waiting for him to take her. Setting down the grapes Laire placed her hands on each side of his head. Then as she nibbled on his lower lips she straddled him.

The kiss deepened and soon he found himself with a lapful of Laire. He took her waist and groaned into their kiss when she brushed against the bulge in his straining trousers. His hand slid up to unbutton her shirt, the nibbling she dared to do spreading warmth throughout his limbs.

As Snake worked on her shirt she worked on his. Laire gyrated her hips against his arousal. The motion stimulated her bud causing her to moan into his mouth. "Make love tae me Snake. right her unda th' Willow tree."

With such an order, he pulled her shirt off and worked on her corset just enough to loosen it and slip it off. Then, letting her pull off his shirt, he spun around and placed her on the ground, hovering over her. Snake kissed her neck, his tongue trailing over the spot where her neck and shoulder met, before traveling further down.

His fingers made quick work of undoing her trousers as his tongue traveled teasingly over her nipple.

Laire moaned and arched her back pressing her nipple further into his mouth. "Snake! Och Snake..."

Her hands went to his head threading into his hair pushing him even further against her chest. "It feels so good."''

As he got her trousers undone and nudged lower, he took the chance to use his free hand to squeeze the neglected breast. He hissed quietly at the sound of his name from her lips, his teeth ever so gently pressing around the bud he had been teasing before looking up at her. His other hand daringly cupped her hot, wet sex. He had to exercise his control not to ravish her then, remind himself that this needed to be slow, gentle.

Her sex was slick from both arousal and her menstrual blood. When he cupped her she groaned. Then as his fingers began to move she clutched at his shoulders. Moving her legs out she fell back pulling him down on top of her. Now her hands moved to his trousers undoing them quickly and taking his member in her hands.

Snake groaned her name when her cool hand wrapped around his hard length, his hips moving against her to heighten the pleasure. He remained above her, helping her take his trousers off completely so they wouldn't be a hindrance. When they were off, he nudged her hand away and placed his head at her entrance, staring into her eyes.

Soft, slow, gentle...he had to chant it, remind himself despite the scent of blood reaching his nose. Then he pushed in with ease, a hiss escaping his lips. Soft, slow, gentle…

Hands clenching at the blankets Laire gasped as Snake began to enter her. He felt so much bigger than usual like her insides were stretching, tearing from his girth.

"Sssnake! Och Snake ye are so..." Her sentence trailed off into a moan hips bucking upwards. Her eyes shut as he began to pump in and out of her. This was better than she had even imagined.

While he thrust into her rapidly, Snake kissed any part of her that he could get to in between groans. Her lips, her cheeks, her neck, her forehead. His hand rest on her waist as he angled deeper, the sound of his panting covered by the stream.

This was too much. She was going insane. It felt like she was constantly on the tipping point but could not fall. Laire needed something, something more. Something to overload her. Something rough something primal.

"Snake! Snake! Please! Mark me! Somethin' please! Ah need….Please!"

At her plea, Snake felt his control slip. When he went to kiss her this time, he instead leaned forward and sunk his teeth into her neck, just high enough where covering would be a problem.

Laire screamed in painful pleasure. Yes. Yes! That is what she needed. Her walls clenched around him. "Sna-a-a-a-ke!"

Her hands grasped at his head and her legs wrapped around his waist as he continued to plunge into her.

The woods swallowed her shout, his own loud groan of her name following suit as his cock pulsed within her. He made a few finishing thrusts, burying himself deep within her as he filled her. When it felt that that the last bit had been milked out of him, Snake rested on his forearms on either side of her, panting.

Oh by all that was sacred. Laire felt dazed, her whole body was in bliss. She had never felt this good during her bleeding. By the gods, Snake was a miracle. Laire reached up and stroked Snake's hair.

"Ye are amazin'..." She sighed. "Ah….och….Snake…."

Her light touch brought him back to the moment. He smiled as he carefully pulled away and laid next to her on his side, still facing her. "I think this...is the first time you've...ever been so...loss for words, says Emily." He offered a breathy chuckle. The stream kept wondering next to them, as if nothing had happened.

"'tis th' first time ye made me near pass owt from pleasure….Ah liked it….Ah liked it when ye bit me…." Laire said panting herself and turning to her side to face him.

Placing his hand against her cheek, he leaned forward and whispered, "Next time I will strive to succeed then, says Emily." Then he kissed her before pulling away with a smirk.

There was a slight rustling of grass nearby. He glanced up and saw Oscar had returned.

"Ye betta….hello Osca….ye missed all th' fun." Laire said at the return of the snake. With a tired sigh she reached down to her discarded trousers and pulled out her menstrual rag. With the rag she cleaned off Snake's now flaccid member then placed the rag back inside her.

Snake nodded his thanks before he sat up, looking around. It was still, quiet...peaceful. As if they were the only ones here for miles. Actually that was probably true. Yet another, sad, truth was that they had to return to the manor soon. Tomorrow would be a busy day as Lady Elizabeth was coming over.

"Och Ah am driftin' off tae sleep. We should git back tae th' manor." Laire sat up and tried to find her clothes.

"Yes, you're right, says Emily." He nodded and began to dress himself. When he finished dressing, he looked around and offered her her shirt, Oscar slowly bringing her undershirt that had been tossed away carelessly.

"Thank ye Osca," Laire said taking her undershirt. She did not bother to put it back on however choosing instead just to put on her blouse to cover up. Grabbing on her boots Laire chuckled as some lightning bugs flew out of them. Crawling over to Snake she slipped her arms around his shoulders kissing him on the ear.

"Thank ye fur everythin' Snake. Ah love ye….thank ye."

His arm slid around her as soon as she got close enough, a habit as it were. He smiled, reaching up after his boots had been tied, to run his fingers through her hair. "I love you as well...and cannot thank you enough...says Emily." He kissed her nose lightly before standing, offering his hand to her.

With a smile Laire took his hand and threaded her fingers through his own. She picked up the blanket and her Yew branch as Snake took the basket. Luckily Laire did know the way back to the manor from here.

The sounds of the night time forest surrounded them. Off in the distance an owl hooted and mice scurried through the underbrush. A cloud shifted allowing slivers of moonlight to fall through the leaves.

"Taenight was verra nice Snake. Thank ye. Ah wish we could spend all night owt here. Ah verra much love being owtside….but as long as Ah am wit ye Ah am happy."

As they walked and took in the sounds, Snake felt...something. At first, he couldn't quite put his finger on it, but he knew it was something fairly new. When Laire spoke, he squeezed her hand and recognized the feeling immediately.

"I feel serene when I'm with you, when we're outside like this. You bring me this sense of peace, says Emily." It wasn't the first time either. Even his dreams had mellowed out and increased, his nightmares almost non-existent while sharing a bed with her. "Nature...we will stay out here one night when we do not have overwhelming plans the next day, says Oscar." His gaze flickered towards the sky at the millions of stars. Yes, he could see himself quite content to lay on the grass with Laire, covered with a blanket of stars.

"Laire...says Emily." He paused just before they could to the well cut grass of the manor, pulling her close to him. His lips ghosted across her own before he pressed them to her cheek, inhaling the scent of her hair. "We belong in the wilderness...says Oscar."

Laire nodded at his words. She would rather sleep together under the Highland sky but she would take whatever she could get just as long as she was with him. "Aye, next time th' Earl stays ova night somewhere on a mission an' we are here or if he gives us a small holiday. Maybe fur yer birthday, we ken ask fur the next day off tae…." Laire smiled. "We will find a time."

His birthday...it would take some time to adjust to that, to remember it. He would figure out the years later, talk to his friends about how snakes aged. But his birthday...he felt a rush of renewed love for Laire. She was so kind to him, so thoughtful...he could never repay her or even put it into words to do it justice.

But he could try, and keep trying.

They were at the edge of the woods now and before stepping out Laire paused. "Ye are right Snake we belong in th' woods, in the wilds, workin' 'hat manor 'tis only temporary right? We will leave ain day, right? Nae a promise, 'tis a fact….or are we only dreamin'?"

"We will leave one day and live contently in the woods somewhere, with children and our friends...says Emily." He swore with his voice steady and firm, as if he were stating the color of the sky. "I have never been more confident about something as I am of this in my life, adds Oscar."

At his words Laire smiled. Resting her head against Snake's shoulder she chuckled softly and placed Snake hand and her own against her stomach as she imagined a child growing inside. "Aye, ye are right. Lots an' lots of children an' lots an' lots of years in th' woods."

"Many, agrees Emily." He kissed her forehead before placing his arm around her waist and nodded to the looming building in the distance. "We should get to bed...and possibly wake Black, says Oscar." Though they didn't really have a curfew, it wouldn't surprise Snake if Black suddenly instated one.


	19. Chapter 19

A week later, Snake had spent a good majority of his free time thinking up and discussing designs for Laire's staff. It had been easier to discuss it first on, but not after the fourth or fifth day onwards.

Someone important was coming. Two someones, actually. Black was driving them all to work harder for the past few days to spruce up the place. The idea that the Manor ever didn't look nice to begin with by default made Snake snort. But he followed orders.

Laire was becoming frustrated with Sebastian. He had kept Snake busy and away from her. He had increased her workload too. Apparently two bigwigs from a company the Earl wished to business with were coming. No that wasn't right...it was the head of the company and his wife. And it was more than a business deal they were her for it was supposed to be the Earl's chance to show his power off overseas as the company this man ran was operating in India. The Earl was hoping to expand his operations in India and the rest of the British Empire and then after that the Americas.

Snake and her barely had time to work on her staff. Finally though it was the day of their arrival. Laire was in the kitchen dressed in her best. The Earl wanted all of the servants introduced to the couple. She stood between Meyrin and Snake. Finally a carriage pulled up outside and Sebastian opened the door gesturing the two people inside.

"Welcome to the Phantomhive manor, my Lord and Lady."

Out stepped a man in a brown suit and a perfectly tied cravat, with a bowler hat. He was rather dower compared to the woman he helped step out next, who wore a brilliant shade of yellow as her gown. As it were, she had much more of an accented waist and bustle, a style from the 1870s, the last time she had been to England. She wore a hat as well, which was almost gaudy in the amount of items that sat on it, also yellow.

The pair looked a bit older than they should have been, as if stressed and worn into several years. Still, they looked stern and steady. "Thank you." They said in unison. As they started to walk up the path, Sebastian spoke.

"I am Sebastian, the butler. This is Tanaka, Mey-rin, Finny, Bard, Laire, and Snake. We welcome…"

A shriek left the woman at the sight of Snake. Sebastian tensed and turned, about to comment when she...collapsed. Ever the Phantomhive butler, he caught her before she could hit the ground, glancing up at Snake with a raise of his brow. "Sir, perhaps…" but the man he spoke to had also turned pale, threatening to faint as well. "Well then."

Laire's eyes widened in shock as the woman's reaction to Snake. Sure the scales were abnormal and queer for most people but there was no reason to scream and faint. Then the man too.

"My Laird, ye look faint tae. Are ye alright?" She asked stepping forward.

But the man did not seem to hear her. "Impossible. Impossible." He said still staring at Snake.

The wife was waking up in Sebastian's arms. "Dear, Frederic, Dear. I thought….I thought I saw him."

Opening her eyes the wife saw Snake once again and gasped clutching at Sebastian's suit. "No! You are supposed to be dead!"

Snake blinked, processing the words slowly to ensure he heard them correctly. He was supposed to be dead? "What are you talking about, do I know you...asks Emily?" Something formed at the pit of his stomach though: suspicion.

Laire breathed in deeply and released it shakily. The Lord was right it was impossible or should be impossible. Slowly she looked between Snake and the two visitors. The woman had the same nose, the man had the same chin, they both had the same ears, and….

"They said you were sure to die! Locked in a cage and left to die! Like the monster you are!" The Lord tried to hush his wife but it was too late.

"Yer his…." Laire could not complete the sentence. She was shaking her hands were curled up into fists and her teeth ground together. "Yer his…."

Snake's eyes widened as the other servants did the same, gasping and exclaiming. His own fists clenched as his jaw tensed. His parents. The people who gave birth to him, and left him to die. "You…" he stepped forward, a mixture of emotions. "...why?! Asks Emily!" Emily, and Keats, hissed sharply in unison.

This caused the woman to shudder and lean away, about to exclaim when a familiar authoritative voice rang out, "Sebastian, see that our two guests take a rest in their rooms. If they wish for drinks, serve them until we have our own tea time." Ciel said without pause. When he placed his cane on the floor on the top of the staircase, he said, "Snake, Laire...see to their horses. Everyone else, back to your duties."

Sebastian shot the pair of servants a meaningful glance before turning back to the Lord and Lady. "If you'll follow me…"

Snake could only stare, struggling to even care about what Smile and Black said. The older pair stared at Snake and he stared back. Even as Sebastian led them away, they couldn't help it, couldn't resist a shudder. It was only Tanaka's gentle, but firm, hand on his shoulder that brought him back.

Emily hissed something softly, always the voice of reason. Reluctantly, he nodded to Tanaka and turned away, following the path that Laire made. Sebastian only glanced up at his young master, a silent conversation in all of a second as they walked down another hallway.

Laire's muscles clenched and she turned on her heels to confront the couple. But then a hand wrapped around her upper arm. With a growled she turned to face the one that dared to stop her. It was Tanaka.

"Calm down Ms. Shreach. You are a member of the Phantomhive household. Your actions reflect on the young lord."

"They-"

"No," Tanaka said sharply. "Follow your orders go and tend to their horses."

Wrenching her arm out of his hand Laire stormed from the entrance hall not caring to use the servant's door but going through the main.

She needed her staff, she needed her staff. Laire was going to curse them she would curse them for what they did. Even as she led the horses over to the stables with the carriage driver Laire was fuming and plotting the downfall of the lord and lady in the manor. She unhitched the carriage letting the horses into the paddock and the driver headed off to the manor in order to get some rest until he was needed again.

With a determined look on her face Laire dug through the hayloft and grabbed her staff. It was only then that she remembered that it was not complete. Tossing the staff back on the hay she screamed in frustration tearing at her hair.

Snake entered the stables just as she screamed. He tensed, about to jump up to action as though someone were there. When he realized it was only Laire in the stables, aside from the horses, he felt his shoulders lower slightly. Rather, he walked over and touched her shoulder, his jaw still tense.

"Laire...says Emily." He wasn't sure what to say, what to feel. Rage, yes, but...but hurt, too. More hurt than he cared to admit or even wanted to deal with. He didn't want to even voice it, to admit it, to acknowledge the twisting of his heart for if he did, he'd certainly fall deep into it. Possibly...so deep that he might not be able to climb out so soon.

But his...his...parents.

So he chose rage for the moment. He grabbed a saddle and flung it to the wall, trembling. Emily hissed, repeating for him to calm down, but he ignored it. He wouldn't obey her, not now. To hell with common sense…

Laire banged her fists against the loft floor. From down below she heard the loud thud as Snake threw the saddle. Emily hissed and Rachel neighed but she could not calm down. Why was she so useless!? So useless without her staff. All her magic now it was just some cheap parlor trick. What good was it if she could not even protect the one she loved, get revenge for them?

It was the cry of rage from down below that brought Laire to her sense. Right now this was not about her. Snake needed her. He was hurting.

Jumping down from the loft Laire rushed over to Snake wrapping her arms tightly around him. "Snake, Ah am so sorry."

Snake tensed at the touch at first before realizing who it was. As if anyone dared to touch him otherwise. He relaxed slightly but his eyes were still dark. "I want to know why….says Keats." His voice took a gruff quality to it.

And would they be seeing a lot of the pair if the Earl made a deal? He hoped not. He wasn't sure if he could...control himself. His hand rested on Laire's arm, staring off at nothing. "And then I want them to suffer knowing that I'm alive...successful...and in love. Adds Keats."

"Aye, aye, they will suffa. Ah may nae be able tae curse them but kownin' yer happy an' healthy will be curse enough for them…." Laire said kissing the underside of his chin gently. "Ah think we both need tae clear our heads. Th' Earl willna ask ye tae serve him kownin' their reactions an' yers….let us go an' tak a walk in th' gardens. Nice an' quiet jist th' two of us, aye?"

Her kiss undid the tension in his muscles, soothed the fire within him. She too spoke sense; of course he wouldn't serve them...he wouldnt trust himself either. "A walk in the garden sounds lovely, says Donne." Clearly for different reasons, Snake thought as he watched his little friend slither from the side and up his leg.

He took Laire's arm with his and started to walk, his eyes no longer dark but glazed over as he thought.

With a small smile Laire walked with Snake to the gardens. Perhaps they could pick some flowers and make a wreath of them. The summer roses were in full bloom and Finny had said at breakfast that the Snapdragons were starting to open. Laire's hand stroked Snake's arm as they entered the garden and scent of flowers washed over them. She had to hand it to Finny-though more Sebastian-the gardens were beautiful.

Turning a corner to head towards the fountain Laire and Snake froze as did the couple they had just run into. They were not the only ones they thought a walk in the gardens would help. Snake's parents were standing in front of them arm in arm.

"You." The Lord said after a long silence.

Seeing no Smile or Black nearby, as if that would have stopped him, Snake drew himself up with his shoulders back. It was Laire's touch that kept him from raising his arm to command his friends to attack - something he knew would be foolish to do, but damn wouldn't it be...entertaining and ironic, to say the least.

"And what am I to call you two, as I don't think you've earned the right to be called mother or father? Perhaps murderers, asks Keats?" He spat out, his voice cold and his facial expression neutral, except for his eyes. His eyes burned with loathe, with hurt.

"Murders?" The Lord said with a scoff. He seemed to have regained his composure more so than his wife. "We thought about dropping you in the lake, yes, but we did not. Instead we sold you to that freak-show owner. Drowning you was too kind for a monster like you, we thought."

It took Snake a second to catch the man's words. "You sold me?!" Emily, Keats, and Donne hissed at the word.

"Ye are th' monsters." Laire said sharply. "Ye would abandon yer own son, leave him tae die, just cause he looked a wee different?"

"It is an abomination!" The Lady finally screeched. "A demon! It is not my son! It killed my son and took his place in my womb! A demon put there by that Indian witch!"

"What Indian witch, asks Emily?!" He gripped Laire's arm tighter than before, unsure of who was restraining who at the moment as their anger built up.

"It!? It!? His name is Snake! An' he is nae demon, he is th' kindest, sweetest, an' most gentle man Ah have eva met! How dare ye!? It!? Ye didna even name yer son?"

"Who exactly are you?" The Lord asked as though it would detract from her argument.

"Ah am his wife!" A half lie. As she had thought before by the ancient laws, by common law, they were married, even if they were not in the eyes of the British government yet.

"Yes, this is my wife. She, too, works for the Earl, as I do. Says Keats."

"Who is Keats?! And Emily?!" The Lord seemed frustrated with the names. He winced when two snakes raised their heads from his shoulder, watching him unblinking.

"What. Indian. Witch...asks Donne?" He asked again, his voice darker this time. Again, when confronted with the choice of hurt or anger, he chose anger.

It was the wife that responded, she was near hysterics. "That evil barbarous creature. She worshiped snakes, those awful hideous creatures. There were too many of them so Fredric told the locals the government would pay for any ones that were killed and brought to him. The locals were greedy they betrayed their false gods in a second and started slaughtering the snakes. But that filthy devil-worshiper did not like that! She attacked us and cursed us! She said that our line would become possessed by snakes! Our children and our children's children. All of them!? You killed my baby boy!"

Laire laughed maniacally, "Och excellent, did ye hear 'hat Snake all ay our children will have yer beautiful scales."

"You are insane," the Lord said. "Has this monster done this to you? Why would you marry it? Did it rape you?"

Laire's laughter ceased instantly. He had gone much too far. That accusation was the last straw.

Children's children...his heart leapt with both joy and disappointment. But at the Lord's questions, his eyes flashed. A silent command later had Goethe and Victor came from seemingly out of nowhere and wrapped around their legs respectively. "Unlike you," he hissed as he stepped forward, letting go of Laire, "I have morals...and a heart. And this woman loves me because of it, regardless of something a superficial as appearances. Says Emily."

Then a flicker of a smirk came across his face. "Did you know that if Victor were to bite you, my 'Lady', that you would dry up into a corpse within minutes...asks Keats?" Well, no, she wouldn't but it would terrorize her enough to think that her looks, since such were so important to the pair, would be gone within minutes.

Laire had been reaching for the dirk in her stocking when Snake's words stopped her. They would be cursed by knowing that they were happy and in love. Dropping her skirt she stood upright again just was Victor was hissing at woman and taking false lunges. Laire grinned and clung to Snake's arm before placing a kiss to his cheek.

"Disgusting." The Lord muttered even as his wife was screaming at Victor to stay away from her.

"Ah donna know mah Laird, 'tis more disgustin' th' way 'hat Goethe wraps aroond his prey squeezin' them tae death. Their eyes pop owt of their skulls an' their face turns an ugly purple….Ah think yer face would look betta purple."

This time, Snake couldn't help but smile. Even his 'wife' was playing along, of which he felt a wave of love for her once more. And while Goethe slowly tightened around him, he knew neither would actually kill them...or seriously harm. Lightly harm, well.

He let it go on for another minute or two before waving at Goethe and Victor, silently telling them to go back into hiding. When they did, the Lady seemed about ready to faint again. "Enjoy your tea with the Earl, says Emily." He took Laire's hand without looking, intending to walk off.

"You bastard! Threatening my wife and I! I will have you arrested. There will be no business done with the Earl!" The Lord yelled.

"You might want to reconsider that." Sebastian and the Earl stepped from behind a high hedge. The butler had something in his hand: a tape recorder.

"Earl Phantomhive, your servants threatened my wife and I. I will not-"

"Silence Lord Monkmen." The Earl said with a cruel smile. "We have recorded evidence that Snake is your son. Your heir, the only one I might add."

"He is a monster, I will not recognize him. I do not care if my wife gave birth to him. That thing is not my son!"

"The courts will not see it that way. I must say you might even go to jail. Selling children is illegal."

Lord Monkmen flustered unable to say anything until the Earl laughed. "You are threatening us."

"No, it is called blackmail. You will work with me, our company will make a deal a business relationship. If you do that this information may never have to see the light of day."

"You….you…." The Lord stammered. Finally his head hung in defeated. "You win."

Snake stared as Black and Smile came into view. He had wondered for a moment why he had been allowed to sic his friends on their 'guests', even if it were all in...play. It made sense now. His gaze traveled back to the Lord and the flustered Lady, his facial expression neutral once more.

"If you follow me," Sebastian said with a smile, "I will show you to the young Lord's room of business." To sign contracts, no doubt.

It was only when the Lord and Lady were out of earshot did he speak to Ciel. "You made profit from this...did you know, when you invited them, asks Emily?"

Ciel studied the two servants before him, his gaze flickering to their hands. "No, I didn't. They're based in India and that's what I cared about."

"Then," Snake chose to put his 'wife' and himself before anything else, "I want a part of the profit. A...finder's fee. Says Keats." Though his tone had a hint of humor, his eyes were dull, dark.

"Hmph." Ciel smirked. "That seems...fair. We'll discuss how much after I finish with the Monkmen." He paused. "Do not send your friends after them again. I'd rather not lose a deal as soon as one is made." By death, that was.

Snake nodded, silent otherwise as the young lord walked off. For another moment, he stood there with Laire. The wind brushed against them, the scent of the flowers wrapping around their noses. The sun, for when it dared to peek out from behind the clouds, warmed the chill in his bones.

Finally Snake moved, squeezing Laire's hand as he stared at where his birth-givers had stood. "I should have been a Lord's son...says Donne." With the station, status, and wealth accompanied with it. His tone gave nothing away in how he felt about the simple fact.

"Aye," she replied softly to Snake's statement. "Ye betta nae start gettin' a big head abit ye. Ye are still mah lova an' mah Snake."

A smirk came across his face as he turned to look at her. "I would never dream of it, wife." There was a teasing bit to his tone before he became serious once more, "But if I had been...we may never have met. Or, worse, I wouldn't be able to be with you. And that...I think is far worse than what I've been through until now. Says Keats."

"Och, ye a right, ye might have turned owt a wee brat like th' Earl." Laire giggled and kissed Snake again on the cheek. "Ye are verra sweet Snake. Ah love ye more than any money or titles ye might possess."

He grinned, unable to deny it. It was a scary thing to try and imagine the route he may have taken if his life had been different. He leaned forward to kiss her forehead, then her lips. "I love you even if we have nothing but each other one day...says Keats." He wrapped his arm around her waist as they started to walk throughout the garden once more. "And I will love our children, adds Emily." That would be born with scales. He felt both excited and nervous about that part.

"Our bonnie scaley barin….ye donna mind 'hat they will have scales dae ye?" Laire asked reaching up and stroking his cheek's scales. "Ah think they will be th' most bonnie barin eva."

"They won't fit in...but we can at least help as much as we can, says Keats." He leaned into her touch. "But I'll love them all the same, even more. They'll never be alone either, adds Emily." That was what had helped Snake throughout his childhood, having his friends with him. But with the added benefit of their parents...he knew their children would be just fine.

"Och neither of us fit in. Our barin will be fine. Ah know they will be fine." Laire took his hand. "We should go back tae th' stables. We finally have time tae work on th' staff."

He nodded. With the surprise of the visitors done and dealt with, Snake knew it was best to move on with their lives. When they got back to the stables, he picked up the saddle he had tossed and placed it back in its spot. "What should we do first, asks Emily?"

"Well Ah have an idea fur what we ken dae. Ah was thinkin' a snake windin' up th' staff. So Ah think we should carve th' snake owt of th' bark. Here are th' tools. We should cut th' figure owt first then we ken work on th' scales an' otha details."

Snake took one of the tools, a knife of sorts, and studied the yew branch as he thought. "I am nervous to make the first mark, says Emily." He admitted, picturing the snake she referred to in his mind. But if his hand didn't obey as he thought...would it destroy the branch?

Seeing Snake's hesitation Laire took her own carving knife and pressed it into the bark. With a determined stroke she carved the top half of the Snake's head. She would make it a snake ready to strike. "Ye ken Ah read once 'hat th' Ancient Egyptian thought 'hat snakes were th' protectors of th' king from evil. An' tae th' Celts an' mah people snakes stand fur the constant cycle of rebirth. Th' only culture 'hat sees snakes as evil is th' Christians an' 'hat is only cause th' snake spoke th' truth in th' garden of Eden."

He snorted softly as he watched her work. "I cannot imagine being seen as a protector or a god in any culture, says Emily." He muttered before taking the branch and working on the body of the snake.

Laire smiled. "Ah was trying tae say 'hat ye are mah protecta. 'hat is why Ah want th' snake tae feature on mah staff. 'tis staff will help tae protect our family jist like th' snakes of Egypt; an' this staff is mah magic reborn. All this Snake…." She ran a hand down the staff. "Is because of ye."

Looking over at her, Snake gave a gentle smile. "You are worth protecting, says Keats." He leaned forward and captured her lips, brushing his nose against hers as he pulled away. His hand moved once more, carefully moving to carve out the wavy form of the snake.

With a widening smile Laire continued to work on the head and then moved on to the body so she could join her work with Snakes. It took nearly an hour but finally the snake was carved. Now they had to peel out the bark inside of the snake. She was about to start when she thought of something better.

"Wait. Instead what dae ye think if th' Snake is made of bark? So it stands owt from th' staff. Then we ken burn some runes or pictographs on th' places witowt bark. It will save time tae, th' scales will tak' a long time tae burn owt but this way we will have it done after summa's end."

Sitting back, Snake tried to picture it in his mind. "Yes, I think that's a great idea...says Emily." It felt weird to stop their work though, to pause. It was as if they had been in their own little world, a sort of meditation. Perhaps they could carve figurines together one day - for their kids, of course.

Glancing outside Laire saw that the carriage driver was coming back over. The negotiations must have gone quickly. Blackmail did seem to have that effect whenever the Earl used it.

"We ken finish later, time tae work." Laire said taking the staff and hiding it under some blankets.

Catching onto what she meant, Snake nodded and prepared himself mentally. He helped Laire get the horses hitched to the carriage, nodding to the driver when he started to lead the horses away. Along with the other servants who lined up for the departure, Snake joined at Laire's side in line and stood with his chin up.

Laire was breathing in and out slowly as she waited in line with Snake. Hopefully this would be the last they had to see of this couple. Finally they could hear the determined steps of their feet and they came down the stairs. At first Laire thought they would walk right past them but her hope went unfulfilled.

Lord Monkmen paused as they reached them. "You will not use our surname. It does not belong to you."

"We would nae want a queer lastname like yers anyways."

The Lord pretended not to her, "And if you ever turn up on our doorstep for whatever the reason we will have you arrested. You will get no charity from us."

His eyes flashed as he fought the urge to retaliate, or have his friends exact revenge. It was one thing in the garden, but he suspected the household wouldn't stand for it here. "You are neither a monk nor a man...so I see no reason why I would want to use such a thing, says Emily." He then grinned slightly, speaking lowly so only he and the Lady could hear, "And trust me, my lord, if I ever show up at your doorstep, it will not be to ask you for anything. Says Keats." He smiled slightly, the pair of his snakes hissing quietly to imply the threat.

Lord Monkmen's nostrils flared and Lady Monkmen looked like she was about to faint again. With a huff the lord dragged his wife away and out the doors.

"Wow," Bard said scratching his head as soon as they were out the door. "They are assholes."

"Fur once Bard, Ah agree wit' ye."

It was a relief to see them leave, though Snake was still tense. He felt a bit of adrenaline from their encounter, from his threat. So when Bard spoke, he gave a harsh scoff and nodded. Sebastian clasped his hands together, catching their attention. "Alright everyone, back to your duties until dinner."

Ciel clinked his cane against the floor. "Snake, a word?" The man walked over to Smile as the others cleared away. "I'm willing to offer you five percent. Given that this deal is long-term and fairly profitable, that will end in quite a sum for you. And Laire." He added.

Snake shook his head. "Five percent? For my own parents? No, twenty. Says Keats."

Ciel raised a brow. "Ten."

"Eighteen, says Emily."

"Thirteen."

"Fifteen. Says Keats."

With a slight grin, Ciel nodded. "Alright, fifteen it is." He held his hand out.

Snake blinked before catching on and shaking his hand. "Fifteen, says Keats." And just like that, they had funds for a cottage.

Laire waited for Snake in the servant's corridor. What was he talking to the Earl about? Was Snake in trouble? She was biting her nails nervously when Snake opened the door to enter. "What was that about? Are you in trouble?" She asked as she dashed over to him.

He was smiling when he entered, his heart racing. "Not at all. In fact, I just bought us a cottage...and some land to go with it. Says Keats." He winked, letting her process that.

Reeling back Laire tried to get a grip on what Snake had just told her. He what….? He just….

"What….ye….ye mean…." Finally it dawned upon her. She yelled with joy and flung herself into his arms in a tight hug. "How did ye dae it!? Where is it!? When ken we leave?"

He gave a soft 'oomph!' when she all but tackled him. Catching her in his arms and spinning her around from the momentum, he chuckled. "Well, Smile and I agreed that I'd, we'd, get fifteen percent of the profits from the recent deal. So, I imagine in a few months...says Emily."

A bit of disappointment entered her smile. He did not actually buy the cottage yet or have the money. "A few months," she said with a sigh. "Ye didna have tae led me on like 'hat. Ah thought….neva mind. Fifteen percent? 'hat is good but we shouldna count our chickens afore they hatch. Something might happen wit' th' deal."

"I do not think so; they will do anything to keep their 'son' under wraps, says Keats." He paused. "Though I apologize for not speaking plainly before, says Emily." He took a seat at a nearby table.

"Nae Ah meant th' business side but th' Earl is a verra good businessman he knows what he is doin'..." Laire sat down on Snake's lap and wrapped her arms around his neck. "So 'husband' what dae ye want tae dae now? Escape tae th' stable? Escape upstairs? Ah neva did git tae worship ye th' otha day…."

When she sat on his lap, aside from the stirring he felt below, he wrapped his arms around her waist just in case she fell. To have any part of her bruised was blasphemy. "Hmm...upstairs would be the least likely place they'd look for us. Says Keats." He said breathily in her ear, stroking her thigh with one hand.

Laire grinned and kissed his ear. As she pulled back to took his lobe in between her teeth and tugged gently. "Alright, lova, then come wit' me."

Taking his hands Laire stood and pulled him up the stairs to their bedroom. Shutting the door behind them Laire kissed him deeply.

His grip tightened around her briefly at the tug. When he followed her, he struggled to focus on the moment rather than the the fact that his pants were tightening. When they got inside, he returned the kiss with passion and need.

His hands went to undo her top, aching to feel her bare flesh.

Laire helped him to remove her blouse before working on removing his jacket and shirt. Once they were removed Laire began kissing every patch of scales she could find working her down until she reached the hem of his trousers.

Now on her knees Laire glanced up at him. With a smirk she undid his zip and free his erection from its confines. "What a bonnie cock ye have mah lova." She said taking it into her hands. "So thick, so long, it fills me completely. Ah love it almost as much as Ah love ye."

A chill traveled through him not from the lack of clothes entirely, but from her lips on his skin, his scales. That was, admittedly, his favorite part. Few, if any, ever wanted to touch them but she willingly wanted, needed, to.

When he looked down, he groaned softly at the lack of prison around his member. His hand reached up to her red locks when her hand wrapped around him. "Ah, Laire...you spoil me...says Keats." He said through gritted teeth. He could feel a bit of precum wet his head, anticipating what her lips would feel like.

Her hand pumped slowly as she watched his face. Then with a smile she pressed a series of light kisses along the vein on the underside of his member from root to head. When she reached the top Laire ran her tongue around his helmet before kissing her way back down. Palming his sack through his pants Laire ran the broadside of her tongue up her previous path.

Kissing the slit of his helmet Laire opened her mouth and used her teeth to push back his foreskin revealing his glands. Her tongue circled around his tip over and over before pulling back. Glancing up with a devilish gleam in her eyes Laire used her hands to lift him up just a bit giving her a better angle. Then she starting to lick him like a child with a sugar loli. Small precise licks intended to tease.

Halfway through her ministries and he was panting. He had to sink his nails into his palm to remind himself control, his other hand holding her hair tighter. At the sensation of her teeth, his control slipped and he moved his hips forward, desperate for more.

"Laire...more, says Keats." Snake groaned, knowing he wouldn't be able to hold back much longer. He needed more, greater flares of passion rather than glimpses.

"More?" She asked pressing her lips against him so he could feel the spoken words. "Aye, if ye wish."

Giving one more long lick from base to tip she took his member into her willing mouth. Inch by inch she slowly took him in until she could feel him shaking. Then she took pity and began to bob her head up and down. Each time she reached the tip she flicked her tongue over his tip. The taste of his precum made her moan around his length.

Snake's hiss was long and drawn out as she did as he bid. At the vibrations from her moans, he gripped at the wall behind him and felt his knees tremble. "Laire..says Keats." He called out her name, moving his hips ever so slowly. He could feel a familiar pressure start to build, though he struggled to think of the words to tell her just yet. Snake tugged at her hair in hopes of translating that way.

As he tugged on her hair Laire sped up going even deeper. She continued to moan sending the vibrations up his staff. For what she could not fit in her mouth she stroked him with her hands. He was getting close she could tell. Laire wanted him to come inside of her mouth. She wanted to taste his pure essence.

His back pressed against the wall completely as he couldn't support himself anymore. Throwing back his head, he hissed her name as he felt the building pressure exploded. His grip tightened as he tensed, his seed spilling forth filling her hot mouth. When the waves slowly fell away, he looked down at Laire, panting softly.

Greedily sucking down his seed Laire grinned around his cock. Slowly she pulled her head back. As his member popped from her mouth a long thread of saliva hung between the lips and his tip. With a smile she licked the slit of his helmet getting the remaining semen and breaking the strand. However she was not done with him yet. Looking up at him she smirked.

Slowly she kissed her way back up his chest and when she connected with his lips she began to pull him backwards to the bed. Turning them around she pushed him back against the bed so he sat and then she removed the rest of his clothing quickly. Her eyes capturing his she reached around and undid her skirt so that it fell to the ground. Kicking off her shoes and stocking Laire began running her hands up and down her body. One hand cupped her breast and played with it while the other reached between her legs to make sure she was wet. She was very, very much.

"Lay down, mah love, Ah am nae done worshipin' ye yet."

The feeling of the bed was both welcoming and confusing. Whatever was this, especially when it wasn't quite dark outside? When he found himself naked, he smiled a bit and watched her undress. He found the display entirely erotic and found himself stirring once more.

Obeying her command, he laid back down and let his tongue drift over his lips longingly.

Once he was lying down Laire crawled up on top of him. Sitting so that her rump was brushing against his member Laire began rubbing his chest. Bending over she licked and nipped at his skin. Then with a smile she dragged her fingernails across his chest.

"Will ye be able tae come again Snake? Am Ah pretty enough tae stir ye fur a second time?"

Reaching out to hold her by the waist, he smiled a bit as she pulled away, licking and nipping at his flesh. He moved his hips up slightly, his already growing member brushing against her. "How is that for an answer, asks Keats?" He said quietly.

Laire moaned in satisfaction and wiggled her hips. "Ah think Ah need further confirmation." Lifting her hips Laire reached between her legs and took his member in her hand. After stroking a few times Laire slowly began to lower herself on to his length her hips moving in small circles the whole time.

One hand gripped the sheets beneath him as he felt her consume his revived member once more. The other hand rested on her waist, moving his hips up just a bit to meet her. He hissed her name quietly, eyes glazed over with need as he watched her ride him. Like a horse, he thought with a slight grin.

A small whimper escaped Laire as she sank on to cock. She had not been lying when she said he filled her completely. Once she was at his based as began moving up and down imitating the thrusts that he made into her. It had been a few days since they had done anything and Laire could feel herself approaching her climax quickly.

"Och Snake, Ahhhh…." Her fingers dug into his chest as she came but out of instinct her hips continued to bounce up and down on his still hard member making the orgasm last longer than usual.

Snake held onto her tighter as she pulsed around him, the sensation longer, stronger. He hissed and cried out her name, moving his hips up in the same rhythm to match hers. With a shudder, he could feel himself reach completion once more, draining him to the last drop in such a short amount of time.

"Ah, Laire...says Keats." He managed to speak between catching his breath. "You look like a goddess up there...adds Oscar." Snake blinked and glanced off to the side, catching sight of said friend who popped up from the edge of the bed.

Her sex was just as greedy as her mouth as she drained him dry. With a contented and pleasured smile she fell against Snake's chest his deflating member still inside of her. "Thank ye an' ye look like a god as Ah suck yer cock. Ah neva thought 'hat kneelin' for someone would be so nice."

A chuckle left Snake as he held her close against him, enjoying the feel of her bare skin, their sweat mingling along with their limbs. "You always compliment me so...honor me...I've never known anyone like it." His lips brushed against her forehead and cheek. "I love you, Laire..says Keats."

"Ah love ye tae, Snake." Laire said finally detaching her sex from his. She allowed her eyes to slid shut as they relaxed against each other. They would stay like this until they were needed for dinner. A perfect end to a surprising and rather storm ridden day.


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey guys, sorry about the wait. I got really busy with school work and my jobs. But I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Years of being in a cage, stared at, poked and prodded, and more had taught Snake to sleep lightly. Though he had gotten better about it at the circus, and further since he started to sleep with Laire, it was still a habit to become conscious, if not awake, at noises that didn't sound right. His snakes, he knew, would warn him and protect him if something were to happen, Laire too...but he also knew that Black had gotten past them before.

And he didn't trust Black.

So when he heard a shuffle that couldn't have been the snakes, his hand reached out on its own across the bed. When he felt an empty space, though still warm, his eyes opened. It took a moment to register what time it was. As he sat up, he asked the snakes where Laire was.

She had already left? Hm. Odd. He got up to dress himself, going about the usual routine. It was a bit earlier than normal - Mey-rin hadn't tripped on anything and Bard wasn't shouting about America. So he estimated it to be perhaps half an hour earlier than when he normally awoke.

As he reached over for his tie, Emily hissed. _Happy day of birth, as the humans say._

Still groggy with sleep, Snake blinked and stared at the friend. It was then that he realized that today was the twenty-first, the Summer Solstice...his birthday! Feeling a bit more energized from the recollection, he finished dressing and allowed Emily, Oscar, and Donne with him before going about his duties.

So...if today was his birthday...why did Laire sneak away so soon?

Outside Laire was going through her chores as fast as possible. The sooner she would get these done the sooner that she could spend time with Snake. But she had more than usual to do today. For the party Laire had to sweep out the entire stable floor something she had been putting off for a while. Cracking her back as she stretched Laire grabbed the broom and began to sweep up all the dust, hay, and stray cat droppings. That reminded her that she had not seen Orion in the stables for a while. Perhaps the presence of the snakes had scared him into Sebastian's arms.

It took a good few hours for Laire to finish and when she did she had missed breakfast. Getting food would be a good excuse to go and look for Snake. Putting away the broom Laire brushed off her hands and headed up to the manor.

Inside the kitchens she saw Bard. "Laire," he said noticing her, "we still on for this afternoon? Are you sure you do not want me to bake a cake?"

"Aye Bard jist make some finga food an' make sure Finny or Mey-rin donna ruin th' surprise."

"Fine, fine, but you are missing out."

Laire knew that she was not. Grabbing an apple and some bread she set out in search for Snake. It was 10:30 and she did not want to lose him before noon.

She wasn't at breakfast. No one really spoke much. Snake sipped his drink before finishing his meal quickly. Why stay longer than needed if Laire wasn't there? He went to his usual tasks of fixing the Earl's clothes, polishing silverware, and so forth. Though distracted a bit, he finished his tasks fairly quick.

He was walking the halls when he heard the sound of Black rolling a cart of the Earl's mid-morning tea by. He stopped and listened, able to picture it in his mind. Knock, the door opened, closed, muffled voices.

Feeling relieved to have not been caught or talked to, Snake set off downstairs. Best keep away from the Earl today, he thought. Why? He just didn't want to handle any more work on his birthday.

When he got to the bottom of the staircase, he spotted a familiar red head. "Laire! Says Donne." He smiled as he walked over to her with a slight spring in his step. "Where have you been this morning, asks Emily?"

"Och!" Laire said as Snake called out to her. "Snake! Sorry Ah was cleanin' th' stables owt Ah have been puttin' it off fur a while so Ah thought tae git it done afore tonight an' th' Solstice."

Wrapping her arms around him Laire kissed him deeply as in apology. "Sorry fur sneakin' owt on ye this morn'...an' Happy Birthday Snake."

Wrapping his arms around her in return, he let himself drift into the kiss a bit. If they could just spend an hour or two just kissing...perhaps he would buy more chocolate for her, them, later when he went to London again.

"I believe that's called 'overworking'," he jested, though grinned, "and...thank you...says Emily." He paused. "People say thank you in response, right, asks Oscar?"

"Aye, they dae though ye ken jist kiss me again." Laire said with a smile. "Overworking" he would be glad of her overworking in a few hours.

"Since you asked so nicely...teases Oscar." He kissed her once more, his fingers slipping through her fierce locks. The kiss deepened, far more than an innocent peck that should have been the only thing on the job allowed. But...it was his birthday.

Moaning into the kissed Laire ran her hands through his white hair. If they kissed any longer though Laire knew they would not be able to break away. Forcing her lips away from him Laire grinned. "Meet me in th' greenhouse at noon. Ah need tae eat an' dae one last thing afore Ah am done fur th' day."

"Greenhouse?" He blinked. "If you say so, says Emily." There was curiosity outlining his tone though he didn't seem to protest.

Smiling mysteriously Laire stepped away from Snake and took a large bite of her apple. "Good, now git back tae work. Finish up soon an' then we will have plenty of time tae celebrate."

Her hips swayed as she walked away teasing him of what was to come.

By the time that noon came, Snake was heading to the greenhouse with a bit of a quick walk. His mind had been revolving around the greenhouse plans, spurred on by the kiss and the movement of her hips. His mind was not exactly innocent then.

* * *

When he walked into the greenhouse with Emily and Oscar, pausing to let Donne down to explore, he called out, "Are we playing hide and seek Laire, asks Oscar?"

Laire sitting on a bench in a small alcove off the main path of the greenhouse. Her boots were off and she had changed into a skirt. Under the skirt was a surprise: she was not wearing any bloomers. Across her arms and wrapped around her shoulders was her first gift. Funtom's latest stuffed toy: Lord Snake.

It was approaching six feet in length a rich purple in colour. These toys were coming out to celebrate the Funtom's company's new holdings in India as the Earl wanted an Elephant for Africa. This particular one had a top hat sewn on to its head and a monocle over one of the button eyes. All in all Laire thought it was adorable.

"Come an' find me," Laire replied just loud enough for him to hear her.

Snake grinned as he started to follow her voice. It didn't take long before he found her, and quickly forgot the idea of their 'game'. He blinked and smiled slowly, chuckling softly. "Looks like you found a new friend...says Emily. And who is this, asks Oscar?"

His eyes continued to travel down, catching sight of her skirt and lack of shoes. "I think I like seeing you like this, barefoot in 'nature'...says Donne." And the skirt didn't hurt either. He leaned forward over her to kiss her forehead.

"Mmm," Laire moaned closing her eyes as he kissed her forehead. Opening them she smiled. "This is part of yer present. His name is Laird Snake th' Funtom's mascot fur th' new Indian branch. Th' Earl refuses tae say 'hat he is based off ye but Ah know it is. Ah managed tae git this one from Sebastian since th' Earl didna like th' colour for th' product. Dae ye like it?"

"Lord Snake...I had no idea Smile did this." There were brief moments when he was reminded that the Earl was indeed a child still, by age at least. "I love it; the color is majestic, the hat is quite...posh. Says Emily." He bowed at the waist to the 'Lord Snake' and then raised a brow. "Shall I sit myself before the goddess of nature's feet?"

Laire smiled he was glad he liked it. "Sit where ye wish tis yer birthday...we have two hours afore Ah ken give ye th' next part of yer gift...what shall we dae until then?"

Snake blinked. "Two hours, asks Emily?" What was she planning exactly? Deciding to put it aside for now, his eyes darkened with want. "Well...I can think of a few things to do...says Oscar." He knelt before her, letting his hands travel over her skirt slowly. It took a moment for him to register something, to catch on. "You're not wearing...are you...asks Emily?" His brows raised though it only made his eyes darker.

A wide grin crossed her face, "Ah thought ye might like th' easy access. Real Scots donna wear undergarments anyways. Ah like tae feel a breeze aroond mah privates." Laire raised her leg and ran her foot along his side until it was raised above his head and the skirt lifted up revealing to him her indiscretion.

Snake inhaled slowly and greatly in sync with her raising leg. When the skirt was lifted and he saw her lovely blossom, he groaned slightly. "I rather like the Scots...says Oscar."

He grabbed her calf and leaned forward, nudging the skirt away. His lips pressed against her thighs, brushing his teeth across her flesh as he traveled.

"Mmmm," Laire moaned as he kissed her flesh. She had to draw this out for two hours though. "Are ye sure ye want tae pamper me like this? 'tis yer birthday, 'hat means we dae whateva ye want."

"Then," he said from beneath her skirt, "I want a taste of you...says Oscar." His forked tongue darted out and ran lightly over her folds slowly, his other hand stroking her inner thigh.

A smile crossed Laire's face at his words but then it turned into a gasp of pleasure when his tongue teased her sex. She was not wet yet but she knew with him down there she would be quickly. As he worked on her Laire began to moan quietly. Her hips lifted pressing her sex close to his face. Laire was never going to wear bloomers again if this was what she got for it.

With the new angle, Snakes tongue moved against her clit. His fingers moved in the slit to tease her entrance slow and precise.

A low moan escaped Laire as Snake prodded her entrance with his fingers. When they slipped inside she had to stifle a loud gasp. "Och Snake..." she groaned as the moved in and out of her. Then when he put in a third finger Laire bit down on the stuffed animal in her hands and screamed. Sighs and whimpers escaped her as the three fingers played with her. That and the stimulation of her clit sent her over the edge with another muffled scream.

Snake felt a familiar stir below as she gasped. The louder - or more muffled, in this case - her cries got, the harder he got. When she screamed and came to completion, Snake lapped up her juices like a cat, grinning with a hint of smugness.

He sat back and let her skirt fall once more before looking up at her, licking his lips slowly and pointedly. "Excellent birthday treat...says Emily."

"If this is what Ah git on yer birthday Ah canna wait tae see what ye dae fur me on mine." Laire said closing her eyes contentedly and relaxing into the bench. After a few long seconds she grinned and looked down at him. "Och tis nae fair of me tae have all th' pleasure...trade spots wit' me."

Scooting down to the floor Laire waited for him to get onto the bench.

Obeying her, he sat on the bench and felt his cheeks warm ever so slightly. The tight pants showed his bulge which was right before her face. Though slightly embarrassed, he also found it to be...rather erotic.

Rubbing his thighs Laire leaned forward and kissed his bulge through the fabric of his trousers. To draw out the time she began to lick, nip, and kiss his member without ever taking it out of its confines.

The man's breathing became laborious as she started her torment. His fingers slid through her wild curls, watching her with interest. She was going to drive him mad and he wasn't even naked! "Laire...don't be cruel...says Emily."

"Aye whateva ye wish, 'tis yer birthday." With that said Laire placed one more kiss against his clothed member before undoing the trousers and letting it spring free. Taking it in her hands she began to pump her thumb ran over the slit on the top of his head that was already leaking pre-cum.

Snake groaned loudly when he felt the pants give way to freedom. He gripped the edge of the bench as he moved his hips forward, encouraging her to give more. His lips parted, a sigh escaping.

A bit of smugness entered Laire's smile at his moan. "Dae ye like 'hat mah love? Tell me what ye want me tae dae an' Ah will dae it."

A bit of red entered his face, a soft blush. To speak it...well, that in itself, he knew, would make ladies and lords faint. There was a bit of perverse pleasure in that. "I want to feel your soft lips over my head...says Oscar." He spoke confidently, fierce.

"Aye," Laire said licking her lips to moisten them. Once they were slick she pressed a kiss right at the tip of his member and opened her lips slowly taking him in centimeter by centimeter. Once his glands were in her mouth she swirled her tongue around them before taking even more of him into her mouth. She kept going until he hit the back of her throat. Only then did she begin to bob her head up and down.

A slight hiss left him as he felt his sensitive head be touched by her velvety lips. He thought originally that he'd be content with just kissing - this was somehow a more exciting route. His fingers tightened their grip around her locks, groaning as he entered her mouth. He inhaled slowly, dragging it out as the pleasure matched his breath, increasing until he felt ready to pop. "Laaaiire….says...Oscar." He hissed, his pleasure mounting.

She continued to bob her head up and down his tightening grasp only spurring her on. His words only made her more determined to make him come. As Laire went she allowed her teeth to scrape along the underside of his member. While her tongue encircled his head even time she went up.

His groans were louder this time, the gentle scrape proving to be his undoing. "Laire, I-..." he warned before he tensed, moaning her name as he came. His seed filled her mouth, his grip although tight still loose enough to let her pull away if she needed.

When the last bit of his essence left him, he almost sighed. "...says Donne." He muttered, feeling boneless after the pleasure that had consumed him.

She had been pulling up when he exploded in her mouth. With just the slight warning she jerk back in surprise and the second and third bursts landed on her face. Blinking slowly she looked up at him with a bit of shock.

"Och ye got me dirty."

Snake took a moment to understand what she was referring to. He had been in a bit of a daze at first, staring at everything and nothing. When he understood, he glanced down and tried not to grin. Somehow he suspected the best response was not commenting on how delightful she looked, or that he had claimed her...Maybe later.

"Apologies, but do you see what you do to me? Asks Emily." He dug into his pocket to pull out a handkerchief, wiping away said claim.

As he wiped her face Laire got another crazy idea. They still had an hour, plenty of time to kill. Taking his hand she plucked the handkerchief out and began kissing the pads of his fingers. She could smell her scent on his three fingers and sucked each one of them into her mouth in turn.

Almost at once, his lids lowered with lust, his eyes darkening. "So devious...says Emily." He muttered as he let his thumb travel over her jawline. "And do you taste good...asks Donne?"

"Aye," she muttered looking up at him. "Ah ken see why ye love tae taste me...jist as Ah love tae taste ye." She licked his fingers again. "Ah think Ah might taste betta though….ye are verra salty."

"Hm…" his voice took on a huskier tone, "I think I'd have to agree...says Emily." He traced her lips with his index finger, a flash over his eyes. He wanted to kiss her not just a normal kiss but a bruising, fierce one, as if he were claiming her against another.

Laire saw the lust in his eyes. Letting go of his hand she stood slowly and then straddled his waist. His spent member brushed against her still sensitive sex and she rocked her hips gently. "'tis yer birthday Snake dae want ye want."

The man held her waist as she straddled him, a habit partly in case she might fall and partly just because he liked the feeling under his palms. "Hm...this. Off. Says Donne." He tugged at her top, going to unbutton it slowly. He had neglected part of her body, after all.

She nodded and helped him to unbutton the blouse. Underneath she had on her riding corset. Briefly she wondered if he would start to question why she was dressed this way. "This off tae?" Laire asked tugging on the laces of her corset.

Perhaps at any other time, he would have caught the odd corset and questioned her. But this, however, was not any other time. Still riding on the never-ending waves of want and pleasure, he nodded. "That off as well...says Emily."

With a grin she pulled on the strings and corset opened. Unhooking the front she slipped it off, letting it fall to the floor. "What now? Mah Laird Snake?"

He let his hands travel up, one against her back and the other obtaining a handful of her breast. His lips latched onto her free nipple, glancing up as he gently sunk his teeth in before licking it.

"Och," Laire cried as he bit her nipple. The licking afterwards made her moan. She clutched at his shoulders as he played with her breasts and her hips rocked as her folds became even more sensitive. If she was not careful she would reach climax again with just her breasts being played with and the occasional stimulation of her clit.

Despite being spent, he took pleasure in simply feeling her wet folds against him, her rocking

hips against his. He switched his attentions to her other breast, his free arm going around her waist to keep her close.

A groan escaped her when he switched her breaths. Her hips were building up a rhythm now and her hands clutched desperately at his shoulders and back.

"Och! Snake! Snake!" She chanted softly her hands tugging at his hair, half pulling him away half pressing him closer and egging him on. Down below she could feel a slow and gentle orgasm approaching.

It was like music to his ears, a beautiful symphony. It spurred him on, encouraging him to keep on his treatment of her lovely flesh. He spared a quick glance up as he pulled away to switch once more, his free hand cupping her bottom as she rubbed against him.

The extra bit of his hand on her bum was all she needed. With a silent cry her inside clenched around tortuous nothingness. Her fingers dug into his suit as her silence turned in low keening cry as her body desperately searched for something to enter her. Finally it was over and Laire was left panting collapsed against Snake.

Snake slid his arms around her, holding her close to him as she came down from the high. With a slightly smug grin, he pressed his lips to her ear and whispered, "Are you worn out yet, asks Emily?"

"Mmmm," Laire moaned against Snake's neck. "Fur now. 'tis even isna yer special treat."

Glancing outside she saw that it would be time soon. They needed to get dressed and leave. Sitting up she stroked his cheek before kissing his nose.

"Help me git dressed. Time tae leave fur yer next gift."

"I can't wait to find out what it is, says Emily." He grinned, letting her stand with his arm loosely around her. He then stood, putting himself back in his pants before picking up her corset from the ground. He blinked, feeling like there was something he was missing, but brushed it away.

He offered her the corset, kissing her cheek as he did.

Taking her corset Laire put it back on and then buttoned up her blouse. Picking up Lord Snake, who had dropped to the ground, she took Snake's arm. "This way," she said leading him out of the greenhouse and towards the barn.

"Wait, ye need this first." Stopping him she pulled a blindfold out of her skirt's pocket and wrapped it around his eyes. "Alright ye are ready. Donna take it off until Ah say."

Leading him forward by both hands now she approached the stables. Strung before the doors was a large banner saying "Happy Birthday Snake!" Just outside the doors were Bard, Finny, Mey-rin, and Tanaka.

"Stay right there," she said letting go of his hands, several snakes that had been in hiding slithered out and wrapped around Laire climbing up her. "Alright, tak' off th' blindfold."

Lord Snake, he decided, looked more like a scarf than anything. A child's scarf...but it made him smile nonetheless. He raised a brow at the blindfold but made no fuss about it. "Yes ma'am...says Emily." He grinned teasingly.

It was an interesting sensation to walk blind to the stables. He was familiar with the path, and while he wasn't quite as sensitive to vibrations as his friends were, he did catch something was off at the stables.

Standing still, he listened. There were others here...who?

When she gave her permission, Snake took the blindfold off and gaped openly at the sign, at the people, at the sign! "What is…? What's going on...asks...Emily?" He managed to get the words out at last, staring between his friends and Laire, and the sign.

"Happy Birthday!" The crowd, even the snakes, cheered after Snake pulled off his blindfold. Laire was grinning like mad it had been a chore to put this together without him knowing she hoped it was okay.

His eyes stung though he quickly blinked it all away. "I am...very surprised, and touched. Thank you, all...but how did you...oh. Says Oscar." Laire. Of course. It all made sense. He looked over at her and smiled. He walked over and carefully placed his arm around her, kissing her forehead. "Thank you...says Oscar."

"Hey, do we get kisses too?" Bard called out with a smirk.

Mey-rin added in an attempt to diffuse before anything started, "You haven't even seen it all yet Snake! We've got food, cake, presents...Laire did a bang up job with the stables prep. Made our jobs easier."

"Ofcoorse, mah love, ye canna celebrate yer first birthday witowt a party. An' friends tae celebrate it wit' ye. Come an' see what we did. They were kind enough tae set up while we were in th' greenhouse." Taking his hand Laire lead him inside followed by the group. On one table was a covered plate most likely the cake and surrounding it was some ice water and the sandwiches that Bard had successfully made. Then on the other table were some presents, three were shoddily wrapped, two were wrapped in classic paper with a bow, and one was wrapped in black paper with silver cord around it. No guess needed there.

"We ken start where eva ye like. Presents, cake, food an' games. Ah ken git th' bonfire started fur th' solstice if ye want."

Snake's jaw hung loose as they walked in, his gaze traveling all over. He had seen birthday parties, sure, and knew what they were. But to actually have one...with his friends, at that. His heart ached slightly, but he smiled. He squeezed Laire's hand, unable to convey the words.

When he looked at the cake, he chuckled. "I hope you like chocolate cake and some earl grey buttercream frosting. The little snake design is made of crystallized sugar." Bard supplied.

"You made it, asks Emily?"

"Yeah, yeah, totally," Bard replied scratching the back of his head suspiciously.

"Really, Bard," Finny asked, "I thought I saw Sebastian in the kitchen working on it while you made the sandwiches."

"Err, well he might have helped just a bit...Doesn't matter eat! This is a party!"

Meyrin served everyone Bard's sandwiches first, after Tanaka advised that they would get bellyaches if they had that much sugar on an empty stomach. The seats on either side of the small table were quickly filled as everyone took their seat. Snake's gaze kept flickering to the cake without a hint of guilt.

A brief idea flashed through his mind - frosting on Laire - which made his attention turn to said woman. "So this is why you wanted me in the greenhouse for two hours, says Oscar." He grinned, leaning forward to kiss her cheek.

Snake sat next to Laire and took a bite of the sandwich, relieved when it didn't explode or something very Bard-like. But then, how could one mess up a simple sandwich?

Laire smiled and looked around as everyone ate. The other servants looked like they were having fun. Bard was laughing and Finny and Mey-rin were eating the sandwiches cheerfully. A small smile crossed her face two years ago she never would have thought this was a possibility. She was surrounded by friends all of whom accepted her as a witch with her love by her side, not Alein, but someone not of the village, someone not even Scottish.

"Cake time! Snake would you like to do the honors," Bard asked once everyone had finished their food.

"Thank you, adds Donne." He took the knife anyway and turned.

"Wait, shouldn't we sing for his birthday?" Mey-rin inquired.

"Aye, we should 'tis tradition."

"For he is jolly good fellow?" Finny questioned and the others nodded in agreement.

"For he's a jolly good fellow, for he's a jolly good fellow

For he's a jolly good fellow….and so say all of us

And so say all of us, and so say all of us

For he's a jolly good fellow, for he's a jolly good fellow

For he's a jolly good fellow….and so say all of us!"

At the end they clapped waiting for Snake to cut the cake.

With a grin, and a feeling of warmth traveling through his body, Snake cut the cake. He made several slices, seeing bits of the dark crystallized sugar to fall onto the plate beneath. He licked his lips.

Mey-rin shooed him away, insisting that the birthday man should not have to serve on said birthday, and put the slices on separate plates. Handing them out to everyone, she gave Snake the slightly bigger slice, much to his delight.

Snake took a bite and looked to quite pleased, savouring the sugar and the buttercream icing. Emily leaned forward and let her tongue dart out, brush against the icing. She shook her head and hid once more. "Well, even if Emily doesn't like cake, I do...says Donne."

Once they were finished with the cake Laire glanced outside. They still had time before she would have to start the fire and the other servants had to go into make dinner.

"Ah think presents next?"

"Oh, oh! Me first!" Finny yelled running to get his present. "Here, I made it by myself I hope it is okay…." He said scratching his head. Once the wrapping was removed it was revealed to be a crude carving a snake made from a smoothed tree branch or root, probably one of the ones he had torn up himself by mistake. "I have been trying to learn how to carve things because Mr. Sebastian said I need to do something with all the trees I destroy."

Snake looked it over with a delicate hand. His friends around his shoulders, actually, seemed to be more intrigued and curious. All three raised their heads, Donne slithering forward to study the "snake" face-to-face. His tongue darted out in a greeting, but only to find silence.

"It's really nice, says Emily." Snake said as Emily nodded.

Mey-rin was the next to give Snake his present. "I had the grocer boy pick this up for me."

Removing the wrapping revealed a fair sized tin and inside a variety of nuts. "I wasn't sure what to get you sorry."

"They'll make for a delicious snack, thank you Mey-rin...says Emily." He offered her a gentle smile to assure her that he was sincere. Though, honestly, now he was slightly dreading Bard's gift.

Naturally Bard was next to hand over his gift. "Here," he said gruffly shoving the package into Snake's hands. Inside of the brown paper was a wooden toy snake. Bard was blushing slightly, "I thought….my nephews could play with it when you get around to it."

Snake held the wooden toy snake in his hands, blinking. This was...not at all what he was expecting from Bard. If anything, he thought he'd get some sort of suggestive, if not perverse, item and a wink and nudge from the man. Perhaps being hit by Laire made him grow up a bit.

"It's adorable, says Emily." He paused, looking up at the blushing American. "I didn't know you had nephews. Or siblings. Says Oscar." Then again, none of the servants of the Phantomhive servants spoke much of their pasts to one another.

Bard was blushing even more now and Laire leaned in whispering to Snake. "He is talking about our barin."

While Snake's face followed after Bard's color to a lesser extent, he felt his heart ache. It was...something familiar, yet foreign. What was this feeling at such a statement? He looked around him, taking in each person. And then it hit him.

He was surrounded by people who considered friends. Like the Circus, he decided. Friends...a family of sorts. When exactly did this morph into such a statement, away from merely co-workers?

He smiled and nodded. "Thank you, Bard...says Oscar."

Tanaka was next handing over the gift he gave a slight bow. "I hope you do not mind but I too thought something for the future was best." When the box was opened the gift was revealed to be a tea set it was plain brown in colour but the exotic Japanese style from his home country. "Though there is no reason you cannot use it now."

"You'll make proper Englishfolk of us yet, says Emily." Snake grinned as he looked over the tea set. "Although...perhaps with less whiskey, adds Donne." His eyes flickered over to Laire, a hint of a mischievous gleam in them.

With the gift giving over the Bard, Tanaka, and Mey-rin left to go and prepare for dinner while Finny decided to finish weeding the garden before nightfall. Snake was silent as he watched them leave and when they were out of view his attention turned to the presents they had left.

"Is everythin' alright, Snake?" Laire asked placing a hand on his upper arm.

"I am just...overwhelmed by everyone. By our friends. Says Oscar. You're amazing for setting this up...I never expected anything like it. Thank you, says Emily." He leaned forward and captured her lips in a well-needed kiss.

Laire wrapped her arms around Snake's neck as he kissed her. She smiled into the kiss glad that he had enjoyed the party, though he surprises for him were not over yet. Though the last surprise would have to wait until tonight. Pulling away from him she placed a quick kiss on his nose.

He had Donne and Oscar hiding in his suit, Emily the only one who peaked out. The horses seemed to be more okay with her than the others. "Thank you again for this wonderful surprise...I think this is the best day I've ever had, says Emily." He smiled at Laire, his gaze traveling south bit by bit. Even after their tryst in the greenhouse his blood boiled for her.

"Day isna ova yet," Laire said swaying her hips back and forth hinting at the pleasures to come. With a smirk she turned and started to walk towards the manor the gifts wrapped in the blanket in her arms. With each step she made sure her hips rolled to entice him further. After several steps she looked back over her shoulder her eyes half lidded, "coming?"

"I should hope so, says Oscar." He whispered as he followed after Laire. His eyes remained on her hips as he took steps behind her.

When they got into the bedroom, he slipped his shoes off and walked over to her, taking the blanket of gifts from Laire. He placed them off to the side, turning to face Laire once more.

Laire glanced down at the shoeless Snake and giggled. "What are ye doin' we have duties tae attend tae. Put yer shoes back on. Taenight we ken have more fun."

"But it is my birthday, say Donne," Snake complained.

"Taenight." Laire scolded leaning up and kissing Snake's cheek. "Ah will make it worth th' wait."

* * *

Snake had been eagerly awaiting the night. As soon as he and Laire were done with dinner he took her hand and pulled her up to their bedroom.

In their room Laire trailed a hand up Snake's arm with a smile. Emily and Oscar left Snake and trailed on to her arm leaving him only with Donne around his ear. "Snake, mah love, afore Ah give ye yer final gift ken ye go an' refill our pitcher ay water? Ye ken how thirsty Ah ken git at night…."

She needed him to leave for the last surprise she had planned. Laire had to prepare it and it would take a minute.

Snake sighed but then smiled.

"Of course, says Donne." He was a bit confused as to why Emily and Oscar left, but he didn't think much past it. He leaned forward to kiss her cheek before turning, picking up the pitcher and slipping away.

When he returned to the room with the pitcher, a bit of drops of water slipping down over his fingers, he nudged the door open and closed it silently. "Laire, asks Donne?" He called out softly.

As soon as Snake was out the door Laire stripped. It was the fastest she had ever gotten out of her clothing she was sure. Making a trail of her clothes from the door to the bed she pulled the curtains of the four poster closed to all but one side so that she would be framed. Then as planned, and miraculously kept secret, the snakes slithered on to the bed. Laire was on her side with Goethe stretching in across her part of his body covering her sex and the hiding one breast from view; and Wordsworth wrapping around one calf and Keates around the other. Emily and Oscar were both on her shoulders and neck with Balzac and Bronte around one arm each. Then Wilde was over her stomach and all the rest were surrounding her on the bed with a few even climbing up the posts.

Snake returned just as everyone was settling down showing just how close they were to making it. "Follow th' trail tae yer gift, lova." Laire replied shivering in anticipation awaiting his reaction.

Trail? Snake blinked as he realized what she meant. He bent over and picked up the first article of clothing, her skirt. His grin slowly widened as he realized what he was looking at. And, more so, what it meant was behind that curtain.

"If you say so, my goddess...says Donne." He walked beside the pieces of clothing, getting closer to the bed. When he reached the edge, he paused. Did he hear something? No, he must be tired or something similar. Probably driven mad with want.

He pushed the curtain open and frozen in that position, his eyes wide and his mouth dry. There lay a naked, yet not so naked Laire, covered with his friends...except for her mischevious eyes, her smirk, and...what a tease, one breast.

He felt his pants become quite tight, uncomfortably so. When he finally found that his voice was ready to function again, his eyes had traveled over every inch of her, of them. "Laire...you look...ravishing...says Donne." He blinked. "You planned this with them, asks Donne?" He stepped over, his legs resting against the bed.

"Aye," Laire said with lidded eyes as she stretched out her arm with Bronte on it and beckoned him with a finger. "Are ye gonnae tae unwrap yer present or jist stare at it? Ah am yers tae command fur taenight. Ye ken dae whateva ye want wit' me."

Snake's heart pounded, the echo in his ears. He swallowed dryly and reached out, his fingertips traveling over her and around her wrist. Bronte unwrapped herself and started to move away as he traveled further, up her neck where Emily and Oscar also unraveled and slipped away. When he placed his knee on the bed and leaned forward, cupping the back of her head, Snake kissed her slow and soft.

A soft sigh escaped Laire as Snake kissed her gently. She had been expecting hungry passion but this was even better. With her snake free hand she reached up and started to undo the buttons of his suit and shirt.

When his patience wore thin, he helped her take his suit off, flinging it almost angrily across the room. He really didn't like that thing. Crawling onto the bed once more, the snakes parting way for him to do so, he nipped and bit her neck as he traveled lower. His friends moved out of the way, except Goethe just yet, as he kissed and nipped at every inch of her flesh. His hands followed after.

When he reached her waist, he nudged Goethe who complied, slithering over and away from Laire. There were a few friends who remained around the bedpost or on the edge of the bed, but that was alright. When he looked up, he was hovering just above her sex, kissing her curls. "Best present of all, says Goethe."

Laire was sighing long needily as Snake worked his way down her body. When he reached her sex she let loose a low moan. By the gods how did he always make her so aroused? Just these simply kisses and she was in heaven. "Och, Och, Snake," she muttered softly falling onto her back.

His tongue traveled down her folds, his fingertips digging into her waist at her taste. He teased her just enough before sitting up, working at getting his pants undone. One day they wouldn't have to wear such foolish outfits, but that, sadly, was not today, much to his annoyance.

With his trousers undone, he leaned over her once more to kiss her gently, his hand traveling over her body, traveling further down until he nudged his trousers lower. Snake's lips were still locked onto hers, his teeth nipping at her bottom lip, as he freed his hard length. A sigh of relief and need left him, encouraging his impatience further.

Gasps and moans escaped her as he teased her folds. Laire could feel a slow wave of pleasure build up inside of her. A disappointed groan lift her as he pulled away. Then when his hands were back on her and he was kissing and the pleasure was building once more. Smiling into the kiss she ran her hands over his chest, her fingers digging in and massaging the muscles of his abdomen and pectorals.

"Ye are so strong, mah bonnie Nathair." Laire whispered in his ear.

A groan left Snake when her fingers dug into his muscles, a pleasant sensation that nearly topped that of lying out under the sun. He grinned at her whisper, holding himself and rubbing his head against her wet entrance a few times. "And you're simply magnificent, my goddess...says Oscar." He whispered before licking her ear.

He brushed his cheek against hers, his scales against her soft flesh, before turning to face her. As he pushed into her, he stared into her eyes in the dim light, a hiss leaving him that his friends mirrored faintly.

A shaky moan left Laire as Snake entered her. Even with their fun this afternoon she felt so needy and he stretched her insides. Looking into his golden eyes Laire squeezed the ring of muscles around him. Then reaching up she pulled him down in a light kiss.

She was going to be the death of him, he thought, but it wasn't a thought made in worry. He kissed her in return before pulling away and thrusting back in, his speed slow at first. Resting on his forearm, he used his other hand to grip her thigh and raise her leg, entering at a quicker and deeper pace now.

Moaning Laire wrapped her legs around Snake's waist and began to meet him thrust for thrust. The new angle made him penetrate even deeper and causing Laire's moans to become even louder. Soon her moans were punctuated by gasps as the coils inside her belly wound closer and closer to their breaking point.

His breathing became ragged, his groans increasing though they did not match her in volume. He much preferred to hear her over himself, of course. His grip on her thigh tightened when he felt her tense around him, milking him until he went off the edge as well.

"Sssnake!" Laire cried as her inside exploded with ecstasy. Her nails dug into his shoulders and her legs locked around his waist not wanting to let go. Even after he had emptied himself inside of her she kept him close. She never wanted to let go. Panting she kissed him sloppily. "Happy birthday."

Hissing as he tensed, Snake found himself smiling when they both came down from the high. Carefully he let himself rest on both his forearms, over her but keeping his weight from her. Kissing her back in between trying to catch his breath, he grinned. "Thank you...for everything today...my love...says Dante." He kissed her once more, slow and longer this time.


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey everyone, I apologize for the wait in the update. I had finals and then with my grad school I have been co-authoring a paper with a prof so I have no free writing time...or in this case no free editing time. But please enjoy the next one will be up sooner than this one was.**

* * *

It was a hot lazy afternoon Laire was with the horses in the shade of the acorn trees. She had kicked her boots off and was snoozing as she leaned against Anne. She dreamt of Alba and the mist sweeping over the bogs up to the mountains. In her mind she could see the fae dancing on the edges of the loch. With her watching was Snake. Leaning over Snake kissed her and rubbed her stomach. Glancing down she saw her swollen belly heavy with child. Laire smiled and kissed Snake.

In her sleep Laire sighed and her lips twitched upwards as her relaxed muscles tried to smile.

Snake walked over to the trees with his duties done for the day. In his hand was the book from Undertaker, something he rarely let go of as of late. When he spotted Laire, he smiled and walked quietly over. Seeing her lips twitch, he stood and watched, unwilling to wake her from what seemed to be a good dream. Carefully, he walked over and sat next to her. Anne snorted and looked up.

The movement of Anne's ribs and her snort made Laire jerk awake. Opening her eyes she saw Snake. "Och Snake...Ah had a dream. We were in Alba watchin' th' fae dance an' Ah was heavy wit' child. We were happy."

Snake felt his heart jump as he got comfortable, picturing her dream as best as he could. "A dream or a vision, asks Emily?" He didn't lean against Anne, but he sat perpendicular to the woman.

"Both Ah hope." Laire said stretching her legs out and placing her feet on his lap. "Though Ah doona have th' gift of sight like most Gaelic witches do. My power to talk to beasts replaced it. Maybe Ah ken see in dreams Ah donna know...how has been yer day?"

"Long and tedious, but I finally got away...says Emily. I thought that I could tell you about my friends from before, says Oscar."

"Aye, Ah would like that." Laire said with a grin. Removing her feet from his lap she leaned up against him.

Leaning into her touch Snake thought about where to start. "There was the bearded lady. She was the one who taught me how to read. She died before I left. We called her Nan...says Emily." He smiled a bit.

"The assistant manager of the freak show. He snuck us enough food to keep us alive, only pretended to beat us when the manager wanted us to be 'taught a lesson'. He felt sorry for us...explains Oscar."

"Th' freak show," Laire said softly. "Ah am glad 'hat ye had people tae care fur ye there. Th' bearded lass sounds lovely….They had ye beat?!"

A gasp escaped her a wave of pity that she had not felt for him since she had learned the origin of his scales washing over her. "Och mah love…." Her arms tightened around him.

Snake wasn't sure how to react. When he would tell bits and pieces of his story to the Circus folk, they would nod and make a comment, but then move on. No one liked to be reminded of their past, let alone show such emotion. But then, he hadn't been so involved with anyone before.

So he reached up and squeezed her arm, kissing her cheek. "But it's all over now, reminds Emily." And it was. And, more importantly, it would never happen again.

"From the Circus there was Joker, the one I was telling you about the other day. He was the...leader of sorts, says Oscar. He was the first of the group that made me really feel like the Circus was my home, our home, now...adds Emily."

"There was Beast. I believe she was in love with Joker...and there was Doc. Doc took care of us all - even a few of my friends when they got sick. He said they counted as much as anyone else, says Emily. And Dagger, says Emily. Emily liked to sleep in his bed, adds Oscar. Doll was the prettiest though, replies Emily."

"They all sound wonderful. What did they do?"

"Doc helped with the fake limbs; Joker was missing his arm, for example. For the show, Joker was the ring leader, he was in charge of who performed and when, what, so forth. Beast performed with her pet tiger. I wonder what happened to her, actually, muses Emily." He frowned briefly.

"Dagger was deadly accurate with his aim. It was a feat to watch." Snake paused. "He loved Beast but she didn't return the feelings. And Doll was...too gentle, I think. She walked the tight-rope, and looked lovely all the time. Says Emily."

"They were all handicapped but performed in th' circus….Ah wish Ah could hae seen ye all perform together. Ah bet it was a sight tae behold." Leaning up she kissed his cheek. "Thank ye for sharin' this wit' me."

He nodded, pride in his voice. "We were amazing...simply astonishing." He grinned at the kiss, "It is my pleasure to tell you a part of myself...and thank you for accepting it, accepting me...says Emily." He let the book slip onto the ground as he turned to face her, kissing her on the lips.

Laire smiled into the kiss. Pulling away she brushed their noses together. "Aye will accept every part of ye Snake. Good or bad….unless ye eva use a whip on mah horses….or spank our children. Ah donna care what anyone says we are neva gonae to lay a hand on them in punishment."

He felt something very ironic in that statement, a hint of odd humor. "If anyone understands the effects of being hit...I would never, says Emily." He promised, capturing her hands in his own. A light breeze went over them, making the tree above shiver.

"Ah know….just makin' sure we were on th' same page." Lifting their hands she kissed his knuckles her teeth scraping over them gently. She was about to lean up and kiss him when something else rustled in the trees behind them. The horses' ears pricked up. Laire's hand drifted down to the dirk at her waist not wanting the person in the trees to know that she knew they were there.

The shift in Laire's behavior and the horse, as well as the slight shake in the ground, caught Snake's alarm. His eyes narrowed slightly, his face otherwise expressionless. He called out softly to any one of his friends that might be lurking in the woods for mice.

"Would you like the pleasure, my goddess...asks Victor?" Snake made it sound as if they were discussing a picnic or sort rather than an attack. For added subtly, he spoke for Victor who was not too far off.

"Ah suppose Ah could, ye do need to see 'hat Ah ken protect mahself." She grinned. There was another rustle in the bushes as the person snuck closer. Standing Laire brushed off the dirt from her breeches.

"Come owt we know ye are there."

There was a chuckled from the woods, several chuckles to be precise. "'hat was a mistake girly." A voice said as five men stepped from the tree line. "Now we 'ave ta' kill ya slowly."

"We are th' first line ay defense of th' Phantomhive manor. Leave now or face th' consequences."

"Na, we got special ordas ta' take th' Earl, see."

Shaking her head Laire pulled out her dirk. It was time like these she wishes she had her staff back. "Snake ye tak' th' three on th' retch? Ah will tak' th' talka an' th' otha one."

He grinned but held back any comment to her statement. Sure, he knew...but he also felt better if he protected her from everything. Oh, what he would do when they had kids, he'd be a mess - as his friends had decided earlier.

When the five men appeared, he raised a brow. At Laire's request, he stood slowly and spoke coolly, "I thought you could protect yourself, says Emily." To the strangers, it would seem cold; to the woman who knew him, however, it was teasing plain as day.

"Well Ah thought there was only one of them," Laire said with a playful huff.

Speaking to the men, he said, "Victor." Something dark darted out from the shadows, nipped at the man closest to the bushes' ankles, and hid once more. The man yelped and jumped on one foot, grabbing at his other. It didn't last long. The man, between huffs, puffs, and curses, soon fell to his knees. As he cried out, his skin turning pale and his eyes nearly bulging out to his co-workers, Snake said, "That is a warning...says Emily."

Seeing their dead cohort the other four men stumbled back. "Magic!" One cried.

"He's a witch! Look at him! A demon!" Shouted another pointing at Snake's scales.

"Och!" Laire cried offend. "Ah am th' witch!"

Leaping over Anne Laire charged their line causing them to stumble back even more. In a split second she decided to keep Talker alive. Sebastian might want to interrogate him. With her dirk in hand she stabbed Talker in the joint between shoulder and chest making him drop his Billy-club. The other one she had marked got a hold of himself and raised his own fists. As he swung at Laire's face she ducked plunging the blade into his stomach. Pulling upwards she gutted him and he fell back his last action to clutch his belly trying to hold his intestines inside.

One down. At the names they shouted, Snake grinned grimly. Yes, she was the witch, and he...well. If they wanted demon, at least one of them would meet a demon soon enough, judging by the sound of his agonized cry. That meant he was good to take out the other two remaining.

"Vi-," before he could finish the name, the pair ran at him. He couldn't help it, he smiled.

Snake threw his arm up, as if to signal 'stop', but instead Emily came shooting out of his sleeve and greeting the second man quite warmly in the face. As he yelped and stopped, falling backwards trying to get free, he side-stepped the first man.

Before the second man could harm Emily, Victor darted out and sunk his teeth into the man's neck, deep enough to cause a fairly quick death. Emily thanked the other snake before slipping away from the dead man's grip.

Hearing the first man growl behind him, he turned while ducking. By the judging of a fist he missed, he made the right choice. Snake stood and brought his fist upward, connecting with the man's jaw. He grimaced at the sensation, his hand promising to throb and ache later. Without more than a moment's pause, he stepped forward where his foot was behind the man's feet. He stumbled from the force, tripped backwards, and fell with a roar of some curse or another.

Snake knelt down, about to snap his neck when he heard a familiar voice. He looked up and saw Goethe, who surveyed the scene while standing up. Snake greeted him softly and asked if he'd mind finishing the man off.

Goethe responded with shooting towards the briefly stunned man. Just as Snake stood, somehow avoiding another swipe by sheer luck, Goethe became a fashionable scarf around the man's neck.

With little emotion, Snake looked down and watched as his face turned from a near comical white to blue, followed to purple and then...stillness. Nodding, he felt Victor and Emily take their places on his shoulders before turning to look at Laire.

"Goethe, can you ensure our guest keeps his manners, asks Emily?"

Once the injured man was secured Laire bent down over the fallen men. Muttering a blessing for their passing Laire closed their eyes. Something did not feel right though. It felt like someone was watching her. It felt like the same type of presence as Undertaker. An Ankou...no what did Maxine call them? Reapers. Standing she looked around maybe she might be able to spot the Reaper.

"Hey there pretty lady," a person appeared in front of her suddenly.

Laire screamed at his sudden appearance and fell over in surprise. Still panicking he looked him over as best she could. His hair was bright orange with black around the back and he had glasses on along with a suit and he was leaning on a lawnmower of some type. Was this a Reaper?

Immediately Snake was at Laire's side, his voice laced with urgency and sharpness. "What?! What is it?!...Asks Emily." Victor, and shortly afterwards, Emily, and Goethe all hissed at the spot where the Reaper was, their mouths open as if to attack. Snake, however, blinked and stared at...nothing.

Ronald winced at the scream and dug his finger into his ear, trying to rid of the brief ringing he heard. "Quite a set of lungs you have." He muttered.

"What dae mean what is it Snake!? He jist appeared from naewhere!" Laire yelled oblivious to his lack of ability to see the Reaper.

"Sorry, sweetie, he can't see me. I am only revealing myself to you."

"What dae ye mean? How? What? Are ye a Reaper?"

"You know about Reapers? Fascinating. Wait, this is the Phantomhive estate did the traitor tell you?"

"Traitor? Do ye mean Undertaka? Aye he told me."

Before Snake could question 'who', he heard 'Reaper'. He blinked. If it was Undertaker, she wouldn't have screamed. So… "Is he a friend of Undertaker's then? Can he be trusted? Asks Emily."

Not like Snake could really attack what he couldn't see anyway. Or, you know, kill the undead. The dead. The… Snake frowned. "Whoever you are, reveal yourself to me as well...says Victor."

He tried to look where his snakes were hissing. All the same, he stood partly before Laire as if to obstruct her from his view.

The Reaper laughed and leaned around Snake. "He's cute. What do does he think he could do?"

Still laughing he raised and hand and waved it in front of Snake's face.

"Wait I recognize him…you were on the Campania!"

There was a sudden solid figure before him, one of orange and glasses and a very loud voice. Snake reacted on pure impulse, as well as the adrenaline from the fight, and punched the man's face. Whatever he had said didn't register until the moment after, where he blinked and repeated,

"Campania? How did you know that, asks Victor?"

"I was there! You rocked with those snakes! Killing all those undead body things was so much fun! We fought against the traitor together!"

"Who th' bloody hell are ye?"

"Oh, duh," the Reaper bopped himself on the forehead. "I am Ronald Knox Grim Reaper extraordinaire! Pleased to meet you. Now I was wondering how is it that you could sense me? And are you really a witch?"

Suddenly Snake felt much older than what he was, or at least older than this...young man. Odd, young man. He was so full of energy and, ah, different excitements. Before he could respond, he was speaking to Laire.

But ah, a Reaper. It made sense, given the dead bodies around them now - and the injured one. Snake looked behind him and then back at the Reaper. He offered his hand to Laire.

Laire took Snake's hand and stood still staying behind him slightly while she held on to his arm.

"Aye, Ah am a witch an' 'hat is probably why Ah could sense ye to."

"Wow awesome! So could you, like, turn me into a frog?"

Despite herself a smirk crossed her face. "Nae, magic doesna work like 'hat."

Ronald looked a bit disappointed. "Oh okay, thats not as fun then."

An awkward sort of lull fell over them. "Och, well good to meet ye Ronald but we have to get this bastard up to th' manor to question him as to who sent him to kidnap th' Earl…."

"Oh right, I have to get going to! Tell the Boss I say hi and not to worry I won't tell anyone I revealed myself to you!" And with that he disappeared.

Laire looked over at Snake. "What th' bloody hell was 'hat abit?"

It was a bit of a relief when Ronald left. His friends were no longer poised and his muscles relaxed ever so slightly. He looked at Laire at the same time she looked at him, a light comical air to the situation. "I suspect from killing four of the five men, says Emily." He patted her arm before going to lift the cursing man up from the ground. "Walk or I'll have one of my friends put you into a paralyzed state, says Victor." Snake threatened the man.

As they started back to the mansion, he glanced at Laire and added, "...He seemed to be more of a child than anything...says Emily."

"Aye he was vera queer but then so it Undertaka to. Perhaps all Reapers are like 'hat." Laire tried not to put too much thought into how Undertaker was a traitor. She knew that Sebastian and the Earl were looking for him but she had no idea why.

They made it to the manor without much fuss. It seemed like this was not the only group of thugs who had attacked. Bard and Mey-rin were out in the back cleaning up their shell casing. It was remarkable that they had not heard the gunshots.

"Oh good you have a living one," Sebastian said suddenly appearing besides them.

"Aye, jist bleeding from th' shoulda." Laire replied with a small smile. "There are four bodies by th' acorn trees in th' paddock 'hat will need to be moved to."

"I'll take the living one, you two clean up the bodies." Sebastian gave an eerie smile. Snake heard the man swallow thickly. After they handed him off to the butler, Snake went back to the grounds to help.

"Think whoever sent these men will try again, asks Emily?" He glanced at Laire.

"Possible," Laire said with a shrug. "Usually they donna try but there are some who are even more determined to kill or kidnap him afta th' first attempt fails. Somethin' to do wit' honor Ah think."

She walked with Snake back to the paddock picking up a wheelbarrow on the way. The horses had moved down further from the bodies still in the shade. "Och ye useless bastards thanks fur th' help." Laire shouted at them.

"You had the Snake man with you. We knew you were fine." William called back. Laire scoffed and threw up her hands in exasperation.

"These horses sometimes...alright let us load them on. Do ye ken where we store th' bodies?"

Snake chuckled at Laire's shout, shaking his head. "For now? I'm thinking in the stables, until Black figures out what to do. Says Emily." He lifted one body and tossed it onto the wheel barrel without much problem. Then another. When he went to the third, he paused. "How do you think Reapers become Reapers...asks Victor?"

"Th' stables? Nae we hae a graveyard of sorts. Ah was askin' if ye ken where it is...Ah will show ye."

Lifting the wheelbarrow with a grunt she slowly started walk towards the edge of the property and their mass grave. "Ah donna ken...Ah ken they hae been human. Something must have happened to them or perhaps th' godess chose or otha Reapers..."

"...This happens often then. Says Emily." Snake wasn't sure whether to laugh or feel a bit bad for the Earl. At least they were all prepared.

As they walked, Snake making sure none of the bodies slid out, he mused. "I wonder why...muses Victor." He shrugged. "It was just a passing thought, adds Emily."

"Aye..." Laire replied as they walked. "'hat is why we are his servants or at least th' otha three. They are useless in their jobs but they ken how to defend him an' they are verra loyal. Mah concern is what they are gonae to do when he is gone...or if they will just die defendin' him before 'hat."

They are arrived at the edge of the property where Finny was already digging a large hole for the bodies.

"Oh you had some too! Wow there were a lot this time! You can just set the wheelbarrow down I will bring it back to the stables for you!"

"Thank you Finny." Laire said releasing the handles of the heavy wheelbarrow.

"If they find out about his...contract, then I imagine it would be the latter...says Victor." Snake said with a cynical edge to his voice. Thanking Finny as well, he slid his hand into Laire's as they walked back to the manor. "If not, maybe they might get the mansion or something...says Emily."

"Perhaps they will Ah donna doubt 'hat th' Earl has it already planned." Laire took his hand gleefully as they walked away. A small bit of melancholy washed over her however and she leaned against him tiredly.

"Ah donna like havin' to kill people…."

Snake didn't like the idea of the Earl having already set everything up...but then again, he would be surprised if the kid hadn't. He scanned the grounds slowly, half aware of it. But he nodded. "I don't either...but if it comes down to a matter of protection, I would sleep better having ended the threat….says Emily."

"Ye hae Victor or th' otha tae kill them fur ye….sorry, Ah shouldna compare, we both are killin'. Maybe they deserve it maybe nae but still….well 'tis a good thin' Ah didna tak' th' vow nae tae tak' a life."

Snake glanced at her. "And you have your dirk to kill for you. We both have our weapons, but they are as connected to me as...well, as if it were myself. Says Emily." He squeezed her hand lightly. "Good thing indeed...but soon we won't have to worry about it, says Victor." At least, he hoped so.

"Aye….may Ah ask who was th' first person ye killed? Mine was someone tryin' tae kill th' Earl Ah didna even know his name….but he was young an' scared, he didna die right away even after Ah stabbed him a few times. He just fell tae th' ground blood bubbling up as he tried to speak."

Snake let go of her hand only to wrap his arm around her, pulling her close. "I am sorry you had to suffer through that experience as your first kill, says Emily." His gaze drifted over the edge of the woods.

"I had run away from freak show, just before Joker found me. I was hiding out at a town, when someone alerted the others of a...demon in their midst." He smirked. "They brought in the priest and trapped me in my room, a sort of pathetic mob. The priest tried to kill me, saying that no amount of words or blessings could save me. I turned the knife on him, caught him off guard, and then Victor killed him. I don't think they realized I had my friends with me. Says Emily."

"A demon, 'tis hard tae think of ye as a demon. Ah know otha people are nae as well versed as Ah an' jump to conclusions, they are nae acceptin' of different thin's. But Ah neva thought for a second 'hat ye could be a monsta, a demon. Ye were just a man…." Stopping their walk she leaned over and pressed a kiss to his scales. "...an' a snake."

Warmth flooded his heart when she said that. He smiled, feeling himself fall in love with her all over again. He reached up to run his fingers through her hair, kissing her deeply. When he pulled away for them to breathe, he spoke softly, "I am so lucky to have met you, Laire...says Emily."

Laire smiled into the kiss. "Aye an don' ye forget it." She said cheekily. With a softer smile she rested her head against his chest. "Ah love ye Snake an' don' ye eva forget 'hat eitha."


	22. Chapter 22

Laire was getting ready for another holiday: Lunastal. A celebration held mid-way between the Summer Solstice and the Fall equinox. It was very different than all the rest it was a holiday that celebrated athletics and the prowess of the human body and spirit. There were some other worldly and mystical elements to it but it was mostly used as a way for men to show off their strength, women to show off their crafting skills, and parents to make matches based off the games. This holiday therefore would be best suited for celebration with everyone.

Because of that Laire had sent a letter to Lady Elizabeth inquiring if she wished to have a party with outdoor games with the Phantomhive household. She had explained somewhat of the situation telling her how she could participate as well in the fencing, horseback riding, dancing, and other of the competitions. Lady Elizabeth had been thrilled at the prospect. So on the first weekend of August Laire and Snake were setting up the tables outside. Little did Laire know Elizabeth had taken it upon herself to invite as many of the Earl's "friends" as possible….

Once they had set up the tables, Snake stood tall and looked around, running through the list in his head. "So far so good...says Wordsworth." He commented, noticing several of his friends lurking nearby in between the shade and sun. "What's next, asks Wilde?"

Victor, Oscar, Emily, and Gustavo suddenly raised their heads. When Snake blinked and looked over, about to ask what was wrong, he paused. He felt it too. The vibrations in the ground.

Laire too felt the vibrations. Peeking around the edge of the house she saw not one but four carriages coming up the drive. "What th' bloody hell?"

The carriages stopped Lady Elizabeth got out of the first one followed by Pamela. Out of the second stepped Prince Soma and Agni. The third held Lau and Ran-Mao and the last one….the Earl Grey.

"'hat white haired bastard betta nay be here for this," Laire swore under her breath. "He betta just be givin' th' Earl his latest assignment."

Snake followed suite, Wordsworth and Emily on him while a few others followed on the ground. "I thought...we were only entertaining a few people. Says Emily."

As Elizabeth called out Ciel's name and rushed into the manor, the others lingered outside. Lau moved his head - it was hard to say that he 'looked' around since his eyes were closed - and paused at the two servants' heads popping around the corner. "Ah! Laire, Snake, hello!" He called out in the dream-like voice of his, barely raised in volume though it traveled.

"I suppose we should go greet them all...as Phantomhive servants would. Says Wordsworth." Snake frowned at the idea though. Wasn't this supposed to be just...small, intimate with the household? Damn. Now he'd have to act the part of the footman.

Inclining her head to Lau she hid around the corner once more. "Aye...Ah bet this was Lady Elizabeth's doin'."

Moving the table unnecessarily Laire sighed. "Alright let us go in. Ah will need to talk all of their horses….William willna like all th' new company."

"To be fair, my lady," Snake grinned, "William does not like anything. Says Wordsworth." Before they went back to their roles, he kissed her cheek. "I will go into the kitchen to see what Black needs...unless you need my assistance with the carriages? Asks Emily." From afar, he could hear the guests start to walk inside. That Earl Grey lingered behind, looking around as if bored.

"Nay, Ah will be fine, they all have drivers to help me. Go an' help Sebastian." Returning the kiss on the cheek Laire set off. She waved the carriage drivers over to the stables and helped them to unhitch their horses. Once they were done she told them that they could join in the celebrations if they wished as long as their employers allowed it. The ever proper driver of Earl Grey's carriage did not but the other three did decide to follow Laire back to the tables.

"Och we donna have enough chairs wit' all th' extra guests," Laire noted. "Ah supposed all th' servants will have to stand."

While Meyrin was running around trying to find the good silver for the unexpected guests and Bard was trying to boil water by setting the flame near through the pot, Snake stood and watched Black. The butler, ever calm and collected, looked thoughtful. Dare he let the servants complete their heavy tasks...and then clean up after them when they failed, or just cut out the middleman and cook and prepare himself?

"Snake," he said spotting the man, "help Meyrin finish the tables. I'll prepare the tea for everyone. Bard...cut these herbs." He decided to go halfway between his two options.

Snake nodded and stepped into the other room, barely able to stop Meyrin from walking into a wall with her stack of plates. "I'll bring the silverware and some of the plates so you can see. Do we know where the cloths are, asks Emily?"

"They're still where you and Laire left them from last time." Meyrin said.

Nodding, he went to collect that and decided, with the length clothes, to drape them around his shoulders before taking the silverware and half the plates. He walked outside with the maid, pleased to see the horses nearby.

"Och Snake," Laire said spotting him, "Ah had an idea we know use the chairs in th' lower dining area for th' servants. Help me grab th' ones in th' kitchen once ye are done will ye?"

Setting down the chairs and knowing there was no time for pleasantries with what had to be done now. Laire set off grabbing the two chairs from the servant dining area.

They would be missing two chairs still but it was better than nothing. Finally it seemed they were done. "Och 'hat was an athletic competition all by itself." Laire groaned collapsing in a chair wanting to spend the last few minutes without guests resting.

Placing his hand on Laire's shoulder, he nodded. "Definitely not the sort of 'fun' festival we had in mind...says Wordsworth." Looking back at the mansion, he sighed. "I need to help Meyrin serve the drinks. Says Emily." He walked off reluctantly.

When he got to the kitchen, he saw a plate of drinks and took it before Meyrin could try to juggle both trays. Snake walked around the guests his trays becoming lighter as they took drinks off. He arrived at Lau and Ran-Mao who both took drinks, when he was about to leave they stopped him however. "Your name is Snake right?"

"Yes, says Oscar." Snake replied automatically.

"Hmm...are you aware that the skin of a white snake is very valuable in certain circles. It is considered lucky."

"Fascinating, says Emily." Snake tried to keep his tone polite. Neither he nor his snakes liking the feeling they were getting from Lau.

"The skin of a snake-man would be just as valuable if not even more so. Tell me do you shed?"

A thin lipped grin grew on Lau's face making Snake feel even more uncomfortable. However, the words made him pause. Was this man implying what he thought he was implying. "How much would someone pay for the shed skin of a part-snake person? Asks Wordsworth."

Lau's smile widened if even possible as he held his glass. "Quite a small fortunate, depending on the size. Though….if given enough….that small fortunate could perhaps allow a certain servant to stop working for many years." He sipped his drink.

"And how much would be needed to provide for two servants? Asks Emily."

Lau's eyes opened slightly and Snake saw them dart over to Laire. "I have heard tales of her. Perhaps she would be able to provide by herself. A _wupo_ as she is said to be…"

"How much would be needed to provide for two? Asks Wordsworth." Snake would not let Laire's powers be used in exchange for money to get them away from Smile.

Eyes closing Lau's face turned back towards Snake. "I cannot say. It all depends on the quality of the skin and the frequency. One would not want to flood the market. But certainly it is a doable amount."

Snake inclined his head. "We'll consider, says Wordsworth."

Laire's scowl matched the young Earl's as the boy stepped out to join them. Earl Grey was not going to leave by the looks of it.

"Thank you all for attending invited or not. We have several competitions and games today starting with shooting. For those who wish to compete please take a rifle and line up."

"Wait Ciel," prince Soma said, "what about prizes?"

"What about them? You show up uninvited and expect reward?"

"But Ciel-"

"Ciel I invited him and everyone else...well except you. Who are you again?" Elizabeth asked pointing to Earl Grey.

"I am Earl Grey butler to the Queen."

"And why are you here?"

"I am here for the party of course even if it based off barbarian customs."

"How dare you call Laire a barbarian!? She is cute! I am going to take you down. Come on!" Angrily Elizabeth grabbed a rifle.

"But what about the prizes?" Soma whined as the others left him behind.

"Th' prize is th' pleasure of yer company." Laire said to Soma trying to hide her anger at the other Earl.

"Oh sweet Laire you are right and I shall defend your honor as well. Angi win the shooting contest."

"Jo Ai!" Agni replied before picking up his own rifle.

Watching the group pick their rifles, Snake moved next to Laire. "It is probably good that the Prince isn't shooting...I could see many accidents that way. Says Wordsworth."

"Aye, Ah have nae desire to lose a horse today."

Laire looked over the competitors. There were five: Elizabeth, Earl Grey, Agni, one of the footmen, and naturally Meyrin. There were three distances 100 meters, 350 meters, and 900 meters. Laire had set them up at such great distances for Meyrin's sake. There was a competition that each of the Phantomhive servants should be able to win. Shooting, caber toss, and boxing.

For the shooting the footman went first. He hit the 100 meter target with fairly accurate aim in the center but he was nowhere near the level of any of the others...except perhaps Elizabeth. It was only now that she realized that shooting was a not a cute sport.

"Ciel," she cried, "I don't know how to shoot! Can you show me how to stand?" The young lord sighed and got behind her to show her the proper way to shoot. Even with Ciel's help she did not do that good. She missed the first shoot, managed to hit the outer ring the second, but did get pretty close to the bullseye on the third.

Earl Grey laughed at her and Elizabeth's eyes flashed. Predictably the Earl did much better and grouped the three shots around the bullseye.

Agni did just as good but naturally Meyrin was the best.

On the next distance only Meyrin, Agni, and the Earl were able to get all three rounds on the target but only Meyrin had perfect aim. For the last distance Earl Grey complained.

"Why are they being moved all the way out there? No one can shoot accurately that far with a hunting rifle."

"Of course they can." Ciel replied. "If you have a problem with that please leave."

Earl Grey did not leave and Meyrin proved him wrong l as she put all three rounds into the bullseye.

"Och well done Meyrin." Laire said as the maid jumped up in down in happiness.

Snake was smiling as he watched the scene, having mentally placed bets on Meyrin. While the guests were properly flabbergasted, he chuckled at the subtle hint of the greatness of the Phantomhive servants. "Congratulations Meyrin, says Wordsworth." Snake added.

The Earl, a bit irked for some reason or another, huffed, "What's the next savage game?"

Snake donned his neutral expression and a similarly neutral tone. "Surely a proper Englishman would be able to excel at such savagery. Says Wordsworth."

Earl Grey scowled at him.

"An' here Ah thought shootin' was verra English." Laire said with a smile. "Th' next one is more traditional in Scotland: th' caber toss. Ye try an' toss a caber as far as ye ken an' make sure it flips ova too. Tis a real man's sport."

"That would ruin my suit."

Laire grinned and pulled Snake away to the next game. It was only Finny against Agni in this match and everyone already knew the outcome.

Next was boxing. This had the most competitors so far. Bard, Lau, all of the footmen, Agni, and….

"Snake are ye goin' to compete in one of th' games?"

There was a sort of twisted pleasure in seeing that Lau was going to participate. He'd have to reveal his hands, as it were, and...well, the question of him being able to see was still unanswered entirely. At Laire's question, Snake blinked and looked at her.

"Oh...I hadn't thought of it. Says Emily." He looked over once more. "I suppose this could be interesting, says Wordsworth." Snake walked over to the rest, his eyes lingering on Agni. He'd be a force to be reckoned with...but at the chance of hitting Bard.

Snake smiled, breaking the common neutral expression in a nearly eerie manner.

Laire grinned as Snake stepped forward to participate. She was finally going to see him fight without his snakes.

The first round consisted of Prince Soma's footman fighting Lau. Everyone watched in interest. The footman took jabs at the Chinese man but every one missed. Lau somehow dodged them without opening his eyes or moving anything apart from his feet. After a few minutes the footman was bent over panting and Lau lifted his leg kicking him on the back on the neck. The footman collapsed unconscious.

Then came another footman and Agni. Laire felt sorry for the driver who was instantly unconscious and on the ground. Then the last two footmen which was the most realistic fight. Lau's footman got a broken nose and ultimately lost to Grey's footman but not without bruising the other's eye.

Then it was Bard and Snake's turn.

"Och go Snake!" Laire cheered as he stepped into the ring.

Snake could feel his past irritation and fury with the man boil, simmering though rather than exploding. In these situations, it was best to take a calm approach against such brute strength. Bard threw the first punch, which Snake easily dodged. And again. And again. By the fourth time, Bard sneered, "Come on, do something other than taking the pacifist's route!"

Snake only smiled, earning a brief pause from the American. Bard, impatient, took three quick steps, a short run, to try and strike the footman. Snake ducked underneath and for a second found himself back to back with Bard.

Before the cook could turn or even fully register that his co-worker hadn't just side stepped as before, Snake spun around and cleared his throat. Bard spun, clearly meaning to throw his fist in the action, but found Snake's fist in a sharp uppercut before he fully turned to face him. Bard stumbled backwards, looking briefly dazed and muttering something about his toothpick.

Laire cheered as Snake uppercut Bard but next to her Finny and Meyrin were torn on who to cheer for.

"We shouldn't fight amongst ourselves." Finny said worriedly. "What if they hurt each other?"

"They will be fine, Finny donna worry." That sentence came with another smack from Snake who nailed Bard in the stomach. The cook was not out yet however and returned with his first landed hit to Snake's side.

"Och," Laire groaned wincing. She would be kissing that better tonight.

A grimace couldn't be helped as Snake felt the full force of the cook's strength. He backed away as he held his side, inhaling slowly until the pain subsided. Damn.

They were both fairly in shape, as Phantomhive servants were, and both fairly young, so Snake couldn't try the tiring out tactic.

Still, he moved side to side to avoid hits, like that of a snake slithering.

Instead, he faked with a kick but at the last second put his foot down to use as leverage. While Bard's hands were before his face, Snake returned a punch to his stomach. When Bard doubled over, Snake finished it by upper cutting once more.

Everyone's mouth dropped open as they had not expected Snake to win. Naturally Laire was the first one to cheer.

"Way to go Snake," she shouted wrapping her arms around him hugging him tightly.

"What uncivilized behavior," Earl Grey scoffed.

"Boxing is an admirable sport, Grey," Ciel said. "Sport is part of being a well-rounded gentlemen."

"I know that," the other Earl scowled. "I am talking about her behavior but what can you expect from a Scot. They are all wild and rebellious. No culture."

"If you feel that way then please feel free to leave but I will not tolerate you insulting my servants. They all might be a tad unconventional but obviously the best."

"Perhaps they are good at these lower class sports but not at a real sport."

Ciel's competitive nature reared its head at these words. "Then what sport would you suggest?"

"Horse riding and fencing."

The smirk on Ciel's face grew wider. "Laire prepare the horses and Lizzy get ready to fight."

"Yes, sir," Laire said with a smile. The rest of the boxing competition was forgotten except by Soma who arbitrarily declared Agni the winner when no one stepped into the ring to fight him. Before she went to get Anne and Rachel Laire helped Snake over to a chair.

"Ye did well mah love," she said chastely kissing his cheek. "Just tak' it easy though for th' rest of th' day."

Slightly surprised himself at his win, Snake startled slightly at Laire's sudden hug. He smiled and returned it though, his arm resting around her waist. Although he knew they couldn't slip away, the adrenaline still coursed through his veins. It made his blood simmer in a new way, desiring suddenly to pull her away and pound her ruthlessly until she screamed in pleasure.

Though as soon as Grey opened his mouth, Snake felt that energy re-direct itself to wanting to punch him. Luckily Smile stood up for them, making him feel a bit smug. Unconventional, but obviously the best...despite himself, he felt pride in that.

When Snake found himself in a chair, he was grinning. "Until the night, you mean...says Wordsworth." He said in a sultry tone.

"Aye until tonight mah hero." With a wink she went and got the two horses. As she collected them she had a wild idea form. Leading the horses over the first thing the Earl Grey noticed was the lack of saddles.

"Can you not even do your job? Prepare the horses or is a woman so incapable."

"Nay Ah am not, ye wanted a test of horse ridin' an' th' best test of skill is to do it bareback."

"You are are just a barbarian. Riding without a saddle preposterous!"

"You cannot do it?" Ciel goaded. "I suppose then you forfeit the contest."

"Fine!" Angrily the Earl chose his horse. He had chosen Anne.

"Must I truly let him on?" Anne asked pleadingly.

"Aye just this once Anne let him ride you."

The Earl Grey muttered something about insane and talking to animals as he tried to mount her. Laire snickered behind her hand and told Anne to lower herself for him. Sending Laire a scathing look the Earl was able to mount easily after Anne did so. With a grin Laire mounted Rachel without needing her to bend. While the Earl was figuring out how to stay on Laire watched him with amusement.

"Ye have to squeeze wit' yer knees and thighs." She said finally deciding to help.

"How vulgar using the medical terms," Grey muttered.

"So what it th' contest?"

"Riding," the Earl replied shortly.

"Ah didna set up an obstacle course." And you are barely hanging on.

"How you handle the horse then." Slowly he started to slip off. "See! This is why we have saddles. Go and get me one!"

"Och fine," turning Rachel around with ease Laire set off to the stables waving as she went to show she was not even holding on.

The group snickered for the most part, taking pleasure in seeing this high and mighty Queen's butler or whoever making a fool of himself. When Laire returned, Snake, having heard the argument from the winds carrying, picked up a saddle with a slight grimace. His side would bruise later.

"Be sure to ride into the woods...so that a branch may knock him off Anne. Says Wordsworth." Snake said as he smiled.

"Aye," Laire said with a wink. Now with both if them seated properly they seat off. Lau and Agni were told to be the judges by Earl Grey even though neither of them knew anything about horse riding. The Earl Grey was very good as riding but Laire was better.

First they showed their precision by guiding the horses through the hedges of the garden. The Earl Grey turned Anne too sharply at one point and crushed some of Finny's favorite blue daffodils. Next was ability and poise at various speeds from walking to galloping. They were equally good at that though the Earl Grey was able to sit up taller at the running since he did not need to cling to his horse's mane to stay on. They could not think of anything else for them to test so they returned for their scores.

"I am sorry I am was not watching," Lau said with a grin, "there was a beautiful butterfly that distracted me."

"It was hard to choose but my lord Grey I believe Laire was better as she did not harm the flowers."

"Och thank ye Agni. There ye have it Earl Grey perhaps ye will be able to best our sword fighter instead. Ah mean she is just a wee lass."

Infuriated the Earl Grey got off Anne and went over to get his sword fire was in his eyes. Lady Elizabeth would have her work cut out besting him.

When Laire got close enough, Snake said, "Congratulations, says Emily." Though his voice was fairly calm, his eyes were bright with the excitement that was meant to be in his cheer. Although he had little doubt of who would win from the get-go.

When Lady Elizabeth stepped up with her sword, Ciel smirked. He, too, had little doubt of who would win this match, after seeing her on Campainia. When he gave the signal for them to start, they quickly became a blur of silver and scowls.

Within minutes, Elizabeth had knocked the sword out of the Earl's hand, which landed next to Ciel, and her weapon was at his throat.

Laire cheered for Elizabeth. The young lady was marvelous at sword fighting. Earl Grey was livid though. Not only had he lost at his most prized skill of fencing but to a young girl too.

"That is it! I am leaving!" He shouted brushing his grass stained suit out. Grabbing his sword he stormed away his footman running after him after shoving the rest of his sandwich in his mouth.

"Finally," Laire muttered sitting down next to Snake and handing him a sandwich. "Ah am glad Earl Grey is gone. Ah wonder what he was here for."

Elizabeth rushed over to Ciel. "I won! And I got him to leave! Are you happy now Ciel?"

The young lord smirked and gave a short nod. "I saw, and I am...congratulations, you did amazing." Elizabeth blushed a brilliant pink.

Sebastian had glanced over at Laire when she spoke, grinning. Obviously he knew what was going on.

"What's next, Laire?" Finny asked, the thrill of the swordfight having helped him get over his crushed flowers.

"Ah donna ken, Prince Soma an' Lord Ciel havena competed in anything yet."

"That is right Ciel you must win something!" Elizabeth said swinging him around.

"Elizabeth, please…."

"She right Ciel!" Soma grabbing him and clasping his shoulder. "We must compete for the sake of our honor!"

"Fine, what about chess?"

"But I would be sure to lose!"

"I know."

"That is not fair Ciel, it must be a fair match!" Elizabeth said shaking him.

"Alright, alright, then what should it be?"

"We are both intelligent men," Soma said thoughtfully, "then perhaps we should participate in something we both like….yes! A cake eating contest!"

Ciel flinched, wondering how that made sense in the Prince's mind. "As in...trying to figure out what the cake consists of?" He would win without doubt, given his ability, or 'training', with Sebastian. And who was he to say no to sweets?

"No, as in who can eat the most!" Soma proclaimed with gusto. "Sebastian! Bring out as many of the biggest cakes you have!"

Ciel's face took on a stricken expression, sick the mere thought. "What? No, that isn't…"

"My Prince," Agni cried at the ludicrous suggestion. "You will make yourself sick. Please no!"

"I will be fine Agni!"

"Here we are my lord," Sebastian said suddenly two large cakes in hands.

"Sebastian!" Ciel complained.

"Come now my young lord," Sebastian replied obviously loving the position his young master was in. "You would not back down from a challenge? Or can you not do it?"

Just like the Earl Grey the Earl Phantomhive's pride was pricked and he rose to the challenge. "Very well, a cake eating contest it is."

"Oh, Master you are so brave." Meyrin cooed.

"A true test of a strength most obviously is a cake eating contest!" Finny cried. Bard was still out of it or else he probably would have joined in as well. By Snake Laire was laughing.

"Och, Snake at least ye willna have to worry abit servin' th' Earl at dinna. He will no' be feelin' like eatin' afta this."

Snake's lips twitched as he watched the scene unfold. It was all he had to not give into laughter. He gave a sharp, short nod to Laire before watching the pair get in position, fork and knife at hand. He wondered how long that would last.

"Don't worry Ciel," Elizabeth added, "if you do get sick, I'll nurse you back to health!"

"On your mark," Bard said, "Go!"

While Ciel started to cut a piece out, Soma instantly tossed aside the utensils and started to eat a slice with his hand. "That's disgusting!" Ciel exclaimed before shoving a piece in his mouth.

"Tryankeepup!" Soma yelled through a mouth shoved full of cake. The Prince was half way through shoving the cake through his mouth when he froze. His cheeks expanded with air and he bolted from the table. He ran to a bush and vomited.

"Och, guess what ye are cleanin' up Finny," Laire said hiding a laugh.

"Prince Soma!" Agni cried running over to comfort his master.

At the table the Earl set down his fork and dabbed at his mouth. "It looks like I win Soma."

"Yay Ciel!" Elizabeth cheered as she bounced on her heels. "I hope you feel better though Prince Soma." She added after she calmed.

Snake nodded in agreement but was eyeing the cake. Ah, something sweet...

"What will we do with the remaining cake, young lord?" Meyrin asked quietly. Apparently she caught the same thought.

"It would be a waste to throw it out. Sebastian divide it among the rest of our guests."

"Right away my lord." Picking up a knife sebastian began to cut the preserved portions of the cake.

"Ah will git ye a piece Snake." Laire said kissing him again on the cheek. Leaving him she retrieved two slices from Sebastian.

"It seems this celebration of yours was more trouble for the young Lord." The butler said handing her the plates.

"Ah donna know what ye mean. Everyone is havein' fun, Lady Elizabeth is happy, an' we managed to humiliate 'hat sour Earl Grey 'hat has been a pain in th' laird's side. Look th' Laird is not scowlin' as much as usual. At least Lady Elizabeth didna force ye to wear 'hat pink bonnet again."

Sebastian's eye twitched ever so slightly. "I suppose the young lord still is child. He should enjoy himself from time to time."

With a nod Laire took the cake back to Snake. "Here ye are th' biggest piece Ah could git."

"What did Black say, asks Emily?" Snake inquired as Laire returned in a hush tone. His eyes, however, were on the piece of cake she offered him. Looking a bit excited, though more hungry than anything, Snake took the piece and immediately cut off a large chunk before eating it.

"Thank you...says Wordsworth." He said around the mouthful.

"He said this celebration was more trouble than it was worth." Laire taking a bite of her own cake. Across the lawn Bard was waking up. "Och tell me how did it feel to hit Bard? To knock him on his arse?"

"Black's just upset that he didn't get to participate. Says Emily." And win, by proxy, if the circus was any indication to his abilities. He took another bite, savouring the sweet sugar, subtle flavors, and the not-so subtle flavors. He made a note to set aside a portion of their commissions from India to simply buying cake.

At the mention of Bard, Snake smiled. "It was the icing of the cake, as they say, to this day. Says Wordsworth." At that, he took some of the icing from his plate and tapped Laire's nose, his eyes mischievous. They couldn't do much in public, especially before the Earl's guests, but that was as daring as he could and would get without getting noted.

With a giggle Laire wiped the frosting from her nose.

"You two are soooo cute!" Elizabeth cried as she saw their interaction. Running over Elizabeth twirled in front of them. "I am so glad you two found each other! Please let me plan your wedding! I will make it the cutest wedding ever! Until mine and Ciel's if course!"

"Och thank ye Lady Elizabeth but we are nae even engaged yet."

Snake immediately regretted thinking he could get away with such an action before the Lady Elizabeth. Great...he could feel Smile's stare on him. He disliked being pressured into proposing, but he knew the young lord's stance...and the reasons for it.

"Aw, when then?" Elizabeth looked at the footman. And suddenly he felt more eyes on them, turning his scales the softest pink. This, evidently, caught Lau's attention as he leaned over for a better view.

"It's a surprise, says Emily." Snake said calmly while glancing at Laire. Yes, a surprise...preferably on the day that Smiles' contract was up but he suspected that wouldn't do. "When it comes to it though, Lady Elizabeth, I'm sure we would enjoy your thoughts...says Wordsworth."

Laire glanced at Snake. When was he going to propose? Although she considered them already married due to common law she wanted others to recognise that too. She wanted a pretty ring that she would be afraid of losing during her duties but still not want to remove. But most of all she wanted to stop taking that potion and have children.

"Well can I help you pick out the ring?" Elizabeth said breaking Laire out of her thoughts. "I mean look at Laire's finger so bare, so lonely, just begging for a ring to be wrapped around it! But not any ring the right one! You need to start looking now!"

"I have a selection of rings you might find fascinating," Lau chimed in seeing an opportunity to sell his wares.

Snake glanced at Lau. Yes, he was sure the Chinese man had a selection of rings each one going for the price of a house. "I'll keep that in mind, thank you both...says Emily." He sidestepped in a sense. He cleared his throat and finished his cake. With every word, he became a bit more uncomfortable, knowing that Smile was turning wheels in his head.

Snake was right across the lawn Ciel was working out in his head how he would increase his power with Laire and Snake's child. "Sebastian, Laire and Snake are committing intercorse on a regular basis correct?"

"Yes my lord, they are."

"Then why is Laire not pregnant yet?"

"There are various reasons, Snake may be impotent, Laire may be infertile, or Laire may be taking precautions to prevent it."

"The two former would be unfortunate but find out if the latter is the case. If so sabotage it….but wait until after our next mission. It could be that she is pregnant already and just does not know it. You know how those things work."

"More so than you my lord." Sebastian said with a grin.

Back over by Snake and Laire, Laire was listening to Elizabeth go on about what she would do for their wedding while Lau measured her ring finger and talked mindlessly about different styles.

What did he start? Snake hadn't been prepared for this when he decided to be bold and playfully tease Laire in public. So how could he...ah. He spotted movement at the edge of the forest - Gustavo! He called out to him, hoping for him to come closer and…

He did. The horses nearby startled, the ones that weren't of the Phantomhive household. Good, a distraction.

"Och th' horses!" Laire said as soon as they started to panic. It seemed that she and Snake were on the same path of thought. "Snake come an' help me calm them."

Grabbing his arm she pulled him away from the others. Pushing past Lau and Elizabeth they hurried over to the horses. As she as they were far enough away Laire grinned.

"What ye didna want to talk of our wedding' imagined by Lady Elizabeth any longa?" She asked with a grin as they approached the still nervous horses.

He eagerly let her pull him away, relieved to be free of the crowd. "As exciting as it is," he said quietly, "I'd prefer to take my chances with the upset horses. Says Wordsworth." He paused to let Wordsworth slither away, leaving Emily hidden in his collar.

"Aye….hush there, hush tis alright, ye are safe."

"Snake! There was a snake! Big and scary! Not safe!" The horses cried stepping backwards.

"Hush, hush th' snake is gone. Donna fear, donna worry." Taking the reigns of the most scared one Laire stroked its neck.

"So…." Laire said once the horses were no longer as panicky. "Lau says mah ring size is a 6 an' a half….in case ye didna hear."

Snake tried to calm the horse least panicky, not quite trusting them to refrain from kicking. At Laire's comment, he glanced over and offered a soft smile. "I'll be sure to keep that in mind...says Emily." He turned back to the horse, asking quietly so their voices wouldn't carry, "Do you want to be engaged soon? Asks Emily."

"Ah…" Laire sighed. "Ah think it would tak' some pressure off, wit' th' Earl an' all….but Ah donna want to be forced into it eitha. Ah want to do it on our own time….or yer own time….wheneva ye feel like proposin' but Ah want it done right. Ye betta woo me wit' romanticism first."

Laire chuckled and patted the horse's neck before moving on to the next one closer to Snake.

"I wouldn't dream of anything less, says Emily." He smiled, more relaxed as he gently led the horse towards Laire. "But I meant what I said earlier. I intend for it to be a surprise. Adds Emily." He just didn't trust Smile too much, his gaze flickering to the boy and his butler.

"Ah wouldna have it any otha way." Laire said with a smirk. Then she looked back at the horses. "Are ye fine then?"

"I think so human."

"Good, Ah think ye will be leavin' soon donna worry ye will be far from all th' snakes soon."

"Good, good. Thank you." With a nod she stepped back from the horses.

"Should we go back Snake?"

"Must we? That is, is it safe to or do you think they'll pick back up where they left off...asks Emily?" Snake had had his piece of cake and ate it; he didn't see the point in returning. Well, except for the fun they had ideally planned before wedding themes took over. And dancing eventually, he imagined. Hm.

"We donna need to…." Laire said with a devious smile. "But Lady Elizabeth will be sad if she canna say goodbye to us….though she will be equally sad if she canna see Donne this trip. Perhaps we should go inside an' find him…."

"Ah, yes…come. Says Emily." As they walked back towards the group, instantly spotted by the blonde who ran up, Snake paused. She opened her mouth but, luckily, Snake beat her to the punch. "Lady Elizabeth, Donne was just telling me the other day that he wondered if you had gotten any new hats with flowers. Would you like us to go find him...asks Emily?"

Her parted lips turned into a wide smile as she clasped her hands together. "Oh, yes please! He'll simply adore my cute new hat, it has…"

Snake didn't hear the rest as he was planning their escape route, to dodge the Prince, Lau, and Black. "Of course, we'll return shortly...says Emily." He took Laire's hand and pulled her away in a zig-zag form throughout the crowd.

Waving goodbye to Elizabeth as Snake dragged her away Laire tried not to grin. As they left though she saw Lau's smirk. He knew what they were doing. Glancing over she saw Bard as well give a tired shake of his head.

As soon as they turned the corner to the servants' entrance Laire giggled. Clamping her hand over her mouth she continued to follow Snake. Once they entered the house Laire pulled Snake back to her and kissed him. "Mah hero, defeatin' th' terrible Bard. What a warrior ye are!"

His arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her flush against him as she kissed him. "Mm...I have found a new fondness to playing the knight in armor, says Oscar." He agreed before deepening their kiss.

Wrapping her arms around his neck Laire pulled Snake into the pantry. She lifted one of her legs and wrapped it around Snake grinding her hips against his. Tearing her mouth away from his she began kissing his neck. "Mah love, mah bonnie Snake. Slake your desires with me."

It was a subtle further insult to Bard, to do this in "his" pantry, the cook's. Snake would have laughed had he not been consumed by fierce need when she spoke. He reached between them to undo his pants just enough to pull his hardening length out. One hand on her thigh, he used the other to pull down her bloomers, kissing her cheek, her neck, any part he could get to.

Laire was so glad she was wearing a skirt as Snake removed her bloomers. She pressed her hips up so that his fingers pressed against her sex. It was almost instinctual how his nimble fingers slipped and moved in her folds. With a groan Laire took hold of his member stoking it to its hardest length. "Och, Snake, tak' me. Fierce an' hot like a warrior afta battle."

With her permission and encouragement, Snake pressed his head to her entrance and thrusted in with a grunt. The pent-up excitement from the fight, the rush he felt came back tenfold. With one hand gripping the shelf behind her, knowing but not caring that things would fall off the shelves, he kissed her fierce as he pounded into her warmth.

Cries escaped Laire's mouth in Snake's with nothing held back. Her back hit against the shelves repeatedly causing a few cans to fall to the floor. Each time Snake thrust into her stars exploded behind her eyes. Clutching at his shoulders Laire spread her legs even wider. At the vigorous pace it was not long before Laire's inside clenched wildly around him. Her orgasm set off his own and her inner walls soaked up every bit of his seed greedily.

When the intense moment fell back to a calm, Snake was resting his forehead against the shelf next to Laire. He held her close, enjoying the contact, as he caught his breath and mentally counted all the items that fell. At least, from what he could tell now, none had broken.

"Twelve...says Emily." He said.

"Twel-" Laire chuckled as she realized what he meant. Then giving the shelf behind her a light kick and another can fell. "Thirteen. A very lucky numba."

"The English would disagree..says Emily." He grinned and kissed her as he pulled away, doing up his pants. He wondered how long they had been gone. "Should we clean up or leave it as a surprise for Bard...asks Emily?"

"An' even unluckier number then fur th' Yank. Let us leave it. Maybe he will think th' pantry is haunted." Grinning Laire disentangled herself from Snake and pulled up her bloomers. "Och we betta find Donne afore someone comes lookin' for us."

"Should be easy, all we have to do is look around for the vases of flowers inside. Says Emily." When he was sure they were presentable, he opened the door and let Laire out first. A few minutes of checking different cases of flowers, Snake found Donne at last.

"Hello Donne. Lady Elizabeth is outside and she has a new hat."

 _Who?_

"Lady Elizabeth is the one with the flowers in her hats. Says Emily." That seemed to catch Donne's attention. The little snake slid around his wrist, prepared for the short ride to the Lady.

The rest of the party passed rather boringly compared to the drama that had ensued with Earl Grey. They all competed in a three-legged race and then a game of croquet. Laire and Snake stayed together for the rest of the party as well, as together they were better able to distract Lady Elizabeth from the idea of weddings. Lau was able to slip sly hints to the pair throughout the rest of the games but the Chinese man was not hounding them. Finally, the celebration was over though and the guests left leaving the servants to put away the chairs and tables.

"How is yer chest Snake?" Laire asked him as she picked up a couple chairs to put away.

It was a relief to have the rest of the party pass calmly. If anything, it was more fun than the first part, before their "break". Donne seemed quite content as well, even, towards the end, asking if he could stay with the Lady Elizabeth.

Snake didn't think her mother would appreciate it, so he had to tell Donne sternly that it wasn't a good idea. To make up for it however, he placed Donne in Finny's garden and went to helping with the chairs.

At Laire's question, he paused in picking up a chair. "My chest is just fine...my side is starting to ache." Pause. "I can only imagine what Bard is feeling. Says Emily."

"Well as soon as we are done Ah will kiss ye all betta." Laire said setting down her chairs and kissing his cheek.

"Oh yeah, pity him, he wasn't the one that was knocked out." Bard scowled as he and Finny carried the table past them.

"Och well tis nae his fault ye have a glass jaw." Laire teased as she picked up the chairs again.

Snake raised a brow as he stacked another chair. "Even if she did pity you, Bard, I don't think she'd kiss any part of you to make you feel better. Says Emily." He went to collect the last chair, hearing Bard mumble something about 'women'. When he returned with the last chair, he stood tall and looked around, noticing the sun starting to sink. Perfect timing.

Sticking out her tongue at Bard as he disappeared Laire grinned. "Ah am glad th' Earl allowed us to do this….though Ah suppose mah gettin' Lady Elizabeth to ask him meant he had to. He might be leavin' soon though dependin' on what 'hat message was from Earl Grey. Ah hope he doesna tak' ye wit' him this time."

Snake couldn't agree more. As interesting as it was to be on a ship, he didn't find much appeal in having it sink again, or see those...things. "When do you think he might let us know? Asks Emily." He spoke quietly as they walked back inside.

"Ah donna know, maybe tomorrow if it isna urgent. Though most of th' time he doesna tell us at all he just goes an' does it." Now inside Laire and Snake put the chairs in the storage room. From inside they could hear Bard yell.

"What happened to my pantry!?" Choking on the laugh Laire grinned as he went on. "Thirteen! Thirteen cans fell! Demons must have done this!"

Snake had to break his neutral expression into a short-lived snort, the hint of laughter hidden away quickly. Even though he wanted to go tease the man further, he knew he wouldn't be able to hold his expression that well - especially with Laire snickering near him. So instead, he took Laire's hand and led her away, hoping for a safe distance for the pair to erupt in shared amusement over their predictions.

As they laughed Laire had to lean against the wall to keep upright. "Och, och, Ah canna wait until he starts tryin' to exorcise th' demon or betta yet tell Sebastian his suspicions." Wiping a small tear from her eye Laire stood upright. "do ye want to git dinna or just head to bed?"

The idea of Bard telling a demon about a demon in the pantry was too much, setting off another round of laughter from Snake. No doubt the butler would immediately know, or at least suspect the truth.

"I am not sure I can keep a straight face across the dinner table from Bard, says Emily." He admitted.

"Aye Ah probably wouldna be able to eitha...up to bed then...?" With smile Laire ran her hand down Snake's arm to take his hand. "Ah need to kiss ye betta afta all."

Even through the sleeves of this annoying suit, her touch was a treat. He wondered if he would ever get used to it, but secretly hoped not. "My love, the healer...says Oscar." He returned the smile before kissing her lips lightly, leading her up to their bedroom.

Once they were in the bedroom Laire did kiss Snake's bruised side but at the sight of the large bruise she felt guilty that she had cajoled him into intercourse in the pantry. Because of his side they went to bed after she was done tending to him. "Ah will make ye some of mah potion tomorrow morn to heal ye fasta," Laire said as she settled in Snake's arms right before she drifted off the sleep.


End file.
